The Hyuga twins of Konoha
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Hinari and Hinata Hyuga runaway from their village, in search of change; there they end up in konoha leaf village. each of them is diffrent Hinari, the strong independent type. Hinata the shy, clusmy type. Love will blossom. NaruHina, KibaHinar, NOW COMPLETE!
1. Entering Konoha

**NaruHina Fanfiction.**

**The Hyuga twins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Age of Charatcers.**

**Naruto: 17**

**Hinata: 16**

**Hinari: 16**

**Kiba: 17**

**Sauske: 17**

**Sakura: 17**

**Ino: 17**

**Shikamaru: 17**

**Tenten: 17**

**Lee: 17**

**Shino: 17**

**Sai: 17**

**All of the teachers are age 20-25.**

**Also this is just random 'high school life' no ninjas, jutsu's or anything like that.**

**Any ways enjoy!**

In the gates of Konoha village; two young figures entered the village, as one continued to walk ahead the other stopped and look at the village. The one that was walking ahead stopped and turned. You could see a smile spread across the figures lips.

"Come on! I promise we'll walk around the village after class!" the other said.

"H-Hai!" said the other as it ran to catch up to the other.

(Meanwhile.)

You could hear a loud and annoying sound across the village. As the two figures from before got their schedules from the office and was making their way to their class they stopped at the sound the loud sound.

NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" said the sound.

As Naruto rushed out through the door he turned his head "Sorry Iruka-sensei!" and as he faced to the front he bumped into something and fell to the ground. Everyone in the class came to the door and frozed.

"Naruto! What in the world!" said a girl with pink hair.

"Oh yeah, way to go Naruto!" said a guy with brownish hair.

'Ow...my head.' Thought Naruto as he was still on the floor.

"u-um…" said a voice. Naruto opened his eyes and found them staring into a pair of sparkly lavender eyes. 'Wow this girl she's…' he started to think. "So…" he said. The girl tilted her head a bit in a confused look. "Hm…?" she said. "Beautiful…" he added. The girls in the class all let out an 'Awwww' sound. And the guys only whistled until…

"Get away from her!" said another voice and punched Naruto so hard that he got up from the girl and was slammed against the wall. "Naruto!" yelled some of his friends as the rushed toward him. As some helped them up Naruto glared at the other figure. "Who do you think you are? Punching me like that…?"

The class stared at the two figures; one of them stepped forward to where everyone could really see them…Naruto took in her features. She had long indigo hair, wearing her red and white school uniform… and had the same pair of lavender eyes that he first saw. The boy with brown hair whistled "She's cute." Naruto however didn't think so, _'there's no way she's the girl with the sparkling eyes I saw.'_ He thought.

"Serves you right, taking advantage of my sister you pervert." She said pointing to Naruto.

"Hey I'm not a pervert!" said Naruto as he stood up this time. "And sister?" he then said.

The girl turned around and smiled "Are you ok?" she said as he took the girls hand and helped her up. "H-Hai…" said the voice. All of a sudden Naruto blushed _'that girl's voice is so soft…so innocent.'_ Naruto thought. Once both girls were now standing they both walked up to the class… Naruto's eyes wided and so did everyone else's. The two girls looked exactly alike.

"What's going on? How come there's two of you!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the two girls. "Well of course, what you never heard of twins before?" said one of the girls. Naruto hesitated and turned his head away "That's not what I meant…" The girl however interrupted him "Yeah right? I knew you were trouble the moment I heard your annoying voice from the class door."

"A-ano...sister," said the shy one. Everyone turned to look at her. "H-he didn't m-mean to a-attack me it was b-by accident."

The other girl sighed "Hinata, you're nice for your own good." The girl known as 'Hinata' smiled "P-please sister." Hinata's sister sighed and then smiled. "Alright then, I'll let this slide for just once." Hinata smiled. The sister then looked at Naruto; she glared at him and then pointed to him. "And you, if you dare come anywhere near my sister, I'll rip your skins apart; got that?" she says

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbles to himself.

After the commotion was down and settled, everyone was in the classroom; Iruka then ordered the two new girls to stand in front of the class. "Well, now that that's done and over with; let's have you two girls properly introduce yourselves." The girls nodded in agreement. "Start off with your name and tell us a little bit about yourselves" The class was quite, Naruto was in his seat; his eyes were focus on the girl named Hinata,_ 'She's so different from her sister…' _for a second Hinata caught him staring at her, both at them blushed when their eyes meant but quickly looked away. _'Darn it, she saw me staring…demo I couldn't help myself; she's just so…' _he decided to take a peek at her. She was looking to the ground, her cheeks pink. _'H-he was staring at me…I-I-I-I-I don't know what to do…me c-can't look at him…' _

"Alright let's start with you." Iruka says with a smile pointing to the first girl.

"Ok." The girl said. She walked up to the class, and with a smile introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all, my names Hinari Hyuga; I love to dance, I really enjoy spending time with my sister Hinata, and I love to explore new things." Iruka nodded. "Now is there anything you dislike?" Hinari face turned more serious "I will hurt anyone who tries to get close to my sister and that includes YOU in the back!" she says as she points to Naruto. "Hey! For the million time it was an accident!" Naruto yelled back. Hinari turns her head from his direction "Sure, whatever."

"Ok then thank you Hinari." While Iruka was searching for a seat Kiba slid a note to Naruto.

_What do you think about Hinari?_ Kiba wrote.

_I don't like her…one bit__. _Naruto wrote back

_Why not?_

_She's accusing me of hurting Hinata, I didn't do anything_

_Why does it worry you so much?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well it's not like you and Hinata are anything, I mean she just got here._

_Well…um_

_Unless, you like her._

_Well…it's just…um._

_So you do like her?_

_I didn't say that, I mean Hinata's really beautiful._

_Well I believe she's hot, both of them are._

_Is that all you think about?_

_Mostly. _

"Alright Hinari I want you to sit next to Kiba; over there."

"Kiba?" Hinari questioned. Kiba grinned as he raised his hand.

Hinari let out a small sigh as she sat next to Kiba. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Hinari looked at him as he took out his hand "touch me and you'll get hurt." Naruto slides the note to Kiba.

_See what I mean, she's got an ugly attitude towards people._ Kiba writes back to him.

_Well, she seems like those independent types, this could really be fun_. Naruto chuckles a bit as he reads the note. _'Kiba sure doesn't take no for an answer.'_

"Now everyone let's pay attention to our last one." Iruka says as Hinata quietly walks up to the class. Naruto takes in her features she looks just like her sister but there was a way he could tell them apart, Hinari had a ribbon on the right side of her hair. while for some reason Hinata's bangs were so long that it covered her eyes. Also Hinari wore the shirt of the school uniform; while Hinata wore a long sleeve shirt. Naruto didn't understand why she would hide herself. _'Doesn't she think she's beautiful…is she afraid of something?'_ he thought as he continued to stare at her.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

It's already been twenty minutes and Hinata hasn't said a word, and a group of boys in the classroom were starting to get impatient.

"GO!" yelled a boy.

"Stop standing there!" said another boy.

"Are you stupid of something!" said another. Hinari slammed both her hands in the table causing Kiba to jump "IF YOU GUY'S DON"T SHUT THE HECK UP, I'll GO OVER THERE AND BEAT YOU ALL TO A PULP, GOT THAT!" the boys were shaking and nodded rapidly. Hinari's face then turned sincered as she walked up to Hinata. And for some reason Naruto thought that Hinata was now crying; because Hinari held her protectively in her arms. "It's ok Hinata; no one in here is going to judge you." Naruto heard his friend Sakura's voice "That's right!" Hinari smiled and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. _'Wow, that's the first time I've seen her smile caringly, and kindly.' _Naruto's glad that Hinari cares a lot about Hinata.

"Now, let's remove those bangs from you face, c'mon." said Hinari.

"H-huh? D-demo where a-are going?" said Hinata.

"To change your clothes and hair, you have to look pretty; I'm sure that the boys in this class are dying to see how you look like right?" Hinari asked, as she giggled when she saw her sister's face turn red.

As they started to make their way toward the bathroom Hinari stopped and pointed to Sakura "You."

"Me?" Sakura asked. Hinari nodded. Sakura stood up from her seat and walked over to Hinari; Hinari whispered something in her ear that caused Sakura and Hinari to both smile and bump their fist together. Sakura the grabbed Hinata's other hand. "Don't worry Hinata, leave everything to me." And with that said Hinari watched as Sakura pulled Hinata away.

Hinari then entered the class and bowed to Iruka-sensei "Please forgive my sister, Iruka-sensei she's extremely shy and is not used to having people staring at her so…" She stopped when she felt a hand touch her forehead she looked up at Iruka who was smiling, "its ok Hinari, I understand." Hinari smiled and stood up. "Thank you." She walked back to her seat next to Kiba. Took out her cell phone and played with it a bit.

"Hinari"

Hinari looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail and next to her a girl with brown hair that's tied into two buns. _'Wow…the girls in this village are very beautiful, I bet __**he**__ would chase after every single one…'_ she thought. "Yes?" she said with a smile.

"You said you liked to dance right?" said the one with blonde. She nodded. Both girls smiled brightly as the pushed Kiba out of the way to sit around her.

"What type of music's do you mostly dance to?" said the blonde-haired

"How often do you dance?" said the brown-haired,

Both girls asked Hinari a lot of questions, Hinari giggled and answered every single one.

Kiba and Naruto and the guys watched as Hinari was talking and laughing with Ino and Tenten.

"Hey, haven't you noticed something strange Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" said Kiba?

"With the girls she has fun and laughs." Says Shikamaru.

"And?" this time said Naruto.

"And with the boys she acts aggressive and negative." Added Sasuke.

"That's true." Added Kiba.

"Everyone we're here!" yelled Sakura as she entered the room. Everyone took their seats, Sakura winked at Hinari and she winked back. "Now, I'm proud to introduce Hinata Hyuga!" slowly Hinata started to enter the classroom.

Everyone was shock; Naruto could feel his face burn. Hinata's bangs were cut short to reveal the big sparkly eyes he saw before…she wore a short sleeve shirt, but she still had her eyes toward the ground. "Ok now Hinata-chan, remember what I told you." Hinata nodded.

Once Sakura sat in her seat Naruto leaned in and tapped her shoulder "Sakura, since when did you start calling Hinata, Hinata-chan?" Sakura smirked "Why, you jealous?" Naruto blushed as he looked away. "It's not that."

"Alright, Hinata you ready?"

"H-Hai"

The class stood quiet, Hinata took a deep breath _'Oh Hinata, focus…' _

"Um…My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga, I love t-to prick f-flowers, I e-enjoy spending t-time with m-my sister, I-I love to d-draw, r-read and t-take pictures of animals…"

"Thank you, Hinata." Iruka smiled. All of a sudden the whole class stood up and starting clapping and cheering Hinata looked at them all with wide eyes. "

"Good job Hinata-chan!" yelled Sakura. Hinata's eyes were starting to water a bit, she looked at Hinari; who smiled kindly at her; and then her gaze stopped when her eyes met sparkly blue. Naruto grinned at her. Hinata could feel her cheeks burn. But she smiles brightly and bows "Thank you!"

"Now, now everyone." Said Iruka as the students settled down a bit. "Now Hinata let's find you a seat shall we?" Iruka searched the classroom until his eyes found an empty seat.

"Alright Hinata, I want you to sit next to Naruto." Hinata tilted her head.

"N-Naruto…" she asked curiously. Naruto smiled and raised his hand high "Hinata! over here!" he yelled to her. Hinata's face turned red '_Oh no, it's him; he the one who…who…stared at me…' _she thought this as she walked over to her seat next to Naruto and sat down.

"Well, some morning, now that the introductions are done; let's start class shall we?" Iruka said.

_**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**_


	2. First dayof school

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**The Hyuga twins.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: the first day.**

"Alright everyone take out your textbooks and begin reading chapter's 17 and 18." Ordered Iruka to the students in the classroom

As the students took out their textbooks Naruto noticed Hinata looking around the room for an extra book. "Hey, Hinata." He said.

"y-yes, Naruto." She said turning to look at him, for a minute Naruto blushed and replaced it with his well-known grin "Since there aren't any more textbooks; you can share with me if you want." Hinata looked at Naruto with a nervous look "A-are you s-sure it's o-ok…"

"Sure!" Naruto added. Hinata gave him a soft small and scooted closer to Naruto; where he placed the book in front of them and started reading their assigned page; for a brief second their hands touch, and it sent an electricity shock in both their bodies; they quickly pulled away and apologized to each other.

In the next table Kiba was watching Naruto grinning at Hinata and her giving him a shy smile. Kiba smiled _'Look's like Naruto's found his future girlfriend.' _Kiba took a glance at Hinari.

"What?" she said as she looked at him.

"I was wondering that since you don't have a textbook, that maybe you would want to share." Kiba added.

"No thanks." Hinari added taking out her notebook. Kiba let out a sigh. _'Well so much for that…'_

After class, Hinari stood up and walked over to Hinata. "Hinata let me see your schedule." Hinata gave her schedule to her sister. "Ok it seems that so far, we only have this class and sixth period together."

Hinata eyes shot in nervousness "D-demo sister I-I don't want t-to be left a-alone…with so m-many people t-that I d-don't know…" she said giving a chibi frown and tears. Hinari giggled and placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll see each other for lunch, just try and interact with people." Hinata nodded slowly; just then Kiba took a peek at her schedule and grinned. "Hey you have Art with me next hour!"

"And?" Hinari said emotionless. "Well, I was hoping that we could walk to class together…"

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Hinari added as she walked passed him. Kiba walked in front of her "Hey, can't we just try to be friends." For a moment Hinari's eyes shocked wide _'Friends…so he doesn't want to date me, he…just wants to be friends…' _ "Friends…" she said again.

"Well of course, what else?" Kiba said with a grin. Hinari smiled brightly "Well, that's good; should we get to class?" for a moment Kiba's cheeks turned pink _'her smile…it's so…' _but that thought was shaken off when Kiba grinned. "Let's go"

Hinata watched as her sister left with Kiba and later Ino and Tenten who later followed. Hinata smiled and thought about what she said. _'Try to interact with people…' she_ looked at her schedule to see what would be her next class. "M-Might Guy…" she said to no one in particular.

"Hey, you have every class with me, Hinata." She turned to see Naruto smiling at her; her face turned red as she looked away. _'Every class…' _Naruto then suddenly took Hinata's hand and started heading towards the door; Hinata's face was now red. _'he-he's holding m-my hand….!" _ "N-Naruto, w-where are we g-going..?" she asked. Naruto looked at her "I decided to walk you to Guy-sensei's class."

"O-oh…" Hinata said. But then a small smile spread across her lips.

**** (With Hinari and Kiba.)****

Kiba and Hinari entered Anko's class. Hinari looked around the room. "It's really pretty." She said.

"Yea it is." Kiba added. Kiba sat down in his assigned seat "Hinari! Sit here!" Hinari walked up to him and looked at the empty seat. "Are you sure it's ok?" she asked. Kiba smirked "Of course! No one sits here anyways." Hinari giggles as she sits next to him. _'Kiba doesn't seem like a bad person, he's nothing like __**him**__…'_ Then her mind went back to worrying about her sister. _'I only hope Hinata is talking to people, I know how shy she really is…'_ Anko came in and started the class. "Alright let's get started shall we?" then her eyes met Hinari and she smirked "It seems that Kiba has already become acquainted with the new girl…" Kiba and Hinari looked at each other before quickly turning away from each other with a small blush in their cheeks. Anko chuckled before looking at Hinari.

"May I please ask you name, miss?" Hinari nodded as she stood up and bowed "My names Hinari Hyuga, it's a pleasure to meet you Anko-sensei." Anko smirked _'I thought her eyes looked familiar she's a Hyuga…and if I'm not mistaken the other girl I saw her walk with this morning must be her sister, but why are people from the Hyuga clan doing in Konoha leaf…?'_

"Alright then this is the figure I want you all to sketch today." Anko removed the curtain to reveal a young woman; a young…naked…woman. Hinari looked and noticed Kiba with a some blood on his nose "Wow, she's really cute." Hinari hits his shoulder a lil bit hard. "Ow! Hey Hinari what was that for?" he complained. Hinari took out her sketch book and with an annoyed look said "Pervert…" Kiba however insisted to get an answer from her "Hinari, seriously what's wrong?" "Nothing…" Hinari said emotionless again. _'Never mind what I said he's just like him…_' and with that thought she let out an annoyed sigh.

***** (Naruto and Hinata) *** **

Naruto entered the gym with Hinata; the gym was green and white representing the school's colors.

"This is the gymnasium, Hinata" Naruto said brightly to her. Hinata looked at the gym with amazement; she has never seen a gym before, she and Hinari were always home-schooled. A smile spreads across Hinata's lips as she looks at the designs on the floor. Naruto just stares at her; he starts to feel his face warm up. _'She really is beautiful…I wonder if when after we already know each that well, if she'll be willing to be my girlfriend?' _

"Hey, Hinata?" Hinata stops looking at the designs and looks up at Naruto. "Y-Yes."

"Is this your first time seeing a gym?" Hinata's eyes wide a bit, Naruto's smile frowns a bit thinking that he hurt her feelings; but before he could protests he hears something and looks back at Hinata. "Yes. I-it is." She says. Now Naruto felt a bit guilty for asking her that question, Hinata noticed because Naruto had his head ducked and he wasn't laughing like he usually does_. 'Man…why did I have to ask such a stupid question, she probably thinks I'm going to stalk her, not only that but she might tell Hinari that I was flirting with her and then Hinari will kill me, (inner sigh)…there goes my chances of her being my future girlfriend.' _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand; he lifts his head up to meet those beautiful eyes that he met 45 minutes ago. "N-Naruto…I'm not m-mad at you…p-please don't b-be sad." Hinata says with a small smile and a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

Without thinking Naruto gives her a light hug; Hinata was too in shock that her arms didn't have the strength to wrap themselves around Naruto's waist. "Thank you Hinata, that made me feel a bit better." He pulled away and gave her a grin, Hinata trying her best not to faint smiles back at him.

"HOW EMOTIONAL!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Hinata looked around the gym. "W-who was t-that?"

"GUY-SENSEI, I SENSE THE BLOOMING OF YOUTH!" said another voice. Naruto sighed "Not again…"

"LEE, LET'S INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THAT HOT BABE WITH NARUTO OVER THERE!" Hinata's face was bloody red _'h-hot…'_

"SENSEI! YOU ARE RIGHT SHE IS HOT!"

'_I'm…a hot' _

"AND SHE LOOKS LIKE A DUBBLE 'C' CUP TOO!"

"SENSEI, DO YOU THINK I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER!"

'I'm an h-hot babe…'

"OF COURSE LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE IRRESISTABLE!" Naruto was now getting irritated, what he didn't notice was that Hinata was starting to feel light-headed. _'I'm a HOT BABE!' _ All of a sudden Hinata's vision started to darken as she started to fall backwards. Naruto notices this and he automatically panics "HINATA!" he catches her before her head hits the gym's floor. "HINATA! Are you awake!" he starts to shake her. "HINATA WAKE UP! PLEASE HINATA" and before he notices it tears were starting to form in his eyes. _'What's wrong with me…why am I crying, I just met her… why am I so sad Hinata please wake up…' _

"What happened to her?" Naruto looked up to see is gym teacher Might Guy, and one of Naruto's friends Rock Lee (or as Naruto calls him Bushy-brow.) "I don't know she suddenly fell backwards." Said Naruto. Might Guy walked up and picked up Hinata in his arms "We should take her to the nurse's clinic." Just as he was about to take her, Naruto stood up and begged for him to take her himself. Naruto carried Hinata piggy-back style to the nurse. Naruto's high school is known to have lots of teachers, classrooms, and most of all stairs. From the gym to the clinic it takes an hour to get there.

After 30 minutes Hinata started to move a bit, and Naruto could feel something soft pressed of against his back; which causes his face to warm up. Hinata's eyes started to twitch, they were still closed and she was now trying to squirm away from Naruto "N-No leave m-me alone…" she mumbled slowly. Naruto looked at her confused at first "Hinata?" Without knowing Hinata freed one hand and punched Naruto in the eye, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she started to yell. Naruto who now could not open his left eye tried to calm Hinata down "Hinata! Hinata! What's wrong?" Hinata still kicked her fist in the air as she continued to yell "NO! PLEASE DON'T, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Naruto lifted Hinata up and now was starting to shake her "Hinata! Hinata! Please wake up! Snap out of it!" Hinata now had tears streaming down her cheeks "SISTER! SISTER! PLEASE HELP ME, DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!" Naruto was getting worried _'Hinata…if she could be acting like this then could it be because she was…' _

"N-NARUTO! HELP ME!" Naruto's eyes widened as he now held Hinata tightly in his arms, not letting her go. "Hinata…please, I'm here now everything is going to be all right…I promise; just come back to me…" He whispered as he buried his face in Hinata's hair. Somehow Hinata must've heard him because she now had her arms around Naruto's waist. "N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered, Naruto looks at her surprise, he ignored the thought that she added the suffix after his name.

He was now concerned that she was ok. "Hinata, how do you feel?" he helped Hinata sit back up as she wiped away her tears "I-I'm so sorry N-Naruto…" she said as now new tears were starting to form. "I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean t-to hit y-your eye…please f-forgive me…" she was now sobbing. Naruto smiles as he wipes them away. "It's ok, Hinata I'm just really glad you're safe." Hinata who was still very upset touched his eye; this caused Naruto to flinch, Hinata knew that he was in pain. Naruto noticed this and he grinned "Don't worry Hinata, I'll be find; I've had worse injuries…this is nothing honest."

Hinata gave him a small smile. _'I hurt Naruto…he must not want to be friends anymore…' _by now Hinata didn't notice that she was in the arms of Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun…I'm." but she was interrupted "It's ok, you don't have to tell me yet…just promise me that you will never scare me like that again." He pulled away to look at Hinata in the eyes. Hinata noticed that his eyes did not look as the same as it was when she first met him, his eyes now showed her a caring and loving picture; it caused her to give a slight giggle "H-Hai…" Naruto grinned and held her again "Good because you almost gave me a heart attack, Hehehe." Hinata's eyes go wide _'He…was worried about me…he didn't think I was weak…' _and for the first time Hinata gave Naruto a big smile and without stuttering grabed his hand "Thank you so much Naruto, I'm so glad to have a friend like you"

Naruto stared at Hinata; he had a visible blush spread across his cheeks, he replaced it with his grin "Sure Hinata no problem that's what friends are for!" Naruto then stands up and offers his hand to Hinata; she gratefully takes it. "N-Naruto-kun d-don't you n-need to see t-the nurse…" Naruto shakes his head "Nah, I'm good; I'll just stop by the hospital after school…" Hinata gives him a soft smile. "Now let's get back to Guy-sensei's class, shall we?" Hinata nodes

"Hai."

***** (During lunch) *****

Hinari walked up with her tray of food, until she heard someone call her name "Hey Hinari!" she turned to see Kiba waving at her. "Come sit with us. In the table she searched for the one person she was looking for, that's when she saw the spiky blonde hair and annoying sound. And with a glare she walked and sat down next to Ino and Tenten and Sakura; who all automatically started to talk and laugh, Hinari later joined in with them. Until Kiba interfered. "Hey Hinari!" he said. She ignored him and started eating her food; with a pouted look Kiba quickly snatched her chopsticks away from her. Hinari gave him a glare "Give it back…" Kiba however refused "Not until you tell me what's wrong" Hinari let out a sigh _'I'm going to regret this…' _ Hinari then gave Kiba a small frown "Do you hate me that much, Kiba-kun…"

"Huh?" Kiba asked surprised. Hinari pretended to cry.

"All I wanted was to be friends with you and you had to assume I don't. Don't you know how that makes me feel?" The girls surrounded Hinari in a hug. Kiba tried to apologize to her. Naruto and the rest were looking at Hinari with one thought in their minds _'She's good…'_

"You got it all wrong Hinari; I really do want to be friends with you." Kiba pleaded. Hinari looked at him.

"Y-you do?" she says in an innocent voice; which causes Kiba to blush and nod slowly. "I'm sorry Hinari, I just thought that you got angry because of the comment I made earlier in Art class." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Hinari gave out a fake giggle "Of course not, silly." Hinari looked at him and with a pleaded look asked if he would hand her; her chopsticks back; which Kiba kindly does.

After Hinari had the chopsticks back in her hand; she started to eat her food. "So...Hinari did you mean all that?"

"Meant what?" she said in her normal voice.

"Everything you just said, about you wanting to be my friend?" Hinari still ate.

"I never said anything." Kiba was now confused.

"What do you mean, you just said it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

That's until Kiba finally figured it out, "That's no fair you tricked me…" Then everyone in the table burst out laughing; later Hinari laughed as well. Kiba gave her a pretended-angry glare. "Haha-sorry Kiba (hahaha) but I had to (hahaha)" Hinari said between laughs. Kiba looks at her but then smiles _'She's really something is she…'_

After a while Hinari noticed something unusual; she gave a death glare to Naruto. Naruto felt a dark aura surrounding him, he looked up from his plate to find Hinari staring at him. "What?" he said.

"I'm only going to ask you once." She said to him. Naruto and everyone else in the table listened.

"Where's Hinata?"

_**That's it for this chapter, see you soon! **_


	3. Where's Hinata?

**Naruto Fanfiction. **

**The Hyuga twins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter: 3 Where's Hinata.**

"I'm only going to tell you this once." Hinari told Naruto with a glare.

Everyone else in the table listened. Naruto gulped.

"Where's Hinata?" she says. Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Hinata? She's right he-"he looks to his left; only to see an empty seat. He then looks back at Hinari. "S-she was just here! Me and her were walking to the lunch room! I swear!" Hinari puts down her chopsticks and stands up and walks up to Naruto. "How could you just simply lose someone?" she says. Naruto hesitates.

"I should have known better then to trust you or anyone else with my sister" Naruto then stood up from his seat.

"IF MAYBE YOU'D STOP TREATING ALL BOYS AND EVERYONE WITH DISRESPECTED, THEN MAYBE PEOPLE MIGHT WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" He yelled. By now everyone in the lunch room stopped to look at Naruto and Hinari. After a few minutes of silence Hinari finally spoke. "How can I, when everyone like you will only hurt us…" she snapped as she turned. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO AND WHO NOT TO TREAT WITH RESPECT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE LIED TO BY THE PERSON YOU ONCED LOVED THE MOST, AND FOR THEM TO SCARE YOU FOR LIFE! THAT'S WHAT HINATA WENT THROUGH! HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU EXPECTED ME TO TRUST ANY MAN WITH MY SISTER AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

Naruto hesitated, but his eyes widened when he started to see small tears form in Hinari's eyes. This time Kiba stood up and walked up to her. "Hinari…" and he wrapped his arms around her; Hinari started to squirm away from his grip, but Kiba only held her tighter. "I'm sorry…for what happened, but I will never do anything like that." He pulled away and lifted her face so that she was looking at him "Besides even if I did, you'd kill me before I will have a chance to do it." And he grinned. Hinari chuckled and looked at him "You really are an idiot." She smiled at him.

"Hinari…" Naruto started to say. Kiba and Hinari pulled away from each other. And Hinari walked up to Naruto; she let out an annoyed sigh. "Man…I never met anyone this persistent; alright if you really want to be Hinata's friend…then help me find her." Naruto grinned; then he turned to everyone in his table "Alright! Time to play the where's-Hinata-game!"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile.)<p>

"Here's the patch, have your friend wear it over his eye; it has a ointment it will heal his eye in no time." Said the nurse as she gave the patch to Hinata. Hinata smiled as she took it and placed it in her pencil case. "T-thank you s-so much." She said with a bow. As she turned to leave the nurse spoke. "It's really rare to see a Hyuga in the leaf village…it was a pleasure meeting you." Hinata nodded.

She started to make her way to the lunch room; she turned right, went up, turned right, went left, then right, then left, then up again, then she stopped when she found herself in the central office. She looked around "O-oh no…I m-must be l-lost" That's when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Hinata turned to see Iruka-sensei. "I-Iruka-sensei…"

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. Hinata looked down.

"Um…A-ano." Iruka smiled and took her hand, "Come to my class and tell me everything.

"HINATA!" Sakura yelled as she checked the classrooms.

"HINATA! " "HINATA!" yelled Ino and Tenten, while they checked the bathrooms.

"HINATA!" yelled the rest of Naruto's friends as the checked the different floors of the school.

"HEY HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he went to check the gym. He looked around and it was empty. He felt a pain in his eye as he covered it with his hand._ 'Hinata…where are you..?'_

Naruto and his friends searched for 40 minutes; they soon were forced to go back to the lunchroom. They all sat in their table. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all comforted Hinari. "Don't worry Hinari." Said Ino.

"Yea, Hinata will show up." Naruto slammed his fist on the table causing his friends to jump "It's my fault! I let her out of my sight!, I'm so sorry!" he squeezed his eyes shut. Hinari smiles softly "Idiot, I never said I blamed you did I?" she looked at him. Naruto stared at her until he smiled back.

"Hahaha! That's Naruto for you!" Iruka laughed. Hinata looked to the ground with a blush in her cheeks. 'I-I didn't m-mean to h-hurt him…so I h-had to go t-to the clinic a-and get a p-patch…"

"N-Naruto has b-been so k-kind to me…a-and I hurt h-him." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as small tears were starting to form. She then felt a hand on top of her head she looked to see Iruka smiling at her. "You must really care for Naruto, that's good. No one has ever been that worried about him before…" Hinata tilted her head "I-Iruka-sensei what d-do you mean…" Iruka looked at her and sighed "Hinata, I can tell that you are a non-judge able person so I'm going to tell you about Naruto, that not many of the students know about him…" Hinata nodded.

After Iruka told Hinata everything; Hinata now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "N-Naruto doesn't d-deserve to be t-treated like t-this…it's n-not fair." Iruka smiled and looked at her "You are a very interesting person." Hinata looked at him. Iruka stood up and stretched "Now let's get you to the lunchroom; I'm sure that a lot of people are worried about you." Hinata bowed and exited the class. She looked at the patch "I h-hope that sister o-or Naruto aren't t-that worried a-about me…"

* * *

><p>Hinari was looking at the clock, she sighed as she started to stand "That's it, I'm tired of waiting I'm going to look for her…" Kiba stood as well and walked up front "Hinari, we can't leave; if we do the principle will come in here you don't want that do you?" he said to her.<p>

"Oh yeah, I can just text her…" Hinari said. She pulled out her phone and started texting to Hinata. 'Please respond…please, please…" she begged. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"S-Sister…" Hinari turned to see Hinata. She walked up and held her tight. "You idiot! where were you? I was so worried." Hinata buried her face in her sister's hair. "I'm sorry s-sister…" Hinari pulled away and smiled "Just promise you'll never wander out alone ok?" Hinata smiles softly "I-I promise." Then Sakura walked up and hugged her as well "Oh! Hinata-chan I'm so glad you're ok!" Hinata smiles to her as well as she wraps her arms around her. "S-sorry Sakura."

She then looked at Naruto; she frowned when she noticed his eye. _'It must really hurt him…' _She walked up and took out the patch and handed it out to him. Naruto looked at it wide-eyed. "Is that for me?" he asked. Hinata nodded with a small blush in her cheeks. Naruto scratched the back of his head "Hey, Hinata could you put it on for me?" he said with a small blush in his cheeks. Hinata nodded and took out the wrapper she then put it in his injured eye. Once she was done Naruto pulled her in for a hug. She let out a small 'eep' sound. "Hinata…thank you, no one has ever done anything like that for me before…Thank you so much." He said. Hinata smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Y-your welcome…N-Naruto."

After that Naruto and everyone else continued to chat until Ino spoke. "Hey Hinari, what are you and Hinata going to do this break." Both Hinari and Hinata tilted their heads and at the same time they said "Break?" Naruto and Kiba felt their cheeks go red as they both thought _'So cute…' _Tenten nodded "Yea, you guys are lucky that you both got here the day before spring break, don't you know what that is?" they both shook their heads "We were home schooled, so we always took classes, on holidays, our birthdays, and everything…" Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed her head was down; Naruto knew that something terrible happened to Hinata in her past, he also hated that she was always sad. So he took his chopsticks and put them in each nose "Argh! Hinata!" he said. She looked at him. "Ye, should be living for the life, ye should come with me mate; we all have a blast! ARGH!" Hinata then started to laugh; which caused everyone else to laugh but without Hinari or Hinata knowing; Naruto and Kiba took a picture of both of them in their cell phones.

"So…what are you guys exactly doing tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Hinari said returning to her normal self. Kiba pouted. "Don't be so mean Hinari…" Sakura looked at Hinata and asked her instead.

"W-well this I-is our first time in K-Konoha village s-so we wanted t-to look around…" Naruto grinned "I got an idea! How about we show you around ourselves?" Hinata smiles at him with a sparkle in her eyes. And she looks at her sister; Hinari looks at her and then sighs. "Alright, I guess we could all go." Naruto and Kiba bumped their fists together "Alright!" they said in unison.

***** (Afterschool.)*****

"I know, Hinari give me your number!' said both Ino and Tenten. Hinari smiled brightly "Sure!" she then pinched in her number in Ino, Tenten, and Sakura's cell phones and they all do the same to her cell phone. Then Kiba came over to them "Hey Hinari! Can I have it to?" Hinari puts her phone away and starts to walk away. Kiba grabs her hand "Come on Hinari, please…" he begs. Hinari smirks. "Alright; but on one condition." Kiba looks at her. "Tomorrow for every girl you see; you have to sing "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. By Keri Hilson." Kiba gulped and looked at her 'I'll do it." She takes his cell phone and pinches her number in. and he does the same to hers.

After that she looks around "Where's Hinata?" she asks.

"She's with Naruto." Kiba adds. Hinari smiles to herself. _'Alright Naruto…I'll give you a chance; Hinata seems to really trust you.' _

Right across from Hinari and the others Naruto and Hinata are sitting near a bench; Hinata took out her camera and started to take pictures of the birds. Naruto just stares at her _'I can't believe that she went all the way to the clinic to get me a patch…' _Naruto thoughts were interrupted when Hinata called him. "A-ano Naruto y-you can take t-the patch o-off now…" Naruto nods as he takes the patch off now. He blinks his eye and grins "I feel a lot better now." Hinata smiles softly as she puts away her camera. Naruto then looks at his cell phone; he goes to his pictures and stares at the one he took of Hinata earlier; he decides to write a title on it _'my future girlfriend, believe it!'_ it read.

"Hey Hinata?" Hinata looked at him. Hinata looked at him, he scratched the back of his head as a small blush spread across his cheeks. "Can i have your number?"Hinata gave him a confuesed look, Naruto automatically took it as the wrong way as he started to wave his hands in the air "I-i'm sorry!, i didn't mean it like that!, i just thought that since Hinari and Kiba are friends and they exchanged numbers; i just thought that since you and me are friends that maybe we should exchange numbers." Hinata stared at Naruto and let out a small giggle. "I-it's ok Naruto..." Naruto stoped and sat back down as Hinata took out her phone and handed it to him; Naruto then punched his number into her phone, as Hinata punched her number into his phone. after that they both looked at each others phone as they smiled to each other.

"Hinata." Hinari said as she and the others walked up to Naruto and Hinata; Hinata stood up and walked up to her sister. "we have to go..." Hinata nodded slowly.

"Hey where you guys staying? Ino asked. That's when Hinari slapped her head "That's right, Hinata we forgot to look for a place."

"You guys could stay with me." ino said. Then Tenten interrupted.

"No, you'll stay with me." Tenten said. Then Sakura walked up.

"I got it!, Hinari will stay with Ino; and Hinata shall stay with me!" Hinari and Hinata looked at each other; then nodded while smiling. "Alright, deal!"

* * *

><p>So Hinari left with Tenten and Ino; Hinata watched as they left.<p>

"Hey Hinata." she turned to see Naruto and Sakura walking up to her. "Naruto wants to walk home with us; but you and me both know the real reason why, right?" Sakura said as she whispered to Hinata in her ear. Hinata blinked at Sakura while she teased Naruto. After that all three of them walked to their homes.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 3, I hope you all enjoyed it. See you all next time!<strong>


	4. Exploring Konoha

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**The Hyuga twins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters; besides Hinari. The rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Now enjoy chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Exploring Konoha leaf.

Hinari finished fixing up the bed; she streatches before heading downstairs; she arrives to see Ino putting an extra plate in the table. Hinari notices that there were only three people in the house; Ino's father had left for work so the only ones left were her, Ino, and Tenten who decided to stay over last night.

"Good morning Hinari!" Ino says brightly. Hinari smiles as she helps Ino with some of the plates. "Good morning Ino." just the Tenten comes through the door "Ino! found him!" As Tenten made her way towards the kitchen, Hinari sighed when she heard the familiar voice "Hi-na-ri!" she turned to see Kiba in some blue jeans, and a dark green t-shirt. for a moment Hinari avoided eye contacted as she started to feel her cheeks burn. Kiba noticed this as he moves closer to her "Hey, something wrong Hinari?" he asks. Hinari shakes her head as she turns away from him.

_'What's wrong with me...? why did my cheeks start to burn when i saw him...' _Hinari decided to ignore this thought as everyone was now seated. as they started to eat Hinari noticed the clothes that Ino and Tenten were wearing. Ino was wearing some tan tight pants with a yellow tank top and matching sandles. Her hair was down with a small yellow ribbon in each side. Tenten had her hair in two pony-tails; she wore some blue shorts with a red blouse, and also matching sandles. Hinari looked to see herself in her high school uniform. She sighed. _'I hope how Hinata's doing?' _She thought as she nibbled on her bread.

*****With Hinata*****

Hinata woke up; as she sat on the bed she streatched her arms apart. "Ah...that was nice..." she said as she rubbed her eye. She then got up and headed to the bathroom.

After that she nocked on Sakura's door "S-Sakura..." she said. there was no response. she tried again "S-Sakura." still no response. she opened it slightly to see all pink; she giggled. "It's o-only natural..." She then spotted some pictures on her drow she looked at some pictures of Sakura and Ino, Sakura and some boy with dark-blue hair; which Hinata thinks to be her boy-friend. Her eyes stopped and looked at a picture of Sakura and what looks like all of her friends. There were some people in the picture that she didn't know. A guy with glasses, another guy with a back of chips, a girl with blonde hair in pigtails that had her arms linked with a boy with a lazy expression in her eyes.

Hinata then stopped when she noticed the blonde messy hair, and blue eyes. She found herself staring at Naruto. she didn't understand after everything he's been through he could still smile like that, he doesn't go around wearing a 'mask' like she does. She touches his face in the picture "I...envy you." she says. With that she leaves the room.

When she heads down stairs she still doesn't see Sakura anywhere. _'Could she have gone ahead...?' _Hinata thought. all of a sudden her phone began to ring; she looked to see one new text message; she opens it and smiles.

'Hey Hinata!, i decided to text you, hope your not to mad about that; anyway i was hoping that we could walk to school together if you and Sakura don't mind. Text me back k?'

Hinata giggled as she texted back.

Good morning Naruto, Sakura isn't here; i think she went on ahead. so i hope you don't mind if it's just you and me?

And with that Hinata walked out the front door; she looked around and realized that she didn't know how to get to the school form Sakura's house.

"Hey Hinata!" said a very familiar voice. she turned to see Naruto grinning at her; she noticed how different he looked today. Naruto had on some black pants with orange on the sides and a orange vest on, with some orange sneakers. Hinata looked at herself to see her school uniform. _'I knew that me and sister should have brought some clothes with us...' _

"How'd you sleep, Hinata?" he said.

"G-good Naruto..." she says as she smiles 's when she hears a rummbling sound she turns her head sround. "Ano...N-Naruto did you h-hear that..." she says. "Grrrrr..." said the sound. Her head stops to look at Naruto scratching the back of his head

"Sorry Hinata, that's my stomach...i kinda got excited about seeing you for some reason that i skipped breakfest." Hinata's face turned red as she looked toward the ground _'H-he wanted t-to see me...?' _Naruto walked up as he put his hand on top of her forehead. Hinata's face looked up and both of their faces were an inch apart; and both their cheeks were red. _'My heart...it-it won't stop...' _ thought Hinata. _'My heart...it's pounding, and it won't stop...' _Thought Naruto.

They both just stared at eachother along with an awkward silence.

*****With Hinari*****

"Where's Sakura and Hinata? we've been here for 30 minutes now!" complained Tenten. Just then some people that Hinari didn't know walked up to them. A boy with with some chips smiled. "Hey guys!, what's up?"

"Hey Choji!" said Kiba as they bumped looked at Hinari and his chips fell to the floor. "A-a-a-a-a-" Kiba waved his hand infront of Chojis face. "Choji, something wrong?" he said.

"Who's that?" Choji said pointing to Hinari who was being introduced to Sai Ino's boyfriend and Shikamaru and Temari some of her friends. Kiba smirked "oh that's Hinari!, my girlfriend!" he said with a grinn.

"Your what now?" He turned to see Hinari with her arms crossed and a glare. Kiba laughed as he scratched his cheek with one fingure. Hinari slapped his arm. "OW! Hinari!" she walked up to Choji who's face was burning red. "Sorry, my names Hinari Hyuga...nice to meet you." she extended her hand. "Nice my to name Akimichi you Choji meet is." He said as he continued to stare. Hinari tilted her head. "Um... are you ok?" Kiba bursted out Hinari's phone rang she answered it. "Hello."

"Hinata! thank goodness, where are you?, is Sakura with you? did you sleep well?, Your not hurt in anyway are you?" Hinari asked nonstop.

(S-sister i'm f-fine...Sakura w-went ahead b-because i w-was sleeping...d-demo Naruto o-offered to w-walk me overthere.) Hinari got a glare in her face. "Hinata, if he does anything to you let me know ok?" Hinata giggles a little. (H-Hai sister...i'll l-let you k-know...) Hinari sighed in releaf "Good; get here soon k?"

"Ok, bye..." and with that hinari hanged up. Ino and Tenten rushed to her side. "Was that Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinari nodded. "Is Sakura with her?" Hinari shook her head. "She says that Sakura wasn't home when she woke up; but that Naruto offered to walk her over here insted."

After a while Hinari looked at Kiba. "Kiba?" she said. Kiba who was talking to one of his friends; which Hinari know knows is named Shikamaru looked at her with a smile. "Yea?" Hinari looked at him "You have Naruto's number right?" she says. Kiba raises an eyebrow. _'Naruto...why is she mentioning him and why does she want to know if i have his number for...?' _

"I do, why?"

"Can you give it to me..." she says. Kiba had a shock expression in his face. "What? why do you want Naruto's phone number?" _'Wait unless...'_ he starts to think. he then points at her "You don't like me because you like Naruto right?" he says. by now all of their friends looked at Hinari. she sighed as she looked at him in the eyes. "Idiot. I want his number because for some reason he and my sister are always together...and since i can't just trust him like that; it'll be good if i had a way to contact him, incase Hinata goes missing and he might know where she is or what happened." Kiba looked at her; and for a minute he noticed pain in her eyes. "Sorry Hinari..." Hinari looks up at him.

'I guess i play to much huh?" he tries to joke it off as he scratches his laughs. "Not really, you tend to make me laugh, which is something i wasn't able to do in a long time..." and she smiles brightly. Kiba avoids contact for a minute then grinns back at her. and this time he walks over to her bends down to her level and stares at her eyes; and with a grinn he says. "Hehehe...so does that mean you like me insted..." For a brief second Hinari saw a very familiar reflexsion on Kiba; she shakes it off as she smiles "I never said that..."

*****Naruto and Hinata*****

Both Naruto and Hinata walked side by side in silence; neither of them could look the other in the eye. _'Man...why did i have to say that to her...now she's avoiding me; and just when we were starting to be good friends...'_ He glances at Hinata. "Hinata..." he says. she looks at him. "I'm sorry about before...it just slipped out." Hinata's eyes went wide; for a second it looked as if she was more upset but before Naruto could say anything Hinata smiled kindly "I-It's ok Naruto..."

Naruto decides to let it go _'Probably my imagination...' _He thinks. "Hinata, are you hungry?" he says after a minute or two; Hinata looks at him and noddes a little. "I-I am..." Naruto smiles brightly as he takes hold of her hand; Hinata's cheeks go red as he starts to pull her to this resturant, stand, of buffet, or market-cart, of whatever. "I'll take you to Ichiraku..." Hinata tilted her head "I-Ichiraku?"

"Yea over there, old man Teuchi sells the best ramen you could find." Hinata let her hand slipp out of Naruto's; he stops to look at her. she had one hand in her chest "I-is it healthy?" she says. Naruto scratches his head "Well now that you asked, i'm not really sure; i mean i've eaten it for almost 4-6 years or so, but i look fit, or is it because i excerise with Sasuke-teme everyday...no it can't be, but i'm always walking around the village." Hinata looked at him and giggled _'I can't believe he's making such a big deal over a simple question...' _"Naruto...i-it's ok really...i w-would like t-to try some..."

"Alright! let's go!" Both of them enter and Naruto takes a sit, he lightly taps the seat next to him; Which Hinata nodds and sits herself in it. Then an old man came out and had a bright smile "Naruto! how are you this morning?" he says. Naruto grinns "I'm great, i'm showing my new friend here about ramen, she's never tried one before..." Teuchi looks at Hinata and smiles "Ah! a Hyuga, it's no wonder she's never tried ramen..." Naruto blinks "It is?"

"It's true." said a unkown voice; a girl with brown hair walked in, she looked like someone in her 20's; but Hinata found her very pretty. "I hear that over in Hyuga village; all they eat is vegetables, right?" she says as she now looks at Hinata, Hinata nodds slowly. Naruto looks at her. "HInata, this is Ayame..." Hinata smiles "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayame-san..." she says. "Nice to meet you too Hinata-san..." Ayame adds.

After that Teuchi brought two bowls of ramen, he placed them in front of them, Hinata looked at hers with eyes wide; she softly sniffs the air _'It smells...so good.'_ she thinks to herself. "Try it..." she turns to Naruto who already was slurping away "It's really good." Hinata looks at him then back to her bowl; she takes her chopsticks and picks up some noddles; she jently lays them in her mouth. Her eyes go sparkly as she starts to eat a little more. she finished in 10 seconds flat. Naruto chuckled. "Good right?" Hinata smiles "I-it really i-is...i c-can't remember t-the last time i e-enjoyed a meal this m-much..." she says as she starts to play with the bowl.

Naruto looks at her "If you want...i could bring you here, whenver you want..." he now says avoiding eye contact; he could feel his face burn. Hinata's face was now turning pink. "Really, i-it doesn't b-bother you..." Naruto smiles "of course not!, we're friends right?" he says. Hinata looked at him. _'Friends...that something that he would never say to me...' _She then smiles softly. _'But i'm glad to have Naruto as a friend...'_

"I'd like that." she smiles.

Hinari runs up to Hinata; which came along with Naruto; she hugged her tight "Hinata!" Hinata tried to speak _"_s-sister...i'm s-so glad to s-see you..." Naruto smiles as he sits next to Kiba; both grinn at each other.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned to see Sakura walking up to her holding hands with the boy she saw in one of Sakura's pictures. "H-Hello Sakura..." Hinata said. Sakura then gave her a small frown "Hinata, i'm really sorry for leaving you alone, my mother wanted me for something important that i had to leave, but i hope your not mad." Hinata shook her head "it's ok Sakura...i-i'm not mad." Sakura then smiles as she tugs on the boy next to her. "Hinata-chan...this is my boy-friend Sasuke." Hinata looks at him; he had dark blue hair, and was wearing some black pants with a dark blue shirt. "N-Nice to m-meet you..." she says. Sasuke looks at her and then away "Hn." Hinata puts her head down, until she feels a hand in her shoulders "Don't worry Hinata," she turns to see Naruto smiling "Sasuke-teme's an ok guy, he's just playing hard to get sometimes."

"Well, shall we get going?" said Ino.

*****(20 minutes later.)*****

Hinata and Hinari looked all over the small shops with amazment; Hinari stopped when she starred at yellow rose, "That rose..."

_Flashback._

_Hinari walked around the town with a boy figure in her arms. "Hey Hinari-hime, wait here." Hinari looked away "A-are you sure?" she said. The boy grinned "Of course, don't miss me while i'm gone." he teased. Hinari's cheeks turned red "W-who said i would-" she was interrupted with a small peck on her lips. "Be right back..." Hinari watched as he went away, Hinari touched her lips but smiled. Hinari stood there waiting for a few minutes until two pairs of hands covered her eyes, "Guess who..." Hinari smiled. "I know it's you Kenji-kun..." she turned and smiled at her boyfriend, he grinned "Now, close your eyes." Hinari gave him a supisous look; he pouted "Purty, perwese, Hinari-hime..." Hinari giggled "Alright," and she closed her eyes. She felt something being pulled in the back of her ear. "Now open!" _

_Kenji walked her over to the stores mirror, when she looked at herself; her eyes went wide. "I-i..." Kenji grinned. "What can i say, cute huh?" Hinari saw that she had a yellow rose behind her left ear. She turned to Kenji "I don't know what to say...Thank you" with that she ran into his arms. "Hehehe...well the rose is nothing compared to the true beauty you have inside you." Hinari looked up at him, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you, Kenji-kun." and with that Kenji leaned in and kissed her passionatly._

_Outside of Flashback._

"Do you like yellow roses?" her head shot up to see Kiba grinning at her. she smiled softly "N-no, i'm not a big fan of flowers." and with that she walked away. Kiba watched her; then he looked back at the flower. As they continued to walk Hinata started to talk to Hinari about the ramen. "I-it was really good, sister..." she says. Hinari smiled "Is it healthy?" Hinata then looks at Naruto then back at her "S-sort of..."

"Alright, when we're both hungry we'll get some." Hinata smiled. Then Sakura and Ino stopped walking. "Hold it!" everyone stopped to look at them. "Hey! what's wrong?" yelled Kiba. Sakura pointed to Hinari and Hinata "You two can't continuing going looking like that!" Hinari and Hinata both looked at themselves and back at Sakura and Ino. "Like what?" said Hinari. "In your uniform, it doesn't look fashionable..." added Ino. Ino took Hinari by her hand, and Sakura took Hinata by her hand.

"You guys coming?" said group seperated into two. Kiba, Choji,Shikamaru, and Tenten followed Ino and Hinari. While Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto followed Sakura and Hinata.

*****(With Ino.)*****

"Now, Hinari; time to try out some clothes..." Hinari looked all around the store.

"If you say so..."

*****(With Hinata)*****

"All of these clothes look soo cute on you, Hinata-chan..."Sakura added as she and Hinata were carrying four bags of clothes. "Now let's go back to my place; Ino and Hinari are already there, you two can change there if you guys want. Then Hinata suddenly tripped on a rock; before she could hit the ground; Naruto ran and catched her causing them both to fall; with Hinata on top. "Hinata-chan!, you ok?" asked Sakura. at the same time both Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes, both faces turned beet red with how close to each other they were. "S-sorry about that Hinata, y-you ok?" Naruto asked trying to avoid contact. "I-it's ok, I s-should have w-watched where i w-was going..."

HInata; with the help of Sakura and Lee stood up. she walked up to Naruto and offered her hand. Naruto looked at Hinata and back at her hand. "S-sorry...N-Naruto-kun.." she said with a smiled at the fact that she now added a suffix to his name; he took her hand as he stood up.

*****(Min. Later.)*****

Hinari and Hinata came out fully dressed. Hinari wore some blue jeans with a striped red and white shirt, with some white sandles. Hinata wore some blue jeans with a orange shirt and some matching orange sandles. Sakura and Ino smirked "Aww how cute, Naruto and Hinata are matching colors, how sweet." added Ino. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at their clothes and each other, then they quickly avoided eye-contact. Hinari smiled as she patted Hinata's head. "That's because orange, is Hinata's favorite color, ne?" Hinata nodded slowly "H-Hai.."

"Really, Hinata!" Naruto asked. she nodded. "That's my favorite color too!" he grinned. Hinata looked to the ground and smiled softly. They all then continued there walk, Sakura and Ino pointed out the malls, and salons. Then Hinata heard a sound, a calm melody; so insted of following the rest of the gang she turned left. Naruto looked around and turned to see her heading left. "Hey Hinata! wait up!" he yelled. Hinata stopped to let him catch up; he grinned as they both continued to walk. "Sounds beautiful right?" Naruto asks. Hinata nodds in response "It's s-so peaceful, a-and calm..." Naruto smiled. "This is the music garden."

"Music G-Garden" Hinata asked. He nodds.

"It's a place where people who enjoy music come to play, it's really peaceful, and quiet. Also it's a good place to come when you want to be alone." Hinata looked at him. " D-does that m-mean your a-alone often, D-do you c-come here alot?" Naruto hesitates as he stops walking. "N-Naruto!, i-i'm sorry i-i didn't m-mean to-!" she was interrupeted. "We should get going, we don't want Hinari to worry again..." Hinata watched as he walked away. "I-i'm sorry Naruto.." she whispered to herself as she took one last look at the garden and followed after Naruto.

The crowd seemed to notice Naruto and Hinata's distance between each other, Hinari was getting concerned for Hinata. "Hey Naruto, you alright?" Naruto didn't respond.

"Hinata-chan, is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Hinata didn't answer. Hinata looked at Naruto and began to speak "N-Naruto...I-" but she was interrupted by Naruto who yelled "Ichiraku, come on you guys! " he said as he pulled Kiba and Sasuke by the hand. Hinata watched him as once again her face faced the ground. _'Friends...' _ she began to think.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Hinata rememebered crying after __**the inccident **__happene, the person walked up to; and grabbed her by the collar "Did you honeslty think that, someone would just want to be friends with you; when guys see you all they see are your breast, butt, and clevlage. They don't cae about your parsonlility, your hobbies, your dreams...all they care about is using you, and letting you go until their pathetic hearts content. He let her go and suddenly embraced her..."I'm the only one that can protected you, I'm all that you have, no one else..." He cupped her cheek; as tears were streaming down._

_**(End of flashback.)**_

"no one else..." Hinata whispered this to herself. Hinari walked up to her "Hinata, is something wrong..." Hinata smiled "Sorry S-sister but i-i think i b-better head back t-to Sakura's..." Sakura looked at her "Huh? Hinata how come?" Sakura said.

"I-i don't feel to g-good.." Hinata handed her the keys, Hinari hugged her telling her to call back. As Hinata left, Naruto stopped to watch her leave. _'Hinata...' _He started to think.

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hinata lyed in the bed, tears wete soken her pillow. _'Naruto, are you and me really friends?'_

**That's it for chapter 4.**

**See you all next time! Bye-bye!:)**


	5. Are we friends?

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**The Hyuga twins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters; besides Hinari. The rest belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Now enjoy chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Are we friends?

Naruto and the others continued their walk; Hinari took a glance at Naruto. Naruto still wouldn't speak. _'Man...why did i have to completely ignore her like that, she's been so kind to me lately and now i...' _he was interrupted when someone grabed his hand. he turned to see Hinari pulling him to a corner. "Hey Hinari, where are we...?" he asked. Hinari then let go of his hand; and turned to face him. "Now tell me what's wrong with you and my sister..." she says. For a second Naruto's eyes go wide but he turns his head away. "What are you talking about...i don't know anything." Hinari sighed "Look, for some reason Hinata really trusts you, she's never had a friend and one that's a boy, so she tends to think that your..." she starts to say. suddenly Hinari's phone rings and she looks at it; sighs and hangs up. "Look, just try and make up, otherwise i'll beat you up, got it?"

Naruto chuckled "Yes, ma'am." and with that he started heading to Sakura's house. "So you do have a soft spot." Hinari turned to see Kiba grinning at her; she smiles back at him. "I'll do anything to see my sister smiling, even if it means giving Naruto a chance." Hinari walked over to him.

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hinata sat in a bed playing with a stuff animal, she sighed. _'That's what friends are for!,' _she looked at her cellphone and went down to Naruto's number; she had one fingure on the delete button. "I-i can't..." she said as her hand started to shake. she dropped the phone and put her knees up to her chest "A-am i o-only a tool to o-others..."

'Ding Ding...' Hinata decided not to answer. _'is it sister, o-or Sakura, m-maybe Naruto...' _then she frowned _'N-no i doubt that N-Naruto would worry about m-me.' _Hinata sat there and let the door bell ring again and again and again; until...

"HINATA!" that voice, that one familiar voice. Hinata looked around the room; at first she thought she was dreaming until she heard her name again.

"HINATA!" she peeked through the window to see Naruto standing outside, breathing hard with his cheeks red. _'Naruto...? why is he h-here?' _Hinata decided to get this over with; she stood up and headed to the door. she sighed again as she opened it, Naruto stood infront of her; she couldn't tell if he niticed how red her eyes were or how badly her arms were shaken; but she didn't care when she pulled into a hug. "i'm sorry." Naruto said into her hair. Hinata's eyes shot open as she shook her head. "I-i shouldn't have a-asked, i-i'm sorry Naruto-kun..." she said as tears were forming. Naruto pulled away. "I really didn't mean to ignore you like that, i kinda have a bad habit of acting without thinking, hehehe." he grinned as he scratched the back of his head. Hinata wiped her tears away and smiled kindly.

"Besides, that doesn't mean that we will stop being great friends." Hinata looked at him.

"Friends...?, y-you don't m-mind having s-someone like m-me as a f-friend?" Naruto chuckled.

"Not one bit." Hinata looked toward the ground. _'Naruto...'_

After a while of chatting and making up, Naruto and Hinata decided to catch up with the rest; but suddenly both their stomachs growled, both looked at each other and smiled. and at the same time they said.

"Ichiraku..."

**That's chapter 5, i know it's a bit shorter then the rest but, it's something right. Anyway i'll see you all in chapter 6.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Hinata's secret reveled!

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**The Hyuga twins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters; besides Hinari. The rest belong to it's right full owner Masashi Kishimoto.**

We left off with the gang; as they continue looking through the village; Hinata looks ahead to see her sister talking emotionless to Kiba, and Kiba still trying to make a decent conversation. Hinata smiles. _'even though sister treats Kiba cruley, i can tell that she really enjoys his company_ Hinata tought.

'"Ah...S-Sakura," Hinata says. Sakura turns to her.

"Yeah?" Hinata points to a libary and while twiddling her fingures together she says. "W-will it be o-ok for me t-to get a l-library card..." Sakura smiles brightly.

"oh yea, i remember you saying you like to read, ne Hinata?" Tenten says. Hinata nodds.

"Alright, i guess we could all check it out." Hinata smiles and bows a 'thank you' The rest entered the library; it was very huge, although it wasn't as big as the public Hyuga library but it was somewhat close to it. Hinata tugged on hInari's shoulder "C-come with m-me sister." Hinari smiles as she follows Hinata.

Naruto was looking through the comedy books section; until he stoped and looked at this book; he picked it up and it read _'Way's to get a shy girl to like you...' _**(I know it sounds bizzare; but i had to put something intresting right?) **Naruto looked at it as he started to flip through pages; he stops and reads "One way to get a shy girl to like you is by trying to make her feel important. " Naruto looks at it for a minute then he closes his eyes "How in the world am i suppose to do that."

Kiba turns the corner and whispers Hinari to walk over there.

"Hey Hinari." he whispers. Hinari looks at him and raises an eyebrow. she walks to him and gives him a glare. "What." kiba covers her mouth; her eyes go wide in shock as she looks at him "don't worry this is gonna be fun watch." he grinned. Hinari nodded as she felt her cheeks go red. kiba let's go as he motions her to walk with him. They hide behind a book shelf and when they both peeked out their heads; they saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing each other. Hinari quickly looked at Kiba.

"Kiba, this isn't right." Kiba smiled.

"Don't worry this will be fun." he took a fake spider that was in his pocket and flicked it to Sakura's leg; she moaned "Sasuke...not to fast." They kept on kissing until the spider started to move by it's self. Hinari slapped his arm. "Idiot, i thought you said it doesn't move." Kiba grinned "It's not suppose to...unless." Hianri reached for his pocket and pulled out the real 'fake' spider."If that's the fake one then; the one i flicked is.

"AAAHHHHH!" a scream was heard; and it caused everyone in the library to jump. Kiba fell down laughing "Hahahaha! that was classic!" Hinari glared at him; but then started to laugh as well.

The libraian warned to have them leave the library if any more noise was made.

Hinata then searched through the documentary section; there she found a book called _'My Mieserable Married Life.' By Kimiko Hyuga' _Hinata pulled it out 'Hyuga...why is there a hyuga book here?, and Kimiko it sounds really familiar.' Hinata thought as she turned the first page; when she read who it was for her eyes shot wide. it read _'For my beloved twin daughters Hinari and Hinata.' _Small tears were now starting to form. "M-mom" she said. _'This is my mom's dairy, d-demo what's it doing here?, and does father know about it's exisitence.?' _Hinata now had so many questions about the diary, and it's message. She decided to ceack it out. she went to the counter and waited until she heard someone say "Kimiko-hime..?" she turned to see a young man in his mid 20's; he had Brown hair, pale skin, and the most biggest hazel eyes Hinata has ever seen. When the man noticed that Hinata didn't answer he quickly apologized.

"I-i'm truly sorry, you looked an awful like someone i knew." Hinata smiled kindly. "I-it's ok." The man then smiled. "So i take it your a hyuga?" Hinata nodded.

"It's been a while since anyone has seen a Hyuga around here." Hinata knew that this man knew her mother, she wanted to know who he was, and why did he called her_ 'Kimiko-hime.' _what was their relationship before.'

The man then gave Hinata a card. "Here's your library card." Hinata took it and smiled. "T-thank you." The man walked over to her and extended his hand "Heheh sorry about the introductions, my name is Keiichi Sakomoto." He extended his hand. Hinata smiled and took it "I-it's nice to m-meet you Keiichi-san, m-my name's H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Keiichi grinned. "So _your_ the shy one?, cute." Hinata blushed a little at him calling her cute.

"Hinata." she turned to see Naruto smiling at her. "Ready to go?" he asked. Hinata nodded. as they walked Keiichi yelled to her "Next time we should have a chat!" Hinata turned and smiled "I-i'd like that." Naruto looked at the man and he already knew that he didn't like him.

Naruto and Hinata walked next to each other; but Naruto had on an annoyed face_ 'Why was she being so friendly with him for?, they just met and already their getting along fine, when we met Hinata was affraid to even look at me, why's it so different with him.'_

"Naruto..." Naruto then looked to see all of his friends staring at him with a confuesed look in their eyes. "Sorry about that, must've been in to of a thought." he said as he scratches the back of his head. "_hmph_, since when do you think?" Sasuke says while chuckling.

"Hey, i can be smart when i want to Sasuke-teme." Naruto defended. Sakura sighed. "What we were saying is that, we thought it'll be better to have a little party to celebrate Hinari and Hinata-chan's welcome to our group and Konoha."

"And we picked your house." Ino added. Naruto looked at her.

"Why my house?" Naruto asked.

"Because your house is big." added Kiba. Naruto crossed his arms and nodds "You do have a point, alright then it's settled. party at my house it is."

"We'll start at 7:00" said Naruto. The girls checked their cellphones. "It's 5:30 now, we should get ready." said Tenten. Ino walked up next to Hinari "Come on Hinari, this will be fun." Hinari smiled "Ok." she turned to Hinata "Hinata, i'll see you in a bit, k?" she says. Hinata nodds. Hinari, Tenten, Ino, along with Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all go their ways. Hinata was to busy reading the book in her head that she didn't notice her being pulled the other way; she looked up to see Naruto holding her hand; she blushed and quickly let go. Naruto stopped. "What's wrong?" he said. Hinata looked toward the ground. "N-Nothing."

"Hinata-chan!, let's go!" she heard Sakura yell. "C-Comming!" Hinata quickly ran towards her. Naruto stood there _'what was that all about.' _

"Something wrong?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking at him.

"I don't know..." Naruto said.

"Do you like her?" Sasuke asks. Naruto could feel a blush spread across his cheeks; Sasuke smirked. "I-I..." he stuttered.

"Remember..." Sasuke started to say.

"She and her sister are diffrent, their not like us; something happened, especially Hinata..." Naruto looked at her and Sakura chatting. "So patients is required." Naruto looked at Sasuke and girnned. "Aww wittle Sasuke has a soft, tender, spot." he says as he wraps an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke chuckles.

"How about this one?" asked Ino as she was holding a red dress. Hinari looked at it. "It makes you look desperate, and it could attrack rapists." she said. Ino sighed and threw it to the bed; Hinari giggled and stood up and walked next to her. "Here, try these two. " she handed Ino a black skirt with a black and white striped tank top. Ino smiled and went to the bathroom to try it on. Hinari looked through her bags for something to wear, she picked out a purple shirt with a small red cheery on the top right side of the shirt; with some jean pants. She then picked out her pajamas.

"Oh my gosh, Hinari." Hinari turned to see Ino. Ino smiled and hugged her. "I love it thank you soo much!' Hinari smiled and hugged her back "Your welcome. Ino." Hinari later helped Tenten with her clothes as well. Tenten was wearing a traditional chinese shirt with her hair maid in two medium-long pigtails, with a black sweat pants.

"Wow, Hinari-chan; this is really me." Tenten said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"how did you know what to pick out for who?" Ino asked. Hinari who was now done putting pefume on her sat down and said. "Well, me and Hinata never enjoyed having everything done for us, so We would do our own things, we would wash our own clothes, make our own bed, clean our own rooms. Some times we would help Rena-san with the housework." Hinari finished.

"Who's Rena?" ino asked. Hinari looked at her.

"She's someone really special and important to me and Hinata, she has been like a mother to us." ino and Tenten starred at each other then at Hinari. Until Kiba came burting through the door "Hey you guys done yet?" The room fell. Kiba starred instantly at Hinari; Hinari still hadn't put on her pants; so she only wore her green apple panties. Hinari face grew red from the blush and anger "Kiba..." she growled. Kiba started to back away. "H-Hinari...i-i can explain." Hinari picked up a box.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" and she started throwing things at him; Kiba ran anime-style down stairs.

"Hinata-chan, how about this." Hinata turned to see Sakura dressed in a tight pink shirt, with some tight pink pants. Hinata poked her cheek "I-I think that i-it makes y-you look l-like those u-uptight girls." Hinata says. Sakura looks at herself then back at the mirror. "you think so?" she asks.

"um hm..." nodds Hinata. Sakura sighs as she sits in her pink bean-bag. "I don' know what else to try." Sakura whinned. Hinata smiled as she looked at her back and took out a white shirt that had a cherry blossom tree on the bottom right side. and some light pink shorts; with matching dark pink sandles. "T-try this Sakura." Sakura looked at it, then Hinata.

"Y-you wanted to i-impress Sasuke-san, r-right?" she says. Sakura avoides her stare and nodds while blushing. "Well, t-then i thought s-since your v-very outspoken, a-and independent; m-maybe Sasuke-san might l-like to s-see your shy s-side once in a-a while..." Sakura stared at her then smiled. "alright then, i guess i could try." Hinata waited for Sakura to come; suddenly her phone rang; she looked at the caller ID; it showed a picture of her and Hinari holding two blue popsicles. "S-sister." Hinata said.

(Hinata, are you and Sakura almost done?)

"Y-yes, Sakura has j-just finished t-taking a shower s-she should be o-out by now..." she adds.

(Ok, and i heard that Sasuke and Naruto are over there.)

"Yes t-they both ready a-and are d-down stairs..."

(ok then, be careful.)

"I will."

(Ok then Bye.)

"B-bye..." Hinata hanged up until she heard Sakura calling her. "Hinata-chan, come we can get changed together." Hinata smiled softly as she grabed her clothes hand headed to the bathroom.

"Wow, Hinata-chan your soo beautiful, you can even be a model." Hinata looked at herself and blushed "Y-you really t-think so." Sakura nodded. "Yep, sure do." As they were drying up they felt an uneasy presence. "S-Sakura did y-you hear."

"Yeah..." they both looked toward the window; Sakura held onto the curtains. Both her and Hinata breathed in and out; they then quickly pulled.

**(Downstairs.)**

Naruto and Saskue sat on the couch, flipping through channels.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Naruto complained.

"You learn to live with it..." Sasuke said. untill they heard Sakura and Hinata scream.

"AHHHH!"

"AAHHH!" Both of them stood up from the sofa. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the stairs. "HINATA! I'M COMMING!" Naruto yelled as he followed Sasuke; they ran into Sakura's room and burst through the bathroom door; that's when they only saw Sakura on the floor; Sasuke comforted her. Naruto looked around the bathroom. "Where's Hinata?" he said.

"This young guy, h-he had the same eyes as Hinata-chan...he said "Your people are waiting..." then he took her..." Sakura sobbed and Sasuke held her tight.  
>"Hey, tell Hinari; that me and Hinata went for a walk; tell her anything just don't tell her what happened." Naruto said as he turns to leave.<p>

"Naruto! where are you going?" Sakura asks. Naruto turns.

"i'm going to find her." and with that Naruto ran out the house and headed the direction the window pointed to.

Hinata felt herself being pushed to a street corner; when the person let go. Hinata started to shake_ 'It-it can't be him...not again, i can't go through it again...i-i'll die.' _tears were streaming down Hinata's cheeks as she knelt down and cried. the person knelt down in front of her and hugged her "Hinata-sama...i'm sorry." hearing the familiar voice Hinata pulled away to look at the person; she smiled when she saw his face "N-Neji-nii!" she hugged him again; as he returned the hug.

"N-Neji-nii...how a-are you?" she asked. Neji looked toward the ground. "I've been better..." "He's worried, y'know." he added. Hinata looked away. "N-Neji...i'm n-not going b-back."

"But Hinata, Hiashi's in a bad mood, he says if you and Hinari both don't get married by the summer then; you'll both be disowned." Hinata looked at the ground. "Neji...i can't n-not after w-what he did to m-me, and f-father didn't even c-care.

Little did both of them know that Naruto had heard the hole thing. _'So their basically refugees, both of them are...but who's the he that they both keep mentioning?'what happened to Hinata?'_

Neji looked at Hinata, then away "Sorry for snatching you and not to mention almost naked." Hinata giggles. "i-it's ok." Neji glares at the corner "Why don't you stop hiding, and come on out!" Hinata turned to see Naruto walking up to them; Hinata looked at him. "N-Naruto..."

"How much did you hear?" Neji tells him. Naruto looks at him. "The hole thing..." Hinata looked at Naruto. _'Does he hate me, now?' _

"And may i ask your name?" Neji said.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki!" he said. Neji smirked.

"And why were you listening." Neji asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head "Gee, i don't know; i couldn't possiby have to do with finding the person who kinapped her; not to metion naked. And it's not like i was really worried about her, that i have been walking for hours without any ramen. So i really don't know." Hinata smiled st Naruto.

Neji stood up "Well, i don't see why i'm wasting my time talking to someone like you, let's go Hiinata-sama." Hinata stood up, but didn't move. Neji saw this and looked back. "Hinata-sama.'' Hinata shook her head and hid behind Naruto, while holding his hand. "P-please Neji-nii, N-Naruto's my f-friend, he's b-been kind t-to me; i w-want to stay h-here with him; and my o-other friends." Naruto looked at Hinata _'I can tell it's taking her everything to talk.' _Naruto smiled as he gripped her hand tighter. Naruto took off his shirt and handed it to her "Here, that way you won't have to cover yourself." Hinata looked at and smiled. "A-Arigato...N-Naruto-kun..."

Neji smiled. "Alright, until then i'll stay here."

"Neji-nii?" Hinata asked. Neji then looked at Naruto.

"I don't trust this guy; even if he's just a friend." Naruto sighed.

"Great now i have you and Hinari on my tail..." Hinata giggled. Neji looked at Hinata._ 'That's the first time since she's laughed since...' _He thought, but then shooked it away.

Then they started to head to Naruto's place.

*****(At Naruto's house.)*****

"AH! I see your here for the party!" answered a older man when he opened the door. He had white hairand with a smile. He looked at Hinari; as his nose started to bleed. "Oh, and who's ; this lovely lady." Kiba stood infront of Hinari. "Sorry Jiraya, but she's already taken." Hinari looked at him as she grabbed his hand, Kiba blushed at her gesture. "S-Sorry Jiraya-san, but i'm already taken..." Jiraya sighed and nodded. Kiba and Hinari; along with the rest of the gang who were now snickering at the moment.

"alright, now you can all relax here; while you wait for Naruto and the rest." said Jiraya. HInari and the rest of the gang sat in the living room; Kiba and Hinari looked down to notice that they were still holding hands, both looked at each other and blushing like crazy and quickly let go of each other. "S-sorry" Hinari said.

"I-It's ok really..." Kiba said. Then the door opened to see Sakura and Sasuke walk in; Hinari notice that Hinata nor Naruto walked in; she went to Sakura and Sasuke. "where are Naruto and Hinata." Sakura fake smiled "What, you mean they havent arrived yet?" Hinari sighed as she took out her cellphone and started to dial Naruto's number.

*****(With Naruto, Hinata and Neji)*****

Neji walked while staring at Naruto with an annoyed look, Naruto gulped and then sighed; he looked down to see Hinata still holding his hand, he smiled to himself_ 'I finally got a chance to hold Hinata's hand, it's so soft and warm.' _he thought as he looked at her. Hinata was starting to worry _'Father...why can't you see, what's happning?'_

Suddenly Naruto's cell phone rang; he looked at it to see Hinari's name on it. "Crap." he said. Hinata looked at him; "N-Naruto, is s-something wrong." Naruto looked at her to see worry in her eyes; he smiled as he patted her head. "Don't worry Hinata, everything's fine." he grinned. Hinata smiled softly. Naruto walked a little farther so that Hinata couldn't hear. he answered it.

"Hello, Hinari." he said.

(Naruto, where did you take my sister.) Naruto stayed quiet; now what was he going to say to her, he didn't know wheather or not he should tell the truth or not; if he did will she get mad, if he didn't would she worry even more when she see's Neji unexpectaly show up. Naruto breaths in as he prepares for the worst. "Listen Hinari, when Sakura and Hinata were getting changed in the bathroom, me and Sasuke were down stairs until we heard a loud scream. We ran up to find Sakura on the floor; but Hinata was no where in sight..." Hinari started worrying by asking so many questions. (Hinata!, what happened! is she ok?, safe?, she's not injuried is she?, Naruto tell me she's ok!...)

"H-Hinari calm down!, Hinata's fine, it was just Neji; he came to see her!" suddenly he wondered why Hinari didn't answer back. "Hinari?, you there?" he asked.

(Did you say Neji?) Naruto nodded. "Yeah i did, it seems he a cousin of yours. he told Hinata that your father is beyond pissed; and if you and her don't return back then you both would be disowned."

"I see..." Hinari said. Naruto felt a little pity for her, even though Hinari seems like a tough, and independent girl , she tends to hide her true emotions. "Sorry Hinari." Naruto aplogized. he heard her giggled. (There's no need, thank you for always worrying about her, she's lucky to have you as a friend.") Naruto grinned. "And your lucky to have Kiba as a friend..." Naruto could imagine her blushing ("What! w-w-what are you s-saying, i don't like him, he's to annoying!")

"Hehehehe" Naruto laughed.

*****(With Hinata and Neji.)*****

Neji cellphone rings; he looks at it as his eyes go narrow. "Hello." Hinata looked worridly at her cousin. until she felt someone grabb her by the mouth; her eyes went wide as she could feel herself being pulled away form Neji, Neji was to busy talking that he didn't hear her. Until Hinata bit the mans hand and as loud as she could yelled. "NEJI-NII!"

Naruto heard the sound and so did Hinari from the other line. (Naruto that was Hinata, what's going on?")

"Sorry Hinari, but i can't explain now; i'll see you later." Naruto said.

("Naruto! wai-!) but Naruto hung up and ran to Hinata and Neji. when Naruto arrived he saw Neji being held back by a man with Black hair with a mask that covers his top nose to the bottom. He looked to see another man pointing a knife near Hinata's neck; he had brown hair with the same mask on. "Let them go!" Naruto commanded.

"This doesn't concern you, now leave!" the man that was holding Hinata said.

"Like hell it does, what do you want with Hinata and Neji!' Naruto said.

"We're taking young Lady Hinata and Hinari once we find her back to Hyuga village." Naruto looked at Hinata; he stared at her for a while; he then smiled.

"Sorry pal, but that's not going to happen, believe it!" said Naruto highly as he pointed to both guys. Neji took that the man was distracted that he escaped from the man's grasp and pushed him toward the floor. "Urgh!" yelled the man.

"Got ya." said Neji as he smirked. "Oh yeah! way a go, Neji!" Neji chuckled.

"Don't get to cocky." the other man said while holding Hinata more closer now. "She's our main priority, Hinari too; but Hinata is about close to raising a family, so she needs to be with her husband." Naruto frozed. "H-Husband..." The man smirked. "Oops they didn't tell you that they were arranged to get married but ran away because they didn't want to."

"Your sick, why can't you or the bosses understand what they went through; so they have a very good reason to be like they are." Neji said angrily. Hinata's eyes started to water._ 'Neji-nii, Naruto...' _she thought.

"That's enough!" eveyone looked at Naruto. "Why does she have to sacrifice herself because all you guys are lazy enough to do it yourself, no one...has no right to take away someones happiness because they are not happy themselves. IF YOU ASK ME I BEILEVE THAT YOU ALL ARE NOTHING BUT COWARDS!" the man sighed. "I'm getting tired of your annoying mouth, maybe it's time you layed down." Naruto looked at him confuesed until there was a gun shot, Naruto looked down at his arm to see blood; he fell to the ground.

Hinata screached out Naruto's name who still had her mouth covered by the man. "Nice shot, Kimura." Neji turned to see the another man, with red-like hair. "He was getting annoying." He steped a foot ontop of Naruto's head. Neji glared. "That's enough!" Neji charged at Kimura and kicked him in the face. Kimura fell back as Neji helped Naruto up. "You ok, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yea thanks." said Naruto as he stood up trying to hold the pain in his arm. "I won't give up, Let go of Hinata." Kimura got up and glared at Naruto "Why you little runt, i'll kill you right now!" Kimura pointed the gun at Naruto. Neji looked at it with wide eyes. "Naruto!, look out!"

"Kimura, don't!"yelled the other man. Kimura fired the shot; as Naruto closed his eyes; but felt no pain. _'I don't feel anything...what happened, am i dead?' _

"HINATA-SAMA!" he heard Neji yell. _'Hinata?, what happened to Hinata?' _ Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata holding him. he looked at his hand to see blood; and then at Hinata. "Hinata...why?" he said. Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Naru...to, i'm g-glad that y-your safe..." Naruto's eyes watered a bit. "Hinata why did you do it?" Hinata grabs her stomach as she looks down at it. "I-i'm sorry that i-i couldn't p-protect you," HInata then falls into Naruto's chest. Naruto shakes her. "Hinata!, Hinata!, wake up!." he started shaking her.

"Crap Kimura, this is bad!" Just as he was about to leave a loud yell was heard. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hinari walked and punched Kimura hard in the face that it sent hm flying 4 feet. "Kimura, you monster." The man picked Kimura up and they both ran away. Hinari looked at them run away "You won't get me to leave that easy, Kenji..." she whispered.

the rest of the guys catched up to Hinari. until they saw Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto!, Hinata-chan!" Hinari heard and quickly ran to Hinata's side and bent down. "Hinata..., Hinata please you can't die. Neji hurry we have to get her treated." Hinari looked at Naruto; who had his head down. "Naruto, thank you..." Hinari hugged him. Naruto hesitated. Kiba's face blushed with jealousy. Neji picked Hinata up and Hinari followed him to the hospital.

"Urg...wait we'll come too." Naruto said as he stood up and followed them.

*****(30 minutes later.)*****

Hinari sat beside Hinata. "Darn it all! why did this have to happen?" she cursed herself.

"Hinari, it wasn't your fault." Sakura said. Naruto walked in with a bandage around his arm; he sat on the other side of Hinata, he gripped her hand tight. _'Hinata...forgive me...'_

A nurse came in and Hinari and Neji ran up to her. "How is it doctor?" Hinari said.

"Is it ok?" Neji said. Everyone in the room was confused. They didn't know what they were talking about. The nurse grew a frown and looked at Hinata. "I'm sorry but, the bullet went striaght to it's center. It was killed instantly. I'm sorry..." Hinari fell to her knees and sobbed. "No...Hinata...forgive me...Kaito...no..." Kiba knelt down and held Hinari; which held him tighter and started to cry in his arms.

"Neji..." Naruto said. Neji who had tears in his eyes looked at him. "alright, you all should know the truth, about everything."

Kiba sat with Hinari who had her head rested agaisnt his chest. "Before Hinari and Hinata moved here, they were engaged, they were forced into marrige. Hinari's fiance; would brutaly beat her and hurt her physicaly." Kiba looked at Hinari who was calming down a bit.

_Flashback_

_"If anyone lays a hand on my sister, they'll be sorry." Hinari said to the class._

_"Touch me and your dead." Hinari said coldly to Kiba. _

_End of Flashback._

"Hehehe, so that's why you treated me like crap all the time." Hinari smiled. "S-sorry Kiba-kun..." Kiba stared at her and blushed _'Did she just call me...' _He smiled and held her a little tighter. Neji continued.

"Hinata's fiance, would also beat her; but almost three weeks before they left Hinata's fiance came home angry that Hinata was talking to a boy, she was only giving him directions; he automatically acused her of cheating. Hinata wasn't allowed to associate with other guys. Naruto then remember back at that time when Hinari told him that he was the first boy Hinata had ever had that was a boy. He also understood why Hinari hated boys talking to her and her Hinata.

"Because of that, he" he breathed in. trying not to show any tears.

"He raped Hinata." Everyone in the room fell shock. Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes. _'So that time when she nwas screaming and kicked me was because..' _"Hinata became traumatized." Neji added. "But she became pregnant as well, Hinata didn't want her fiance to help raise their child, she was afraid that he'll do the same." he looked at Hinata this time as he touched her forehead. "It was going to be a boy, Hinata wanted to name him Kaito...but."

Naruto looked at Hinata as he gripped her hand. _'Hinata...'_

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"please forgive me...Hikaru-sama, i swear to that i never intended for this to happen." Kimura and the man from before pleaded. infront of them stood a dark unknown figure.

"So your saying that my child is now dead." the man known as Hikaru said. Kimura bowed even lower. "Please forgive me, it was all that blondes fault." the othe man nodded. "He's right, he must've been a close friend of the princess." Hikaru went silent for a moment. "So she was with a guy?" Both men nodded. "I doubt that my Hinata-hime, would disobey my orders."

Hikaru stands and walks to Kimura "what i'm more concern now is for my dead child, Kimura a bullet doens't come with a lable, or with the name of the person it needs to kill." Hikaru grabbed Kimura by his collar and threw him to a wall. "I should kill you myself, but since your someone i can trust i won't, and besides i see and Hinari already gave you a beaten." All of a sudden you can hear a chuckle.

"That's my Hinari-hime, always standing up for what she thinks. How i miss my sweet fiance." said another unknown figure. Hikaru looked at the figure. "Kenji, why don't we see if we could pay them a visit." you could see a smirk spread across kenji's lips "Fine by me."

**What touching chapter, i hope you enjoyed it; please keep on reading.**

**See you all next time!**

**Hinata/Hinari: JaNe!:)**


	7. School drama and Kiba's confession

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**The Hyuga twins.**

**Hinari: Hey there everyone!**

**Kiba: Hinari-chan!**

**Hinari: Kiba why are you here?, no one invited you.**

**Kiba: Hinari-chan...your so mean.**

**Hinari:*giggles* Anyway, ShyHinatagirl does not own Kiba-kun, Hinata, Naruto or any of the characters; besides me of course.**

**Kiba: Onward to chapter 7!**

Hinata had to stay in the hospital to get clean, after the accident. She stayed for 4 weeks; school had already started back; Hinari and the others took time to come and visit her after school.

Hinata had stopped talking since she woked up, she hasn't spoken, moved, of eaten anything. Hinari had a bowl in her hands as she tried to feed her sister. "Hinata...please try and eat." Hinata sat there emotionless, staring at her sheets. "Hinata..." Hinari had stayed with Hinata for the past 4 weeks in the hospital, she only left to attend school but would come back afterwards. Hinari sat down the bowl and looked at the floor "How did our lives come to this...?" she asked her sister.

She then heard someone knock on the door; "come in.." she says. Naruto and Kiba walk in; Naruto walks up to Hinata "How is she Hinari?" Naruto asks. Hinari sighs.

"She doesn't want to eat, she hasn't said a word." Hinari says while looking down. Kiba walks up to her. "Come on, you must be starving, let's get some lunch." Hinari smiles as she stands up. Kiba grabs her hand and both walk out of the room. Naruto smiles at them and then looks back at Hinata; he frowns at her as he sits infront of her. "Hinata, if you can hear me; i want you to know i'm sorry...for everything. I somehow always manage to hurt you...i-i was always alone and you-you accepted me just like that...i i only wanted you to like me, i-i was afraid that you'll hate me...I never meant for you...for Kaito to.." Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks, he cried silently until he felt someone's hand on his cheek, he lifted his head up to see Hinata, her sparkling eyes now wet with tears, and a soft smile.

"N-Naruto...please don't b-be sad, i n-never had a friend c-care so much a-about me like you h-had before. Sister s-said that t-things happen f-for a r-reason, maybe K-Kaito w-wanted a different father...Y-you taught m-me that i-i shouldn't listen t-to what others think t-that all that matters is w-what i think about m-myself...And i-i'm very glad t-to have y-you as my best friend N-Naruto." Naruto's eyes went wide but went back to tears as he now embraced her tight, Hinata wrapped her arms around him brinnging him closer.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered. Hinata smiled. "N-Naruto-kun...from n-now on i w-will try t-to stand up f-for myself. so that sister or y-you can get hurt anymore..." Naruto grinned as he pulled away to look at her. "And i swear to you that from now on, i'll protect you with my very life. hehehe" he said with his usuall grinn. Hinata smiled as she wiped away his tears with her thumb; Naruto blushed but wiped her own tears away as well.

Naruto looks at the bowl he picks it up, as he offers her a spoon. "Now why don't we feed you something to eat." he says with a smile. Hinata smiles back at him.

*****(With Hinari and Kiba)*****

Hinari finished eating her ramen; she looked at Kiba and smiled "Thank you, Kiba-kun..." Kiba smiled back at her. "Good, i'm glad to see that your cheering up a bit." Hinari nodded as she played with her bowl. "You know, i used to be soo different then how i acted now; it's just that i lost all trust in people and being aggressive is the only way i know how to act towards others." Kiba knew that Hinari doesn't like to show her emotions, he knows that under that tough-girl act is a kind-hearted girl. He placed a hand on top of hers. "Don't worry Hinari-chan, i prefear you either way, it makes me like you even more, hehehe" he grinned. Hinari's face turned pink as she did something that neither she or Kiba accpected her to do; she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheeks. Both of them starred at each other; their faces were beet red. "I-i-i i'm so sorry, i d-d-didn't know why i-i did that."

Kiba then burt out laughing; Hinari glared at him, her cheeks still red "What's so funny?" Kiba continued laughing.

"hahaha you Hinari-chan...hahaha your face hahaha to cute hahaha" Hinari looked at him. Until she felt herself being wrapped in someones arms, she squeezes her eyes shut, until she hears. "It's ok, Hinari-chan..." she opened them to see Kiba looking down at her. "I'm not mad, i found it really cute." Hinari looked down embarressed "T-thank you, Kiba-kun." Kiba grinned _'when it comes to being embarressed and shy, Hinari-chan and Hinata-chan are both alike huh?'_

*****(Naruto and Hinata)*****

Naruto had finished feeding Hinata; Hinata after a while started to yawn a bit; Naruto smirked "it looks as if someones, sleepy?" Hinata rubbs her eyes as she lays back on the bed, Naruto tucks her in. "Hope you get well Hinata..." Just as he was walking away, Hinata grabbed his hand, he stopped and looked at her. "N-Naruto-kun... please d-don't leave m-me alone, s-stay with me u-until s-sister comes b-back." Hinata said as she covering her self with the covers. Naruto grinns.

"Sure Hinata!" he said. Naruto sat beside Hinata. After a while he started to yawn as well, Hinata looked at him. "A-ano...Naruto-kun...?" she asked. Naruto who was rubbing his eyes looked at her "(Yawn) yeah..."

"I-if you w-want you c-can sleep o-on the b-bed with m-me..." Hinata says trying not to look at him. Naruto's eyes go wide for a second. _'Me sleeping with Hinata, but aren't we going to fast, i mean; we've haven't even dated yet, but if that's what she wants then who am i to judge.' _Naruto's imagination caused his face to turn bloddy red; he shakes his head. _'No BAD NARUTO, HINATA ISN"T THAT TYPE OF GIRL!'_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Hinata..." Naruto walked over to the bed, and got under the covers. Both of them faced each other. while blushing Naruto says "Hinata?" Hinata looks at him. "Hm?" Naruto scratching his nose embarressly says "C-Can i cuddle you?" Hinata's face goes red until she nodds sowly. Naruto scoots closer as he wrapss his arm around her waist, Hinata smiles as she rested her head un his cheast; Naruto looks at her and smiles. "sleep well, Hinata-chan..." as Hinata is sleeping a small smile appears on her lips. "A-Arigato...Naruto-kun..."

*****(moments later)*****

Sakura and the others decided to pay Hinata a visit; they met Kiba and Hinari in the entrance. "Sakura-chan...i'm glad to see you all." she and the girls talked about Hinata, while Kiba talked to the guys about him and Hinari's 'so called date.'

"I'm really worried, she hasn't spoken a word since she woke up. she doesn't wanna eat, walk, talk, of even blink...i'm scared." Hinari confessed. Sakura and Ino each put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hinari-chan...I have a feeling that Hinata-chan's gonna pull through." Sakura assured her. Hinari looked at her and smiled. As they opended the door they stood mid frozen; as they saw Naruto and Hinata cuddled next to each other on the bed.

Insted of Hinari protesting she just giggles as she and they others walk closer to the bed. "Awww they look so cute together..." Ino exclaimed. Tenten and Sakura nodded. Hinari looked at them _'They do seem to get along just fine, and that's always been a problem for Hinata.' _Sasuke and the other boys started to take pictures with their cellphones, while the girls did the same thing. Suddenly they heard a mumble.

"More...ramen...Hinata-chan...so kawaii..." Naruto mumbled as he wrapped Hinata closer to him, Hinata snuggled her head agaisnt his chest as she also mumble"More...ramen...please...Naruto-kun..." This time Hinari and Kiba recorded their mumbles, when they finished they grinned to each other. "Awww so cute." Sakura said.

After a while Naruto started to open his eyes; as he yawned and streatched his arms he feels a light weight under him, he looks down to see Hinata resting on him, he chuckles _'she looks so cute, so peaceful...' _ His hand then automatically started to caress her cheeks, he looks at her skin._ 'her skins so soft, just like a baby's_.' he lightly leans over and presses his lips to her cheek; his cheeks go a little pink. _'So soft, even if i'm kissing them.' he thought again.' _

Hinata started to wake up, she looked up to see Naruto grinning at her. She smiles kindly "G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun..." she says. Naruto pats her head "Good morning Hinata-chan."

Just then a nurse with short black hair walked in. "Hinata-chan...you may go ho-" she stopped when she noticed Hinata's gown a little lose and Naruto with his jacket off, her eyes went wide as her cheeks turned red. "NARUTO!, YOU CLOSET-PERVERT! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HINATA WHILE SHE'S SICK! GET OUT!" Naruto got and ran out of the room "Sorry Shizune!, I'll wait for you outside Hinata-chan!"

When he left Hinata suddenly started to laugh, Shizune looked at her confused as she sighed. "Teenagers..."

When Hinata walked out of the hospital, she noticed Naruto waving at her she smiled as she walked towards him. "Sorry about earlier Hinata-chan..." Hinata nodded her head. "I-It's ok Naruto-kun..." Naruto grinns. "Ok how about we go to Ichiraku, before heading to school?" Hinata nodded. Naruto suddenly took her hand and started to walk to Ichiraku. Hinata looked at their hands. _'Mines and Naruto-kun's hands are a perfect fit...'_ she looked at the back of Naruto's head as she smiles to herself.

"Old Man!" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata sat down, Teuchi came out and smiled at Hinata. "Hinata, i heard that you were in the hospital, how do you feel?"

"Good, t-thank you f-for asking Teuchi-san.." Hinata said. Teuchi nodded. "How about i make these to on the house?" Naruto and Hinata's eyes sparkled and at the same time they leaned on the table. "You mean it!" they both said. Teuchi nodded. "Alright!" they both said again, until they stopped to look at each other. _'Did...we'_ Hinata thought. _'Did we just...'_ Naruto thought. They however just laughed with each other.

*****(Minutes later)*****

Naruto and Hinata were walking to school, until someone jumped on top of Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked at the girl, she had long blondish-whitish hair, big blue eyes, and a pretty face. She looked down to see the girls breast press up agaisnt Naruto's back; and Naruto blushing like crazy. Hinata gave an angry pout._ 'Who is she...?, and why do i feel a strong pain in my chest.' _"A-ano...Naruto-kun." she said. The girl got off of Naruto, as Naruto scratched the back of his head "Why are you here, Shion?" Naruto asked. the girl known as Shion gave him a puppy face. "What's wrong for me wanting to see my boyfriend."

Hinata's eyes went wide. _'Girlfriend...Naruto has a girlfriend...Why am i so upset.' _Hinata thought this as a small tear ran down on one of her cheeks. Naruto sighed "That's enough Shion, i told that i just wanted to stay friends." Naruto said. Shion looked at Hinata and gave her a glare. "Who's blindy?" she said. Hinata looked toward the ground, until Naruto stood next to her. "She's not blind, this is Hinata Hyuga, she and her twin sister moved here a few weeks ago." Shion looked at her up and down. "She's still a blindy to me." Hinata didn't like this girl, why was she being so mean to her? what did she do to her?

Shion gave Naruto a kiss on his cheeks as she waves to him and runs inside. As they both are walking to class Naruto notices that Hinata is feeling down from what Shion said to her earlier; he grabs her hand causing her to look up at him. "Don't listen to her, Hinata-chan. She's just upset." Hinata smiled back at him; she hope he's was right.

*****( Iruka's class)*****

Iruka smiled as he saw Hinata walk in. "Good morning, Hinata. we really missed you these pass few days how do you feel?" Hinata smiled at Iruka, he always seems to be concerned about her; that was one of the reasons he was her favorite teacher.

The class took their seats, Iruka stood in the front. "Now i would like you all to meet, a transfer student that will be joining us from now on, i hope that you will all get along nicely." Just then the girl from this morning stood infront of the classroom, with another girl with red hair, and another one with dark-pinkish hair. Hinata stared as Shion blew small kisses to Naruto; she turned to look at him, but it seems that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Now does one of you want to introduce yourselves." Iruka says. Shion smiled as she walked to the center. "I'll start i guess." The class became silent as Shion stood infront of the class.

"My names Shion Hanazaki, i just tranfered here from Wind village; I love to sing, dance." Then she looked at Naruto. "And I'm madly in love with my Naruto-koi..." the class looked at Naruto and gave 'ooh's and aww's' Naruto's face turned red and he stood up "S-Shion! d-don't say those things in the class!" Hinata was confuesed by the response he gave her _'W-why did he s-say it like t-that, could it b-be that t-they really a-are dating...w-why didn't h-he tell m-me...' _

Then Shion ran to Naruto and started hugging him, "S-Shion, l-let go of m-me, i-i oohhhh" Naruto calmed down as Shion started to rub the back of his ears "I know all of your good spots, Naruto-koi..." Hinata starred at them _'They seem to be very close, i bet he tells her everything...' _ Hinari watched her sister with concern in her eyes, she looked at Naruto and sighed _'Man...how clueless can he be...' _she thought to herself.

The two other students that came was named Tayuya and Karin; Karin automatically fell for Sasuke, causing her and Sakura to already become rivals. Shion was with Naruto almost the entire day; so Hinata decided to avoid Naruto for the rest of the day, for some reason she felt uncomfortable being around him everytime Shion would bully her. Hinata spent her day with either her sister and Kiba, or Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hinata." Hinari said to her, Hinata looked at her. "If that Shion gives you any trouble, you tell me and i'll rip her apart got it." Hinata giggled and nodded. "H-hai, hai." As Naruto was getting his things he noticed Hinata with Hinari and Kiba, he didn't understand what was going on. _'Hinata-chan's been avoiding me lately, it must be because i've been around Shion alot and she's not very comfortable with her...'_ Naruto really missed having Hinata around him, he didn't really feel the same without her near.

"Naruto-koi..." Naruto turned to see Shion smiling at him. "Is something wrong Shion?" he asked, Shion walked up and grabbed his hand. "Naruto-koi, there's something i want to talk to you about, please meet me in the gym in 10 minutes, k?" she smiled. Naruto looked at her confusingly_ 'In the gym? what does she want to talk about?...i guess i have no other choice but to go...' _

"Sure i'll be there." he said. Shion grinned "Great! see you later!" and she left with Karin and Tayuya.

*****(At lunch)*****

Naruto arrived in the gym to see Shion sitting in the bleachers; he walked up to her.

"Shion..." Naruto said. Shion looked at him and smiled.

"Naruto-kun...i have something i want to say..." she says. Naruto nodded to motion her to continue. A blush apppered in her cheeks.

"You see...I"

*****(Minutes Later)*** **

"Get away from Sasuke-kun you red-haired freak!" Sakura yelled as both she and Karin were holding Sasuke by his two arms. "Oh yea whos gonna make me, big forehead!" Karin yelled back. Sasuke just sighed. "She's right Karin, let me go..."

"But Sasuke-kun...can't you see that this girl's no good for you, she's way to flat chested." Karin said. There was silence until Sakura slammed her hands on the table, her eyes were red and there was fire surrounding her. Hinata hid behind Hinari chibi-style as she said "S-Sister...Sakura-chan i-is s-scaring mee..." Hinari also chibi-style nodded. "M-me too..."

"That's it now you asked for it!" Sakura started chasing Karin around the lunchroom, everything stopped when they saw Shion and Naruto walk in while 'holding hands.' "Karin, already..." said Shion. Naruto watched as his friends were starring at him. "What's wrong guys?" he said. Kiba looked at him "Naruto are you and Shion..." Naruto knew where he was getting at so he grinned at he and Shion sat next to each other in the table "Yea, me and Shion-chan are dating again..."

Suddenly everyone's gaze was now on Hinata; Hinata seemed to have zoned out of everything that was going on. Her friends felt bad.

_'Poor Hinata-chan, i wish i could do something to cheer her up...'_ Sakura thought.

_'She and Naruto made such a cute couple too...' _Tenten thought.

_'That dope, why'd he have to date her again, after what she did to him...Hinata really likes him, and i know he likes her too.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hinata, you ok?" Hinari asked. Hinata's head went up as she looked at everyone, she gave them a fake smile "Y-yes, i'm f-fine really..." she said. The others already knew she was lying but they didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

As Hinata was walking back to Sakura's house she thought about her day._ 'I ignored Naruto-kun...all day today; i hope he's not ,mad. But for some reason...it pained me to see him with Shion-san...my chest ached like crazy when i heard they were going out. i-i don't understand...' _Suddenly small tears started to form in her eyes. "Naruto-kun...are you feeling what i'm feeling now..."

Hinata said as she started her way home.

*****(Time skip. a month)*****

Naruto and Shion are still dating, Hinata tries her best to make sure Naruto doesn't notice how different she is. For the past few weeks Hinata started coming to school, with a long-sleeve uniform shirt, and wore her hair so that it would cover the red marks in each of her cheeks. Hinari confronted Hinata about this, but Hinata says that she feels cold sometimes; and because of the accident Hinari thinks it must be natural. Hinata has also stopped comming to the lunchroom insted she eats in the classroom, or goes to Ichiraku by herself.

And what's the reason for Hinata's sudden behavier. Three bullies. And the leader is the girl that hated her from the beginning.

Shion and her friends were outside under a tree. Checking off certain 'things' in their list.

"Now what should we do this time?" Tayuya said. Shion thought about it for a moment, she then snapped her fingers. "Got it!"

"Yesterday at lunch, Hinari was talking about how all women in the Hyuga clan have long, soft, silky hair. And blindy's known for being the cutest but most beautiful girl in school, and it's better when her and her sister are together since their twins." Karin got a grinn.

"Let's see people think of her without all that long hair in the way." With that they all high-fived each other.

As the gang was heading to gym class, Naruto walked up to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-chan..." Hinata looked at him, while scratching the back of his head he said. "I was wondering, it's been a while since we walked to class together...so i was wondering..." he started to say. "S-sorry Naruto-kun...b-but i don't t-think it's a-a good i-idea..." And Hinata left; Naruto grabbed her hand as she was about to pass him. "Hinata-chan...what's wrong?" he said. Hinata turned to him and gave him a 'fake' smile. "M-me nothing!, i-i'm fine; h-honest." Naruto's face now saddened. Hinata could feel the tears start to form in her eyes; she quickly got out of Naruto's grip and left.

****

Naruto looked as he saw her leave; Naruto slouched to the floor, "Hinata-chan...tell me...it's killing me...seeing you...avoiding you...hurts so much...hurts alot." he said as a small tear fell from his eyes.

****

Hinata was putting her clothes back on, until someone slam shut her locker, as she was about to get the locket; someone picked it up and held it above her head. Hinata looked at the person.

"Looking for this..." said Shion who held high her locket, along with Karin and Tayuya who were snickering. Hinata reached to get the locket but Shion only held it higher. "Is this what you want?"

"We should make her jump for it." Karin added. Shion threw it to Tayuya who held it higher; causing Hinata to start jumping up and reach it. "What's that you want this?" she said as she threw it to Karin, who threw it back to Shion. "Hahaha how pethetic!" she pushed Hinata; causing her to drop to the floor. Karin and Tayuya started to kick her and beat her. Hinata was crying. "P-please...s-stop...s-sister h-help me..."

'Oh look, the little baby wants her sister; can't you stand up for yourself?" Tayuya mocked as she picked her up and held her arms; Shion smirked and walked up to her. "You think your so perfect; you think your better then me. Huh?" Shion slapped her. "You think just because you have that long hair, you can think you own the school...well we'll see what you look like without all that nusiance."

"N-No please...i-i beg y-you..." Hinata pleaded. Shion took out a pair of scissors;Hinata managed to get out of Tayuya's grip and started to run, but Shion pulled her buy her hair; causing her to hit her head hard against the lockers, she was now bleeding from her forehead. "Your gonna regret that..." Tayuya said.

"Now the real fun can begin..." Shion said as she started to cut Hinata's hair.

"N-No...please s-stop...NOOOOO!" Shion and the rest laughed maniacilly.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

The rest were in the lunchroom, Sasuke and Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Naruto." Kiba said. Naruto stopped slurping his ramen and looked at his friends. "What's up guys." he asked. Sasuke chuckled. "Dope, we're all wondering why in the hell are you dating Shion again?" Naruto understood why everyone was questioning him in dating Shion. Before Hinata and Hinari arrived he was in love with Shion, they dated for 2 yeas; but it appers that Shion had an affair with another guy in school and would not like it when he tried to touch her. And she never told him she loved him; so that caused him to breakup with her. But he thinks that she has really changed and he was happy from what she said to him the day she transfered.

_Flashback._

_Shion looked at him. "Naruto-kun... i want to be with you again." Naruto hesitated as he looked away. "I'm sorry Shion...but i can't not after what you did to me." Shion walked up to him and held his hand. "Naruto-kun, i really felt miserable from what i did; and i never meant to hurt you. Please can't we start over." _

_Naruto still looking away said. "I don't know Shion, i mean i was really in love with you...now i-" he was interrupted when Shion placed both her hands on his cheeks. "Naruto-kun...i know you still love me, please i want to spent the rest of my life with you." Naruto now was looking at her, with small sparkles in his eyes. Shion while blushing said. "I love you, Naruto-koi..." Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt warm lips against his. His eyes widened for a while but he then closed them, kissing her back. _

_When they pulled away Naruto held her in his arms "Shion-chan...you promise?" Naruto said. Shion giggled as she pulled away and kissed his cheeks "Promise." Naruto grinned as he and Shion held hands and were now making their way to the lunchroom._

_End Flashback_

"Guys, i understand the reasons why your all angry; but i swear Shion-chan has changed." Naruto inssited. Kiba and Sasuke and everyone else looked at each other. Until Shion and her friends came and sat in the table.

"What took ya, Shion-chan?" Naruto said. Shion smiled. "I was getting dressed..." Hinari looked at Karin who was already fighting with Sakura over Sasuke, she then looked at Tayuya who was flirting with Choji;her gaze landed on Shion who was feeding Naruto his ramen. _'These girls...they give me a very bad feeling...' _she thought. Suddenly Hinari's phone rang. Shion, Karin, and Tayuya all looked at her.

"Hello" she said. Her eyes showed worriedness, and saddness. "Where are you?"

"For how long?" Hinari looked at Shion and gave her a 'death glare' causing Shion to flinch in fear.

"I'll be right there." as she stood up, Sakura looked worried at her. "is Hinata-chan ok?" Naruto quickly looked at Hinari when he heard the name Hinata, Shion noticed the worry in his eyes and glared to the floor. "Yea, she's fine. She just wants me to come and get her. Why don't you come with me Sakura-chan, Hinata wants you there too." Sakura smiles. "Alright."

****

"Hinata!" Hinari called in the locker room. She looked in the bathrooms.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled. Then they heard a small mumble.

"S-sister..., S-Sakura-chan..." They ran to the voice and both their eyes were in shock, Hinata's hair had been cut to a point where if she dressed up she could look like a boy. **(Imagine Hinata's hair as Haruhi form Ouran host club only more messier.)** Hinari walked up and knelt down to her level.

"Hinata, who did this to you?" Hinata looked at her, tears started to well up in her eyes and she ran into Sakura and her sister's arms and cried right there. Sakura rubbed her back.

"Hinata-chan...i'm sorry..." Sakura said as she now looked at Hinari, Hinari found one strian of blondish-whitish hair on the floor. She and Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded to each other.

*****(Moments later)*****

Shion and her friends were talking to one another until; someone's fist punched Shion and Karin so hard that they fell to the ground and slid all the way to the lunchroom's wall; When they sat up they looked to see Hinari and Sakura glaring at them.

"You little runt...i'll rip you apart!" Hinari yelled as she was now being held back by Kiba, Sakura was also being back held by Sasuke.

"Let me go, Kiba-kun!" Hinari yelled. Naruto stood infront of Shion. "Hinari!, Sakura-chan!. Why'd you do that for?"

"Shut up." Hinari said. Naruto hesitated. Hinari looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks "Why do you always cause trouble for Hinata, you said that you wanted to be her friend, right? Some friend you've been these pass few days. While you were hanging around with this slut; you barley even looked at my sister nor didn't you talk to her. You used her and threw her away, just like Hikaru-san did." Kiba had let go of Hinari now. "If you really care for my sister, you should be able to tell when something's wrong or bothering her..."

She now looked at Shion "And if i ever find out that you layed your filthy hands on my sister again, i'll come here and cut your hair to make you bald, and rip you apart. Got it?" Shion got up and hid behind Naruto.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's went to Sakura's place, she says she's not comming to school anymore." Hinari said.

"She's really sad, her beautiful hair..." Sakura added. Naruto now turned to look at Shion. "Shion...what did you do to Hinata-chan..."

*****(In Sakura's place)*****

Hinata sat on the bed, looking at herself in the mirror; she touched her now short hair as a flashback came to her.

_Flashback._

_A 4 year old Hinari and Hinata were looking at a picture of their mother, Rena smiled at them. "This is your mother, she was known as the preetiest woman in Hyuga village; and why?" she asked them. _

_"Her hair!" both Hinata and Hinari said. Rena nodded. Hinata looked at the picture. "When i'm older i'm going to grow my hair, and be just like mommy..." Hinari nodded. "Me too!" Rena smiled. "I bet you two will look adorable." Hinari and Hinata looked at each other and smiled at Rena. _

_"Hai!" they both said._

_End Flashback._

Hinata continued to touch her hair; tears were streming down her cheeks "m-mom...w-why am i h-here?..." she asked as she cried on the bed.

****

Naruto ran as fast as he could to Sakura's house. _'Hinata-chan...' _he thought as he turned to Sakura's house. Naruto looked at the house and as loud as he could he yelled Hinata's name.

"HINATA-CHAN!" he said. By now their were some people looking at him. He waited to see if she would open the door. But she didn't. Naruto understood her.

"Hinata-chan, listen to me!" he yelled. Hinata had the blanket covering her all the way to her nose. _'Naruto-kun...'_

"I'm truly sorry!, for everything!" he addmited. Hinata's eyes widened a little but she didn't move. For a few minutes she had thought Naruto had left; until she felt a hand on top of her shoulder, so she pretended to sleep. "Hinata-chan...please don't hate me...i'm sorry...i really am...please Hinata-chan...i miss you, i miss hanging out with you...don't you turn your back on me too...please i wouldn't be able to handle it...I like you Hinata-chan...I don't want to lose your friendship...please." He started to cry now. Hinata's eyes were also tearing; until she uncovered herself and threw herself to Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at her. "Hinata...chan..." Hinata was crying.

"Naruto-kun...forgive m-me...f-forgive me, Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata said in between sobbs. Naruto smiled as he held her tightly now. "Hinata-chan forgive me..." He pulled away to look at her. Hinata looked down. "I -i forgive you..." Naruto lifted her face up with his hand. "Why won't you look at me, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"I-I look u-ugly..." she said to him. Naruto chuckled as he ran his hand through Hinata's hair. "Well i believe it makes you look, cuter like that." Hinata blushed as she touched her hair. "Y-you t-think s-so, Naruto-kun." she asked. Naruto grinned. "Yep! believe it!" Hinata's smile widened a little as she now rested her head on Naruto's chest, he looked at her; his cheeks red. "A-Arigato...Naruto-kun..." she mumbled.

Naruto smiled at her as he cuddled next to her on the bed. "Arigato, Hinata-chan..." he says.

*****(Next Day)*****

Hinari and Hinata were walking to school; until they heard someone yell their names. "Hinari-chan!" they both turn to see Naruto and Kiba with grinns on their faces.

"Good morning." Hinari said. Hinata smiled kindly at them.

As they made their way to class a boy from their homeroom called to them.

"Hinata-san!" Hinata turned to see Taichi, Taichi has blonde hair; and brown eyes. He was blushing while holding a camera. "Hinata-san...is it ok for me to take a picture of you?" Hinata looked at him confused. "O-of me...?" Taichi nodded shyly. 'Yea...i mean, you look really cute with your hair like that...and i wanted to get you for the yearbook." Taichi looked at Hinari. "You too, Hinari-san..." Hinari smiled as she walked up next to Hinata. Hinari gave a 'peace sign' while Hinata gave a shy-like 'peace sign.' Kiba and Naruto grinned at each other.

"There." Taichi turned to Kiba and Naruto. "Can i take your picture as well, Kiba and Naruto-san..." Naruto sighed. "Man...Taichi, you have to stop with the formality's. I'm not comfortable." Taichi chuckled. "Heh, gomen..." Kiba grabbed Hinari's hand and pushed her closer to him. "Taichi, take mines with Hinari-chan.." Hinari glared at him. "Who says i would?" she asked. Kiba smirked "Come on...Hinari-chan, i've been dying to have a picture taken with you...' he gave her puppy eyes "Pwease Hinari-chann..." Hinari burst out laughing. "Alright, Alright, i'll do it."

Hinata enjoyed watching her sister laugh until when she turned her head she saw the Shion and her friends were heading in her direction. Hinata automatically held her head down. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed her sudden change; he looked up to see Shion walking with her friends while having her arm linked with the same boy she had cheating on him with.

Hinata looked at Naruto; she knew how he was feeling.

****

"Alright! everyone before we begin todays lesson; i'd like to inform the girls that some new gym uniforms have been brought in and i have Lee here to modle for us!" Guy said as he was talking to the students. "Come on out, Lee!"

"Alright!" just then you see Lee come out wearing red and white 'BLOOMERS' The boys covered their eyes in horror. "Aww for god sakes Lee, have some manhood!" yelled Naruto.

"Everyone please!, this is only a modle, now the girls are to wear these if they want, now get dressed. The students went to get dressed.

Later the girls came out wearing their bloomers, Hinari and Sakura had their hair in ponytails; Hinata looked at all the girl and saw that all of their hair was in a pony-tail, even Shion, Karin, and Tayuya had their hairs tied up.

"Haha...then i said-" Naruto said to the guys but stopped when he noticed Hinata looking at the girls hair, and touched her own hair; she looked down and tried not to cry. Naruto felt his chest ache when he saw Hinata. _'Hinata-chan...'_

*****(Outside)*****

"Alright first, we'll start with our light jog 5 times around the track, first the boys then the girls." Guy instructed to everyone. All the students nodded.

The girls sat on the bleachers, as they watched the boys run the laps.

"Man...look at my Sai-kun go; he's so dashing, his body is soo perfect..." Ino said as she started dreamily at Sai. Hinari giggled. "I can see it, your starting to drool..." Ino stood up and waved. "Go! Sai-kun...I love you! baby!" Ino yelled. Sai looked at her, and smirked as he winked at her. He started to run a little faster.

As Naruto and the guys were running, Naruto was tryig to find a way to cheer Hinata up. He thought for 3 minutes until he got it. "Hey guys..." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned. "Why don't we all race each other..." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Why should we do that?" Naruto looked at Hinata; who had her head down the hole time. "Hinata's feeling really hurt and bad about what happened to her; i guess her hair was that important."

"It was." Naruto turned to see Neji now running next to him. "N-Neji how did you even get into this school!" Neji sighed. "I have my ways." Naruto shrugged it off and continued running.

"Now to answer your statement Hinata decided to grow out her hair because her mother suddenly left the Hyuga village; she was known to be the most beautiful woman in the village because of her long hair. Hinata thought that the only way that she could feel more connected to her mother was to grow out her hair."

"I see." Naruto said.

"Anyway i agree with your little race." Neji smirked. "Even though i know i'm going to win..." Naruto chuckled. "yeah right, I'll be the one that's gonna wipe you in the dust."

Neji ran a little ahead. "Let's see you try."

*****(seconds later)*****

"Hey Hinata." Hinata looked to see Hinari looking at her concernly. "Look Naruto wants you to look over there." Hinata slowly turnes her head to see Naruto and the boys all lined up. "Ano...w-what are t-they doing...?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan! cheer me on, ok?" Naruto yelled. Neji shoved him aside. "Hinata-sama don't waste your time; he's just going to lose! As your cousin it's your duty to cheer me on!" Naruto shoved him back. "Hinata-chan...can choose to cheer on whoever she wants!"suddenly Lee came in front of them "Their right, Hinata-chan! you should cheer for me! I will finish in 5 seconds flat!, We both share the same lovable-youth!" Naruto and Neji hit Lee in the head.  
>"what was that?" Neji said as he had Lee in a head lock. Hinata gave a small smile..."Everyone..."<p>

"AlRIGHT, THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Guy said to the guys, he then turned to the girls. "You girls are free to cheer on whoever you like."

The girls nodded in response. "Alright, on your marks...get set...GO!" The boys started to run, the way to win; is to see who's the last boy standing, or still running in this matter. The girls cheered on for the boys. Ino cheered Sai on, Sakura cheered Sasuke, Tenten cheered for Neji; who started to run faster as she cheered for him. Hinari grinned at Tenten. "Tenten...do you like Neji, by any chance?" Tenten looked at Neji as a small blush appered in her cheeks; Hinari giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." Hinari looked at Neji. "you know, Neji-nii may be serious but he's really kind and generous...I think you too are perfect for each other." Hinari confessed. Tenten smiled "really Hinari-chan; you really think so...?" Hinari nodded.

*****(45 minutes later)*****

So far only 5 students are still running and they are Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, and Lee. Sai ran as he heard Ino's cheers "Go Sai! you can do it!" Sai sighed as he past the finish line but he stopped and went to drink his water bottle. "That's ok Sai-kun! your still number one in my book!" Ino yelled. Sai smirked. Sasuke and Kiba were toe-to-toe as they ran side by side. "Tired already Sasuke?" Kiba mocked. Sasuke smirked "Not even close." with that Sasuke ran ahead. "Oh no you don't..." Kiba said as he tried to catch up to him."Go! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Come on, Kiba-kun...show me your streangth!" Hinari yelled. Kiba grinned "Alright then..."

Kiba and Sasuke crossed thefinish line at the same time; but both fell to the floor from exhaustion. Sakura and Hinari both laughed.

By now only Naruto, Neji, and Lee remained. Neji looked at Naruto. "Are sure you want to continue, i can already see the look on your face..." he said to Naruto. Naruto chuckled "This...this is nothing...i still got a lot more left in me..." Naruto added. Lee started to lightly jog "Guy-sensei...i-i can't." Lee stated. Guy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Lee, you cna't give up. this should be a breeze for you." Lee looked at him. "Guy-sensei...i forgot to do my morning excersizes." Guy hesitated "What, you forgot?" Lee why?" Lee smiled. "I-i wanted to be like you sensei..." and with that he fell.

"Lee!" Guy ran up to him and held him. "Lee...you were a kind person, you were my bestest friend and pupil, i'll never forget you.." and he started to cry. "NOOOO FOR KAMI'S SAKES TAKE ME! HE'S ONLY A CHILD!" Naruto and Neji looked at them with a confuesed look. "He does know that he's still alive right?" Neji said. "yea, but they love to be dramatic..."

Naruto and Neji continued to run for 20 more minutes. Naruto started to feel his left leg pounding. _'Not now...i have to at least tire Neji out...Hinata-chan...i can't give up i have to win this for her." _Naruto then felt a pop as he fell to the floor; he grabed his leg and held it agasint himself. "urg...i-ican't give up...Hinata...Hinata-chan is..." Naruto said as he saw Neji pass the finish line. He looked at the bleachers but Hinata wasn't there. thats when he heard.

"Naruto-Kun!" Naruto looked up to see Hinata standing on the bleachers. "You can't give up! It doesn't matter to me if you win!, but you have to see everything through to the end! I know you can do it! I believe in you Naruto-kun!" Naruto stared at her in shock; she had said all that without even one stutter; he then saw Hinari standing next to her. "She's right! Don't tell me your already quitting, Naruto?" Hinari grinned which made him grinn back at her. "Who said i was..." Naruto said as he got up. "I have to see this through..." Naruto said to himself as he started to walk to the finish line. Once he passed through everyone cheered and yelled. Neji walked up to him and smirked. "You have guts, i give you that." Naruto chuckled. "Thanks Neji."

The girls went to congraulate the boys. Hinari walked up to see Kiba crouched down with a hand on his head. "What's wrong, Kiba-kun...?" Hinari asked.

"My head...it must've been because of the sun's heat..." Kiba said. Hinari knelt down and gave him some water. "Here, drink this..." Kiba took it and started to drink. Hinari place a hand on top of his forhead."Man...your burning..." Hinari grabed his hand and stood him up "I'm going to take you to the nurse, let's go.."

Naruto poured the water on his hair and shaked it; he stoped when he heard a giggle he turned to see Hinata smiling brightly at him. "t-that tickles N-Naruto-kun..." she said. Naruto grinned as he walked up to her. "Hinata-chan...i'm sorry that i couldn't..." he started. Hinata shook her head. "i-it's ok Naruto-kun...i'm r-really glad t-that you d-did all of this j-just to cheer m-me up. Arigato." with that she walked up and hugged him.

Naruto didn't know if he was feeling hot because of the heat, or the thought of Hinata in her blommers was hugging him, either way he wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata-chan..." Hinata buried her face in his chest "Naruto-kun a-always finds a-a way for m-me to smile a-agian, whenever i-i'm sad, a-angry worried N-Naruto-kun is a-always there f-for me..." Hinata said. Naruto chuckled he found it cute the way she was now saying this to him.

"Hinata-chan...i promised i was going to protected you, and besides your way ten times cuter and adorable when you smile." Hinata smiled softly as she hid her tears in Naruto's shirt. After a while they pulled away and smiled to each other.

*****(During lunch)*****

Hinata texted Hinari; she was worried that she didn't answer her cell. That's when she saw Hinari walk in with Kiba and they were 'holding hands' Hinata stared at them both for a while until a smile spread across her face_ 'I'm really glad that sister has found someone she could be herself with...after all both her and Kiba are perfect for together, and he's much more kinder then Kenji was...'_

Hinari watched as the girls gave her 'aww' sounds and while the guys high-fived Kiba...she smiled until Hinata looked at her.

"S-sister why are y-you c-crying...?" Hinari noticed that there were tears now streaming down her cheeks; Hinata understood what she was now going through; she haded to go around putting a tough act because of her and Hinata's protection...But she's never met anyone who's accepted her as she normally was. Hinari wiped her tears away and smiled.

"N-No it's nothing...i'm just h-happy that's all." she confessed.

_Flashback_

_"He should be ok, he just needs a little rest that's all." the nurse said, Hinari smiled as she nodded. "Thank you." and the nurse then left. Hinari sat next to Kiba; she looked at him and sighed "You idiot, why did you have to run without water." Suddenly Kiba took her hand and gripped it "Hinari...chan,,," he mumbled, Hinari went closer to him to feel his forhead and noticed that it wasn't burning smiled and looked at Kiba sleeping. "You know...you look really handsome when your sleeping, Kiba-kun..." she admitted. _

_Hinari found it rather odd that Kiba still insisted on liking her; after she acted coldly to him, and treated him like trash. He would always just smile. Kenji was always a pervert with other girls, even infront of her. One time when they were on a date Kenji was flirting with their waiter when they went to a restaruant...he didn't even care that she was right there infront of him. _

_All of a sudden, Hinari felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she just didn't understand why did he like her so much? why did he insisted on dating her, doesn't he think she's odd, crazy, and always picking fights. Hinari now started to cry silently. "W-why...why do you do this to me...?" she whispered to herself. She then gasped when she found herself being wrapped in someone's arms; she then heard the voice of the person that she was thinking about just now._

_"Hey Hinari-chan, why are you crying?, it's not like i'm going to die or anything." he smiled. Hinari pulled away and looked at him; her eyes big and sparkling; she buried her face in his chest; causing Kiba to blush. _

_"Why do you make me feel this way?" she asked. Kiba looked down at her._

_"What do you mean?" he added. Hinari pulled away and looked at him. "Idiot, why do you always make me blush when i see you?" she admitted. Kiba hesitated. "Why do i always feel nervous when you hold my hand?" "Why do i get upset whenever you say that another girl is beautiful?" she now yelled. Kiba's face now softened. "Hinari-chan..." Hinari buried her face in his chest again as she started to pound her fists in his chest. "Why? why do cause me to feel the same feelings i haven't felt in a long time! Why did you cause me to fall in love with you, you idiot!" she confessed. _

_Kiba was in shock; Hinari had just confessed to him. he was now the happiest boy on earth. he pulled away and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him, she could now feel her cheeks go beet red. "K-kiba-kun.." she said. Kiba now had a serious face as he looked at her. "Hinari-chan, i do these things because..." he now placed his forehead against her's. _

_"I do this because i love you." Hinari's eyes went wide. she couldn't believe what was happening now, she couldn't have heard right, she ,might've misheard him. "What did you say/" she asked. Kiba chuckled lightly. "I said i love you."Hinari's tears started to flow out again; as she buried her face in his chest again. "Why...how...(sniff)... could you...(sniff)...love someone like me?...(sniff)..., i'm different...(sniff)... from any normal girl..." she said between sobbs. she heard a chuckle. _

_"Hinari, that's why i love you. " he confessed. Hinari had stayed in Kiba's arms as she now had calmed down a bit. "From the moment i saw you, i loved you right away; i was attracted by you, I love how you would never show what your really acting, and tried to hide it under that all-talk tough act." He pulled away and caressed Hinari's cheek. "Because i know that under all that tough act; is a girl who's dying to show the real her. I know that you tend to blush, and cross your arms together to show when your shy, you put your hands on your hips and blush to show when your angry, but also embarres. You act coldy whenever you want to act kind and normal to people. That's why i love you, your diffrerent, a mystery, your my adventure. i want to get to know the real Hinari; i want to be the person you trust every secret to,i want to be your shoulder to cry on, i want to be the arms you come to for protection, i want to be life-long protector." _

_Hinari's eyes couldn't widen more even if they wanted to, she couldn't believe how much Kiba knew here; and she and Hinata have only been in Konoha for three and a-half months now. No one was able to know that much about her, not even Kenji knew all those things about her. "Kiba-kun..." she said lowly. Kiba smiled kindly to her. "yea?" Hinari looked away. "h-how much d-do you l-l-love me?" she said with a stutter this time. Kiba chuckled. he leaned in and kissed her passionatly, when Hinari gasped out his name; he took the opening and slid his tounge inside of her, he wrapped his tounge around her's trying to get her to do the same. After fighting wheather or not she should. Hinari gave in and wrapped her tounge around his._

_Suddenly Hinari felt her body shiver when she felt a warm hand rubbing her back. this last for 20 minutes. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. kiba put a hand on her cheek, Hinari leaned in to his hand; the both layed on the bed cuddled next to each other. After a while Hinari spoke._

_"Kiba-kun..." she said. Kiba looked at her._

_"Yea." Hinari blushed as she looked at him with pleading eyes. _

_"Tell me you love me, again." she said. Kiba grinned as he gave her a small peck on the lips; he pulled away and let Hinari rest her hand on his chest. "I love you, Hina-chan..."_

_End of Flashback._

**Aww how sweet, i'm so proud of this chapter, sorry it took so long to wright it; it was just soooo long:( How can some of you do that? anyway i would like to hear all of your thoughts so please review, Thank you and see you next chapter!.:)**


	8. hyuga twins special: Tenten's day off

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**The Hyuga twins of Konoha.**

**Naruto:Hinari, don't say it...*begging***

**Hinari: sorry Naruto but i have to.**

**Naruto: please i beg you...**

**Hinari: oh there's Hinata.**

**Naruto: where? *looking around happily and blushing***

**Hinari: Shy hinata girl doesn't own any of the Naruto characters besides me.**

**Naruto: NOOO! you tricked me. that's not fair. Do you think that i want to be here for this, it's bad enough that i haven't talked to Hinata-chan in the manga, and now i have to hear that i'm only a character in someones dream imagination in how my real show should be. I have japanese ninja rights, freedom of the ramen speech!**

**Hinari: ramen speech? which is?**

**Naruto: we should eat all ramen, not caring for the ingridents or prices, but the taste itself. **

**Hinari: O-K then. *sigh* man... what does my sister see in you. Now enjoy this special chapter.**

**Shyhinatagirl: well said Hinari, well said.**

**All right, so here's what i decided to do, I want to write a story that has more chapters besides 7 or 10 and i also beileve that Neji and Tenten need to have more connection before they start dating, so after every 1 or 3 chapters every character is going to have their own story presented by either Naruto, Hinata, Hinari, or Kiba's point of view. This is Tenten's day on any normal Sunday. this will be in Hinari's point-of-view. Please Enjoy!**

****

Tenten's day out. (Hinari's p.o.v)

I just got back from eating ramen with my sister, Naruto, and Kiba-kun, I don't really understand why Naruto and my sister like ramen so much; i mean it's ok but it's not something that one should eat for breakfest, lunch, and dinner. Well anyway that's their problem.

As i started to make my way to the park, I noticed Tenten walk out of her house; lately Tenten hasn't been herself. Like last week Ino invited us to go shopping but Tenten said that she had other plans. And also Neji-nii has been acting weird as well. One time when Neji-nii sat at lunch with us; he and Tenten made no eye contact what's so ever, and their cheeks were both red. Neji-nii is to honored to admit anything. And Tenten is way to tomboyish.

I watched as Tenten started heading to the center of the village; so i decided that i should follow her, and I know what you all may be thinking; and no i'm not stalking her, i'm just trying to find out where she's always going to.

I started to slowly follow Tenten from behind; i would sometimes hide behind a store or tree whenever she had the feeling of someone following her. That's when i noticed her entering a rather fancy resturaunt. I looked up at the sign as it said. _'Amaguriyama Dumplins'_

"That's wired why whould she come to a resturaunt by herself?" i said to no one in particular. I started to cautiosly make my way to the resturaunt. I ducked and took a small peek in the window. And i couldn't believe what i was seeing Tenten was smiling and laughing, and happily chatting with Neji-nii. But Neji-nii was also smiling and believe it or not 'he was actually laughing!' I've only seen him laugh with Hinata and myself; but with Tenten this is really strange.

"S-sister?" i turned to see Hinata standing there; giving me a questionable look.

"Shh.." i told her silently as i motioned her to duck beside me. She knelt down and looked at me. "S-sister...why a-are we d-ducking?" she tells me. I looked at her and smiled. "I watching Neji-nii and his date." my sister's eyes went wide for a minute as she peeked. When she saw them a kind smile grasped her lips.

"Aww h-he's with T-Tenten-chan..." she tells me. I nodd in agreement. "We have never seen Neji-nii laugh and smile with anyone besides us, right?" i asked. She nodds her head. "Y-you're right..." I smiled. Neji-nii has had a few girlfriends but he has never gotten along with one of them as much as i see him with Tenten.

"Sister..." I looked at Hinata to see her looking at them, and i knew that she was thinking the same thing i was. "D-don't you t-think it w-would be n-nice if w-we..." I grinned.

"Way ahead of you." i said.

*****(20 minutes later)*****

Me and Hinata hid behind and watched as Neji-nii and Tenten walked out of the store; they faced each other. I noticed both their cheeks were a tink pink. 

"Thank you again for showing me around the village Tenten." Neji-nii told her as he gave her a small bow. I could see Tenten's cheeks turn even more red then before. "Your welcome, Neji." she said.

Suddenly they both just stood there; not saying a word to each other; and to tell you the truth it was getting annoying so i decided to help them out a bit. I left from my hiding spot and motioned Hinata to follow me.

"There you are Neji-nii." i said as a walked up to them. They both jumped at the sound of my voice and looked away, embaress that i found them together.

"Hinari...is something wrong?" he says to me. I smile widly. "Not really, i just wanted to know if you'd come with me to play the new final fantasy game with me?" as soon as i said that Tenten let out a loud scream.

"You got the new Final Fyantasy game?" Tenten asked me. I grinned. "Yep every single one." Tenten's eyes went sparkly. "Oh no fair...i only have part one." she says. Then Hinata spoke.

"W-would you like t-to come over a-and play with sister and N-Neji-nii..." Hinata asked. I smiled at her, i knew exactly what she was trying to do, and i was willing to help. "That's sounds like a great idea, Hinata. What do you say to that decision, Neji-nii." I tell my dear cousin. Neji-nii looked at Tenten as his cheeks were now red and looked toward the ground. Me and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that gesture.

"I don't mind if it's what Tenten wants." he says to Tenten. Tenten stared at him for a while until she gave him a grin. "Then its settle then..." she says highly. She grabs Neji-nii hand and starts walking. "Let's go, i can't wait to play."

I notice that Neji-nii looked like he was at the point of exploding;bme and Hinata just stared at them, watching them 'heading the wrong way?' I quickly ran after them. "Hey you guys! your heading the wrong way! Neji-nii!, Tenten!, Stop!" i yelled as i chased after them.

*****(Hinata's p.o.v)*** **

I watched as my sister tried to catch up to Neji-nii and Tenten, i giggled happily at them; i never imagined that this small village could bring such happiness to me and sister, even to Neji-nii. I wish that me and sister could stay here forever. I giggled again. That's when i heard a very familair voice.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's so funny?" I turned to see Naruto-kun grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun." i tell him. Naruto-kun shruggs it off.

"D-did you n-need something N-Naruto-kun?" i tell him. For a moment i could have sworn that i saw him blush. "Well...i was hoping if you wanted to go with me to get some ramen?" I giggled at him.

"Y-you came a-all this w-way to t-tell me t-that...?" i say in between giggles. Naruto-kun ginns as he scratches the back of his head. "Yea, i mean i really enjoy having ramen with you...i h-hope that's ok with you." he said as a small blush graped his cheeks.

I blushed as well; and with all my streangth i took his left hand and smiled. "I really enjoy having ramen with you to, Naruto-kun..." Naruto-kun grinned as he suddenly embrassed me, i wrapped my arms around his waist.

After a minute or two we pulled away and started to make our way to Ichiraku, sometimes people can find happiness in the most unexpected places, how funny that mines and my sister happiness is found here in this small, unusual, but peaceful village. i smiled as i held his tightly. And for a second he tighten his grip on mines.

**Hinari: Thank you all for taking your time to read this special chapter. **

**Naruto: Next special chapter will be me stalking Hinata-chan...oh oops.**

**Hinari: *eyes red* what did you just say Naruto, about stalking my sister.**

**Naruto: n-nothing Hinari...i-i-i.**

**Hinari: Naarrruuttoo..." **

***minutes later***

**Hinata: s-sister...N-Naruto-kun. *looks around***

**Hinata: S-sister w-what happened?**

**Hinari: oh Hinata, me and Naruto were just playing, right?" *holding Naruto upside down from a rope***

**Naruto: C-can't...breath...need...air."**

**Hinari: if you guys want to see him alive, then all you have to do is review.**

**Hinata: p-please do.**

**Naruto: i...beg...you...**


	9. Choji's pain and sadness

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**The Hyuga twins of Konoha.**

**Chapter 8**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

****

Chapter 8: Choji's saddness.

Hinata and Hinari's life in Konoha continued as always. Hinari was happy dating Kiba and Hinata and the rest were happy for them; although there was one person out of the bunch who wasn't as happy as the rest.

"Choji, Choji...CHOJI!" Choji looked up to see Asuma looking at him. "Would you mind telling me what the question to number 15 is?" Choji smirked "Why should i?" he asked.

"Next time pay attention..." Asuma said as he started to turn towards the borad. "I don't tink so..." Choji mumured but Asuma heard him.  
>"What was that, Choji?" he said.<p>

"You heard me, what are you deaf..." Asuma chuckled as he put down the chalk. "To the office now..." he said.

"FINE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYWAYS!" Choji slammed his chair and left the classroom, not forgetting to slam the door on his way out.

Asuma sighed as he shook his head. "Sorry about that class, now let's continue."

Hinata watched as Choji hit the lockers on his way to the office. _'Choji-san...' _

*****(After Asuma's class)*****

Hinata was putting her notebook back in her bookbag, until some shoved her causing her to drop all her books to the floor; she looked up to see Shion and Karin snickering. "Watch where your going, loser..." And with that they left.

Hinata looked toward the ground and started to pick up her books; until a familiar hand started to help her, she loooked up to see Naruto grinning at her. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan..."

"I-it's ok...i'm u-used to it..." she said. They both stood up and smiled at each other. Naruto handed Hinata her books, she gratefully took it and put it in her bag.

"Hey Hinata-chan...?" said Naruto.

"hm..?" Hinata said as she turned around. Her eyes widened when she noticed Naruto standing two inches away from her. Her face was beet red now... Naruto face was a tink red as well. "N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she looked away. Naruto suddenly steped back, looking at the ground.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan... i know that after what happen with Hikaru that you might not want to trust anyone right now...but nevertheless i wanted to know if you wanted to hang-out with me this weekend...but it's ok, you can forget it..." As Naruto was turning around; Hinata ran up to him and grabbed his hand, he stopped and looked at her. "N-Naruto-kun...i d-don't think t-that i-i'm fully ready y-yet...d-demo i really l-like to know m-more about y-you, if t-that's ok..." Hinata said as she looked at him with caring eyes.

Naruto smiled at her as he pulled her into a caring hug. "I'd like that..." he said. Hinata smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Choji walked in the hallways, angry; and once he saw Kiba and Hinari making their way towards him hand-in-hand, his anger then became worse then before and he walked up to Kiba and bumped his shoulder against his, causing Kiba to fall down.

"Hey! what gives Choji?" Kiba said as Hinari was helping him up. Choji glared at him. "You should have whatched where you were going..." Kiba stood up and walked up to him. "You know Choji, i'm getting so tired of this pethetic attitude of yours."

"Oh yea?" Choji smirked.

"Yea." Kiba added.

*****(Down the hall)*****

Hinata and Naruto were happily chatting with each other; until Taichi came running up to them. "Naruto, Hinata!" Taichi stopped to catch his breath.

"Man...what's the rush, Taichi?" Naruto asked.

"I-is something w-wrong? T-Taichi..." Hinata asked. Taichi looked up to both of them.

"It's terrible, Choji and Kiba are fighting!" Taichi said.

"Their what?" Naruto said as he ran to their direction. Hinata looked at him as she looked toward the ground. _'Choji-san...' _

When Naruto arrived Choji was shoving Kiba agaisnt the lockers; Kiba regains his balance and he punches Choji in his face. "That's all you got?" Choji smirked. Kiba then jumped on top and started beating Choji up.

"That's enough!" said a voice. The students turned to see Tsunade walking up to them, along with Asuma and Kakashi behind. Both of them get Kiba off of Choji; Asuma holding Choji back while Kakashi was holding Kiba back.

"You seem to be causing an awful lot of trouble, Choji..." Tsunade said.

"How's detention sound for you." Choji shoves Asuma's hands and glares at Hinari and Kiba. "Fine by me..." and with that he walks away.

"Kiba-kun...are you ok?" Hinari says as she helps Kiba up. Kiba smiles at her. "Yea, i'm good..." he then looks at Choji. "i just would like to know what Choji's problem is..."

Hinata looked as Choji was walking away._ 'Something's wrong with Choji-san...i have to help him...' _Hinata thought as she started heading to her next class.

*****(After School)*****

Hinari and the others left to their homes. All except Naruto who was looking around for Hinata. "Where did Hinata-chan go...?".

*****(In detention...)*****

Choji watched as Hinari and Kiba walked out of school, hand-in-hand...he turns away. He stands up and throws his chair across the room.

He breaths heavily as he slouches to the floor. "Man, what was i thinking; of course she will never fall for me...Look at me." He closes his eyes shut as small tears start to fall down his cheeks.

"Ano...C-Choji-san..." Choji looks up to see Hinata staring at him. Choji looks away. "What your here to yell at me too..." Suddenly Choji felt a pair of arms circle around him. "H-Hinata...w-w-what are y-y-you doing..?"

"Rena-san s-says that a-a hug can c-cure the p-pain of t-the heart..." Hinata pulls away and sits infront of him and smiles kindly. "A-are you r-ready to t-tell me what's w-wrong?" Choji looked at he and smiled.

"You see Hinata...there's this girl that i love...from the first time i saw her i was automatically in love...but she fell in love with a good friend of mine. I was proud of him but at the same time i was upset that she never looked my way...I felt unloved. I guess i'm just not meant to be loved by anyone..." Choji said. Choji looked at Hinata and noticed how she smiled. Choji couldn't believe that he just confessed everything he felt to Hinata, he didn't even confess to Shikamaru who was his friend since forever.

But there was something about Hinata and the way she talked that made him confortable to tell her everything he felt inside.

"S-sister is really picky on the boys she chooses to be with..." she says. Choji's eyes widened.

"What a minute, how did you know that i was talking about Hinari-chan..." Hinata giggled.

"I-it's pretty obvious...i-i have noticed t-the way y-you always l-look at her..." This caused Choji to blush and look away.

"Choji-san...i-i know t-that you are a-a very k-kind person, y-your funny, s-smart and v-very well m-mannerd, and e-every girl w-would be lucky t-to f-fall in l-love with y-you..." Hinata says.

"But i don't know where to begin..." Choji says saddly. Hinata places a hand on top of his. "C-Choji-san...T-the reason i-is because, y-you've been l-looking in a-all the w-wrong places...t-try looking i-in a place w-where you will n-never see yourself g-go to...there y-you are bound t-to s-someone willing t-to love y-you..." And with that Hinata smiled.

Choji stared at Hinata wide eyed... He then pulls Hinata in for a hug. Hinata gasps at the sudden gesture. "C-Choji-kun..."

"Arigato, Hinata-chan..." He says. He pulls away and smiles.

_'i'm glad Choji-kun is back to his old self again...' _Hinata thought as she smiled back.

*****(Outside)*****

Once Hinata left the building she stopped when she noticed Naruto against the wall. _'Was Naruto-kun waiting for me this hole time...?'_ Hinata walked closer, when Naruto noticed her he smiled brightly as he ran up to her.

"N-Naruto-kun, were y-you waiting f-for me t-this hole t-time..." Hinata said shyly. Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "well yea, i mean...i was really worried so i thought that i might wait here for you..." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"A-Ano...Naruto-kun..." Hinata started to say.

"Yea?" Hinata blushed and looked at him.

"I-I'm hungry..." Naruto chuckles as he grabs her head.

"Alright then, Ichiraku ramen it is..." And with that both Naruto and Hinata started to make their way toward Ichiraku.

**And that's all for chapter 8, i'm really sorry that it took me so long to write back,Anyway please tell me what you think. it will really mean alot.**

**See you in chapter 9!**


	10. A Valentine's day in Konoha village

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**The Hyuga twins of Konoha leaf.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The hyuga twins Valentines day.**

"Naruto, please except these." said a girl to him. Naruto sratches his head as he smiles carefully. "Sure..." he takes the chocolates from the girl as she squeals to her friends.

Hinari and Hinata watch as all the girls go up to Naruto and the guys and offer him choclates. "Why are the girls giving the guys choclates?" Hinari asked.

"You didn't know?" said a voice. Hinari and Hinata turn to see Tenten, Ino, and Sakura also with choclates in their hands. "Today's valentines day."

Hinata and Hinari both in unsion say. "Valentines day?"

"It's a day where a girl as to give choclates to a boy she likes, it's so much fun..."Sakura says as she squeals.

"S-so how d-does it w-work..?" Hinata asks.

"Well, a girl has to give a choclate to a boy she likes, if it's for a friend, like a special friend then it'd be wise to make a 'giri-choko' (obligation choclate.). But if it's for some one you love, like a boyfriend or lover; then it would be wise to give a 'honmei-choko' (true love chocolate.) It's so fun, and very romantic..." Ino says.

Hinari and Hinata look at each other then they look at all the diffrent girls giving choclates to their loved ones. Hinari noticed a girl shyly giving a chocolate to Kiba, for a moment Hinari was sad until she heard Kiba's response.

"Sorry but; i can't accept your feelings...i'm automatically in love with my girlfriend; but i'll be happy to have your chocolate." Kiba took it and winked at Hinari. Hinari smiled back at him.

Hinata watched as Naruto was accepting chocolates from lots of girls, _'Wow Naruto-kun must be really popular.' _she thought to herself.

****

Choji was walking through the halls as he see's Hinata and the girls; his gaze stops at Kiba and Hinari he walks closely to them. Kiba looks at Choji.

"Hey, Choji!" Kiba said highly as always. Choji looks at him surprised, _'Isn't this the part where he usually attacks me?' _Choji gives an apologetic look. "Listen Kiba, i'm sorry for the way i've been acting these passed few days. I didn't mean for it to come over our friendship." Kiba laughed. "Haha! no biggy! i'm just glad your back to your own self again!" Choji smiled as both of them fist pumped each other.

*****(Kurenai's class. Hinata's P.O.V)*****

My next class is Kurenai-sensei, it's cooking class, i took this class because sister was taking it. Also i'm glad because i have all my friends here with me.

"Alright, today's lesson is going to be a little special..." Kurenai says to us.

"How special?" Kiba-kun asks. Just as Kurenai-sensei was about to answer some came in through the door with a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh..." said all the boys in the class.

"Awwwwww..." said all the girls. The person with the bouquet of flowers reveled to be Asuma-sensei... i notice that Kurenai-sensei had a small blush in her cheeks...she's very pretty i bet all guys are fond of her.

"Asuma...You know that we're not in America." She says as she giggles. That's right she and Asuma went to America for a year, she told us that over there Valentines day was a little different then Japan, it's most common for boys to give flowers to girls and the girls are willing to give something as well. Asuma-sensei laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, i know; either way i wanted to give them to you..." he says as he winks at her.

Kurenai haded to force Asuma-sensei out of the classroom because the boys were starting to make akward comments.

"Well now that all that was settled out and down, today i decided to give you all a free day, you may cook whatever you wish, i have to leave early for a very important meeting. So Hinari, Hinata i'm leaving you both in charge." she says to us.

"Right." Sister says as i nodd in reasponse.

After Kurenai-sensei leaves Naruto-kun chuckles "Could her 'so-called-important-meeting.' be going on a date with Asuma-sensei..." He and the guys left until someone through him some cookie dough in his face, when he pulled it out his hole face was white.

And suddenly me and sister bursted out laughing; which soon caused all of our friends to laugh, even Sasuke-san was laughing i mean lyterally laughing. I'm glad that i was able to enjoy myself like this.

"Hinari...what was that for?" Naruto-kun pouted. I suddenly felt my cheeks burn. He looks really cute like that. Hinari giggled. "Kurenai-sensei has the right to date whoever she wants." i giggled again until i felt two arms wrap themselves around me, i looked up to see Naruto-kun who was still pouting. "Hinataaaa-chaaannn..your sister is being mean to me.." i giggled again as i kindly told my sister to be nicer. He looks to cute.

I sat down as i watched sister, Sakura-chan and all the other girls cooking their chocolates; sister said that she was going to make a honmei-choko for Kiba-kun; sister was always a great cook; back at home she would cook some of the best dumplings and rice balls. On the other hand i was never always such a good cook. Hikaru-san would sometimes beat me or yell at me because i didn't know how to cook, even though we were never married we still were forced (or should i say i was forced.) to live together.

I'm thinking of making Naruto-kun some chocolates...demo i don't know how to cook, what if i burn it, or undercook it, or accidently add salt, or pepper, or worse mayonaise...I don't know what to do! it's difficult cooking for the person you like...w-wait a minute why did the words Naruto-kun and like all come into that one thought? I don't like Naruto-kun...do i?, i-mean he's a really great friend, he's smart, funny, kind, gentle, caring, outgoing, cute, honest,trust worthy, warm...expecially when he's holding me, i feel so safe, protected, warm, and...NO BAD HINATA! STOP HAVING THESE PERVERTED THOUGHTS, sister always says that the quiet ones are the most perverted.

Even if i like Naruto-kun; i don't know what he really feels about me. All of us were going to sleep over in his house this weekend, and on Monday since we don't have school he wanted to take me somewhere; he wouldn't exactly tell me where. But either way i don't know wheather to follow my own feelings or his. mine? his? mine? his? mine? his?

I unknowingly sighed out loud. Until i heard Naruto-kun's voice.

"Hinata-chan, aren't you going to cook?" he asks me. What do i tell him?, i can't say that i don't know how to; then everyone is going to laugh, and i can't say that i don't celebrate Valentines day because i do...oh no what do i do? Think Hinata think.

"U-um...well...a-ano...i-i can't really...use...um...w-well the thing is u-um...a-ano...i" I started to stutter...i didn't know what to say, make something happen, anything.

"NARUTO-KUN!" suddenly a group of girls ran in with chocolates in their hands; they ran up to all the boys and started handing them chocolates. Naruto-kun was surrounded by lots of girls. I started to pout my lower lip; but i did ask for a distraction.

I walked up to sister as she showed me her chocolate, she made a honmei choko, in shape of a heart, with two dango's in the center...it was very cute.

"What do you think Hinata, will Kiba-kun like it." she asks me. i smile happily. "I'm 100% positive he's going to love it." she gives me a big smile as she hugs me. Just then the bell rings, that means it's lunch time as everyone leaves i stay, i look at the stove as i take out my ingrediants from my bag.

*****(Lunch time, Naruto's P.O.V)*****

I quietly ate my ramen in the table, i watched as Kiba was happily eating the chocolate Hinari made him in cooking class, The same thing all the guys were doing with their girlfriends; surprisngly even Neji-teme recieved chocolates from a few girls, but he seemed to be more intrested in Tenten's chocolate. I didn't know why Hinata-chan didn't cook in cooking class...maybe she doesn't celebrate Valentines day. No way... that's nonsence, Hinari celebrates it so Hinata-chan should celebrate it too right?

But still even though i've recieve chocolates from lots of girls today, i was hoping to at least receive one from Hinata-chan; i wouldn't mind if it was just a giri-choko, maybe she gave someone a chocolate, maybe to someone she likes but who does she like? The thought of her liking someone else makes my heart ache.

I sigh loudy, i didn't even notice the wierd looks my friends were giving me.

*****(Back to Hinata)*****

"Ow!" Hinata said as she saw a small cut in her forth finger, she then grabed another band-aid and wrapped it around her finger, she now had bandages all over her fingers. She could feel small tears start to form in her eyes as she wipes them away. "I-i can't g-give up now, i-i have to at l-least give something t-to Naruto-kun..." and with that she started to mix the dough.

After a while Hinata wrapped her cake around a small box; and wrapped around a orange wallpaper. She took a small card and wrote the words _'For Naruto-kun'_ on it. She smiled to herself as she left the classroom.

As Hinata was walking happily to go and give Naruto her chocolate, she stopped when she heard Naruto. _'I found him, now all i have to do is give him the chocolate' _as she turned the corner she stopped when she saw that Naruto was talking to Sasuke. _'Is talking to Sasuke-san now, i shouldn't disturb...' _she thought as she was about to turn away.

"-...Hinata-chan" she stopped and looked back. _'Are they talking about me?' _ she hid behind the wall so that no one can see her.

"Your upset because you didn't get any chocolates from Hinata, right?" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. "Yea...i mean she could have at least given me a giri-choko, but to give me nothing at all...it's just." Hinata suddenly felt guilty for making Naruto upset. _'Gomenasai, Naruto-kun...but i'm sure once i give this to him; he's going to be his old self again.'_

"Also, Hinari's chocolate was very good; it made my mouth water just looking at it; I mean any girl can just walk up to a guy and just give him a chocolate straight forward; it can't be that hard right?" Naruto said as he heard something drop and footsteps running away. He and Sasuke ran up to see a small box, with chocolate spilling out. Naruto picked it up; and saw the _'For Naruto-kun, from Hinata-sign.'_

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered, until he realized that Hinata just heard everything that he and Sasuke were talking about. He quickly went to the direction which Hinata went to. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he started to make his way outside.

*****(Outside)*****

Hinari looked around but couldn't see any sight of Hinata. "Do you think that Hinata's still inside?" she says to her boyfriend. Kiba grinns at her. "Yea, and besides Naruto's there right?" He says as he grabs her hand. Hinari looks at their hands interwined and back at Kiba. "Your right, i shouldn't worry so much." As they started to make their way out of the school gate Hinari looked back _'Hinata...please be carefull...'_ she thought worriedly.

*****(Back inside with Naruto)*****

Naruto looked inside all of the classrooms, he went to every floor; but couldn't seem to find Hinata anywhere. He even cautiously looked in all the girls restrooms. He stopped in Iruka's class until he heard a sniffle, he recognized that sniffle anywhere; he followed the sound which led him to a closet, he slowly opened it.

Once the door was fully open; he saw Hinata with her knees to her chest, covering her eyes. Naruto's face was filled with guilt._ 'In her hearing everything; she must think that i want her to be more like Hinari, but i don't.' _he thought.

Naruto took a deep breath and a gulp. "Um...H-Hinata-chan?" _'What the?, how come i'm stuttering for?, could it be cause i'm looking at her surprised figure, she must be wondering how did i find her; with so many stairs._

"N...N-Naruto...-kun, h-how did y-you find...?" Hinata starts to say. Naruto smiles. "You love coming here every 5 minutes before schools over." Naruto smiled kindly as Hinata looked away. Naruto looks at the box

"Hey Hinata-chan, this box of chocolate cake is...is it really for me?" he asks. Hinata looks at it.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun...i know t-that i'm n-not out going l-like sister, o-or that i-i'm really g-good in skateborad, o-or that i have goood c-cooking skils..." Now tears were streaming down her cheeks; she opened her big sparkly eyes to look at Naruto. "I-i know t-that i'm r-really shy a-and that i-it's difficult f-for me t-to say t-things t foward l-like sister. And i-i know t-that my chocolate i-is not that g-good as sister i-is either...but i-i rally t-tried. I-I-I did..." Hinata admitted to Naruto.

Naruto stod there emtionless, he didn't knew that this is what Hinata thought that he thought of her was...he felt sad, pain, hurt, and giulty for making her cry. He waked up and lifted her chin, Hinata; who now was blushing looked u p at Naruto. "Hinata-chan...gomenasai..i didn't want it to sound like that...please forgive me." Naruto pleaded her. Hinata smiled softly as she nodded. Naruto looked at the box, then noticed all the badages in her hand. "Hinata-chan...how did you?" Hinata looked at her hands as she smiled shyly. "O-Oh...that...well...iu...i-i was cooking, t-then i...i accidently c-cut myself...with a knife; i'm n-not very good with c-cooking so i-i thought t-that i could l-learn from this."

Naruto then embraced her tightly. "Hinata-chan...thank you, i don't want you to ever think that i want you to be like Hinari." Hinata's eyes went wide. Naruto continued embracing her, "I like you for who you are, i don't want you to change yourself for anyone..." Hinata now had new tears streaming down her cheeks. she smiled as she snuggled agisnt Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at Hinata, not pulling away. "S-do you d-don't care i-if the c-cake may b-be a little b-burnt..." Hinata asked. Naruto grinned. "Of course not." then he got an idea. "And to prove it, i'm going to try it." Hinata looked at him. "O-oh no...N-Naruto-kun, you d-don't have t-to..." Hinata said.

"Nonsence Hinata-chan, i really want to try it." Naruto said. as he opened the now reckened box, when he opened it the cake was actually little cakes in the shape of ramen bowls. Naruto looked at them as he smiled sincere as he picked a small cake up; and then he placed it in his mouth he started to chew as he suddenly stoped. Hinata looked toward the ground until she was caught in a bear hug. "Hinata-chan! this cake is really good!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata's eyes wided open, her tears had now dried up. "Y-You mean it, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata asked.

"Beileve it! this is the best thing i've ever tasted." Hinata's eyes were now getting watery. "N-Naruto-kun...yugata, i-i'm so g-glad.." she says as she wipes away her tears. Naruto stands up and offers Hinata his hand. Hinata kindly takes it.

Once they were both up Hinata walked up to Naruto and rested her head against his chest; Naruto's face was red. "Y-Yugata...Naruto-kun, i-i'm glad t-that i was f-finally able t-to make y-you something s-special..." she confessed. Naruto looked at her sort-of surprised by her words; never the less he smiles one of his rare smiles and pulls her in closer. "Hinata-chan...thank you for eveything."

****

Naruto offered to walk Hinata home, on the way home Hinata suddenly grabed and held Naruto's hand. To no surprised Naruto held it tighter, he looked at her and grinned._ 'I don't know wheather to tell her that she gave me honmei-choko insted of a giri-choko...' _He looks at her as she's smiling brighter then usual. _'But i guess this is ok for now...'_ he thought as he and Hinata continued down their path.

**Thanks so much for reading chapter 9, i remeber when i first started my stories so i would like to take the time to thank all those who have read every single one of my stories. 'RoseTiger-your reviews help alot, thanks so much. EchoUchiha-your reveiws let me know that i'm doing my job, and that my stories are really good. And to the rest of you who i forgot i apologize. please continue to stay with me. **

**Don't forget to review! and i'll see you all in chapter 10**

**JaNe!**


	11. The love of an older sister

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**The Hyuga twins of Konoha leaf.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: **The love of an older sister.

"Eh! a-a h-honmei-choko!" Hinata said as she now had a large blush in her face. Hinata had showed the picture of the chocolate she had made to Naruto to Hinari, Sakura and all the other girls. "Yep, that's a honmei-choko all right." Hinari tells her.

"Awwww Hinata finally gave a honmei-choko to Naruto." Tenten squealed. Hinata's face was now as red as a tomatoe. "T-That means that N-Naruto thinks t-that i-i..." Hinata stuttered.

"You like him?" Ino finished. Hinata nodded her head. "Well, don't you like him?" Sakura said.

Hinata stopped and looked at them; she then looked behind their table to where the guys were siting, she stared at Naruto as he was grinning like always. For a moment their eyes met; Hinata grew a shade of pink as well did Naruto, but he grinned back at her to make it seem as if he was blushing. Hinata turned back to her table and played with her hands.

"Well...i-i...i like N-Naruto-kun; demo...what i-if he doesn't f-feel the s-same..." Hinata said.

"Nonsence, he totally likes you." Sakura said.

"Y-you think s-so...?" Hinata asked. Hinari and Tenten nodded.

"Yep, it's so obvious, you should see the way he looks at you, it's so cute." Ino explained.

"And also the way he looks at Lee whenever he hugs you." Hinari smirked which caused Hinata to blush.

*****(With the guys)*****

"So she gave you a honmei-choko?" Neji said.

"Yep, and it was really good." Naruto said. Neji glared at him. "I may approve of you hanging around my cousin, but if you even dare make her cry, hurt her in any way, or if i see at least one small length of hair out of her head; i will come to you and bury you alive. got it?" Neji said.

"Y-yes sir..." Naruto stuttered. _'Man Neji-teme is really scary...' _

"But i think she really meant to give me a giri-choko insted of a honmei-choko..." Naruto said some-what disappointed.

"What makes you say that?" Choji says.

"Well i don't think Hinata-chan will fall for a guy like me..." Naruto added. Sasuke smirked.

"So do you like her?" he tells Naruto. Naruto could feel his face burn as he looks at Hinata in the girls table. He sees Hinari and the others laughing while Hinata is playing with her fingers.

"Yea. i really like her." Naruto said. Kiba and Choji laughed, while Neji and Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry, i'm pretty sure Hinata likes you to." Kiba said. Naruto looks up at him.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"It's really simple, the way she's always turning red, whenever she's around you. to be honest it's really cute..." Kiba said.

"Hey don't say that about Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled; which caused the girls to look back, which also caused Hinari to walk up and glare. "And what were you guys saying about my sister exactly?" she asked. A dark aura appeared behind her; all of the boys shivered and hid behind one another in chibi-style.

"S-sister, i d-don't think t-that they were a-actually talking b-bad about m-me..." Hinata stated.

"That's right, i will never talk bad about Hinata-chan!" Naruto said highly. This caused Hinata to blush a bit.

Hinari looked at them one last time before shrugging her shoulders. "Alright then." Kiba stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, the only person i would talk about is my Hina-chan..." Hinari giggled as she turned toward Kiba and kissed him in the lips.

"Awwww" all the girls said.

"..."

"Um, Kiba?"

"..."

"A-ano..sister."

"..."

"What a minute..."

"..."

"..."

"Hold on a minute."

"..."

"..."

"Don't worry i don't think that they would go as far as-..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh no..."

"..."

"U-um shouldn't w-we try a-and stop t-them..."

"..."

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled.

"...Kiba-kun...not to low.."

"How about i go a little faster..." Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun don't...ah!"

Everyone's faces turned bloddy red. "AHHH! TO MUCH EECHI LOVE!" Naruto yelled as he covered Hinata's eyes with his hands. "HINATA-CHAN DON'T LOOK YOUR WAY TO INNOCENT, COVER YOUR EYES!" Hinata's face turn a darker with the thought of Naruto's hands in her eyes.

"SUCH PASSIONATE LOVE!, IT MAKES THE WORLD MORE YOUTHFUL THEN IT IS!" Lee yelled.

"Now's not the time for that..." Neji said trying to look away from the scene.

"Well i'm not making Hinata-chan stay here any longer!; she could have nightmares for days! come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata away from the so-called 'love session'.

*****(Minutes later)*****

Naruto and Hinata breathed heavily; they stood up and looked at each other before they bursted out laughing. "Man...Kiba can do some of the weirdest things...He and Hinari are so in love.." Hinata giggled. "I-I agree, neither o-of them are a-afraid to s-say what t-they feel towards o-one another..." Suddenly both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other as both their cheeks turned red. Naruto realizing the uncomfortable situation scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Hehehe, we should probably head to class.

"R-right..." Hinata said.

*****(In class)*****

Asuma had put on a movie of American History. Hinata sits behind the classroom, but in a seat next to Naruto; she looks and notices Naruto sleeping; she giggles as she decides to text him. Naruto who was snoring away woke up at the vibration of his cell phone. "Hm...?" he said as he sat up and looked at his cell phone. When he saw it was from Hinata he smiled as he read the text.

'_N-Naruto-kun...you s-should try to s-stay awake somehow; A-Asuma sensei m-might punish y-you..." _Naruto grinned. _'How cute, Hinata-chan's worried i'd get in trouble.' _he thought to himself as he looked at her and grinned. The movie lasted for a solid 45 minutes; until it was over and Asuma went to turn off the lights. Once he opened them; he noticed all the students had somehow fallen asleep. Kiba and Hinari were cuddeled next to one another, Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Sai, Tenten had accidently rested her head agasint Neji's shoulder; Neji had rested his head on top of Tenten's. Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep as well; but not before both their hands were on top of the other.

"Man...was the movie really that boring?" Asuma said.

_**-(Minutes later)-**_

"Man... that movie was soo boring..." Naruto whined as he yawned. Hinata yawned a bit as well; she then stopped walking Hinari saw this and stopped as well. "Hinata?" Hinari looked to see Shion and Karin bullying another girl; "Ok that does it..." Hinari said as she walked up to them.

"You call this style-?" Shion started to say until she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned to see Hinari glaring at her. "You know Shion, i've had just about enough of your bullying..." Shion looked at Karin and both laughed. "What, the little baby Hinata can't stand up for herself..." Hinata then looked toward the ground; she squinted her eyes as she ran away.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her. Hinari looked back as she watched her sister run away. "Listen Shion, me and Hinata may be sister; but we are both to different people; and i won't stand here and let you insult her any longer..." she says. Shion looks at her. "What are you going to do about it.

Hinari gave Shion and her 'possy' an evil smirk.

*****(With Hinata, Hinata's p.o.v)*****

I ended up in the rooftop of the school; i sat down in the bench as the tears still came to my eyes, i know what you all may be thinking. Why am i always crying?, the truth is i can't help it...it's all i know how to do...What Shion said really took me, am i always letting Sister fight my battles, am i a burden to her?; maybe if i wasn't so weak then she could have had a better life...maybe...if...she had have a more better twin...then she wouldn't have to feel as if she had to protect me all the time...

I started to choke with my tears...so i sobbed, i'm sorry that i'm so weak sister...

**xoxoxox**

I sat there, looking at the peaceful village; i felt releived as the wind blew calmly in the wind. Maybe i should return back to Hyuga village, i could marry Hikaru-san, and say that sister died while protecting me; then sister could live here happily with Kiba-kun...i feel that they don't have any time to themselves because sister is always so concerned about me...

"So this is where you've been..." said a voice; i quickly turned to see sister smiling brightly at me. Even though she was smiling i couldn't help but turn away from her. I felt as she sat next to me. "Hinata, tell me what's been in your mind latley..." she says. I looked at my sister and smiled softly "N-nothing's wrong...i-i've been f-fine, really..." my sisters eyes softened as she holds my hand. "Please Hinata, tell me what's wrong; you know i'm here for you...please...tell me what's wrong...i might find a way to help you..." Once again i felt new tears escape my eyelids; i now had thrown myself to cry in my sisters chest, i could feel as sister wrapped her arms around me...

"Hinata, why are you crying? please talk to me?" she pleaded as she started to choke in some of her own words as well. "F-For-Forgive me...sister...f-forgive me for r-ruining your l-life..." as soon as i said that; sister pulled away from me. "ruining my life?, what are you talking about; Hinata?" she asks. and for the first time in my life i snapped.

"Stop acting as if you don't know!" I yelled; sister's eyes went wide. "I'm always causing trouble!, Your always the one that has to protect me!, your always there to solve my problems!, even when you found out what Hikaru-san did to me, you were so in love with Kenji-san that you even shut him off too! All i am is a burden to you! not just you but to Naruto-kun,... Sakura-chan,... everyone!"

Sister just stood there, her eyes were very wide, and she sat there emotionless; and before i knew it a had a red mark along the side of my left cheek; sister had slapped me...I looked at her to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Is that what you think, you actually think that your a burden to me?..." she asked. I just stared at her.

"I never once in my life felt like it was my obligation to protected you...I protected you not because i _had_ to, but because i _want _to; you and me a very different, i know that violence is not in your nature...that no matter how angry you may get, but you will never have the will to hit anyone...that's just how you are..." I listened to my sister as she told me everything she was feeling.

"And with what Hikaru did to you...i didn't hurt Kenji; because of what Hikaru did to you...i did it because he knew all along what he was planning and didn't tell me; and because he had cheated on me..."

"But...you...you are my sister, i would believe you in everything you tell me; if you were to tell me that Kiba tried to rape you...i would believe you in a heartbeat; why?...because you my lilttle sister...and no one will be able to take your place in my heart..." Now i was crying even more now...i didn't knew that i meant that much to my sister...so i cried in her arms; after a few seconds she too started to cry, this has been the second time sister has cried in her life...I'm glad that she cares alot about me.

After what seemed to be a while, we finally pulled away; but me being the baby i am still had tears streaming down. Sister chuckled as she wiped away my tears. "Now, Hinata...no more crying..." she says to me. I giggle as i wipe away some small tears in her eyes as well. 

*****(Afterschool)*****

"Sister...c-can we s-stop by f-for some r-ramen?" Hinata asks Hinari; Hinari looks at Hinata and sighs. "Again? didn't you have ramen for lunch?"

"H-Hai...but i-i'm s-still h-hungry..." Hinata whined; Hinari laughed. "Alright, Alright...we'll have ramen. Hinata smiled brightly as she grabbed Hinari's hand; Hinari looked at Hinata until she smiled kindly and gripped it tighter.

What a perfect end to a perfect day...or so they thought. Suddenly a loud noise was heard that caused both Hinata and Hinari to stop in their path. "Ano...w-what was that?" Hinata asked.

Hinari sighed. "Lets just say that someone can't stand to be away from you; for more then a second..." Hinata tilted her head until the loud noise was comming their way.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto came and grabbed her hand and started to head the oppisite direction. "Sorry Hinari, but i need Hinata...it's really important. see ya." Hinari stood there until a red aura appeared behind her figure. "Naruto! you better make sure Hinata get's home early!"

"Yea, Yea!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata with him.

"Hinata! you better call!" Hinari said. Hinata turned to look at her sister...for a minute they stared at each other; before Hinari smiled happily and Hinata smiled back. "I promise!" and once Naruto and Hinata were out of sight; Hinari started her way; but not before looking at a text message she recieved from Hinata...she smiled kindly as she wiped away small tears from her eyes.

_Thank you sister, I Love you. i promise to call later._

_**Awww what a touching chapter, happily sisterly love! Well please keep reading and i hope to see you all in chapter 11.**_

_**Bye-Bye for now!**_


	12. yummy treats and misunderstandings

**Naruto Fanfction**

**The Hyuga twins of Konoha leaf.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly and dissapiontly do not, i mean DO-NOT own Naruto; if i did, it would have longly ended. But not before adding a sequel of course...But then what would the conflict be?, and the cause, oh and the effect oh not only that but the emotion would it be, horror, humor, adventure, romance,mystery, fantasy-well maybe a Naruto mermaid wouldn't be a bad idea, But what if it were eechi... But- but then it will-*Sasuke covers ShyHinatagirls mouth***

**Sasuke: That's enough, we already know that you don't own us...**

**Jiraya: Actually i wouldn't mind having at least an eechi moment, especially with the two twins...*nosebleed***

**Naruto/KIba: What'd you say! I will kill you if you hurt Hinata-chan?Hina-chan!**

**Hinari/Hinata: *sigh***

**Hinari: this won't end well...**

**Hinata:A-anyway please enjoy this short chapter...**

**Chapter 11: Icy misunderstanding.**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to Naruto's house to offer them an invitation to Sakura's party; once they reached the door they stopped when they heard a very heavy breathing.

"...wow."

"That's Hinata-chan's voice..." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "What are we doing?" Sasuke asked; Sakura shushed him and told him to place his ear agaisnt the door. Sasuke sighed as he listened to his girlfriends request.

"I guess you never knew a kiss like that excisted"

"That's Naruto's voice" Sasuke added. Both Sasuke and Sakura were concerned with what was going on inside.

"What are you two doing?" Both of them turned to see Shikamaru and Choji.

"We could ask you the same thing..." Sasuke tells them.

"We came by to give Naruto his movie back; he let us barrow it..." Choji said.

"Shhhh" Sakura tells all three of them. Shikamaru and Choji look at her confused.

"What is she doing.?" Choji asks.

"We're trying to figure out what the dope and Hinata are doinging inside?" Sasuke tells them.

They walk up and lean their ears agaiant the door; and continued to listen in to what Naruto and Hinata were saying.

"-clothes off." They hear Naruto say.

"M-my clothes..?"

"Yea...we're going to be sweating an awful lot, so we need to be comfortable, right Ero-Jiraya?

"He's right you know, this activity requires a lot of body and mind."

"Even Jiraya's there..." Shikamaru whispers. "I wonder what their really doing in there?" Sakura whispers back.

"Ok...i-i'm ready."

"Great lets get started!" Naruto's heard saying.

They can hear some movments going on until Hinata lets out a 'moan'.

"ah!..."

"s-sorry Hinata-chan, did i hurt you?"

"Yea Hinata, did we hurt you; i know that ours is pretty big, and your not used to seeing two or having two in once..." Jiraya is heard saying.

"N-No...i'm fine it's just t-that; it's b-been a very long t-time since i-i did this a-and i'm not u-used to it..."

_'used to what?" _Sakura thought. _'What did he mean by hurt?' _Sasuke thought. _'Ours are big, what are they doing?' _Shikamaru thought. _'Man...i'm hungry...'_ Choji thought.

Once again there was movment heard until...

"HELLO MY FRIENDS, WHY ARE WE ALL IN NARUTO-'S!" Lee said until Shikamaru and Sasuke covered him by the mouth. Sakura, and Choji continued to listen.

"N-Naruto-kun... did you h-hear that j-just now...?"

"Nope."

"I didn't hear anything either.."

"I-I could h-have sowrn t-that it s-sounded like L-Lee-san.."

"I didn't hear anything, anyway lets continue!"

"Why are you guys listening to Naruto and Hinata's study date?" Ino tells them. Sai smiles. "Naruto's getting some in there..." "What? really?" Ino says. Sakura still listening

"I wanna hear too." Ino says as she puts her ear in an avalible spot.

Movment is heard inside; along with heavy breathing...

"Hinata-chan...their soo soft...i can't stop touching them.." Ino now had a small blush in her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun...so big...Jiraya-sama...yours is very hot..." Sakura now had a blush appear in her cheeks as well.

"That Naruto...wait until i get my hands on him." Sakura says.  
>"Me too, who does he think he is..." Ino says.<p>

"Naruto and Hinata are f*#^%# each other crazy..." Sai comments while smiling.

"Can't you ever say something that's not perverted or wrong..." Sasuke adds. They continue to listen on.

"Ano...are y-you sure t-that t-this is n-normal Jiraya-sama..."

"Of course, now relax while i touch it here.."

"Ah! n-no wait i-i don't t-think that-ah!" Sasuke and the guys had a blush in their cheeks this time.

"Hinata...your very good at this..." Jiraya is heard saying.

"J-Jiraya-sama..."

"Hinata-chan...it's my turn now...i'm lonly..."

"*giggles* G-Gomen, Naruto-kun..." Another set of movment was heard.

"ah...N-Naruto-kun..."

"urg...H-Hinata-chan...gomen but i can't stop myself yours just tastes soo good..."

"N-Naruto-kun wait don't! Ah!"

*****(Minutes later)*****

"i-i can't believe i-i'm really d-doing this..." Hinata is heard saying.

"Yea, i just hope Hinari nor Neji-teme find out...they might not approve... But for now since it's just you and me and Ero-Jiraya...that means that i can lick this right here in the center..."

"A-ah! No N-Naruto-kun...don't l-lick there i-it will m-make ah!"

"Wow...Hinata-chan; this tastes better then ramen..."

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see Hinari and Neji, along with Kiba and Tenten. "Why are all of you guys outside Naruto's house leaning agaisnt the door? Hinari asks. All of them quickly stand up and start talking all at once. Until.

"We're listening Naruto and Jiraya f*#%^ the living out of Hinata..." Sai said. Then their was an akward silence until Neji and Hinari glared at the door. They walked in and leaned inside.

"-comming, Hinata-chan..." They hear Naruto say.

"M-mines too..." Hinata is heard saying.

Suddenly a very dark aura appeared behind Neji and Hinari; the rest stepped away chibi-style.

The movment suddenly started to become faster. And with every second so did Neji and Hinari's lack of patients.

"A-AH N-Naruto-kun...i-it can't."

"It's ok...lets...-together..Hinata-chan..."

And after a lot more movment.

"Hinata-chan...URGH!"

N-Naruto-kun...AH!"

The movment stopped for a while as heavy breathing was now heard again.

*****(10 minutes later)*****

"N-Naruto-kun...i'm glad t-that i w-was able t-to do t-this with you..."

"Me too Hinata-chan, imagine what would happen if your crazy of a sister and cousin found out,..."

"D-did i do g-good?, Naruto-kun.."

"You did great Hinata-chan..."

"*giggle* I-i'm glad.

Everyone turned to Neji and Hinari; who seemed to just stand there emotionless.

"He's dead..." Neji said.

"Why that pervet i kick his $!" Hinari and Neji burst open through the door; and dashed to the kitchen; only to see Hinata and Naruto in a arpon; and Jiraya petting his toad.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto tells them.

"But we thought...you-and then we heard and thought Hinata but now we..." Hinari started to say. Hinata walked up to them. "Look, S-sister...Naruto-kun and J-Jiraya-sama were t-teaching me h-how to m-make a kisu bread..."

"Kisu bread?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded.

"It's a b-bread that y-you have t-to leave a-a circle i-in the c-center; and w-with that y-you have to add wh-whip cream i-inside...it t-taste really g-good." Hinata says.

Hinari and the reat of them just stare and quitely leave Naruto's house.

Naruto and Hinata stare at each other; but then continue to eat their homemade bread.

**So Tell me what you all thought about this chapter, i tried to make it as humoress as possible; if it wasn't then i apologize but if it was then i'm extreamly happy! **

**I will see you all in chapter 12!**

**JaNe!**


	13. Hyuga twins special: Rock Lee's love

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**The Hyuga twins of Konoha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, they all belong to it's rightful owner.**

**Please enjoy!**

**The Hyuga twins special (Rock Lee's first love!)**

_**(This shall be set in Naruto's P.O.V)**_

School seemed to continued as usual; everyone was their normal self's. Espcially Hinari and Kiba; those two seem to always be together...i never seen anyone so in love before, like those two are... Hinata-chan's really happy for her sister. I wonder if me and her will be that close once we start dating, w-wait a minute! i can't jump into conclusions! W-what if she doesn't feel the same!. This caused me to feel depressed. Why is love soo hard?

"Ano...N-Naruto-kun?" I looked up to see Hinata-chan looking at me with her head tilted. I think she looks really cute when she does that.

"N-Naruto-kun...c-can i t-talk to you..." she says as her cheeks start to turn pink. I suddenly felt my cheeks burn as well...i wonder what could she want to talk about?

"Um...sure, Hinata-chan." I say as i stood up and started following her; we somehow ended up in the schools garden. I turned to see Hinata looking towards the ground. She was blushing.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she tells me. I look at her; could this be a confession, what if she tells me she loves me and if i love her back, what if she hugs me and whispers it in my ear, what if she just comes up and kissess me! I would be extreamly happy!

"N-Naruto-kun..." she says to me; I grinn happy at her.

"Yea?" i say...i can't wait to hear her.

"I-I'm worried about Lee-san..." I stopped and blinked at her; then i chuckled. (Well so much for my happy moment...) Either way i'm glad that Hinata-chan is always so observing when something's wrong with someone.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her.

"He'-he's not is usual self..." she tells me. Now that i think of it; yesterday i saw Bushy-brow in front of the bakery; he just stood there staring at the...that's it!

I walked up and grabbed Hinata-chan's hand, i bet she was blushing like crazy now. "N-Naruto-kun, where a-are we g-going..."

"I think i know what Bushy-Brows problem is..." I say as i drag her along with me.

*****(In front of the bakery)*****

Hinata-chan's eyes stared at the Bakery, she shyly sniffed the air as her smile grew even more; i couldn't help but find that really cute...

"N-Naruto-kun, why a-are we here?" She tells me. I smile as i tell her to crouch down with me; me and her take a small peek; at the Baker.

Her name is Akane, she had long green hair, big black eyes and the prettiest smile you could ever see...oh don't get me wrong, Hinata-chan's smile is ten times no 1000 times more cuter!

"Wow...s-she's really p-pretty..." Hinata-chan says; i noddd.

"Bushy-Brow is always watching her...He stands behind that mailbox over there..." I tell Hinata-chan as i point to the mailbox.

"D-Do you t-think that L-Lee-san likes h-her.." I look at Hinata-chan...

"You think so?" I ask her, she nodds.

"S-Sometimes...when a-a person l-likes someone, t-they tend t-to always want t-to look at t-them...i think t-that Lee-san m-might even b-be in l-love..." Hinata-chan, she says this with such a caring and a loving tone...

"Bushy Brow in love huh?, never thought i'd see the day..." I say as a grinn at her.

"Neither did we..." Me and Hinata-chan turned around to see Hinari and the rest of the guys.

"So, Lee's in love, huh?" Hinari says as she looks at the girls, they all grin as they look at Hinata-chan..."Hinata..." Hinari says to her. Hinata-chan tilts her head. "Y-Yes..."

"You go and talk to Lee, while we talk to Akane-chan..." Sakura tells her.

"Got it, Let's go Hinata-chan..." I say as i grab her hand; as we were about to walk away, Kiba and Sasuke held me back. "Hey what gives?" i say to them.

"Naruto, your going to stay with us.." Choji tells me, i give them a questionable look, how come i was suppose to stay here, and let Hinata-chan go by herself.

"Listen Naruto, we all already know how in love you are with Hinata-chan, but If Hinata-chan is someone who is very reliable we can't have you following her around like a jelous old husband. " Ino tells me. I look at Hinata-chan who's face was red, my face started to turn red as well.

"Well, ok then..." i say defeated.

"Good, Hinata come find us once Lee has told you everything..." Hinari tells her; Hinata-chan nodds in response. I then started to feel disapointed, if Hinata-chan wasn't here i would just be bored; i suddenly let out a sigh. Kiba laughed.

"Jeez, Naruto relax; it's not like she's leaving for good or anything..." Kiba says. Honestly i didn't know why was i upset myself, i just can't seem to stand being away form Hinata-chan knowing that she has to 's like; when she leaves she takes apart of me with her...

*****(2 and a half hours later.)*****

"There that should be it..." Sakura-chan says as she finishes placing the vase with the roses on top of a table. Our job was to get Akane to tell us what she thinks about Bushy-Brow, i noticed that she's always blushing whenever she sees him...maybe this could go well after all.

"I-I'm not so sure...i mean what if he doesn't want to be here with me?" Akane says to us. I grin as usual and stand up. "Nonsence, i'm sure Bushy-Brow really wants to be here with you.." I tell her.

"Y-you really think so?" Akane says as her cheeks go red.

"Positive..." Sakura-chan adds.

Akane smiles as she looks at us with a determine look. "Alright, i'm ready..."

"Great now wait here, while we get Lee." Ino tells her, and with that we leave to go and find Bushy-brow...

*****(Meanwhile with Hinata, Normal p.o.v)*****

"But, what if she doesn't like me. I mean look at me!" Lee says fustrated.

"Lee-san...you d-don't have t-to try a-and act l-like someone y-your not just f-for someone t-to like you...Try b-being yourself; i'm s-sure that s-she likes y-you for w-who you a-are..." Hinata tells Lee, along with a friendly smile.

Lee looks at Hinata and smiles as well; he stands up. "YOU ARE RIGHT! ROCK LEE DOESN'T RUN FROM ANYTHING! Hinata smiles brightly. Lee turns and looks at her. "HINATA! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! I AM CERTAIN NOW THAT YOU HAVE THE WILL OF YOUTH GROWING IN YOU!" Lee says highly to Hinata; Hinata stands up and walks up to him.

"L-let's go L-Lee-san..." Hinata tells him. Lee smiles brightly as he takes Hinata's hand and drags her along with him.

Once Bushy-brow and Hinata-chan arrived; me and the rest run up to them; I rans up to Hinata-chan and hugged her tight. "Hinata-chan...i missed you..." I whispers to her in her ear, Hinata-chan blushes as she buries her head in my chest she giggles "N-Naruto-kun...i-it wasn't t-that long..." she says to me. I pull back as i scratch the back of my head. "I know, but it gets really boring when your not here..." i then grinned at her.

"So Lee are you ready?" Tenten tells him. Bushy-brow nodds. "I AM, I'M READY FOR ANYTHING!".

Hinari and Hinata-chan grab Bushy-brow by the hand as they walk him towards Akane. When Bushy-brow sees her, his face goes beet red. Akane's hair was tied up in a bun, with one strain of hair out; and she had a lime green dress on. she also blushes when she sees Bushy-brow in a black suit with a green tie. She stand up as Lee walks up to her. Both pf them are quiet for a few minutes. Until Akane looks at him.

"I'm really glad you made it Lee..." she says. Bushy-brow looks at her, as he smiles.

"i'm glad you made it as well; You...look...really...beautiful today." Bushy-brow tells her, her cheeks go a darker shade as she starts to play with her loose strain of hair "Y-you think so.?"

"YOU BET IT"S LOOKS VERY YOUTHFUL!" he says. Akane stops and looks at him.

"That idiot..." Sakura says as she and the rest of us are behind a bush. There was an akward silence; until Akane laughed. "Your really funny when you talk like that Lee..." Bushy-brow stares at her as he to laughs.

After a few minutes of laughing Bushy-brow walks up and grabs her hand, Akane blushes like crazy. 'Why don't we eat now?"

"right." Akane says with a smile. They both make their way to the table, Bushy-brow walks over and pulls out Akane's seat. "Arigato..." Akane says as she sits down. Bushy-brow walks over and sits in front of her.

*****(one hour later)*****

"Hahahahaha!" both Lee and Akane laugh in unsion. "Oh Lee! all of your stories are so funny...then what happen?"

"AND THAT'S HOW I MET; MY ROLE MODLE AND FATHER-FIGURE MIGHT GAI!" Akane then stopped laughing as Lee started to talk about him and Gai's 'bonding'

"AND THEN WE WENT TO THE HOT SPINGS AND HAD A MATCH!"

"Oh...a match, i see..." Akane said.

*****(With the others)*****

"oh no..." Sakura says as she tuns toward the us; I stands up and walks up to her and looks at her. "What's wrong?"

"Lee's over there talking about Gai-sensei, it's freaking Akane out, sort of..." Sakura tells us.

I sighed; i turned around to see Hinata-chan looking closly at the bush, I wonder what she could be thinking about?

*****(Back to Lee)*****

"AND-AND THEN WE WATCHED THE SUNSET TOGETHER AND WE HUGGED; AFTER THAT WE WATCHED THE STARS TOGETHER!" Lee tells her.

"yeah..." Akane says as she yawns. Lee notices her yawn as he frowns. "Sorry...i guess i'm boring you...Akane snorts. "You think?" she says coldy. Lee flinches but looks back at the table. "Well...how about we talk about you now, what do you like to do?" Akane looks at him.

"One thing is that i don't date wierdos..." and with that she stands up and walks away; then she stops and looks at him. "And one more thing, you should really quit the habit of yelling out in sentences like that, it's really freakish..." and with that she sets her way out again. Lee just sits there; looking at his reflection in the spoon, he sighs. "I guess i really am i freak wierdo..."

"Ano...Lee-kun..." Lee looks up to see to see Midori from his clase. Lee couldn't help but blush all of a sudden, she wore a green excersize shirt; she then pulled out Lee's green excersize shirt as well; she walks up to him and gives it to him. "Do you want to excersize together?" Midori asks as her cheeks go red. Lee's cheeks also go red as he nodds. As Midori turns the other way Lee grabs her hand; she stops and looks at him.

"But first lets enjoy this date; and also enjoy ourselves!" Lee says highly. Midori smiles.  
>"RIGHT! THAT SOUNDS VERY YOUTHFUL!" she yells as well.<p>

*****(in the Afternoon Naruto's P.O.V)*****

"Poor Bushy-brow...to think that Akane just insulted him like that..." I say to Hinata-chan.

"I-I knew a-all along t-that, Akane d-didn't really l-like him..." she says. I look at her.

"You did?" she nodds. "Akane was n-never reall i-intrested in L-Lee-san's feelings, s-she never really t-trulyed listened t-to him..." Hinata-chan says this.

We continued to walk then suddenly Hinata-chan stops and looks toward the park; she smiles. I looked at her to see Bushy-Brow excersizing with Midori.

"T-those two r-really do b-belong together..." Hinata-chan says. I smile at her. my cheeks go red, and my heart starts to beat really fast...that's when i realize...Hinata-chan's the only one for me, she's all that i need, i'm automatically in love with her.

"N-Naruto-kun..." i looked down to see Hinata-chan looking at me with a concern look in her eyes. I grinn back at her. 

"Hehehe, sorry about that Hinata-chan, guess i must've dosed off." I say. Hinata-chan smiles.

"Now, let's go grab some ramen i'm starved..." I say as i grab her hand. She giggles.

"Right." And with that we walked away.

**Awww what a sweet chapter, i figured that Lee needed i girlfreind, don't worry Shino gets one as well. Anyway i hope you all continue to read with me. **

**See you all soon!**


	14. What is love?

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: What is 'Love'?**

**xoxoxo**

"Huh?, the librarian?" Sakura said. Hinata nodds in agreement "I-It's wasn't f-for anything s-special...he j-just wanted t-to talk to m-me..." Hinata adds. Yesterday she had stopped by the library to return a book; there she had a very good chat with Keiichi, they both talked about her mother. Her friends however thought it was more then a 'friendly chit-chat'

"Could it be that he asked you out on a date?" Ino said smirking. Hinata's face turned a shade a red "I-Ino! of c-course not, i don't t-think that he w-would want t-to ask m-me out on a date!" Hinata said. Hinari laughed; her sister can really be such a klutz sometimes. "Why not? i mean your very beautiful, smart, generous, and i think he really likes you." Hinari tells her.

"I s-still d-don't think i-it's was a date..." Hinata said.

"What date?" Everyone turned around to see Naruto and the other boys. Ino and Hinari both smirked at each other. "Oh nothing, we were just talking about the date Hinata-chan had with Keiichi yesterday..." Ino tells them. Naruto's eyes go wide for a second but quickly re-sized them to there right position; this didn't go unotice to Hinari and the rest.

"Keiichi, as in Keiichi Sakomoto..." Sasuke says. "As in the librarian?" Naruto asked. The girls nodded.

"G-guys i-i told y-you he j-just wanted t-to talk, n-nothing else." Hinata says trying to reassure everybody.

"That's what he wants you to think, then once you got there, he looked at you in the eyes and said "Hinata since the first day i met you; i know that you were the one, i want you only for myself, please will you do me the honor in being Hinata Hyuga Sakomoto.' " Sakura says imitating Keiichi's voice. Hinata's face turns two shades of red as her friends start to laugh. But not everyone was laughing.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Kiba says; everyone now is looking at Naruto; Naruto looks at Hinata and says something under his breath. "Nah, see you guys later..." Naruto says as he leaves. The room then became silent, and everyone looked at one another. "What was that about?" Kiba says. the gang then shrugged their shoulders.

*****(Hinata's P.O.V)*****

Naruto-kun avoided me all day, i didn't understand why he was so upset? was it because of what the girls were saying about Keiichi-san...All i know is that i'm really lonely when he's not around me...

"Hinata." I looked up to see Kurenai-sensei looking at me. "Hinata is something wrong?" she tells me. "N-no nothings w-wrong..." One of her eyebrows goes up as she smirks "You sure, because you've been sitting here for the last 30 minutes; staring at the board, everyone else already left for lunch." I looked at my desk; i sighed. "Um...Kurenai-sensei, c-can i a-ask you a q-question?" I tell her.

"Of course..." she tells me as she smiles, i couldn't help but smile back.

"How d-do you k-know if y-your in l-love with s-someone..." I tell her. I was to embaressed to look up at her, so i continued to look at my desk. Then i heard her giggle.

"I must say, i never thought that you would build up the courage to ask me that question." she says; i smiled as i felt my cheeks go red. "Well, i think when your in love, you can't help but not think about that person in every day of your life, you don't feel complete when that person is not with you...you can't wait for the day to be over so that you could be in that persons arms once again. I think when your in love you feel like you can't live without that person..." Kurenai-sensei talked with such emotion...such passion...i knew that she was thinking of Asuma-sensei when she said this.

There are alot of people who i can put the term 'love' for one is Hinari-nee-chan and Kiba-kun...those two are always together, even when their in different classes they are always texting each other. They can't stand to be away from each other no more then a minute.

The next is Sakura-chan and Sasuke, even though Sasuke is a very serious person; i can tell that he loves Sakura-chan very much, with her he tends to show a different side of himself that none of us ever knew that it could exist. I know that he can only act that way towards her.

After that comes Ino-chan and Sai, even though Sai says some of the strangest things; i can tell that he truley cares for Ino-chan.

But what's the difference between liking someone and lyterally falling in love. How can you know when someone's in love.

"Do you understand now, Hinata?" Kurenai-sensei tells me; breaking me out of my thoughts. "I s-sort of u-understand..." i reassure her. She smiles as she puts a hand on top of mines. "Good, now go and head to lunch." I nodd in response. As i packed my things and started heading toward the door; i stopped when i heard sensei call me.

"If Naruto doesn't except your feelings just let me know ok?" I felt my face turn ten shades of red, i almost fainted right then and there. "K-Kurenai-sensei!" i say to her. She laughs.

I smiled one last time as i walk out of her class. As i start to make my way towards the lunch room; i couldn't help but stare at all of the couples that were wandering the halls; some held hands, others kissed each others, while some just basically cuddled next to each other. i didn't understand why did they do those things. For example, i understand sister because she did those things with Kenji-san because she cared for Kenji-san and because she loved him.

But with me; i didn't understand why they would do these things, Hikaru-san mainly was walk next to me, he barley never got an arm-length close to me...so i always thought that those things were normal. I continued to walk; and somehow i seemed to have ended up in front of the door that leads to the school's rooftop. Just as i was about to walk in i heard some voices, as i cautiously peeked through i noticed Naruto-kun talking to Iruka-sensei; i didn't want to intrude so i slowly turned back around.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

As i layed on my bed, and stared at the ceiling there were still somethings that i continued to think about. Can i really fall in love, after all that's happened to me, am i really destined to be happy? All of these thoughts ran through my head like an never ending cycle; and suddenly Naruto-kun came into my mind; i knew that if he were here right now he would find a way to cheer me up; he always finds a way to get me to smile. With him i'm never sad.

Wait a minute...when i'm with Naruto-kun i feel happy, good, and special, i feel as if me and him are one, as if me and him are unsepreable. And when he's not with me i feel, sad, lonely, and...empty inside. When he was with Shion; my heart...it ached...so very, very much...i suddenly felt betrayed. I can't see myself without him.

Could it be...that maybe...just maybe...i'm in love with him?

Can it be ture...Naruto-kun is a very kind person, he's sweet, gentle, generous, very strong, he cares about his friends, and he's always by my side. So maybe...just maybe...it can be ture...

I felt happy, very happy, i was in love with him!, i'm in love with Naruto-kun!, maybe i've always been in love, since the first day i saw him; i just never noticed it...

My happiness soon went away when the doorbell rang, i got up and ran to the door and opened it; i stood there for a minute and then smiled. There stood Naruto-kun, scratching the back of his head like he normally does when he's nervous, i find him really cute like that.

"Hinata-chan...I'm" he started to say; i interrupted him by walking up to him and grabbing his hand. His cheeks went a shade of red, as did mine. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. I missed you today..." i tell him, I didn't even stutter, i'm so proud of myself!' His eyes softened and he gave me one of his true, rare, beautiful smiles that i have alwaysed loved and wrapped me around his arms. I snuggled against his chest smelling in his scent. He smells like ramen and mint, it smells...very good.

"Hinata-chan...i missed you too..." he says whispering in my hair, i smiled as little droplets started to fall against my cheeks. We pulled for what to me seemed like forever; and started at each other. After a few minutes i smiled brightly. "I'm in the mood for some ramen," and i giggled.

Naruto-kun grinned as he took hold of my hand and started to pull me along with him. "Then let's go!" he said returning to the Naruto-kun i love.

As we started to walk to our destination; i couldn't help but wonder, to think this all started with Hinari-nee-chan and the girls saying I was on a date... I giggled at that thought. Now that i know what i feel for Naruto-kun...i hope that we will continue to be this close.

**Awww what a sweet chapter! i'm thinking of making a few more other chapters before Naruto and Hinata can truley be together, either way i want to know all of your opinions. And i'll see you all in chapter 13.**

**Bye-bye for now!**


	15. Jelousy to love Naruto's POV

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Jelousy to Love?**

**This is now set in Naruto's point of view.**

**xoxox**

"Come on Neji-teme, i swear i didn't do anything to Hinata-chan.." I say to Neji-teme trying to make him understand the the reason of the situation.

"I'll give you something all right, I'LL KILL YOU!" Neji-teme says, the other guys try to hold him back. 'I bet you all must be wondering why Neji-teme is being such a...well y'know...meany. A few days ago me and Hinata-chan were playing royalty in the park, and while we were trying to run from each other we somehow bumped our heads together; we were out cold for a while...then we were found by Hinari and Kiba who i bet told Neji-teme and now he thinks i hit her. I would never do anything to hurt Hinata-chan, never!'

"Come on, Neji-teme...i didn't do it on purpose..." I pleaded. Neji then gave me the 'I'll-murder-you-if-you-come-anywhere-near-me-for-the-rest-of-the-day' look. I sighed in defeat. As we continued to walk into the lunchroom; we stopped when we heard the girls laugh. That's when i heard Hinata-chan say something.

"I-I still d-don't think i-it was a d-date.." 'Date? what was she talking about? I So me being the nosy-person i am decided to find out.'

"What date?" I said as me and the guys are now looking at the girls. I look at Hinata-chan and grinn at her; her cheeks go red as she smiles back. She looks uterly cute when she does that. Also for some reason it appered that Hinari and Ino were smirking at each other, and when ever they do that, then that means their up to something.

"Oh nothing we were just talking about the date Hinata-chan had with Keiichi yesterday." Ino comments happily. 'Keiichi...why does that name sound so familiar...i know i heard it somewhere, but where?" '

"As in keiich Sakomoto." Sasuke-teme adds. 'Wait now i remember that name; could they be talking about the librian. "As in the librarian?" i tell them. They all nodd.

"Guys i-i told y-you that h-he just w-wanted to talk, n-nothing else..." Hinata-chan tells says to the girls. It sounds like she really wants to change the subject, maybe she did go on a date.

"That's what he wants you to think, then once you got there, he looked at you in the eyes and said "Hinata since the first day i met you; i know that you were the one, i want you only for myself, please will you do me the honor in being Hinata Hyuga Sakomoto.' " Sakura says trying to imitate Keiichi's voice. I notice as Hinata-chan's face turned two shades of red and everyone in the table started to laugh. Well, almost everyone was laughing.

Kiba noticing I haven't said a word looked at me."Naruto, is something wrong?" he says to me. Everyone now turned to look at me, I looked at Hinata-chan and saw worriedness in her eyes. I looked down and muttered something before i left. I didn't bother to look back either.

**xoxoxoxox **

For some unknown reason, i've been avoiding Hinata-chan all day; i don't like avoiding her like that. It's just that the thought of her going out with someone made me feel weird and sad inside. I didn't understand what was it about Keiichi that she liked so much about anyway, i mean he's like ten years older-well he's really two but still! Also when we first went to the libray i notice how he talked to her; and how she would smile and talk back like normally. What's so special about him anyway!

I suddenly got so angry that i put both my hands on top of my head and yelled. "URGG! WHY IS THIS SOO HARD!" i said to no one, or so i thought.

"Something wrong Naruto?" i hear the familiar voice say to me, i look up to see Iruka-sensei looking down at me with concern in his eyes. "Who? me? nothing's wrong i'm fine believe it!" i reassure him. He raises an i brow to let me know that he's not buying it. "Really?, because your suppose to be in lunch right now, insted of that your hear staring at the board like you want to get redy to punch it or something." he tells me.

I let out a chuckle. "Â, sô desu ka" I tell him. We stay in the same position in silence and after a while i look up at him.

"Say, Iruka-sensei..." he nodds in response.

"How do you know when your...in love?" I looked at the desk, embarrsed from what i just said. I then heard laughter. my face went red from embarresment, 'Sorry for wanting to know what love is...'

"Sorry about that Naruto, i'm not laughing at you. I'm just surprised that's all." Iruka-sensei says. I stay in silience. Until Iruka-sensei striaghtens up. "How about we discuss this in a more proper place. I nodd in agreement. So we both started to make our way to the only place that we know is nice to talk in: the rooftop.

Once we were there we sat in the bench; and turned our bodies to face each other. Iruka-sensei breathed in and out. "So you want to know what love is..." he starts. He becomes silent for awhile; then he smiles. "You see Naruto; love is a very powerful word, it's not something you have to use constantly, that word is meant to be used for that one and only special person. You see Naruto, when you love someone, you can't help but wonder what that person is doing everyday. You love it when your with her, you love it when the two of you a alone and together."

As Iruka-sensei talked...i could feel the emotion, i know that he was saying this from his heart too.

"You love her smile, her eyes, her laughter, you love everything their is about her. Yest you hate it when she upset, or angry, or worst crying, you love it when you ten to make her happy in the end. When your in love; you feel as if your life would be nothing without her..." Iruka-sensei then gave me a sincere smile. I smiled back at him.

"Does that sort-of help you Naruto?" he tells me. I nodd. "Yea, it does." I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Iruka-sensei..." I say to him. Even thought i know my parents love me very much, Iruka-sensei is more of a father-figure to me. As i started to head towards the door.

"One more thing, Hinata's a very sensative girl, she tends to worry alot, so when you get a chance go talk to her; Kurenai-sensei told me that she's been in space alot. So try talking to her when you get the chance." I looked toward the ground and smiled. "Got it!" And then i left.

As i walked; i looked at all the couples in the hallway. They all...look...so...happy. Love huh?

I can think of a few people who maybe fit in that category, first is Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan... those two likes each other since pre-k, with Sakura-chan, he acts so different, those two can go through hell, and their'll still be together.I smiled at that.

Next up came Ino and Sai, Sai is a very strange person, sure he says some of the strangest things. But he really does care about Ino.

Next is Hinari and Kiba, those two are really involve with each other; Hinari doesn't act so tough as she used to when she first came here...I'm glad that Kiba finally made her show her true self. Me and the gang are very happy for them.

Then Hinata-chan came into my head...I wonder if she knew what love was...All i know now is that i'm lonely without her.

**xoxoxox**

I came striaght home after school, i didn't even stop by Ichiraku like i normally do, reason for that is one: i had something on my mind, and two: Hinata-chan wasn't with me. I dried my hair with my towel; after that i went on the top of my roof and stared at the sky...I thought about what Iruka-sensei had told me today. When you love someone you can't possibly see life without that person.

Can someone like me possibly fall in love, before Ero-Jiraya took me in; I used to live in the streets, no one really cared about me. No one really loved me. I mean there are some people that i love, like Iruka-sensei for instance; I love him as a father, and Ero-Jiraya I love him as a perverty grandfather. Sasuke-teme, I love him like a brother.

For Shion, before i thought i was in love with her. But now that i think about it; I realize that all i wanted was something to talk about with the guys. i mean she was really popular, and since I was the only one without a girlfriend and i thought Shion was cute i decided to go after her.

"Man...who knew that this love stuff would be so hard..." I say to the clouds. I decided to just look at the clouds and let my mind drift away. And suddenly a noticed a cloud that looked alot like Hinata-chan, and then she came into my mind. I wondered if she was mad at me for avoiding her, Iruka-sensei did say that she was acting rather weird today, and i really hope it wasn't because of me.

I bet if Hinata-chan were here, she would find a way to cheer me up. She always does, she never yells at me when i mess up, or hits me when i do something wrong. She always encouages me whenever i feel down. When i'm with her i feel as though i can be my true self around her, i can smile my true smile. Only she has ever seen through my 'fake' smiles.

I also hate to see her upset...it makes me feel like I've let her down in a way...I feel as if i wasn't there to protect her. Whenever a guy comes up and flirts with her, i get an urge to punch them in the face. And i always get the urge to hug her, and hold her. It pains me to see her with anyone else besides me...Hinata-chan belongs with me.

Wait a second. All of the things that were just going through my head all went with what Iruka-sensei wsas saying.

Is it possible that...I'm in love with Hinata-chan. The thought of made me grinn like crazy.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh out loud. After a while I look at Hinata-chan's picture. I smiled at it. "Guess what Hinata-chan...I'm in love with you..."

Alright! now that i know how i truly felt all this time, It's time to get Hinata-chan back, so i jump down the roof and started to head towards Sakura-chan's house. 'I'm in love with her...' 'I'm in love with her...' 'I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!'

I had finally reached my destination. I gulped as i carefully ringed the dorrbell. After a while I started to hear footsteps come down. When the door opened, there stood Hinata-chan looking at me; her eyes are surprised for a second then she smiles at me. I rally missed her smile today.

"Hinata-chan..I'm" I start to say but stop when i feel a small touch on my hand, i blinked and looked down to see Hinata-chan smiling kindly to me. I feel my cheeks heat up, and at the same time hers does as well.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. I missed you today..." she tells me. I look at her and suddenly i feal tears start to well up in my eyes; 'she actually missed me today...' I smiled as i pull her in to an embrace. I wrapp my arms around her, i also feel her arms wrapp around my waist. I'm glad that she's not mad at me.

"Hinata-chan...i missed you to.." I tell her softly. I feel her snuggle up against my chest; I can't help but grinn at her. After what feltlike enternity we finally pulled away. We stared at each other in silence. Until Hinata-chan's smile grew wider.

"I'm in the mood for some ramen," and she giggled. She's really cute.

I grinned as I walked up and took hold of her hand and started to pull her along with me. "Then let's go!" I said.

As we started to walk, I looked down at her and smiled. 'Hinata-chan...i'm really happy when i'm with her...' I squeeze my hand, that's grasping her's. I also felt her hand squeeze tighter on mines.

Now that i know what i feel for her, I hope that me and her continue to be this close. 'Love huh?...To think this all started with an act of jelousy'

**Awww this chapter was also sweet. This chapter is based on chapter 14 but it's set on Naruto's point-of-view...I also what to hear your opinions on this one as well. I will see you all in chapter 16.**

**Bye-bye! until next time!**


	16. A normal day

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Am i really one of the guys!**

"Hinata-chan, your coming to the party are you?" Sakura tells Hinata; as they put the cookies in the oven.

"P-Party?" she questioned. Sakura nodded as she took out her apron and went to put it away. Hinata also took off her apron and put it away as well. "Yea, we wanted to celebrate you and Hinari-chan's welcoming into our group, but we couldn't because of..." Sakura started to say but notice the sadness in Hinata's face. "Sorry Hinata-chan...i didn't mean to upset you..." Sakura said feeling guilty for bringing that subject up.

"It's o-ok Sakura-chan, i-i know y-you didn't m-mean any h-harm by it..." Hinata said with a smile trying to reassure her friend that she was ok. Sakura smiled brightly as she went and hugged her. "I'm glad." After that both of them pulled away and smiled. Then suddenly the phone started to ring.

"Hinata-chan, can you get that for me?" Sakura said asking her politely.

"Sure..." Hinata adds as she heads downstairs, toward the kitchin, she picks up the phone. "Hello?" she says.

"HINATA-CHAN!" said the very loud hyperactive voice. Hinata giggled. "Yes, yes. Naruto-kun...it's me."

"How'd you sleep?, How are you?, Did you eat?, Did you have ramen?, I had ramen., Wanna have ramen with me later?, never mind that, Are you comming to the party?, i hear the oven on?, Are you making cookies?, I love cookies, Save me some ok?, " Naruto continued asking Hinata all sorts of questions; until Hinata heard a sound of someone picking up the phone.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! STOP ASKING HINATA-CHAN SO MANY DUMB, USELESS QUESTIONS!" Sakura yelled very loud that Hinata quickly took the phone out of her ear.

"Get off the phone Sakura-chan...I'm talking to Hinata-chan.." Naruto added.

"What was that? Say it again." Sakura argued.

"I said, get-your-ugly-self-off-of-the-god-damn-phone..." Naruto said. Hinata put a hand to her mouth, as she stepped a little back off the phone. She quickly hid under the table, and covered her ears.

"In three..." she said.

...

"two."

...

"one..."

...

"And here she comes."

"WHAT'D YOU SAAAAYYYY!" Sakura came rushing down the stairs anime-style and grabbed Hinata by the hand and rushed striaght to Naruto's house. As Hinata was being dragged like a stuff doll by Sakura; she couldn't help but giggle during the hole way._ 'I feel bad for Sasuke-san sometimes...'_

*****(With Naruto and the rest)*****

"You've done it now..." Hinari said as she sat next to Kiba who had an arm around her shoulders.

"Hahaha, man Naruto, you really love to have Sakura treat you like a chew toy, don't you?" Kiba said jokingly. Naruto sighed as he hanged the phone. "well, they were taking so long, and i was getting worried so i decided to call" Hinari smirked.

"About both of them, or about my sister?" her smirk grew wider as she saw Naruto's cheeks go red. "Well, both of them of course, but Hinata-chan's a very sensative girl so..."

They soon went into silence as they heard a loud sound as if an earthquake was ready to strike."hehehe, here it somes" Kiba they can hear the yells of a very annoyed, and angry person.

"N-A-R-U-T-OOOO!" Sakura then burst through the door, breathing in and out. Naruto smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey there, Sakura-chan..." Sakura walked up to him "Now Naruto, what was it that you said back on the phone?"

"Me? i totally forgot...hehehehe" He said. Sakura squinted her eyes as she sighed. "I'll let this one slide for now..."Naruto sighed happily. "Thank goodness.." Hinata smiled as she went over to Hinari and Kiba, Hinari stood up and hugged Hinata. "Glad that your finally here, Hinata" Hinari said to her. Hinata smiled as she nodded. "Me too..."

"So is everyone here?" Neji asked. Everyone looked at the other and nodded. "Yea, that's everyone..."

"Great, now the party can begin!, dattebayo!" Naruto ordered everyone.

"Yea!" everyone yelled in agreement.

**xoxoxoxox**

"The cookies are here!" Sakura said happily as she and Hinata came in with a plate full of cookies. Naruto who was chatting with the guys noticed Hinata sturggling to get in through the door with the plate of cookies; he quickly got up and made his way toward her. "Let me help you with those Hinata-chan..." Hinata smiled. "Arigato...Naruto-kun." Naruto then took the plate and made his way toward the table.

Everyones mouths watered as they stared at the treats. "Wow, those cookies sure look good." Choji commented, along with Tenten, Neji, and Lee who nodded.

"Alright everyone dig in!" Sakura and Hinata both say in unsion. "Alright!" Everyone says as they start to dig in. Naruto looked at all of the treats until his eyes met a small cookie; he grinned as he picked it up and started to eat it. "Wow! Hinata-chan's this is your right?"

"Huh?, h-hai it i-is..." Hinata said surprisingly.

"How did you know that it was hers, Naruto?" Shikamaru said. Naruto grinned. "That's easy, Hinata-chan always makes her treats very sweet, it's really mouth-watering." Hinata blushed as she stared at the ground, embaressed by Naruto's compliment.

As Tenten ate she noticed that Neji wasn't eating anything. "Neji, aren't you going to eat?" Neji looked at her as he and then at the food. "Tsk, why does it matter to you." he replied coldy. Tenten then glared at him as she slammed her fist in the table. "That's it!, i'm sick of that cold attitude you have towards me!,I've been kind enough to let it slide, but not this time! Your nothing but a jerk!" Neji now stood up. "A jerk am i? Well your nothing but a tomboy, one of the guys, maybe that's why your the only one that's single!"

"ooohhhh..." Naruto and the boys said. Hinari and Hinata looked at each other, then at their friend. Neji eyes went wide, as he noticed that Tenten now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You really are a jerk...I HATE YOU!" And with that Tenten ran out the house.

"Tenten come back!" Ino and Sakura yelled to her. Neji stood there for a moment then he too left the house. "Neji-teme! " Naruto yelled out to him. Naruto sighed as he went back inside. "Man...all i wanted is a party, is that so much to ask?" Naruto mumbles to himself.

"Don't worry we'll fix this.." Hinari tells them; along with Hinata who is standing next to her.

"You can?" Choji asks. Hinari and Hinata look at each other, they grinn at each other then while grinning they look at their friends. "You bet!" both of them say. Naruto and Kiba's cheeks turn pink as they grinn as well. "Well if you say you can..." Kiba started. "Then we believe you, 100 percent, believe it!" Naruto added.

Hinari turns to Hinata. "Your going to Neji-nii right?" Hinata nodds. "And y-your going t-to Tenten-chan, n-ne?" Hinari smiles and nodds.

"Hina-chan, your ok going by yourself?" Kiba asks her. Hinari walks up to him and gives him a light peck on his lips. "You can come with me if you want?" she asks. Kiba grinns as he takes her hand and drags her outside. Ino and Sakura look at eachother. Ino smiles as she turns to Sai and Shikamaru. "Hey guys let's go with Hinari-chan..." she grabs Sai by the hand, along with Shikamaru who follows behind them.

Hinata watches as Hinari and Kiba are chating happily holding hands. "Um...Hinata-chan?" she turns to see Naruto scratching the back of his head, along with a blush that covering his cheeks. "Is it ok if...i accompany you?" he asks. Hinata looks at him, then at Sakura who gives her a 'wink', and she then whispers something in her ear. "see if you can hold his hand.." Hinata's face went red when Sakura said this. She looks at Naruto once more then she smiles as she shyly walks up to Naruto, she grabs his hand. "I-is it o-ok, if w-we can h-hold hands?" she asks, with a blush forming in her cheeks as well. Naruto looks at her for a while; he grinns happily as he grips her hand tighter. "You bet!"

Naruto turns to the rest of the people remaing "Are you guys going to follow us or what?" Sasuke chuckles as he gets up and puts an arm around Sakura "Why would i leave my Sakura in the hands of someone as dense as you, idiot." Sasuke says while smirking. Naruto smiles back at him.

"And we're comming too!" Choji says along with Lee.

"Alright then, let's go!" Naruto says as he and his friends walk out the door. After that Jiraya walks down. "Naruto...i got the movies you want...ed" He sees that the room is empty, he sighs. "Man...those kids are always in a hurry for something."

*****(With Tenten)*** **

Tenten ran and ran, she stops as soon as she was out of breath, she sat down on a rock. "Neji...you dummy..." she wipes away her tears, but more continue to follow down; and before she knows it she's sobbing.

"He's...right...i...am...nothing...but one of...the guys." She says in between sobs.

"Tenten-chan..." Tenten looks up to see Hinari smiling kindly at her, "Hinari-chan..." Tenten says as she throws herself into Hinari's chest and continues to sob. Hinari holds her protectively as if her life depended on it. "There, there everything's going to be alright." Hinari says trying to reassure her.

After a while, once Tenten had calmed down, she stayed in Hinari's arms. "Tenten, don't listen to what Neji-nii said, you know that he didn't mean any of that." Tenten shook her head. "No he's right, I'm just one of the guys, there's nothing girly about me." Tenten says as she could feel new tears starting to form, Hinari smiled kindly as she starts to wipe them away. "Tenten, Neji-nii meant no harm."

This time Hinari let go so that Tenten was now looking at her. "You see, while me and Hinata were arranged to be married, Neji-nii had to also find a bride, all of the women and young girls there were nothing but preppy, greddy, and snot-nosed brats. Neji-nii never touched a video game in his life, he loved so much because he saw it everyday in the television. So for Neji-nii meeting a girl who likes to do the things he likes, he's really surprised. Also..." She leaned in closer to Tenten's ear.

"He told me and Hinata that if he could, he would want a bride like you..." Tenten's face was now beet red, she looked at the grass. "He...really...said...that?" Hinari smiled. "You bet." Tenten looked at her. "Tenten, never try to be something your not, especially for a guy...your perfect just the way you are.."

"Thank you Hinari-chan, i'm really glad to have a great friend like you." Tenten said as she huged Hinari, which she kindly hugged her back.

"Now why don't we head back." Hinari tells her. "Sure." Tenten says grinning.

*****(With Neji)*****

Neji sat on top of a tree, looking at the peacful, beautiful, village. "Man, what was i thinking, why did i have to make her cry..." Neji put a hand to his head. "I'm so useless"

"No your not..." Said a voice. Neji turned to see Hinata and Naruto sitting next to him. "Naruto, what do you think your doing, if my cousin falls from this tree and gets hurt, your geting hurt a thousands times as hard.!" Neji says to Naruto. Naruto grinns "You worry to much Neji-teme, i won't let anything bad happen to Hinata-chan...ever." He says she he tightens his grip on Hinata's waist. Neji notices as Hinata's face turns beet red. 

"Neji-nii...how." Hinata starts to say. Nej iinterupts her by chuckling."I know, i'm a cruel, heartless person, I had no right to say those things to Tenten, it's just that Uncle Hiashi has been calling me, chewing me out on when i'm going to come back and find a bride already." Hinata felt bad for her dear cousin "Neji-nii..."

"What's going on, what do you mean?" Naruto asked confused, no really sure about the hole thing.

"You see Naruto, since i'm older then Hinata and Hinari, i have to hurry and find a bride by the end of this month, but the thing is all of the girls over there are really greedy, and only will marry me for the wealth. I guess all i want is to marry someone who's really instrested in knowing a few things about me..." Neji admits. Naruto's eyes go wide. He looks at Hinata who's looking at Neji with sad eyes._ 'Is this what it means to have a family, a big, rich, family, you have to marry people you don't love...I bet that this is how Hinari and Hinata-chan were feeling beofre they came here'_

"I know marry Tenten!" Naruto says. Neji and Hinata look at him surprised. "Huh?" Neji says.

"N-Naruto-kun.?" Hinata adds. Naruto smiles at them. "Why not, i mean both of you have a lot of things in common, you both like video games, you both like corndogs, you both like to skateboard, and you both like to mix mustard with french fries. Which is disgusting."

"Hey, no one said you had to like it?" Said a familiar voice, Neji flinched to eat. Three of them look down to see Tenten smiling up at them. Hinata put a hand on top of Neji's "Neji-nii...please you also diserve to be happy." Neji looks at her as he smirks. "Heh." He jumps down the tree and walks up to Tenten. Tenten looks at him like an angry 3-year-old. "Listen Neji...um...i'm sorry for all the things i-" She stops when she feels two arms wrapp themselves around her waist. "N-Neji!" she stutters.

"I'm sorry..." Neji says. "I never meant any of that, There are just lots of things on my mind, i had no right to take it out on you..." Tenten's eyes softened as she could feel her cheeks go red. "You owe me for making me cry." Neji chuckled. "What did you have in mind?" Tenten pulled away so that Nji was looking at her in the eyes. "I want to go on a date."

Neji's turned red. "Huh?"

"A date." Tenten repeated. Neji stared at her for a while. 'My wife huh?' Neji thought as he smirked. "Alright then, how does this saturday sound?"

"Perfect." Tenten adds. Hinari smiles at them, and then all of their friends surround them. Hinata looks down at Neji and Tenten._ 'I'm glad for Neji-nii...If only i had the courage to tell Naruto-kun how i feel...' _

"Hinata-chan..." Hinata looked at Naruto who still had his arms around her waist. "Your really amazing..."

"H-huh?" Hinata looked at him surprised. Naruto had a small blush in his cheeks. "Yea, i mean you helped almost everyone find happiness with the right person, you have given everyone a second chance to be happy..." Hinata listened to what Naruto was saying. _'Have...I...really been doing all those things that Naruto-kun is saying_.' Hinata thought.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...maybe you should try and be happy too." Naruto finally said; Hinata's eyes widened a little. _'Me? be happy? I don't know...after everything..am i really destined to be happy once again?' _Hinata was confused. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto grinned "Hehehe" Hinata smiled kindly. _'Well, it wouldn't hurt to try would it?'_

"Hey Naruto, when are you going to bring Hinata-chan back down here!" Sakura yelled at him. "Hey what about me?, don't you want me to come down as well?" Naruto said.

"No! you can stay up there, we only want Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled back. Naruto sighed as he nuzzled Hinata cheeks "Hinataaaaa-chaaannnn, they want to seperate us, tell them that your only mine."

Hinata's face was now bloddy red, and she started to feel a ittle light-headed_ 'only his!... I'm only his...It can't be... oh no i-ithink I'm gonna...' _Hinata body started to fall backwards, which also caused Naruto's body to fall backwards. "HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto turned their bodies so that Hinata was on top.

"HInata!" Hinari yelled.

"Naruto!" Kiba and the rest yelled. Naruto closed his eyes as his body collided with the ground.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled as they rushed to Naruto's and Hinata's side. The saw Hinata uncousiness on top of Naruto who held her closly in his arms. "I don't know what happened she suddenly started to fall backwards." Naruto explianed to them.

Hinari suddenly burted out laughing. everyone looked at her confused "I hahahaha can't hahahaha believe hahahaha she hasn't fainted hahahaha in soo long hahahahaha!" Naruto blinked his eyes as he looked down at Hinata, he then stood up and carried her on his back. "Well, i guess it's best if we head back now." Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded "Yea your right."

**xoxoxo**

Hinata opened her eyes as she streatched and sat down on the bed, "I can't believe i actually fainted...i haven't done that in a long time..." Hinata grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest. "Naruto-kun...he was...so close to me...and the way he held me made me..." Then Hinata noticed the color of the pillow "Orange..." She looed around the room to see noting but orange. Hinata sniffed the air. "It smells...just like him...this must be Naruto-kun's room." She stood up and looked all around it. She even giggled when she saw a ramen poster next to Naruto's window. Her search finally stopped when she noticed a picture frame.

She walked up to it, ignoring the other one's of Naruto by himself and with some of his teachers and friends. She picked it up to see a woman with the most preetiest cerulan blue eyes you could ever see, she also had long red hair. Next to her was a man, with spiky blonde hair and had that well-known grinn on his face. "He looks just like Naruto-kun..." She continued staring at the man and lady. "C-could it b-be that these a-are his..."

"Yep, their my parents." Hinata jumped and turned to see Naruto grinning. Embarressd and guilty she quickly put the picture down. "G-Gomenasai! Naruto-kun, i-i didn't m-mean to l-look through y-your stuff w-without asking!" Hinata apologized nonstop. She was silienced with a finger pressed against her lips, her face turned red. "There you see, no need to apologize..." Hinata who's face was still red nodded her head. Naruto released his finger from Hinata's lips.

Naruto walked up next to Hinata and stared at the picture with her. "Even though their not with me...i know that they somewhere thinking about me as much as i'm thinking about them." Hinata stayed quiet. "Your m-mom is r-really pretty." Naruto grinns. "Yea, she is."

"And y-you look j-just like y-your father..." Naruto chuckles."Yea i get that alot." Hinata giggles. Naruto stares at her. he grabs her hand, Hinata looks up at him "C'mon we were just about to pick a movie..." With that Naruto leaded Hinata downstairs.

**I decided to end this chapter here, it will continue in chapter 17, so stick around!**

**See you all soon!**


	17. Party Time!

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: party time!**

Naruto and Hinata came down the stairs, to see the boys and girls arguing. "W-What's going o-on?" Hinata asked Naruto. "Oh the guys want to watch a horror movie while the girls want to..."

"We want to watch a chick flick!" Sakura and the girls yelled.

"No way! all that mushy-mushy stuff, please. Horror movies are the best!" Kiba added.

"No their not!"

"Yes their are!"

Naruto and Hinata walked closer to them. Until everyone turned and looked at Hinata "Hinata!" they all said at once. Hinata blinked her eyes. "Um...yes."

"What do you want to see?, Horror movie or chick flicks." Hinari quized her. Hinata could feel her face go red "Um...uh..well..i-i ...think..um that. Maybe w-we can watch b-both movies, chick flick first t-then horror m-movie last." Hinata was then surrounded by the girls. "Oh yea! girls rule!" Ino yelled.

The boys complained. "All right, which did you have in mind?" Kiba asked.  
>"Mama mia" Hinari sais. "What! I hate that movie! It's just a musical!" Naruto complained.<br>"Hey! it's a really touching story."

"Well whatever you say...i guess."

Naruto then came back down with the movie and everyone gathered in the living room. Naruto took the movie out of it's case and gently placed it inside the dvd player. He then made his way towards the sofa and sat down next to Hinata.

"Let the movie begin..." Hinari comments.

*****(Two and a half hours later)*****

"That was soo..." Kiba started to say until..

"BEAUTIFUL!" both Choji and Lee added as anime tears were streaming down their cheeks. Kiba and Naruto sighed in annoyance. "You serisously thought that movie was good?" Naruto said in disbelief. "Your boys, you wouldn't understand..." Ino stated as she rested her head against Sai's shoulder's.

"Well now that that movie's over, time for horror!" Kiba yelled. All the boys yelled. "Which movie are you guys going to put on?" Tenten asked.

"J-on." Sasuke added. There was silence until all the girls excepted Hinata and Hinari screamed. "N-NO WAY! THAT MOVIE IS WAY TO CREEPY!" Sakura complained.

"What's going on?' Hinari asked confused with why the girls are creeped out over a simple movie. "C'mon, you girls are soo sensative, if not you all can just hold onto us if you get scared.." Kiba said while smirking.

Ino and the girls looked at on another and then smiled. "All right then." Sakura adds.

"Great, now wait here, we have to speak to Naruto." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Of course we do, now let's go." Kiba and the guys walked Naruto over to the kitchen. Shikamaru then closed the door behind them.

"All right what is it?" Naruto asked curoisly.

Meanwhile with the girls Hinata's face went beet red. "H-Huh? you w-want me t-to do w-what?" "We want you to hold onto him." Sakura tells her.

"D-Demo..why d-do i have t-to do t-that?" Hinata asked. "Because, whenever a girl and boy are watching a movie, mainly a horror movie and the girl gets scared, she quickly jumps into the boys arms for protection. And the boy taking advantage of the moment wrapps his arms around the girl." Ino and Tenten explain to her.

"Their right, Kiba-kun tried did that same thing to me, when he took me to the movies." Hinari admitts. Hinata stares in silence as she looks toward the ground. "I-I could t-try..."

*****(With the guys)*****

"EHH! You want me to do what!" Naruto barley yells but was silence when Sasuke and Kiba covered his mouth. "Quiet, dope..." Sasuke complains. "Yea, do you want Hinata and the girls to hear you?" Kiba adds. After a few second they finally let go; and waited for Naruto's brain to process everything that has been told to him. "So you want me to do what now?'Naruto asks once more.

"We want you to try and put an arm around Hinata, when she's watching the movie..." Kiba suggesstes. Naruto could feel his cheeks go red an embarressment. "Are you crazy? I would never do something so wrong towards Hinata-chan!" he explains.

"C'mon Naruto...while she's watching the movie she might get scared and then she's going to hold the next and very first person she's sees which is going to be you, of course."Kiba highly explains. Naruto looks at the ground. _'Putting an arm around Hinata-chan..., there's no way i'll do that, it's way to intimate with her...besides she probably wouldn't hold me anyway.' _That thought made Naruto sigh in disappointment.

"Alright...I'll see what i can do." Naruto concludes. After that Naruto and the guys came out of the kitchen, along with Choji who brought a huge bowl of popcorn and placed it in the center table. And soon everyone was watching the movie.

*****(thirty minutes later)*****

"Please...please...i beg you don't AHHH!" the screen yelled; by now all of the girls were held closely by their boyfriends, except Hinata and Tenten, Tenten sitting next to Neji commenting on how cool and awsome the blood squirt was. And Hinata being to shy to cling to Naruto. _'I want to close my eyes...But, Naruto's the only one closer to me...if i hold onto him would he get mad?. And would he not want to be my friend anymore...' _All Hinata was sure of is if she didn't cling to something soon she would burst into tears.

Naruto, who sat close to Hinata; noticed her shaking. _'Maybe she's scared...all i could do is put my arm around her...but what if she gets mad, and hates me. I wouldn't be able to handle it.!' _Naruto's mind and him debated on wheather or not he should or shouldn't. By now in the movie a girl was walking into a dark room.

"Oh no, the dark room..." Sakura said afraid to look at the screen.

"Sweet, this is the part when the monster jumps out on her." Tenten added along with Neji who agreed with her.

The music became louder and louder and louder until...

"SLAM!" Naruto's door burst opened. "AHHH!" all the girls yelled, including Hinata who quickly burried her face in Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down at her delicate form, and noticed it shaking from fear. The door reveailed to be Jiraya comming in with a young woman around her 20's. "Hey Ero-Jiraya, You scared Hinata-chan to death!" Naruto argued with him.

Jiraya who now had one arm wrapped around the 20th year old woman, looked at Hinata "Sorry about that.." Jiraya apologized to Hinata, who only nodded her head not pulling away from Naruto. After Jiraya had went upstairs with his 'friend'. Everyone in the living room sighed. "That was scary..." Ino admitted. Sakura and Hinari both nodded. Even Tenten who now, had clinged tightly to Neji pulled away when both noticed how close they were.

"S-sorry.." Neji mumbled not daring to even look at her.

"I-its ok, it's my fault" Tenten added, also embarressed.

"Let's continue..." Sasuke suggessted. And with that the movie continued. Naruto looked back down toward Hinata stayed in the same position. "Hinata-chan...it's ok now, don't you want to see the movie?" he asked kindly. She slowly shook her head replaying a poliet 'no thank you.' Naruto blinked. "Is the movie too scary for you?" He asked and recieving a small nodd from Hinata.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how child-like Hinata can act sometimes. "Do you want to watch something else?" Naruto asked, as if he was Hinata's father and Hinata was a three-year old girl. "Y-yes.." Hinata finally said. With that Naruto put both hands on top of Hinata's shoulders giving him space to stand up. He then grabbed Hinata by the hand, while she hid her eyes through her bangs. "Let's go upstairs." Naruto suggested.

Naruto then walked Hinata upstairs. Once they reached Naruto's room, Naruto helped Hinata to sit down on the bed; he then walked over and opened two wide and big doors in his drough to reavel a television. Naruto now had crouched down and took some dvd's from the bottom. "What movie would you like to see?" Naruto asked.

There was no reasponse, noticing this Naruto turned around to see Hinata wiping her eyes. "I-i'm sorry N-Naruto-kun...I know h-how much y-you wanted t-to see t-the movie...i'm r-really sorry..." Hinata added as she continued to wipe her tears with her hands. Naruto smiled as he stood up and walked up to her and placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't be sad, Hinata-chan...to be honest i don't really like that movie either..i only put it on for the guys."

Her tears, now being dried up looked up at Naruto and smiled softly. "O-ok.."

"Good, now what movie would you like to see?" Naruto asked once more as he made his way back to the screen. "Um...do y-you have a-any disney m-movies..?" Hinata asked. She paniced when she didn't reacive a reasponse. "I-i'm sorry!, i know t-that boys d-don't like d-disney movies i-i just t-thought i'd ask...p-please don't be mad Naruto-kun!" Hinata truely hoped that Naruto didn't get offened by her question, she remember's Sakura telling her that boy's hate disney movies.

Hinata decided to take another glance at Naruto, but frozed when she saw how close his face was towards her, and his eyes peering at her's. "Hinata-chan..." he said softly. Hinata's face now turned a shade of red._ 'What's he doing...what's he thinking...is he going to kiss me?, his face is soo close maybe he is! I don't think i can handle it...I can't faint now!'_ Hinata stayed still waiting for Naruto to make the intense move. He leaned in closer..._'Here it comes..' _Hinata softly closes her eyes.

"Do you like disney movies too, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly opened her eyes, embarressed by what she was just thinking. "Huh?...o-oh yes." Naruto then gave her a surprised grinn, but it wasn't the everyday one this one was sort of like a fox-like grinn, mischievous. "Really?, which is your favorite movie?" Naruto nearly-yelled. Hinata was surprised that Naruto actually liked disney movies. "I really like t-the Lion k-king."

"You do?, so do i. Who's your favorite character?"

"I l-like Tamon and P-Pumba, their both really funny." Hinata says. Naruto was now sitting next to her. "I like Simba, because he's strong, courages, and not afraid of anything!"Hinata giggles softly. "I'm surprisedNaruto-kun, i-i never k-knew that y-you would l-like disney m-movies" Hinata mentions to him.

"Yeah well, Ero-Jiraya would always take me when i was young...and sooner or later i started to really enjoy their movies." Naruto explains as he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"I see..." Hinata says.

"Hinata-chan, can you do me a favor and not tell the guys, i don't want them to make fun of me and stuff." Naruto pleads her. Hinata's eyes softened as she smiles. "I-i won't." Naruto sighs in relief "Thanks Hinata-chan." He now stands up and heads for the remote; and makes his way back towards the bed. "Now, let's say we start this movie."

**xoxoxox**

Outside night time had already emerged, Hinari and the other's had fallen asleep on the couch, the television was off. And the room was surrounded by a peacefull atmosphere. Upstairs Naruto who was still awake watching The Lion King 2, felt a small weight on his shoulders. _'Hinata-chan must've fallen asleep...'_ Naruto was a little disappointed that he didn't get a chance to wrap his arm around Hinata.

"Part one was better..." said a voice. Naruto looked down to see Hinata who had her head rested on his shoulder, look up at him and smiled. "L-let's see t-the next one..." Naruto blinked but after a while grinned "Sure!" And the next movie started again.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can i put my arm around you?" After not hearing a reasponse Naruto sighed. _'I guess not'_ Suddenly Naruto felt hs arm being brought around towards Hinata's shoulder. His eyes widened as he looked at Hinata, who's face was beet red. _'heheh, she must be embarressed by now.' _Naruto tightend his grip around Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata smiled._ 'I can't beileve i did all of this without fainting...What has this place done to me?' _Hinata decided to worry about it later, now she was enjoying herself. As well as Naruto.

**And that's that for chapter 17! Once again i ould like you all to leave me your opinions. And i'll see you all again on chapter 18!**

**Sayonara!**


	18. Hinata and Hinari hang out

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Hinari and Hinata sisterly bond**

Hinari and Hinata were just making their way towards the park from Ichiraku; school wasn't going to resume until tomarrow and since Hinari and Hinata haven't spent much time together as they used to, because they have so many friends they decided to take a day for themselves.

"Mmm...that r-ramen was r-really good." Hinata said happily as she rubbed her belly. Hinari glanced at her and sighed happily. "Honestly Hinata, i don't know how can you eat that stuff." "It's r-really good sister." Hinata assured her. Hinari continued to smile. Both of them continued to walk the village. A few people said 'hi' and 'how do you do's' to them, both of them smiled and replied back to them.

"Hinata."

"Yea?" Hinata looked at her sister. Hinari looked back at her.

"Remember the day we left Hyuga village?" Hinata blinked and looked up at the sky as they continued to walk. "How c-could i n-not."

_Flashback._

_The moon and stars were shining so bright, like christmas lights on a tree. The Hyuga village was filled with peace and sweet slumber. In a house, inside, up the stairs, a lamp filled the room. Hinari woked up and looked next to her, Kenji was sound asleep. Hinari lowly sighed and carefully made her way out of the bed, trying her best not to wake him. As soon as she was free she walked quickly towards the door, cautiously opened it and ran out as fast as she could. _

_Hinari ran for about three blocks and landed in front of another household. She pulled out a key from her night gown. And she carefully placed it near the keyhole and carfully opened the door, hoping not to make much noise. She walked inside the house the lights were off, and the house was sparkless. 'Damn...that Hikaru he must've let Hinata do the house work all by herself again..' Hinari glared as she queitly walked up the stairs. _

_She stopped infront of a door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. There in the bed laid Hikaru who had his arms around Hinata. Hinari sighed angrily at Hikaru. Even so she quietly walked over to Hinata's side and slowly started to shake her. "Hinata..." _

_"Hinata...wake up..." Hinata's eyes slowly started to open, they then widened when she saw her sister smiling at her. "Hinari? Hinari what are you-?" her mouth was silenced by a hand. "Shh...don't talk." Hinari whispered at her. Hinata nodded. Hinari removed her hand from her mouth and grabbed her hand. "C'mon lets go..." _

_"Where are we going...?" Hinata whispered back as she tried to escape form Hikaru's grip. _

_"We're leaving from this place, and going as far away as possible." Once Hinata was finally out of Hikaru's grasp she stood up and followed Hinari out of the door and down the stairs. "W-wait sister, a-aren't we g-going to t-take anything w-with us?" Hinata softly asked. Hinari nodded. _

_"No only a jacket, i already brought money, that should last us until we get there." Hinari and Hinata walked out of the house, it was still night time in the village. As they started to walk Hinata couldn't help but worry about her father. "What w-will father t-think once h-he finds o-out?" Hinata asked, not bothering to whisper now but still showed respect for those that were still in slumber._

_"Who cares, he should have known from the beginning that Hikaru and Kenji were jerks, yet he didn't do anything. He didn't even care that you were raped. He doesn't care about us at all..." Hinari said coldly. Both Hinata and Hinari loved their father they just wished that he bother to show intrest in them once in a while. He's always so busy with their younger sister Hanabi, since she was still young he wanted to prepare her just like he did with Hinari and Hinata._

_"W-where are we going?" Hinata asked again after a while. Hinari stopped she realised that she didn't know where they were exactly heading to. she sighed in disappointment. "I completely forgot that we didn't know where we are heading." Hinata giggled. "T-thaks ok sister, let's g-go to Konoha village." she suggessted._

_"Konoha village?" Hinari questioned. Hinata nodded. "I read a-about it i-in the library, a-and it's looks l-like a pretty place." Hinari stared at her for a while before smiling. "Ok then Konoha village it is." she took her hand and both left the village, they never looked back._

_End Flashback_

"We walked for ten days." Hinari added as her and Hinata resumed down their path. "It's w-was a g-good thing t-that you b-brought money.." Hinata also added.

They walked in silence enjoying the peacful wind and chatter of the kind villagers. Both of them took a great liking to the village, and think that they finally found a place to call 'home'

"Y'know." Hinari started. Hinata looked up.

"I never imagined that this place could bring me such happiness and joy. I did things here that i never imagined doing back in Hyuga village. Both my friends and Kiba-kun bring and you are replacing the dark voids in my heart." Hinari said with emotion. Hinata smiled at her sister as she gripped her hand tighter.

"I agree...I was able to open up a little here, then back in Hyuga village. I can't even remeber the last time i laughed back in Hyuga village; here i'm always laughing if not smiling. I've met lots of good people, people who i can trust. I love all of those people very much." Hinari now smirked. "Are you sure that you don't mean Naruto?" Now Hinata's face was beet red.

The subject then started to change. "Have you told him?" Hinari asked.

"No..." Hinata answered as she sighed. "I-I'm to shy t-to tell him w-what if he rejects me..." Hinari laughs. "Man...you and him are both dense, your almost perfect for each other." Hinata blinked at her sister. _'Dense...?'_

They once again resumed their walking. Hinari knew what Naruto and Hinata felt about each other, but both of them were nervous to tell the other how they felt. Naruto because, why else he's an idiot. And Hinata because she's shy. It's almost funny.

"There here!" Both stopped to see all of their friends smiling at them. Naruto gets hup and runs toward them. "Finally you show up." Hinata and Hinari look at each then at Naruto. "Show up for what?" Hinari asked. Naruto looked at Hinari "Oh not that, i was waiting for Hinata-chan..." Naruto asked as a small blush spread across his face. Hinari smirked "And what were you planning to do?" she asked.

"Well, i wanted to know if..." Naruto started. Hinata could feel her heart beat fast._ 'Is he going to confess?...'_

"if your hungry?" Naruto finished. Hinari including the girls sighed in annoyance. Hinata blinked until she giggled. "Just a l-little..." Naruto grinned as he took hold of her hand. "Then let's go!" He dragged Hinata with him. Hinari laughed. "why is he always taking her away?..." she whispered until she smiled. _'I guess that's how he shows his feelings.'_

"Naruto make sure you-" she started.

"Yea Yea I know already!" Naruto yelled back. Hinata looked at her and smiled.

Until Hinari felt someone wrapp one arm around her waist. "You worry too much." she turned to see Kiba. "You think?" she said. Kiba nodded. "I do." Hinari giggled. "Well i guess i still haven't let go of one habit."

Life in Konoha village really is changeable.

**And that's the end of my story, just kidding i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured that Hinata and Hinari need time to themselves before Naruto takes Hinata away again. Next chapter is back to school and someone turns over a new leaf. Read to find out who it is.**

**See you soon!**


	19. Turning over a new leaf

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Turning over a new leaf. **

**xoxoxo**

They say friends are forever and that friends always stick together. But that wasn't so true anymore. Shion, Karin, and Tayuya have been friends since elementary, they did everything together; but once they reached high school they changed. Shion and Karin bullied every single girl who they considered 'a loser'. Tayuya was getting tired of her firends bulling.

During their freshmen years Shion was a very nice girl, she was smart, pretty, and kind. But she then started to flunck almost every class, she disrespected everyone that came her way.

Tayuya was there watching...she didn't criticize her, she was her friend.

In order to gain popularity Shion went out with Naruto Uzumaki who was the best in all sports. Shion never cared for Naruto she only wanted something to brag to the girls; and once she met Sora a very rich boy she decided to pursue him while still dating Naruto.

Tayuya knew everything...she didn't complain to her, she was her friend.

News about Shion's cheating with Sora came to Naruto, and Naruto dumped Shion there on the spot. But not before Shion smirked and pulled Sora who was next to her in for a hot-intensed kiss. Naruto's eyes filled with pain, hurt, and sadness.

Tayuya was there...she didn't say anything, she was her friend.

Next was Karin, during elementary Karin was always making people laugh, whenever someone was sad Karin made a face and that person who was once sad laughed and wasn't sad anymore. Karin was known to be a very cheerful girl, always happy and outgoing.

Tayuya thought this...

Then she met Shion, she was still the joyful girl everyone knew and with Shion and how poliet she was, both of them were considered the cutest girl in class. Until one day during recess, a girl accidently hit Karin in the face with a ball, the girl apologized. Shion however snapped and started to push the girl, saying how she should watch what she was doing. Shion ordered Karin to assist her. Karin at first refused, but Shion told her if she was going to let everyone step all over her.

Something in Karin changed and she started to bully the girl slong with Shion.

Tayuya saw everything...she didn't do anything, they were her friends.

Once they reached middle school and high school everything went down hill. Karin and Shion bullied anyone they didn't like. They would do all sorts of things to humiliate that person. Until they focused on one specific target: Hinata Hyuga. They did everything to her.

Tayuya did as well...they were her friends.

They would beat her, burn her, cut her, they did everything they could to bring her down. Until the day came when they cut her hair...her long, pretty, silky hair. They laughed as they saw the tears falling down Hinata's cheeks, like a neverending waterfall. Hinata had now become their top target in bullying.

Tayuya then felt guilty for everything...everything that happened to Hinata.

During elementary Tayuya was always alone, the reason why she was alwaysed being bullied. Like Hinata; Tayuya also had her hair cut by bullies so she knew how Hinata felt. Tayuya never did anything, she let them do whatever they pleased. She didn't have the streangth to fight back.

She couldn't do anything...just like Hinata.

She then met Shion and Karin, She had been comfortable enough to tell them both what happened to her. Shion and Karin suggessted that she bully as well.

She agreed...she had friends now.

So Tayuya, along Karin and Shion bullied every single person they could. They didn't care for what the teachers say; all they thought about was putting people down. Until Hinata came along.

Tayuya then noticed that Hinata was like her, the girl that was always bullied but never did anything because it wasn't in her nature. Tayuya knew that what they were now doing and have been doing all along is wrong. She had to tell Karin and Shion that it was time to stop.

During lunch Tayuya, Karin and Shion sat in their table, Shion had out her little book. She smirked. "In three..."

...

"two..."

...

"one..."

...

"AHHH!" A girl in the lunch room stood up and ran in circles, until a lunch lady came and asked her whats wrong. The girl still freaked out by the accident pointed to her plate. "THERE'S A DEAD MOUSE IN MY FOOD!" She yelled. All of the kids pointed at her and laughed. The girl now had small tears in her eyes.

That's until Hinata walked up to her and hugged her tight, she pulled away and said something to her, causing the girl to smile brightly and capture her in a bear hug. Once she pulled away Naruto had comed up and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder and poking her cheek. He said something that cause the girl and him to laugh, while Hinata's face was red.

Tayuya smiled at her...it's nice to have friends like that.

"That little blindy, what until she see's what i have in stored for her..." Shion said mischieviously. Tayuya took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Um...guys?" Karin and Shion looked at her.

"I think it's about time we stopped bullying people." The table was filled with silenced.

"What?" Shion spat.

"I said it's about time we stopped bullying." Karin and Shion now glared at her. "You want us to stop?" Tayuya nodded.  
>"Why would we do that?" Karin asked.<p>

"Because it's wrong. We have no right to treat people like this." By now Shion had leaned across the table and narrowed her eyes. "Oh yea, how about when _those_ people bullied you, don't you think it was unfair for you?" she asked. Tayuya stayed quiet for a while and then looked up at her.

"That's different what we do to others is worse then what they did to me, what we did to Hinata was beyond worse." Tayuya nearly yelled. Shion and snapped her book shut. "So now we're the bad guys huh, your to blame to you know."

"Exactly, your a bully as well." Karin added. Tayuya's eyes softened. "What happened to you two, we were all great friends we were nice to everyone, what happened?" Shion and Karin laughed. "We grew..." Karin said.

"But it looks like that blindy has changed you." Shion said not bother to look at Tayuya. Tayuya however smiled. "Your right, she has changed me. Because i see me in her, she's just like me. She knows that she can never fight back, that's why she's willing to take the beatings. But at least i'm going to corecct my mistakes." She now stands up. "And i hope that someday you two do the same." she walked away. But her heart shattered when she heard snickering.

"She was never our firend to begin with..." Shion said. Tayuya now started to make her towards Hinata's table, she knew she was recieving glances from everyone. Everyone in the table looked at her. Hinari stood up and walked up to her. "What do you want?" She said coldly. Tayuya understood her, she have also been apart of Shion and Karin's brutal bullying and understood Hinari for mistreating her.

"I want to talk with you, Hinata." she tells her. This time Naruto stands up and gets infront of her "No way." he says. "Do you think we're that stupid?" Sakura glared at her. "We know that this is all part of that ugly-Shion's plan." Ino added.

"But you can forget it." Hinari finished. Tayuya shook her head. "No your wrong, i swear that this is not a joke, please Hinata let me talk to you." Tayuya pleaded.

"Are you deaf?, we told you that Hinata-chan's not going anywhere with you, believe it!" Naruto yelled. Until Hinata stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand causing him to look at her. " Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiled at him. "It's ok Naruto-kun, i-i'll be fine." Hinata reassured him.

"Hinata!" Hinari yelled. "How can you just agree to go with her after everything she and her group have done to you!" Hinata smiled at her and then at Tayuya "I believe her...I know that she's not going to do anything to me." Tayuya's eyes went wide but she then smiled back. "Thank you, Hinata." she said.

Tayuya noticed the look in Naruto's eyes he was worried about Hinata's safety, that's when she realized that Naruto had feelings for Hinata. She smiled to herself.

**xoxoxox**

**(Tayuya's point of view.)**

We were now out in the hallway, i walked up and then turned around to face Hinata. Once i was completely looking at her, i bowed down. "I'm sorry!" I stated. I heard her gasp. "H-huh?' I heard her say. I knew she didn't expect this, nevertheless i continued my bow. "I'm sorry Hinata for evrything i did to you! I never met to hurt you. I'm truely sorry for all the bullying i did and have done to you...I'm really sorry." I started to choke on my words.

I continued looking at the floor, i didn't hear her say anything for a while, and thought she didn't forgive me...until i heard.

"Tayuya...please s-stand" Her soft voice tells me. I straightend myself up. And look at her to see a smile, she was smiling at me. Just me. She walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"Tayuya...i'm really glad, that you finally realized the wrong you've been doing." She tells me. She knew that i wasn't sure about bullying her and other girls? How did she knew?

"How did you know?" I asked. I had to know.

"I could see it in your eyes, Shion's and Karin's eyes showed nothing but anger and hatred. But in your eyes..i saw regret. I knew that you only did it because Shion and Karin were your friends, ne?" Now i had tears streaming down my cheeks. And i started to sob. I did wrong things, only because my friends did. I followed and befriended the wrong crowd.

That's when i felt myself being wrapped in someone's arms, i was in Hinata's arms. It was warm and peaceful, this is how that other girl must've felt. And suddenly my tears had dried up and i was no longer upset. Hinata pulled awayand smiled. "But now you have new friends, and i promise that you won't have to feel alone anymore." She states with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, i'd like that." Hinata grabbs my hand and we start heading insode the lunchroom. "Hey Tayu-chan?" Tayu-chan...i liked the sound of that it was nice, no one ever gave me a nickname before. i really liked it. "Yea." I said.

"Do you like ramen?" I couldn't help but laugh, she then laughed along with me. When we reached the table everyone looked at us but then smiled. HInari was glad for me too, and Naruto was just happy to see that Hinata was safe.

"I'm glad that you finally left those two cows." Sakura said.

"Yea, you don't need friends like them." Hinari added.

"Cause now we have a new memeber in our group!" Ino yelled happily. we all laughed, including me. This is what i've always wanted.

"Group?" I asked. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"You'll be i-in our g-goup right, Tayu-chan?" she asked. I grinned happily at her.

I answered yes...she was my new best friend.

**And that's chapter 19, I soo glad, i started and finshed two chapters in one day! I'm soo proud. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave me all of your opinions. And i will see you all in chapter 20! I can't believe i have a story all the way in chapter 20!**

**One more thing i want you guys to tell me if you want me to continue my story 'I'll love you no matter what' I don't want to have so many unfinished stories. Please and thank you.**

**Bye-bye for now!**


	20. Stomp on bullying!

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: yea, yea blah blah this, blah, blah that. I already know that i don't own Naruto so stop asking me!.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Stomp on bullying**

**xoxoxo**

"Really i can come over?" Tayuya asked. Hinata nodded. "I-I asked Sakura-chan, s-she said it w-was ok." Tayuya squeled as she grabbed Hinata in a bear hug. Tayuya and Hinata had become great friends, and she was accepted by Sakura and the still had Hinata in the hug. "Ohh Hina-chan! your soo nice, your my best friend ever!"

Hinata giggled through the hug as best as she could. "Hai...Tayu-chan."

"Well, well...if it isn't blindy and the lousy traitor..." recognizing the voice; Tayuya and Hinata looked to see Shion and Karin glaring at them. "You know, we should have noticed this before; your way much as a loser as blindy here." Shion said smirking. Karin walked up to Tayuya. "What's wrong, wittle bawby Tayuya gonna cwy..." Karin said moking her, she and Shion tuned in for a laugh.

Shion then walks up to Hinata and grabs her collar from her uniform. "I get to beat you all i want, and you won't do a single thing, now take this!" Supposingly the hand was supposed to collide with Hinata's face but was stop by Hinata's hand, shocked Shion looked at Hinata. Hinata looked up and glared at Shion. "I've had enough of you..." she said angrily. She snatched away Shion's hand.

"You and me are going to settle this once and for all..." Hinata added. Karin and Shion looked at each other and laughed. "You take us? hahaha you must be joking!" Karin said until she felt someone grab her collar. "Do I look like i'm joking?" For a brief second Karin felt fear. Shion however still snorted. "And how do you want this to be done exactly?"

Hinata looked at the sun, yep today was a perfect day. "You'll see."

**xoxoxo**

"Are you out of your mind!" Hinari yelled at Hinata, who was sitting in the front of the school with all of her friends. "Hinari's right. You can't fight them." Sakura also protested. Hinata sighed in annoyance, surprising her friends "And why not?" she said in an irritated tone. Tayuya placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because, there Shion and Karin. Trust me I know those two more then you do. They will do anything to win. And i mean _anything_."

Hinata looked at everyone. "Are you guys saying that i'm weak?" Everyone quickly assured her that, that wasn't the case. This time Naruto grabbed her hand, Hinata looked at him. "Hinata-chan, we just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Hinata looked towards the ground. "I'm their main priority...besides if someone doesn't do anything then who will?"

Naruto's eyes softened, he knew that Hinata was getting tired of being bullied; he just never seen her soo...what's the right word...bold. Naruto did admit that he was proud, but he was also really worried about her. He didn't want her to get hurt once again. "I know that...but i just..." He trialed off. Hinata smiled kindly at him, she stood up. "It's going to be alright, besides who ever said i was going to do this alone." she stated.

"Huh?" everyone said. Hinata giggled. "You'll see...it should be starting about right now, let's go!" she said yelling. Naruto and the rest followed her, as they reached the parking lot of the school, all their eyes went wide in horror, including Hinata's. "W-what are t-they doing?" she asked. Karin and Shion were now surrrouned and we getting bullied on by these older girls.

"They look like college students." Hinari figured. "Serves them right, for they've been doing to us." Ino added. As they started to ignore the situation, Hinata noticed tears streaming down Shion's cheeks. "Please stop..." Hinata didn't know what it was but suddenly she felt herself running towards the girls and knocked one of them over. Hinata stood in front of Karin and Shion. "What the hell you doing here!" Karin yelled. "Exactly get out of here blindy!" Shion yelled as well.

"Shut the hell up." Hinata said, she looked at them. "You have guts to bully others yet you don't have the guts to defend yourself...how pathetic." Shion and Karin were silent and did not reaspond. One of the girls that was knocked over stands up and wipes her mouth. "Who do you think you are, knocking me down like that!, You'll regret that!" She charges toward Hinata but gets knocked down once again, she looks up to see a girl that looks identical to the other one. "Your twins?"

"What can't tell the difference?" Hinari said mocking her. Hinari streatches her arms and she gets to her 'fighting stance' "I haven't fought in a while, how about you Hinata?" Hinata nodds as she gets to the same stance as Hinari "Me neither, why don't we have a little practice." Shion and Karin and the rest were shocked, they have never seen Hinata act so different before. "Wow, is that really Hinata?" Sakura asks in amazment. Neji chuckles "Hinata tends to hide her true nature inside of her, whenever she feels it's the right moment to let it out she does, it's like multiple personalities." Naruto stared at Hinata in awe. "Hinata-chan..."

"You two actually think that you can take all six of us, you must be joking?" One of the girls says. "Who ever said it was going to be two of us." Hinari smirked.

"Make that three." Sakura said as she walked next to them. "How about four." Ino added as she also walked up. "I prefear five." Tenten also added.

"Make that six in my book." Tayuya finally said as she walked up next to them. By that time Kairn and Shion have gotten their streangth and walked in front of them. "With us two that makes eight." Shion said to them. Just as they were about to get into war, they heard a loud noise. "ENOUGH!" they turned around to see Tsunade walking up to them. "You six girls are to leave this school at once! And don't think i'm not going to tell your principle that you came in here harrasing my female students. The six college girls left the school.

"And as for you two, I've heard about the bullying you two have been doing, you should be thankful Hinata came to warn me by texting me. Shion snorted. "Who ever said we needed her help, she should stop being nosy and mind her own damn bussiness."

"What was that, that's it-" Hinari started to say but was held back by Hinata. Tsunade now glared at the two girls. "Well maybe suspension along with community service is all you need, to my office now." Tsunade demanded. Shion and Karin tked as they followed her. Hinari sighed in fustration. "Who do those two think they are?" "Really?, they could at least thank us for trying to help." Ino agreed.

"Sometimes people are afraid to except the fact that they were wrong all along and that they really have issues." Sasuke says joining in.

"Man...Sasuke-teme you seem to find the right words to say at the right time.." Naruto adds as he puts an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"The important thing is that you girls didn't get hurt." Kiba said really meaning he was glad that Hinari didn't get hurt. Hinari smiled. "Please as if those girls could beat me." Hinari mentions highly. Kiba grinns as he wrapps an arm around her waist from behind.

"At least they finally get what they diserve." Tenten said while picking her fingers.

Just then Karin and Shion walked out of the building; they then made their way towards Hinata. "It's all your fault we got suspended for a whole month." Karin said. Shion walked even closer to Hinata "We'll get you back for this." she whispered as she bumped Hinata's shoulder with her own.

"Man...what jerks." Kiba says, who still did not let go of Hinari's waist. Naruto now walked up to Hinata "Hinata-chan...are you." Hinata looked up at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun...are y-you ok?.." she asked. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata let out a small squeak as she stood still for a while. "I perfer you like this, your stutters and blushes." Naruto says to her. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up as she wrapped her arms around his waist as well. "Naruto-kun..."

**(Meanwhile in front of the hokage gate)**

A shadow is seen walking through the gate. "So this is Konoha village..." the figure appeared to be a man. As he walked more into the village his cellphone rang. "Hello."

"Yea, i'm here."

...

"How will we do that?"

...

"I see, we have to make sure they don't see us."

...

"No i want to surprise them in school tomarrow."

...

"I know people, i'm sure you knew that by now."

...

"Heh, thought so."

...

"Yea i'll see in school tomarrow."

...

"Bye."

The man hanged up his cellphone and you could see his lips turn into a smirk. "I wonder how those two will react once they see me. And he then made his way towards the apartments.

**And that was chapter 20, once again reviews will mean alot, please and thank you. See you all in chapter 21!**

**Bye-bye!**


	21. Old friends and rivalry

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-OR-ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS. THEY-BELONG-TO-MASASHI=KISHIMOTO!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 21: Enter Shino from Aburame village!**

**xoxoxo**

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he tried to catch up to Hinata. Hinata turned towards him and smiled. "Good M-Morning, Naruto-kun..." Naruto grinned. "How'd you sleep?" "Well a-and you?" Hinata asked. "Me? great!".

They both smiled "Let's head to class." Hinata nodded as she and him started to make their way towards Iruka's class.

**(20 minutes later.)**

"So, spill spill." Sakura urged Tenten.

"Tell what?" Tenten said as chewed on a 'Laffy Taffy' . "Oh! come on don't play dumb.." Tayuya added. Hinari leaned in to Tenten's ear. "How was your date with Neji-nii." As soon as she said that, Tenten's face turned a shade of red.

"Well...it was nothing too special, he took me out, then we walked arpund the park, he brought me a flower. And that was it." Tenten said embarressed. "T-thats' nice T-Tenten-chan..." Hinata said happily. "Yea it seems that Neji is a real gentlemen.." Ino commented. Tenten smiled "Your right, he is."

**(With the boys.)**

"So Neji, how'd your date go?" Kiba asked Neji who stared emtionless at them. "And why would i tell you guys what happened?" Neji said until an arm was wrapped around his shoulder. "Aww c'mon Neji-teme we're all friends here, we tell each other allmost everything!" Naruto now said. Neji let out an annoyed sigh. "There's really nothing serious to say, all we did was hang out..."

"Yea, but you wanted more didn't you?" Naruto said smirking. For a brief second Neji's cheeks turned a tink pink as he avoided eye-contacted. "Naruto this is the reason why i disapprove of your feelings for Hinata-sama, your a pervert."  
>"Hey! I'm not a pervert, i will never do anything perverted to Hinata-chan!" Naruto explained. <em>'Unless she wanted to, of course.'<em>The thought of that caused a tiny drop of blood to escape from Naruto's nose; Neji wasn't no fool and he noticed it the second it came and started strangling Naruto.

"Naruto! You better not be having perverted thoughts about my cousin are you!" Neji said while continuing to strangle poor old Naruto. "N-NO of course not! what makes you say that?" Naruto said with the little breath he had.

Just then Iruka entered the classroom "All right everyone back to your seats and lets start todays lesson." Everyone followed Iruka's orders and went back to their assigned seats. "Now before we begin, we have a new member joining us, please come in and introduce yourself."

"Thank you.." said an unknown voice. Both Hinari and Hinata couldn't help but think that voice sounded familiar. As the suspisous person walked in the classroom, Iruka noticed that he was wearing sunglassess. "I must apologize, but the school regulations don't allow sunglassess in the building." Iruka said polietly. "Sorry..." the person said as he gave an apologetic bow and gently took off his protector revealing shiny black eyes. The girls in the class were starting to fone over this guy.

"Now you may continue with the introduction..." Iruka added. The man nodded as he face the classroom, his eyes went wide when he saw two familiar faces. Those two stood up with huge smiles on their faces. "Shino-kun!" Hinari and Hinata both ran and hugged the guy known as 'Shino'. Shino wrapped his arms around their bodies, but not before giving each a kiss on the cheek; He also was now recieving death glares from Naruto and Kiba.

They pulled away and smiled to each other. "Hinata, Hinari are you familiar with Shino?" Iruka asked. They nodded. "We are, he was a friend of ours back in Hyuga village." Hinari explained to Iruka. "That's nice to hear. Shino would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?"

"I live in Aburame village, my best friends are Hinari, Hinata, and Neji, i also really enjoy collecting insects..." Suddenly the room was filled with an rather akward atmosphere. "Insects...?" Iruka said trying to grasp the last sentence that escaped from Shino's lips. "That's right, the people in my clan are very well known for the rare insects that are found over there, just like the Hyuga village is known for their white eyes and well educated books. I really enjoy looking for rare insects and collecting them." The room was still filled in silence, Iruka decided not to prive into it any longer and assigned Shino his seat and resumed on with his class.

As the class was working on their assignment Hinata noticed Naruto struggling with a problem, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Naruto thinking soo hard over a simple qustion. "Naruto-kun...d-do you w-want me t-to help y-you.?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto, Naruto looked at the problem then at Hinata and grinned. "Thanks Hinata-chan, that will help alot." Hinata nodded once more before showing Naruto the steps on how to slove the problem. "and t-then you h-have to m-multiply this t-to hear," Hinata instructed.

Naruto nodded as Hinata told him the steps. "Wow Hinata-chan, your really smart." Naruto added before grinning. Hinata's face turned a shade of red as she smiled back. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun..."

Shino watched Naruto and Hinata and smirked. _'This could be fun...'_

*****(At lunch)*****

"RAMEN!" Both Naruto and Hinata said as they started to eat their ramen. Hinari and Sakura sighed. "Man..you two are alot alike..." Sakura commented. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled then resumed back to eating.

"So Shino how are you liking this school so far?" Kiba asked. Shino looked at him and shrugged. "It's ok, it's not like school back at home but i like it." He then noticed a strian of noddle on Hinata's cheek. "Hinata come closer." he said. Hinata leaned in as Shino wiped her cheek with a napkin. "There all better.." Hinata touched her cheek.

"T-Thank you Shino-kun..." Hinata said. Everyone's gaze turned to Naruto who looked grumply at his bowl. Kiba snikered as he leaned to Sasuke "looks like theirs some rivalry going on..." he whispered as Sasuke smirked.

Naruto suddenly stood up, everyone looked at him. "I'm going for a walk outside, see you guys later." everyone looked at him. Shino noticed Hinata's face sadden all of a sudden.

Hinari looked at Shino. "Ok, we need to talk Shino-kun, come with me." HInari grabbed Shino by the hand and led him outside the hallway.

*****(With Naruto.)*****

Naruto sat on top of the roof, he looked up at the sky. "Man...Hinata-chan must be Shino guy must be really close to her, he's known her longer then i have; Hinata-chan might prefer him then someone like me..." Naruto said upset.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked up to see Hinata staring at him with sad eyes. "A-are you o-ok?" Naruto smiled at her, as he patted the space next to him. Hinata walked oer and sat down. "I like to come here, whenever i'm upset, confuesed, or lonely..."

"Why w-would you b-be lonely? You h-have lots o-of friends..." Hinata said confusingly. Naruto chuckled. "I know, but sometimes i feel as if no one understands me, so i come up hear and talk to the sky." Naruto added. Hinata had already knew about Naruto's past, she also knew that he sometimes hides his pain with a fake smile.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked at her. "It's ok to let it out, you hide your p-pain and s-sadness under t-that fake smile, please i-i don't w-want to see y-your fake s-smile i w-want to see your t-true smile...p-please..." she now had small tears in her eyes. So did Naruto as he embraced her tightly, he started to hold her tighter. Hinata thought that she could faint in any moment but knew she hadded to help Naruto so she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hinata-chan...i-"

"Naruto-kun..." Both pulled away and started into each other's eyes, and suddenly nothing else exsited only the pair of eyes that each of them was gazing at. _'I can't hold it anymore...i have to...' _Naruto thought as he slowly started to lean closer to Hinata, Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise. _'Oh no! He's going to kiss me! N-Naruto-kun is going to kiss me!, don't faint, don't faint.'_ Hinata stood there frozen as she slowly started to close her eyes, as their lips were a centimeter away the door burst opened and Sakura, Ino, Tanten, and Tyuya captured Hinata in a bear hug. "Hinata-chan!" Ino said. "You left soo suddenly!" Tenten added.

"Hina-chan! i was worried!" Tayuya said. Hinata giggled as she tried to calm down her friends. Once they let go of her, they faced her. "Hinari-chan and the others are waiting for you outside, let's go." Naruto and Hinata then realized what would happen if Sakura and the other gilrs hadn't shown up, their faces bright red and they avoided eye-contact.

They continued in silince as they made it outside, Shino walked up to Hinata and looked at her. "Hinata, are you ok?" he asked. Hinata smiled. "H-Hai Shino-kun, i'm f-fine." Shino nodded "Kiba was just telling me about a ramen stand they have here, will you show me?" Hinata blinked before smiling. "H-hai.." Shino took her and was waiting for her to lead; Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled as she grabbed his hand as well. Naruto looked at her then grinned as he tighten his grip on her's.

"Now w-we can go.." Hinata said as she walked hand-in-hand with Naruto and Shino to Ichiraku ramen. Naruto looked at Shino. _'There's no way i'm going to give up...I won't lose to you Shino Aburame.'_

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**See you next time!**


	22. Shikamaru has girl problems?

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-OR-ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS. THEY-BELONG-TO-MASASHI=KISHIMOTO!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 22: Shikamaru has girl problems!**

**xoxoxo**

Hinari and Hinata were making their way to school, both had just left Ichiraku and were filled to their stomachs. "I really hope the day goes by fast." Hinari said. "W-why, sister?" Hinata asked wondering. "Oh Kiba-kun said he wanted to take me somewhere special today, i can't wait." Hinari squeled. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I-It's you sister, i h-have never s-seen you a-act like t-this before..." Hinata said as she was now laughing, Hinari raised an eyebrow. "Hey are you saying that i can be girly?" she started to tickle Hinata who was now laughing even harder. "Say it!"

"N-No..." Hinata added continuing to laugh. Hinari smirked and poked her hips. "Say you give!" Hinari asked again as she now tickled Hinata's stomach; and now tears of laughter were streaming down her cheeks. "O-Ok i g-give..." Hinata finally said. Hinari let go and laughed along with her. They then continued down their road.

As they walked Hinata noticed that Hinari had stopped walking, she turned and noticed her sister gazing at something with concern. Hinata walked up to her. "Ano...sister w-what's-" she was silenced when Hinari placed a finger against her lips. "Shh.." she then guided Hinata to a corner. "Sister w-why are w-we-" once again Hinari silenced Hinata as she pointed at a moving object. "Look there..." she whispered. Hinata looked closly and notice two people making out, she quickly suggessted that it wasn't right and they should leave. "Look closely..." Hinari whispered. Hinata squinted her eyes a bit in order to get a closer look.

The two figues appeared to be Shikamaru making out with a blond-haired girl. "T-That's Shikamaru...d-demo why i-is he-?" Hinata wondered. "What a jerk, going around with prostitues...yet he doesn't even have the trust in his friends to tell them. Well we'll see about that." with that Hinari left.

"Ah! s-sister, wait d-don't leave m-me!" Hinata yells as she tries to catch up to her sister.

*****(Later.)*****

"Their here!" Sakura yelled happily. That's until Naruto quickly ran and trapped Hinata in a bear hug. "Hinataaaa-chaaannn!" Naruto said happily as he started to nuzzle her cheeks; Hinata's face was now bloddy red and she collasped right on the spot. Naruto stopped and looked down at her. "Hinata-chan?"

Just then Shino walked up and grapped Hinata out of Naruto and placed her on his back. "I'll take her to the clinic..." Shino said as he started to walk Hinata towards the school clinic. Naruto stood there and then chased after them. "Wait I'm comming too!" Hinari and the remaining stood there not knowing really what to say. "Should we make sure Hina-chan's ok?" Tayuya said now worried.

Hinari shook her head. "There's no need, she'll be fine. Besides those two need to be together now. Shino-kun will come back after he takes her." Tayuya and Sakura and the rest decided to agree with Hinari, thinking it was best.

Hinari then remebered the thing she and Hinata noticed while their we're heading to meet their friends. "I have something to tell you guys." she said. Kiba had sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "What is it? Did something happen?" Kiba asked. Hinari found it really cute when Kiba worried about her soo much like that. "No,no nothing like that. But it was really disturbing."

"Well, hurry tell us!" Ino said as she was now geting impatient.

"Yea, say, say!" Tayuya also begged. Hinari looked at them. "Shikamaru was making out with a blonde haird girl in an alley! a dark one!" There was silence until a burt of laughter was escaped from everyone of Hinari's friends. "What's soo funny?" Hinari asked. "Hinari, that was Shikamaru's girlfriend." Kiba snickered. Hinari sat frozen until her eyes went wide in disbalief. "NanI!"

*****(With Naruto and Shino)*****

"All she needs is to have a rest, she'll be up in no time." the nurse said to Naruto and Shino which nodded a 'thank you'. The nurse smiled before leaving the two boys and the unresponding girl. Shino placed a hand on Hinata's cheek and felt it to see if it was feverish. "She'll be fine, it's like the nurse said she just needs some rest." Shino said as he sat back down the chair.

"I won't lose to you, Shino..." Shino looked confusingly at Naruto who looked at him in the eyes. "What was that?" Shino asked. Naruto now had stood up. "I said that i won't lose to you, I know your feelings toward Hinata-chan, i have those same feelings too. All i'm going to say is that i won't lose to you..." Naruto said to Shino. Shino smirked as he had also stood up and faced him. " How stong it is?" he asked.

"I love her, with all my heart and soul, I will do anything to protect her...without her my life...has no meaning." Naruto said as he now looked at Hinata. "Before i met her, i never really actually had a purpose for even walking up in the morining, but now i wake up even earlier sometimes; because..i just want to see her. With Hinata-chan i can be myself, i don't have to try and be perfect, with her i can just be me..." Shino stared at Naruto, then he remembered a conversation he and Hinata had yesterday after school.

_Flashback_

_"Man...is that all you eat?" Shino said as he watched Hinata slurrp on the ramen. Hinata nodded. "It's really good." she mentioned._

_After a while, Hinata and Shino had started to chat about everything that has happened to them. "Hinata...how could you let them cut your hair." Shino said sadly. Hinata giggled "It's o-ok, besides N-Naruto-kun said h-he likes i-it and s-so did sister a-and the o-others." Hinata said as a small blush appered on her cheeks the moment she said Naruto's name. Shino smirked. "Speaking of Naruto, i don't think he likes me very much." _

_"Huh, w-why?" Hinata asked. Shino shrugged as he looked down. "I noticed him giving death glares at me everytime i was near you. Also Hinari said that i was i don't know 'stealing his mate.'." Hinata's face turned a shade of dark red. "O-oh i see..." _

_"What's your relationship with him?" Hinata was caught off gard, being asked such a question. "Um...well h-he um...N-Naruto-kun is...a very g-good friend o-of mine." Hinata said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Shino wouldn't fall for it. "You have always been a terrible liar, now what do you feel for him?" _

_Hinata stayed in silence for a while until she took a deep breath. "Well...N-Naruto-kun is a kind person, he's sweet, honest, gentle, cares deeply about his friends, and is always there when i need him. When he hold me i feel really protected, i feel as if i'm not afraid of anything...He's also not afriad to say what's on his mind. _

_Even though he's been through a lot, he always manages to put on a smile. He's very funny as well, i can't remeber how many times i have laughed around him. He's someone i can trust my secrets with...It's as if we understand each other and...I...I love him." Hinata face was really red, she didn't have the guts to look at Shino in the eye after she just told him she loved Naruto. _

_"I could have guessed." Shino said. Hinata lifted her head up. "Huh?" _

_"It's really obvious about what you feel for him, It's really noticable." Hinata couldn't believe, was her love really that obvious to be seen? she suddenly felt embarressed. "Um...S-Shino-kun, c-could you not t-tell-" _

_"Don't worry i won't say it to anyone." Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you..." _

_End of Flashback._

_'Those two feel something special towards each other, one's just too of an idiot and the other is just to shy to say it. Funny how them two are alike.' _Shino thought to himself. "Naruto, i beileve you have had me mistaken this hole time."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What you and I feel for Hinata, are to extreamly different things." Shino said as he now looked at Hinata. "What i feel for Hinata, is love no doubt about it. But i consider her as my clusmy little sister, she's timid, innocent, self-consious, and very clumsy. I do the things i do to keep her from harm. But what you feel for her is passion, love, lust, it can't be explained in words." Shino said this. Naruto looked at Shino in amazment _'Wow Shino really isn't what i thought he was, he's just like Neji-teme. Wait so now i have him, Neji-teme, and Hinari on my tail? Man...loe does hurt.'_

"Sorry about the confusion Shino, i guess i'm a jelous guy, i mean i'm the only guy Hinata-chan hugs, well besides Lee but that doesn't count." Shino nodded as he started to make his way out of the room. "Hey where you going, Shino!" Naruto called out to him.

"You can handle her can't you? " Shino said before heading towards the back door. Naruto looked back at Hinata and grinned to himself, he got on the bed, and placed Hinata so that her face was resting on his chest. 'Man...Ero-Jiraya has really rubbed off on me.' He looked down at Hinata and lightly kissed her forehead. _'Don't worry Hinata-chan, i'll protect you from now on, i swear...'_

*****(With Hinari.)*****

Hinari walked around the park as she waved to the happy kids, she had her arm linked with Kiba's. "Are you worried about Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked. Hinari nodded. "I am, i know that Naruto's with her but i still tend to worry about her..." Kiba now grabbed her hand as his fingers interlocked with hers. "She's fine, besides...I want to spent time with my girl, is that soo hard?" Kiba asked while smirking. Hinari's face turned red as she looked at the ground. "Y-your right, sorry K-Kiba-kun..." no other words escaped her mouth as Kiba had pressed his lips against hers, Hinari quickly moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

Unknowingly Kiba started to make their way towards a tree so that now Hinari's back was pressed up against the tree, they continued to kiss. They let all of their emotions out in that one simple movment. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. It was only Kiba that can make Hinari feel as if she was in her very first relationship, with Kiba she felt complete. "Hina-chan...I love you." Kiba said. Hinari smiled sweetly at him, he hasn't said that since he confessed to her that day. Hinari now pulled Kiba for a loving kiss.

Kiba smirked into it as he kissed her back. After that she pulled away. "I love you too, Kiba-kun..." she said.

Just as Kiba was about to pull her in for even another kiss, they heard yelling. They stood up and looked around. "What was that?" Hinari asked. "It's comming from over there." Kiba added as he lead Hinari to their destinated direction. Once they arrived the yelling continued. The peeked out to see Shikamaru walking away and the blonde girl Hinari had saw before heading the oppisite direction.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"That's what we're going to find out..." Hinari said as she and Kiba started to follow Shikamaru.

Shikamaru walked with his head down._ 'Man...why did she overeact over something so usless as that, girls are such a drag.'_ Shikamaru continued to walk until he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Shikamaru!" he turned to see Hinari and Kiba. "what is it?" he asked.

"We want to talk to you..." Hinari said.

*****(30 minutes later)*****

"No wonder she got angry, i would be too if Kiba-kun forgot." Hinari told Shikamaru who was scratching the back of his head. "I swear it completly skipped my mind. Besides why do girls worry so much about an anniversery? It's all such a drag..." Shikamaru said. Hinari sighed. "The reason we care soo much about it is beacuse it was the day we got together, the day we confessed our eternal loe for one another, It's special because it remind us how long we been togther and how happy we are to be with that person...Have you ever told Temari 'I love you'?" Hinari asked.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he realized he never told her that he loved her not once, maybe that's why she's always angry. "I never knew...I am too blame after all, Hinari thank you for everything..." He got up and started to run, run to his love.

"Man...are all of the boys here the same?" Hinari said as she sighed. Until she felt Kiba lift her chin up to meet his gaze. "No, because not all boys have you..." he smirked as he leaned in for another kiss.

*****(Naruto and Hinata)*****

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around the room, she noticed that she was in the clinic. That's when she felt that she was being wrapped in something, she looked up to see Naruto's face right next to her.

_'Naruto-kun...he's right next to me...so close, so close...' _Hinata's cheeks were now pink. Her eyes went even wider when she heard a mimble escape from Naruto's lips. "Hinata-chan..." Is he dreaming about me? she thought again. Until she smiled. _'If only i could say it out loud, how i really feel...' _Hinata snuggled in Naruto's chest who now opened his eyes. "Hinata-chan?...you ok?'

"Can we stay like this...for a l-little longer?" she asked not daring to look up at him. Naruto grinned "Sure..." he tighten his grip on her's as she felt her eyes get heavy.

And both teens thought the same thing as they were holding each other.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

_'Hinata-chan...'_

_'I love you...'_

**And this was chapter 22, One again your reviews mean alot to this stroy so please keep up with me for a little longer k?**

**I'll see you all in chapter 23!**

**JaNe**


	23. When Hinata's sick

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-OR-ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS. THEY-BELONG-TO-MASASHI=KISHIMOTO!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 23: When Hinata's gone.**

**xoxoxo**

"All right class, as you all may know the ending of our year is reaching near, which means testing is also hear. All this weeks we'll be testing soo study hard...and also the top students who pass the test get to go on a trip to the Sand Village." Iruka said.

"Urgh...Iruka-sensei, why do we have to take some stupid test..." Naruto whined. Iruka sighed. "Because Naruto, passing this test determines wheather or not you will pass your junior year, so i suggesst that you Naruto study twice as hard." Everyone in the class sinckered and laughed at Naruto who just sat there looking grumpliy at his desk.

Hinari raised her hand. "Yes Hinari?"

"Iruka-sensei me and Hinata already took a test just like that, do we have to take it again?" Iruka smiled. "Of course not. besides you and Hinata are really smart, so that test must've been a breeze." "It was." Hinari said happily.

"That's it for today, remember study hard..." Iruka reminds the class once more.

"Man...i hate taking tests." Naruto complained as he and his friend were walking towards their next class. "I'm sure if you'd just study then you'll do fine." Sakura encouraged him. Naruto sighed. "I know but, i was never really good at taking tests...i barley almost failed my sophmore year...I don't want to fail this year." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something..." Hinari said. Naruto really hoped he could find a way to pass, then he realized something strange. "Hey, Hinari where's Hinata-chan?"

"Oh Hinata woke up this morning with a fever and a terrible headache, so she's at my house taking a rest." Sakura added.

"Oh..." Naruto said some-what upset. Today was going to be lonely without Hinata around; either way Naruto entered his gym class.

"ALRIGHT NOW CLASS, LET'S BEGIN TODAYS YOUTHFULL TRAINING!" Guy said as hyper as ever.

"GUY-SENSEI!, I SAY WE RUN 200 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!" Lee now said as loud as Guy did. Then another loud voice was heard.

"THAT'S NOTHING I THINK 400 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD IS AS JUST AS EXCITING!" Midori now added.

"IAM SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!...I LOVE YOU BOTH...SOO MUCH! Guy said as anime tears were now running down his cheeks.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"MIDORI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"MIDORI!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"MIDORI-CHAN!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENS-"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKES WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled. Then suddenly Kiba shoved him. "Hey what's your problem?" Naruto shoved him back. "You are!"

"What was that?"

"You heared me!"

"Dog-breath!"

"Snobby-Brat!"

"Mut!"

"Rat!"

"Hey that's enough, there's no need for fighting!" Sakura said as she is getting between Naruto and Kiba.

"Wow, sure Sakura way to handle the situation, you always know what to say. 'tsk' please..." Ino said grumpily. Sakura glared at her. "What you say Ino, at least i never hae to add so much make-up so that my boy-friend doens't see what an ugly pig i really am." Ino walked up to her. "Shut up, bill-board-brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"BIG-BOAD-BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"COW!"

"PIG!"

Shikamaru sighed an annoyance. "Man...this is such a drag..."

"Everything's a drag for you, Shikamaru. Yor just a boring person." Choji finally said. Shikamaru looked at him. "At least i'm not fat..." Everyone stayed quiet, and their was a dark black aura behind Choji; Naruto and the others stepped back. "WHATCH OUT HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Naruto yelled.

"EVERYONE, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Guy-sensei ordered the class, the students yelled as they started to leave.

Choji then lifted his eyes, whiched were coated with a dark red color. "I-AM-NOT-FAAAATTTT!" And he started to make his way towards the others.

"AAAHHHH!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*****(minutes later)*****

"That's it, we're going to settle this once and for all..." Naruto said. Kiba smirked. "Fine by me, ready to lose, rat?" Naruto smirked back at him. "I don't think so...you're the one that's going to lose, dog breath!"

"You wish." They looked to see Hinari. "I'm much more of a runner then you too are." "What was that?" Both Naruto and Kiba said in unsion. Hinari gave an evil smirk. "I'll wipe you to both in 5 seconds flat!"

"As if Hinari, we all know I'm going to be the one to win this thing, it's only natural.." Tenten now added. Hinari looked at her. "Please Tenten, you can't even do a lap, just focus on your skateboard skills...that's all your good at anyway." Tenten now glared at her. "I'll show you! you think just because your from a more wealthier village your good at everything you do!, you snob!"

"What'd you say you lesbo!" Tenten eyes went wide. "What you called me? a lesbo! well at least i'm not a slut!" Hinari now was facing Tenten completly. "That's it now you've done it!" Hinari and Tenten were now pulling each other's hair. And so did Sakura and Ino. Naruto and Kiba were still arguing and Neji, Shino, along with Sasuke and Tayuya sat on the stairs watching the rest of their friends. "Should we try and stop them?" Tayuya asked. Neji shrugged. "Even if we did, what was the possibility that they'll listen to us." Shino looked at them. "Pretty low."

" Why are they even fighting?" Sasuke asked. Tayuya shrugged. "Could it be beacuse they miss Hina-chan?" Neji looked at them. "Well they have never acted this way before." Neji was interuppted when Naruto yelled to him. "Neji-teme, Sasuke-teme! Who do you think has a more chance to win, me or dog breath over here!"

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, and then back at Naruto. "Kiba." both of then said emotionless. "Eh? how come? no fair!" Naruto arugued. Kiba laughed as he pointed at Naruto. "Ha, Ha! you see Naruto! I'm better then you in anyway!"

"Oh yea we'll see about that!" Naruto said.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO START THE RACE!" Guy said. Everyone was in line. Sakura and Ino glared at each other. "ready to lose, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked. "As if, bill-board-brow." Hinari and Tenten grinned evily at the field. "you should quit while you still have a chance." HInari said. Tenten chuckled. "As if, i'm the one that's gonna win this thing."

"ALL RIGHT ON YOU MARKS..." Guy said.

...

"Ino-pig!"

"Bill-board-brow!"

...

"GET SET!"

...

"LESBO!"

"SLUT!"

"DOG-BREATH!"

"RAT!"

...

"Ano...what's g-going on?" said the well-known soft angelic voice. Everyone turned to see. Hinata blinking confusingly at them. "Neji-nii, t-told me t-that you all were f-fighting, please d-don't fight..." Everyone stayed quiet and all together they smiled. "HINATA!" they all made their way towards Hinata and grabbed her in a big hug.

"OH HINATA-CHAN, I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Sakura said as she nuzzled her cheeks. Hinata felt herself being suffocated by all the hugs. "Um...guys i-i could s-still be s-sick." she warned.

"WHO CARES I'M JUST GLAD TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Ino said happily as she hugged her friend.

After what had seem like a long time everyone finally pulled away. "Hinata what are you doing out of bed?" Hinari asked. Hinata shyly looked to the ground. "Um...well i-i was lonely..." she finally said. Hinari stared at her then smiled "That's understandable..." Hinata then looked at the track. "w-what were y-you guys d-doing?" she asked them.

The hole group went quiet as Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I forgot." Kiba nodded. "I did too."

"Yea so did i." Ino said.

"Me too." Sakura added.

Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and Tayuya stood there emtionless looking at their hopless friends. _'I guess they really did miss Hinata...' _Neji thought to himself before chuckling.

"Alright, Hinata-chan what do you say to a bowl of hot ramen!" Naruto said happily. "Naruto, you idiot she still sick, ramen isn't going to cure her!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto's happy smile turned into a frown. "Oh...sorry." Hinata's eyes softened as she alked up to Naruto and touched his hand, Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun...i d-don't mind e-eating r-ramen, i haven't eaten it for d-days so..." Hinata stated as Naruto grew a huge grinn and pulled her in for a hug. "Alright! don't you worry Hinata-chan, your going to taste the best ramen ever!" And with that Naruto left with Hinata; But not beofre Hinari yelled. "I'm comming too!"

"Yea me too!" Kiba said chasing after her.

"Me three!" Sakura said chasing after him.

"Me four!" Ino said chasing after her.

Follow by everyone else except Neji and Shino who slowly made their way towards Ichiraku."Are they allthis hyper?" Shino asked. Neji chuckled. "Yea, you learn to get used to it." They walk in silince until Shino speaks again. "Why do we hang out with them?" he asked.

"Well, if we didn't we wouldn't have nothing exciting in our lives, we need enthusiactic people like Naruto and Kiba and Tenten." Neji said but not before his cheeks going pink at saying Tenten's name. Shino stood quiet then chuckled.

"I guess...your right about that."

**This is the end of chapter 23, was it funny as it was meant to be? if not i apologize. Even soo i do hope you all continue with me and i'll see you all in chapter 24**

**Bye-bye!**


	24. The talk about Mom

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-OR-ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS. THEY-BELONG-TO-MASASHI=KISHIMOTO!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 24: A talk with Keiichi**

**xoxoxo**

"Keiichi!" Both Hinata and Hinari said as they entered the library, Keiichi placed a book in it's shelf beofore smiling at Hinata and Hinari.

"Hinata-chan, Hinari! welcome." he walked up to them. "How are you to today?"

"Great, Keiichi." Hinari said. "How a-are you?" Hinata asked. Keiichi winked. "Who me? I'm great, thanks." Keiichi then noticed the dairy on Hinata's hands. "I see you still have the book with you." Hinari looked at him. "Keiichi, we need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Keiichi asked. "W-we were h-hoping if y-you could t-talk to u-us about mom..." Hinata pleaded. Keiichi smiled as he put a hand on top of Hinata's head. "Of course, why don't we go to the back porch." Hinata and Hinari nodded their heads in agreement before following Keiichi outside.

**xoxoxo**

"I brought the tea out." Keiichi said as he handed Hinari one. "Thanks." Hinari said generosly. He then handed Hinata hers, she took it gracefully. "Thank you." she added. Keiichi sat down and took a sip out of his own cup.  
>"Now...you two would like to know about your mother, that's understandable. Now let's see...I know how about a start at the beginning."<p>

'_Flashback'_

_A small 4 year old boy was playing with his toy cars. "Take that! no that!." Just then the door opened, the boy dropped his cars and happily ran towards the door. "Daddy!" the man kneeled down and carried his son. "Hey there Keiichi, how's my big boy?" Keiichi smiled. "Great daddy first i played outside with Kyoko and Sora, then we sprayed Oba-Niko with water, then i-" Keiichi stopped talking and stared intensly at the door. _

_"Hm...what's wrong, son?" the father turned to see the intresting his son was staring at, he smiled and looked back at his son. "Alright Keiichi, this is a friend of daddy's...i would like you to meet her." He put him down and Keiichi absorbed the young lady that now entered the house. Keiichi's eyes went wide as his cheeks went a tiny pink, the woman in front of him was beutiful. She had black silky long hair, she wore a white kimono, which had small red flowers desgined all over it; but what got Keiichi's attention were how pearly her eyes were, if you looked closely you could tell it wasn't just a white color._

_It contined a beautiflu lavender color to it. Keiichi continued to obsorb her, the young woman looked at Keiichi's father. Keiichi's father placed a hand on top of his shoulders. "Keiichi, i would like you to meet Kimiko, Kimiko Hyuga." Keiichi walked up to her,Kimiko knelled down to his level and smiled gently. "Nice to meet you, and what might your name be?" she asked. Keiichi broke out from his gaze and looked at her. "My name is Keiichi Sakomoto." he said polietly. _

_Kimiko continued to smile. "You know you remind me of my two daughters, their both still babies but you tend to act alot like my youngest twin Hinata." Keiichi stayed quiet before grinning. he then turned towards his father. "Does this mean i have a new mommy?" _

_Kimiko and his father stayed quiet before bursting into laughter._

_'Outside of Flashback'_

"I was still a kid, so i thought that i had a new mother..." Keiichi said. Hinari and Hinata giggled. "so...w-what happened t-to your m-mom?" Hinata asked. Suddenly Keiichi became quiet. "My mom...she abandond my dad and me, the day i was born...it has never really bothered me as much as i thought it would." Hinari and Hinata gave an apologetic 'look' to Keiichi, who just smiled.

"Now why don't i continue with the story." Both girls nodded to continue.

_'Back to Flashback'_

_One morning Keiichi woked up and did his morning rutine before heading downstairs. He stopped at the smell of bacons. "Mmmm bacons..." He made his way towards the kitchen to see Kimiko in front of the stove, with her hair tied back in a pony-tail and with an apron. She turned around and smiled when she saw Keiichi. "Good morning, Keiichi" she greeted. Keiichi grinned back at her. "Good morning Kimiko-san..." Kimiko giggled. "Please Keiichi, there's no need to act so formal around me._

_"You may call me Kimiko...or Kimi if the names to long for you." she said as she placed the bacon on a plate, she then grabbed two eggs and cracked them open and then placed them carefully on the pan. As the eggs were frying Keiichi decided to help and went towards the counter to grab three cups and placed them neatly on the table. He then grabed for each person two utensils and also placed them on the table._

_"Ok that's done." Kimiko said as she placed the last eggs on the plate. She turned around to see the table set and ready, she looked at Keiichi. "Thank you for helping Keiichi." Keiichi scratched the back of his head in embaressment. "Well...y'know...it was nothing." he said.  
>"Now why don't you say we get ready for breakfest?" Keiichi nodded in agreement. <em>

_"Good morning you two." said a voice as Keiichi's father walked in the kitchen. "Good morning daddy!" Keiichi said as his father kissed the top of his head. He then made his way to Kimiko. "Good morning, Kimiko..." Kimiko smiled. "Good morning to you to, Mikado." Mikado smiled as he looked at the food at the table. "Mmmm...where going to be eating healthy from now on, right son?" Keiichi nodded as he started to bite off his ramen. "You bet!"_

_-Time skip 2 months.-_

_It was raining outside, Keiichi sat sadly on the stairs, he really likes Kimiko, she 's almost the mother he alwasyed wanted, he and her have gotten along closly. he even nicked named her Kimi-hime now, she didn't mind because she started to now call him 'her little prince' he finally felt like he had a family, his father was in with her he just hasn't told her yet. But that was not the reason why he is upset. Kimiko and him got into a fight last night, and now they continued to argue, until he heard Kimiko make her way towards the door he hid. _

_"Leave me alone!" Kimiko's voice was heard. Mikado ran after her as he grabbed her hand. "Kimiko, stop this you can't leave!" he pleaded. "And why not, don't you know how it feels to be away from your children, i missed both of my daughters birthday, their birthday!. Besides why do you care so much that i say!" she yelled._

_"Stop being an idiot,of course i care!" Mikado yelled. Keiichi covered his ears trying to block all of the fustration and noise._

_'Outside of Flashback'_

"Where did mom go?" Hinari said said worriedly. "D-did she leave?" Hinata asked. Keiichi smiled as he shook his head. "I thought she did, she was soo close to. But i couldn't bear to see her go."

'_Back to Flashback'_

_The arguing continued, that's when Keiichi heard the lock of the door unlock, he turned to see Kimiko standing infront of it, she looked at Mikado. "I don't want to be a burden to you and to Keiichi...tell him that he will always be my little prince." As she was about to turn she stopped when she heard Keiichi call out to her._

_"Kimiko-hime! don't leave please." he pleaded to her. _

_"Keiichi..." Kimiko said sadly. tears were now streaming down Keiichi's cheeks._

_"Kimiko...you can't leave...please i love you..." he started to sobb as Kimiko made her way towards him and held him tightly. "Keiichi, i never entended to hurt you, i'm sorry." Keiichi continued to sobb. "Tell her daddy..." _

_"Tell me what?" Kimiko said as she now pulled away. Mikado looked unknowingly at the floor. "What are talking about, son i don't k-" _

_"TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER!" Keiichi said but then realized that he just said it. He looked at Kimiko to see her eyes wide in shock and disbelif. "What...did..you say?" Keiichi looked at her. "It's true." he now looked at his father. "daddy tell her, tell how you feel." he pleaded. _

_Mikado sighed as he made his way toward Kimiko, he bent down towards her level and nodded. "It's the truth, i love you Kimiko with all my heart." This time Kimiko had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mikado-kun..."_

_"I don't care if your still married, or that you have to other daughters, we'll find a way to bring them both here and live with us! I want us four to be a family. I love you Kimiko." Kimiko who was still sobbing didn't feel herself being wrapped in Mikado's arms. "Mi...ka..do..." Mikado rubbed her back lovingly as he calmed her down with loving words. _

_Keiichi smiled at both his father and Kimiko. After a while both pulled away and stared at each other's eyes. "Kimiko..." he leaned in and pressed his lips against her's, it didn't take long before Kimiko kissed him back. Keiichi was joying in victory in his watched them as they pulled away. "Mikado...i love you too."_

_"Does this mean i can finally call you mommy?" Keiichi said happily, Kimiko giggled before kissing him on the cheek and carrying him like a baby. "Of course my little prince, I'll stay here. We'll become a family." Keiichi smiled happily before snuggling against Kimiko's chest._

_End of Flashback_

"We lived very happily, my dad was finally hole and i finally had a mother." Keiichi said. Hinata and Hinari looked at the other before at Keiichi.

"Then what?" Hinari asked.

"One day she just disappered...she left a note telling us she'd return but we waited...and waited...but she never came back." Hinata slowly started to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"I get it now..." Keiichi and Hinari looked at her.

"Mommy...she was trapped, she felt like she lived in a box, she wanted to explore outside of the box. The box involved the feelings between her and father, after that we were next. The idea of having two daughters and not being able to see them because of an obstacle an life was too much for mom. So she wanted to realive all the stress she had. She wanted to feel content. And maybe...when...she...when she died...she was finally happy." Hinari scooted closer to her and held her protectively. "There there, don't cry Hinata."

Keiichi sat there thinking about the intense words Hinata had just spoke. "Your right."

"All this time my father and I only thought about ourselves, never once did we think about what Kimiko-hime felt, we never noticed that she felt trapped...it's all my fault." Hinari looked at him. "No it's not, you were young you didn't know." she said. "Also...i'm c-certain that m-mom enjoyed t-the life she s-spent with you a-and your f-father." Hinata said before smiling gently.

Keiichi looked at Hinata then smiled. "Heh...your right."

*****(Minutes later)*****

"It was really nice talking to you two, you made me realive a huge weight that i had on my shoulders. Thanks." Keiichi said.

"Your welcome." Hinari applied. she waved good-bye as she motioned Hinata to follow her. Hinata stood there then looked up at Keiichi "Thank y-you for t-telling us a-about mommy, Keichii." Hinata thanked. Keichii smiled before walking up and pulling Hinata in for a hug. "Hinata-chan...thank you, you always know the words to say, your a very kind person."

"K-Keichii!" Hinata said as s her cheeks were now red. Keiichi pulled her in closer. _'She smells just like her.' _He pulled away and pecked her cheek. "Kimiko-hime was right you are cute. Hinata face was bloddy red, before saying a word she quickly left to catch up to Hinari.

Keiichi stood there until he chuckled. "Those two may be twins but they are nothing alike." His mind then went back to Hinata. "And maybe that's a good thing."

**Naruto: Who does Keiichi think he is putting his arms around Hinata-chan!**

**ShyHinatagirl: At least he shows his fellings toward her.**

**Naruto: That's only because you make him do it. Why don't you make me act so bold.**

**ShyHinatagirl: Because you have to follow the orginal script, your really a hyperactive, dense, and childish...but that's what the fangirls find cute in you.**

**Naruto: So do you think i'm cute? *smirking***

**ShyHinatagirl: not really.**

**Naruto: *sigh* oh well, worth a shot.**

**ShyHinatagirl: i would highly appreciate it if you could leave me your opinions.**

**Naruto: Make her take away Keiichi!**

**ShyHinatagirl: don't mind him. Any I'll see you all in chapter 25!**

**Naruto: It's about me right?**

**ShyHinatagirl: yea, it's about you.**

**Naruto: Dattebayo!**


	25. A present for Iruka

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-OR-ANY-OF-THE-CHARACTERS. THEY-BELONG-TO-MASASHI=KISHIMOTO!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 25: A present for Iruka-sensei.**

**xoxoxo**

"Alright, we have to come up with something..." Naruto whispsered to the gang. Hinari raised an eyebrow. "About what?" "Yea Naruto what are you talking about?" Sakura added.

"I'm talking about Iruka-sensei's birthday, i figure it'd be nice if we threw him a surprise party, wouldn't that be nice.?" Naruto explained. Hinata nodded and smiled. "I a-agree, throwing I-Iruka-sensei a s-surprise party s-sounds nice..." Naruto grinned. "see Hinata-chan agree's with me, so how about it? you think we should?"

"Of course!" Hinari said as she stands up, follow by Kiba "Yea, that's sounds fun!"  
>"I agree!" Ino now said. "Will there be food?" Choji said.<p>

"Alright i suggesst we breakup into groups of...how many of us are there?" Sakura asked. Naruto pointed to each person and counted. "I say we have about..." He started to say when "We have 14 people total..." Shino said interuppting Naruto. "Man...no fair Shino." Naruto said slouching. "Alright, then we can just breakup into groups of seven, one group will focus on the decerations while another will focus on buying the gifts and cake.

"All right then, i say each group should have a leader." Tenten commented. Naruto grinned. "I want to be a leader! Me, Me!" he said as he raised his hand like an elementary student waiting to be called by it's teacher. Sakura sighed. "Alright, then we'll have me as the leader for another group."

"Huh? why you Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Because i'm a girl, and girls specialize in decorations." Sakura added. Naruto shrugged as he let the discussion go.

"Alright, now we will each pick our memebers, I'll start." Sakura added as she looked at everyone in the group. "Ino." Ino smiled as she walked over to Sakura and high-fived her. Naruto looked at Hinata. _'I hope Sakura doesn't pick Hinata-chan...' _Naruto thought. Sakura then looked at the rest and she smiled brightly. "Hinari and Hinata." Hinari and Hinata smiled towards each other and walked up to Sakura. Naruto sighed in disappointment.

After Sakura had finished her choice, Naruto and the rest of the left over were now depressed. Sakura had chosen all of the girls and Lee. Naruto was left with all of the boys. "No fair Sakura...you have all girls." Kiba whined. Ino smirked. "What Kiba, upset that your girlfriend is with us?" Kiba blushed as he avoided Ino's stare. "Well...you know...um..."

"Aww..." Both Hinata and Tayuya said. Naruto looked at Hinata, who noticed him looking at her, she smiled kindly towards him. Naruto then grinned back at her. "Alright Naruto, we will focus on decerations...while you boys go and buy the gifts and cake." Sakura said trying to sound innocently.

"Yea...right." Kiba whispered. "She's just trying to ake us all broke..." Naruto whispered. Shikamaru yawned as he scratched the back of his head. "Man...this is all a drag, let's just go and get this over with."

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Iruka was walking around the village with a sad look on his face._ 'I hoped that at least Naruto or Hinata for that matter would remember my birthday...oh well they probably have other important things to do.' _He continued to walk with a sad look on his face until he spotted Jiraya. Jiraya noticed Iruka and grinned. "Iruka! i'm soo proud of you, you have finally reached the certain age where you may friend will become a full man...!" Iruka looked up at Jiraya. "Jiraya, i don't really understand."

"No need to talk my friend! I'm going to make sure you expirence a birthday that you will never forget!" He then started to pull Iruka along with him towards the left side of the village. Iruka smiled kindly_. 'Well...at least someone remember.' _he thought.

"I just have one qustion to ask you." Jiraya said.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"How do you feel about red-heads?"

*****(Back to Sakura)*****

"All right ladies...and Lee." Sakura said to her members. "We need a color for the decorations, what colors do you all have in mind?" she asked. Ino raised her hand. "Yes Ino?" Ino stood up and smiled. "I say that brown sounds like a good color."

"I think that it looks...to dirty, like, blendafull. You know." Tayuya commented. Hinari nodded. "How about blue, that's a boy color!" she added. "Yea, but i don't think Iruka-sensei's the type of person to like blue." Tenten then raised her hand. "I know how about gray! it's not to bright or to dark!" Sakura shook her head. "Yea but the guys are getting the wrapper of the gifts blue, and if we have gray it will just look to...dull-like."

"I SAY WE MAKE IT GREEN! THE YOUTHFULNESS! THE PASSION! THE LOVE! GREEN IS THE COLOR OF EARTH AND MAN-KIND!" Lee explianed highly. The girls laughed. "Lee, it's a party, not a go green and save the earth party." Tenten said happily. Sakura looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, what about you? do you have any suggesstions?" everyone turned towards Hinata, who's face grew red at the attention she was getting. "Um...i was t-thinking maybe a-a burban color...it's red b-but with a mixture o-of brown...since I-Iruka sensei's wallet i-is that c-color and so i-is his c-car..."

"Hm...it's simple and does go well with blue." Tenten added.

"I agree, and there are any decorations with that color." Sakura added as she nodded. "Alright then burban it is! everyone let's get to work!"

"Hai!" all of the girls and Lee yelled.

*****(WIth the boys)*****

"I don't know how much of these things can i carry..." Kiba whined. Naruto nodded. "Yea, my arms are killing me.." he added.

"At least we still have the ca..." Kiba started to say then frozed, Naruto and the rest were behind. "Hey Kiba why'd you stop?" Naruto asked then slowly turned his head to see Choji stuffing his face with the cake that was brought for Iruka-sensei.

"oh hey guys.." Choji said as he licked his fingers.

"CHOJI LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Naruto yelled, then everyone started to yell. So much as they were kicked out of the store.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"HAHAHAHA! MAN THIS IS THE LIFE!" Jiraya said as he dranked his third cup of sake. In each of his arms were two women. "So you take care of him all on your own?" the blach-haired said.

"Yea, his father was a great friend of mine, he made me promise that i take care of his son with all of my heart and soul..." Both girls squeled. "You poor man..." said the black-haired.  
>"You must get lonely sometimes..." said a blonde-haired. "Well you know, hahaha!" Jiraya said. He then looked at Iruka. <p>

"This man right next to me, want to have a birthday beyond his wildest dreams...the day he becomes a man..." Jiraya now said as he patted Iruka on his back.

"Ohh...and how old are you?" said a red-head lady who had an arm wrapped around Iruka's arm. "I can show you a great time...how about we get outta here..." the red-head said as she pulled Iruka up from the chair.

"Alright Iruka! today you will become a man!" Jiraya said. Iruka let go out of the ladies shoulder. "Um...i'm sorry but i have somewhere i have to be..." Iruka said as he quickly left the bar**. **

*****(Back to the Others)*****

"What took you guys soo long?" Sakura said angrily as Naruto and the guys entered the gym. "Well excuse us for being the ones to buy the gifts and all..also Choji here ate the darn cake so we had to go and buy another one..." Naruto said grumpily.

"Hey i can't turn away from a chocolate cake, it's to tempting!" Choji explianed. Sakura sighed as she pionted to a large long table. "Put the presents and cake over there." she ordered. The guys aboyed Sakura's commands and placed the gifts and cake on top of the table.

"Alright now that everything's settle, lets go and bring him here." Sakura said. Naruto grinned. "I'll do it!" with that he walked over grabbed Hinata by the hand and left to find Iruka.

Everyone stood there, until Hinari giggled. "I will strangle those two if they don't end up together by the end of the year." she then shrugged and went to look for the guest.

***(With Naruto and Hinata)***

'Naruto's holding my hand...' Hinata thought as she walked next to Naruto. "Sorry for bringing you along Hinata-chan, i guess i just missed having you around today, hehehe..." he said embarressd. Hinata's eyes widened for a second then quickly smiled as she griped his hand tighter..."I missed you too Naruto-kun..."

Naruto ginned back at her, then they spotted Jiraya walking with two ladies who appeared to be...well you know.

"Now why don't we go back to my place and have some fun.." he said. "Ohhh Jiraya so striaght forward..." said the blonde-haired lady. Naruto sighed as he and Hinata walked up to him. "Hey Ero-Jiraya, have you seen Iruka-sensei?" Jiraya who was now drunk looked at Naruto. "Hey, this is Naruto, you know the one i was talking about.."

By now both ladies surrounded Naruto. "Why hello there." said the black-haired. "Your pretty cute, are you?" the blonde-haired said as she and the other girl pressed their bodies against Naruto's sides. Naruto blushed like mad as he noticed their breasts up against him. "My, my your turning red..." said one of the ladies.

"He must already be at that age where, he's not satisfied with his girlfriends body..." the other lady giggled as she blew on Naruto's ear. Hinata's face was bloddy red. "Ano...p-please leave N-Naruto-kun alone..." she said ladies appeared to ignore Hinata and continued with their job.

"Hinata, Naruto?" Hinata turned to see Iruka looking at them. Hinata smiled as she walked up towards him. "I-Iruka-sensei...nice t-to see y-you..." Iruka smiled sadly "Nice to see you too Hinata, um may i ask what's with Naruto?" Iruka added as he and Hinata looked at Naruto. "Help...me." Naruto begged. Iruka chuckled as he walked up to them and getle removed the two wasted girls away from Naruto. He breathed in and out. "Thank...you i thought i was done for..."

Hinata smiled as she noticed Iruka's sad face. 'He must think e forgot his birthday...' she grabbed Iruka's hand, who looked at her. "I-Iruka-sensei...can y-you help m-me?" Hinata asked. Iruka blinked. "What?"

"Follow us and we'll show you..." Naruto said as and Hinata pulled Iruka-sensei along with them.

***(With the others)***

"I see them!" Ino yelled.

"Alright everyone hide!" Sakura ordered. All of the people hid, and turned off the lights. Naruto and Hinata along with Iruka entered the room. "Why is soo dark in here?" Iruka asked. "Oh don't worry about that, just keep walking." Naruto explianed, once they have reached the center of the room, the lights went on and everyone jumped up. "Surprise!" they yelled.

Iruka stood frozen with his eyes wide open, "What...is..this?" he asked.

"It's a party." Naruto said.

"F-For your b-birthday..." Hinata added. Iruka looked around the gym to see all of the students from his classroom. "You guys did this for me?" he asked. The Sakura and the others walked up. "Of course your the best teacher ever..." Sakura added.

"Yea, your the only one that understands us." Kiba added. "And you also reward us with food when we do good." Choji now commented. Iruka had small tears in his eyes as he wiped them away. "Everyone...thank you...I'm really proud of all of you..." he said.

"Now why don't we all count happy birthday!" Tenten yelled eveyone else yelled after. "Ok in 3!"

...

"2!"

...

"1!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"YAAAA!"

"Now blow out your candles!" Ino added. Iruka then closed his eyes and blew out his candles. Once they were blown out everyone cheered and yelled in excitment.

"Now let's party!" Kiba yelled.

The party lasted for 2 hours straight everyone was enjoying themselves, they danced, sang, and ate very happily. After the party everyone left but Hinata offered to help clean up. "Hinata you don't have to stay here you know, you can leave if you want." Iruka asked kindly. Hinata shook her head. "I-It's ok...i d-don't mind Iruka-sensei..." Hinata added as she took off the decorations from the ceiling.

"Hinata-chan! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran in. "I thought i'd help as well, i didn't want to leave Hinata-chan all by herself.

"Thanks Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto and Hinata both helped Iruka take out the decorations from the room, they put them in a box, and wrapped the cake in a plastic box. After everything was cleaned and pulled away Iruka turned to Naruto and Hinata. "I would like to thank you, today was one of the best birthdays i have ever expirence in my life." Hinata and Naruto smiled at him. "Well we want you to know that your special to us..." Naruto said.

"Your a-a very k-kind person, I-Iruka-sensei..." Hinata added. Iruka smiled and walked up and hugged both Naruto and Hinata. "Both of you are very special to me, i look at you two and i see my parents." For a second Naruto and Hinata were confused by that stament but then they smiled and hugged him back.

"See you tomarrow Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Hinata waved happily at him. Iruka waved back as he watched them leave, his smiled widened when he saw Naruto take hold of Hinata's hand and Hinata not pulling back from it.

"My dear students...thank you..." He said happily as he went back inside.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if it wasn't what you expected then i dearly apologize. I will still apreciate all of your opinons and i will see you all in chapter 26**

**See you soon! **


	26. Naruto and his confession

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 26: Tutoring Naruto.**

**xoxoxo**

Naruto was walking from school with a depressed look in his face. "Man...what am i going to do?, sure Iruka-sensei was glad about the party we threw him yesterday,but..." Today during school Iruka had announced that the students will be taking a test based on what they've learned in each of their classess this semester. Naruto however wasn't excited about the idea.

_'If i fail i might be held back, i don't want my friends to leave me, i don't want Hinata-chan to leave me...'_ Naruto thought as he continued walking down the road of pain and agony.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"Did y-you want t-to see m-me Iruka-sensei...?" Hinata asked as she walked in the class; Iruka was sitting on a desk smiling up at her. "I did, have a seat Hinata." Hinata nodded as she sat down.

"I have a favor i wanted to ask of you..." Iruka tells her. Hinata tilts her head a little. "A favor..." Iruka nodds. "As you can see, Naruto has been looking down today right?" Hinata looked at her desk. "H-He had a-a sad f-face all day today, i-is it b-because of t-the tests." Iruka nodded. "It's really important for the students to pass that test. "

They sat in silence for a while then Iruka smiled sadly. "Naruto has always had problems in test taking and in passing them, he has never been what-you can say a 'good test taker.' During his elementary years i had to help him alot, he was naive and struggled alot. He's a very smart kid it's just the test taking isn't one of his best benefits." Hinata nodded to show that she was listening to everything he was saying.

"That's why i called you here. I was wondering if you could help tutor Naruto, i would ask some of the other students, but since you and him are soo close i figured he would do better if you'd tutor him." Hinata smiled brightly. "I'll do it, don't worry Iruka-sensei I'll make sure Naruto will pass all of his tests!" Hinata nearly yelled as she ran out of the classroom.

Iruka chuckled as he leaned against his chair. "And to think she didn't even stutter once..."

*****(Back to Naruto)*****

"Naruto open up, you can't mope around forever!" Jiraya said as he knocked on the door. Naruto was on his bed, with his face covered with his pillow. "yes i can..." Naruto moped. Jiraya sighed. "Come on Naruto, open up!"

"Go away..." Naruto said.

Jiraya sighed "Well i tried..." Just then the door bell rang, Jiraya went down the stairs and opened the door. "Hinata...thank goodness your here. come in." Hinata bowed as she entered the house.

"D-did something h-happen?" she asked.

"Naruto's up in his room moping around because of the test that's comming up. He won't open his door. I was hoping you could cheer him up." Hinata giggled. _'he's really dramatic is he.?.' _Hinata thought as she smiled up at Jiraya. "Don't w-worry Jiraya, i-i no w-what to d-do.." Hinata then headed up the stairs.

As she reached the door to Naruto's room she knocked on it. "Go away...Ero-Jiraya...i don't want to see anyone..." Hinata suddenly felt bad, she never knew that Naruto could feel this upset about taking the tests, he must really not have been very good at test-taking. Hinata then knocked again.

Naruto continued laying on his bed. 'I'm not going to open the door...i'll just stay in this room forever...' Until he heard another knock.

"N-Naruto-kun...please o-open the d-door.." Naruto quickly sat up. "Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Naruto-kun, p-please open the d-door, Jiraya i-is really w-worried...i'm worried. P-please Naruto-kun..." he heard her plead. _'Hinata-chan...' _he walked up to the door and opened it. He saw Hinata standing there smiling. Naruto smiled sadly back at her, he took her hand and lead her into his room.

He closed the door behind them, he then walked Hinata and himself towards his bed. They both sat down...for a while none of them said anything to the other. Hinata then decided to be the first. "N-Naruto-kun...are y-you ok?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and put on a fake smile. "Who me? i'm great i was just tired that's all, hehehe" Hinata narrowed her eyes a bit. "Don't lie to me Naruto."

Naruto was surprised at the sudden tone of her voice and the thought that she dropped the suffix from his name. "I hate it when you give me that fake smile and laugh, i'm your friend and i want to help, please Naruto...tell me what's wrong?" she implored him. Naruto chuckled. "Hinata-chan...it's just that, i'm no good at taking tests...i always fail and i don't want to get held back on my third year of school...i just don't know what to do." Naruto confessed.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then smiled. "I-i't ok Naruto-kun, i-i can h-help.." she said. Naruto looked at her confusingly. "You can, how?" he asked.

"I can help you study." she said. Naruto's eyes went wide in surprised. "Help...me..study..?" she asked again, follow by Hinata who nodded again. "S-since i d-don't have to t-take the test, i-i can h-help tutor y-you if y-you want..." she said as she looked at the floor embaressed.

Naruto grinned as he picked Hinata up and twirled her around, after that he pulled her down and embraced her tightly. "Arigato Hinata-chan! your the best!" he said happily.

"So which subject should we start on?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata walked over towards Naruto's bookbag and took out his text books for Math, Science, History, Health, and Technology. "S-since our f-first test is g-going to b-be about Science...then w-we should study with S-Science." Hinata suggesst.

Naruto nodded. "I see." he walked over and set up his table, with utensis.

Just then a knock came from the door, Naruto looked at it. "Come in." the door open to reveil Jiraya comming in with two plates of food. "Thought you two may be hungry..." he walked over and handed each teen a plate and cup. "Thanks Ero-Jiraya.." Naruto said happily.  
>"T-Thank you..." Hinata said polietly.<p>

Once Jiraya left the room and Naruto and Hinata were eating, something clicked inside of Naruto. _'Wait...Hinata-chan's in my house...at night...in my room...by oursleves' _his face when red once his thoughts were put together. He took a glance at Hinata who was still eating her food. Naruto then smiled. _'well it's not like Hinata-chan's worried about it.'_

For then next few hours Hinata taught Naruto all of the basics about Science, it was already 1:00 in the morning. "A-and that's w-what makes t-this a c-chemical..." suddenly HInata let out a loud yawn...Naruto smirked at her. "I guess your tired as well..." he said.

Hinata yawned again as she rubbed her eyes. "N-no...i'm j-just resting m-my eyes t-that's all..." she said as she yawned for the third time. Naruto chuckled before closing his textbook. "Let's continue with this tomarrow..." he wasn't given a reasponse because Hinata had already fallen alseep on top of the table.

Naruto picked her up bridal-style and carried her towards his bed, he layed her gently on the bed. He looked at her peacefull face which was snuggling against his pillow. He removed a strain of hair in order to see her face completely.

"Good night...Hinata-chan."

*****(Time skip: six weeks.)*****

Hinata had stayed in Naruto's house helping him study for the upcomming tests. Naruto himself found the subjects a lot easier to understand knowing that Hinata was the one that was tutoring him.

Hinata herself was glad that she was helping Naruto study, she was also glad that she was spenting even much more time with him then before...

Tomarrow will be the final test, along with the results of all of the tests they have done the past weeks. While heading to school Naruto was getting nervous.

"D-don't worry N-Naruto-kun...you'll d-do fine.." Hinata encouraged him. Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned. "Thanks Hinata-chan, that means alot." Naruto just hoped that what Hinata was saying was correct.

During Iruka's class the chairs were seperated so that students wouldn't get the urge to looks off of the other students paper. Naruto breathed in and out and told himself to not be nervous. _'Come on Naruto you can do this, Hinata-chan's counting on you.'_

"All right you may all start your tests." Iruka instructed the class. "no turning back now.." Naruto whispered as he turned his test booklet.

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hinata and Hinari decided to wait for their friends on top of the roof, Hinari however was asked by Asuma sensei to help put up signs for upcomming events. So Hinata was on top of the roof waiting for Naruto to finish. "I hope Naruto's doing ok...what if he didn't pass it." she said then she quickly shook her head. "No Hinata don't say that, Naruto-kun's gonna pass it...i know he is..."

She sat in silence looking up at the sky. "Naruto-kun is right, this place is relaxfull." Hinata was busy admiring the sky she didn't notice the door open. "Hinata-chan..." she heard a voice, she turned to see Naruto with a upset face. "N-Naruto-kun...how d-did you do?" she asked. Naruto was silent.

"H-how were y-your results f-for the other t-tests?" she asked again. Naruto was still silent, Hinata walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "I-it's ok N-Naruto-kun. I'm sure t-that next time y-you'll do even b-better..." she said trying to sound encouraging. Suddenly Naruto looked at her and grinned. "I pass it, all of it!" he said. Hinata blinked her eyes. "You passed?" she then smiled. "I-I'm glad..."

"I PASSED IT DATTEBAYO!" He yelled as he picked Hinata up and started to twirl her around, laughing happily after a while Hinata started to laugh as well. He then put her down and stared into her eyes. "It's all thanks to you Hinata-chan...you believed in me and helped me, it's because of you that i was able to pass." Hinata giggled softly. "I-i'm glad that i-i was able to help you Naruto-kun..."

Both teens suddenly found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes. Hinata looked toward the ground embarressed. "Hinata-chan..." Hinata hears Naruto call her name, she looks up at him. Naruto's face in an inch away from hers, her eyes go wide as her cheeks go red. _'Is he going to...' _

"Hinata-chan...i" he moved closer and Hinata felt something warm against her cheek._ 'he-he's kissing me! Naruto-kun's really kissing me! _Hinata was too in shock to respond back so she just stood frozed there until Naruto pulled away. His cheeks were also red and he looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, your a kind, smart, sweet, gentle, and beautiful girl. When i'm with you i feel like i can be myself, i don't have to try and be someone I'm not, you never yell at me when i do something wrong, or hit me when i mess up. I guess what i'm trying to say is I...I-I love you, Hinata-chan..."

HInata could not believe what she was hearing first Naruto twirled her around, next he kissed her, now he just told her he loves her. "N-Naruto-kun...i" Hinata started to say but felt tears start to well up inside her eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" with that she ran out leaving Naruto confused.

Naruto sighed sadly as he slouched on the bench. "I knew it..."

Hinata ran as fast as she could, her legs running as fast as lighting. _'Naruto-kun...I can't... I'm sorry!" _

**Here's chapter 26, i want to know what you all thought about this chapter it will be highly appreciated. I will see you all in chapter 27.**

**Bye-bye!**


	27. To be loved once again

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 27: To be loved again.**

Hinata hasn't come to school since the day Naruto confessed to her and kissed her, she felt as if Naruto only said that out of happiness...he couldn't possibly love her. Hinata was in her room on top of her bed, she had small tears in her eyes. _'Naruto-kun...forgive me. I really do love you but...i can't risk the thought of him finding out...' _Hinata thought as she covered her face with her pillow. Just outside her door Hinari stood there, Hinata had called yesterday to tell her what had happen.

Hinari was a little upset at Hinata for just leaving Naruto like that, she knows how ,uch Hinata feels about him, "I guess she's still afraid about Hikaru finding out." Hinari said, she knocked on the door. "Hinata, i'm comming in..." she says as she enters the room, when she see's Hinata on the bed she sighs. "Man...your really hopless.

*****(With Naruto)*****

Meanwhile with Naruto, he wasn't acting the same as he usually does, he doesn't crack jokes or does he eat ramen, he sat on the table eating eggs and bacon. Kiba and Sasuke looked at him, Naruto like Hinata had called them telling them everything that occured.

"I don't think HInata-chan rejected you..." Kiba commented. Naruto sat emtionless on the table. "She apologized and then left, if that wasn't rejection then i don't know what is..." Sasuke sighed. "Maybe she thinks you were joking" This time Naruto stood up and barley glared at Sasuke. "Joke? How will I joke about something like that?" he said angrily.

"I'm taking a walk.." Naruto said as he walked out of the house. Not before slamming the door of course.

"There he goes..." Sasuke said. Kiba shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Naruto continued to walk around the village, he was confused, hurt, heart-broken, angry, and worried. How could Hinata just simply leave him like that, if she wanted to reject him then she should have just done it, but then maybe she was afriad of hurting his feelings as well as losing his friendship. But she still shouldn't have left him like that.

"Hinata-chan...what are you thinking right now?" Naruto mummbled to himself.

*****(With Hinari and Hinata)*****

"Hinata, i don't get it." Hinari said as she sighed disappointly. Hinata sat next to her, eyes red and puffy from crying. "How could you just leave Naruto like that?, didn't you like him too?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"Didn't you want him to like you too?" she asked again. Hinata nodded again.

"Then why are you doing these things?" she asked again. By now Hinata's eyes were now watery again as she started to sobb. "i-I can't i-if Hikaru-san f-finds out t-then he'll k-kill Naruto-kun...i don't want h-him too." she said in between sobs.

Hinari sighs lovingly as she wrapps her sister in a hug. "Hinata, stop worrying about Hikaru, we are all the way here, they won't harm us anymore..." she soothed to Hinata causing her to she nodded slowly.

She now pulled away, but not letting go of Hinata completely. "Look at me, I was physically beaten by Kenji, now i'm living her happily with my friends and Kiba-kun...you also need to be happy, And i think Naruto is the perfect choice."  
>Hinata looked at the ground and smiled softly. "Y-your right sister, i-i have t-to let g-go of the past a-and focus on the future, my f-furture with N-Naruto-kun..." she said nicely, she almost felt her cheeks go red from embarressment.<p>

"That's my little Hinata, now go and look for him, he hasn't been himself latley he needs to talk to you." Hinata nodded as she went to the bathroom to get ready. Hinari sighed as she layed in the bed. "My job is done..."

*****(Back to Naruto)*****

Naruto walked motionlessly into the river, he sat down on top of a hill and looked down at the water. "Hinata-chan...i'm sorry..." Naruto said as he could feel tears start to form in his eyes.

At the same time Hinata was making her way towards Naruto's house, she ranged the doorbell; she was surprised to see Kiba and Sasuke there. "K-Kiba-kun...S-Sasule-kun..." she said. Hinata was asked to walk in and sit on the table.

"If your looking for Naruto, he just left the house." Kiba said. Hinata looked at the table "Oh...i-s-see..." she said dissapointted. Saskue shrugged, "Naruto really loves you."

"...?" Hinata said trying to sound as if she didn't know , "H-He does...?" she asked. Hinata had rosed up and apolozized."T-Thank you..." and she left the house; With that she ran amd ran, she had to find Naruto, she then ending up at the park, she decided to take a look around , she quickly hid behind a tree when she noticed Naruto looking at the river, she felt guilty for leaving him"

"N-Naruto-kun..." she said softly. Naruto head jerked up then turned slowly when he came across those two familiar eyes looking at him. Naruto slowly stood up and both started to make their towards one another, once they were finally close.

Nither of them said a word to each other. Just as Hinata was about to say something, she was interrupted when she felt someone wrapp their arms around her. "I'm sorry..." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun...I" Hinata started again.

"Let me finish.." Naruto pleaded as he pulled away. "I shouldn't have said all that, i didn't mean to upset you...I understand if you don't feel the same." Naruto said as he wiped his tears which were as puffy's as Hinata's.

Hinata suddenly smiled, Naruto was willing to let them continue as friends even though he was in love with her...she suddenly noticed that Hinari was right, what she and Naruto felt towards each other were the same feelings, and she doesn't want to think or pounder around Hikaru at this moment.

So with all of her streangth Hinata stood on her tiptoes and kissed Naruto on the cheek, Naruto 's face was red as he stared at Hinata with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun, when i'm with you, i feel safe, loved, and protected. Your kind, honest. smart, funny, you care about your friends, and a warm-hearted person. I don't feel scared or worried when your around, i feel as if I matter, as if I'm important too. What i-i'm trying to s-say is that I-I love y-you too.." Hinata says as she could now feel her heart pounding like crazy, she just confessed to Naruto! and she didn't even stutter!. Hinata was surprised at herself just as Naruto was.

Naruto smiled as he hugged her, this time Hinata could tell that this hug was different, Naruto was putting his love into this hug, Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I-I didn't m-mean to l-leave you yesterday...I was c-confused; afraid of b-being hurt again a-and of being betrayed a-again...I'm sorry.." she now started to sobb silently but not before Naruto lifted her face up with his index finger.

"Hinata-chan...i will never hurt you...never. Your my angel, my Hinata-tenshi...i'm going to protect you from any harm that may come your way. I will no longer abandon you." He brought her close again. "I love you Hinata..."Hinata smiled. "I love you too, Naruto-kun..."Naruto nodded his head. "No..." he said.  
>"No?" Hinata asked confusingly.<br>"Just call me Naruto." Naruto said while grinning.  
>"I love you Naruto." Hinata repeted.<br>"I love you too Hinata" Naruto said smiling gladly.

After a while Naruto and Hinata were walking hand-in-hand towards Ichiraku. "Old man! Ayame!" Naruto called in as he and Hinata entered. Both Teuchi and Ayame came out, but Ayame was more focused on the pair of hands that were still intwerwined. "Are you two finally going out?" Both Naruto and Hinata nodded shyly.

"Awww it's about time! I'm soo happy for you two!" Ayame squealed. Teuchi went into the back and 30 minutes later came out with two bowls. "These two are on the house." he said happily.

"Arigato!" Both Hinata and Naruto said gratefully. they clapped their hands together and digged into their food. "Itakimasu!"

After they were done they took a walk around the park they sat down on a hill watching the ocean. Both teens wanted to be closer but were still to shy too. _'Come on Naruto, you already confessed to her, at least pull her closer...' _Naruto thought. Hinata was thinking the same thing. '_I want to sit closer...demo i already confessed and kissed him, if i do another bold thing i might faint..' _Hinata thought as she battled her mind.

She was to caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto scoot closer and put an arm around her shoulder; Hinata looked up at him. "I couldn't let my girlfriend sit soo far away from me now could i?" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata smiled kindly as she layed her head against his chest. Both enjoyed having the other close to them, and both enjoyed the peacefull atomsphere that was now surrounding them.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata looked up at him.

"I don't want to rush you in anything, i'm willing to take things slow if you want?" Naruto said as his cheeks were now warming up. Hinata blinked her eyes before smiling and snuggling against his chest again.

"I-I'd like t-that..." she said simply as Naruto wrapped another arm around her and was now hugging her protectively.

*****(Moments later)*****

Naruto who had his hands interwhined with Hinata's offered to walk her home...both were smiling and happily talking to one another. Until Naruto brought up a rather personal topic.  
>"You liked m-me from t-the first t-time you s-saw me?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "I don't understand it myself, but when i first fell on top of you and a stared into your eyes...i automatically liked you, that's why i wanted to be your friend..." Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head from embarressment.<p>

"I-I liked y-you too." Hinata said after that. Naruto looked at her.

"You did?" He asked. Hinata nodded.

"You s-seemed like t-the type of p-person who d-doesn't care what p-people think a-about you, you s-stand up f-for what you b-believe...i suppose y-you could s-say that i-i really a-admire you..." Hinata finally said as she avoided Naruto's stare, Naruto chuckled as he tighten his grip on her hand.

Once they've reached Sakura's house, Naruto and Hinata both faced each other. "Say Hinata, is it ok if i come and pick you up for school tomarrow..." Naruto asked blushing. Hinata blushed as well as she nodded softly. Both were in silence as neither of them knew how to depart. Naruto then breathed in as he walked up and kissed Hinata on her forehead. "Good night, Hinata..."

"G-Good night, N-Naruto..." Hinata said as she entered through the door.

As Naruto was heading his way towards his house, he grinned happily as he jumped up and down. "ALRIGHT! I DID IT, DATTEBAYO!"

Today was a good day, for both Naruto and Hinata.

**And that was the end of chapter 27, i personally loooovvvveeee this chapter. I would like to hear your opinons as well. And i will see you all in chapter 28!**

**JaNe!**


	28. Train ride pt1

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 28: Train ride and The Nightmare**

**xoxoxo**

"Hinata-chan wake up..." Hinata heard a mumble as she slowly opened her eyes to see Sakura smiling at her. "Come on you have to get dressed..." she said as she walked and opened the curtains. "Ano...S-Sakura-chan.." Hinata said as she streatched her arms.

"Yea?" Sakura added.

"H-How come w-we have t-to wake u-up when i-it's only 4 am?" Hinata asked as she walked to the bathroom. Sakura giggled. "I might sure...it must be important if Iruka-sensei asked us to meet him at school on a Saturday morning..."

"I'm going to go and prepare breakfest..." Sakura said as she left the room. Hinata walked out of the bathroom as she walked over towards her closet and pulled out her clothes for a second she walked infront of the mirror and looked at herself. "I wonder if Naruto's going to be there..." she thought out loud as a small blush apeared in her cheeks.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"come on Ino..." Hinari said as she gently shook Ino, who just groaned and moved her hand away. "Just five more minutes..." she mumbled as she went back to sleep.

"Man...this won't do." Hinari said as she walked out of the room for a few seconds and came back in with a bucket of water. "Ino, this is my last warning, wake up..." Ino groaned again. "Go away Hinari-chan..." Ino mumbled again. hinari sighed. "You asked for it." And with that she poured the bucket of icy cold water on Ino.

All that was heard was the screams of a cold Ino.

*****(Meanwhile some where else)*****

"Naruto get up..." Jiraya said as he pulled the blanket causing Naruto to fall on his head, he got up and rubbed his head. "Ow...Ero-Jiraya couldn't you wake me up a little gently?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto, i already made breakfest." Jiraya said as he started heading out of Naruto's door. Naruto sighed as he got up and started heading towards his bathroom, once he opened the door he stood there emotionless, until his eye twiched and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"ERO-JIRAYA TELL THESE GIRLS TO STOP MAKING OUT IN MY BATHROOM!"

*****(Back to Sakura and Hinata)*****

Hinata and Sakura both calmy ate their breakfest in silence, Sakura looked at Hinata every few seconds until she smirked. "So... Hinata-chan someone told me...that a certain someone confessed to you two days ago..." Once Sakura said that Hinata could feel her cheeks go red, she nodded slowly.

"So was it Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded again this time trying to talk.

"H-He confessed a-after taking h-his test, h-he said it w-was because o-of me that h-he was a-able to do good, h-he then s-started to s-say how whenever h-he's with me h-he feels a-as if he c-can be h-himself..." Hinata said as her blush grew redder. Sakura smirked as she leaned across the table.

"So...did he kiss you?" Sakura asked.

"N-No..he j-just pecked m-me on the c-cheek.." Suddenly Hinata was caught in a bear hug. "Awww how cute! I wish i was there!" Hinata giggled as Sakura nuzzled her cheek. "H-Hai Sakura-chan..." Sakura then pulled away, and after she and Hinata cleaned the dishes. Sakura packed their things inside a small backpack. Hinata was confused at the thought of Sakura packing clothes for them and supplies.

"Now let's head over there we don't want to keep the others waiting." Sakura said as she stood up and she and Hinata made their way towards the door.

As they started to walk Hinata and Sakura noticed Sasuke standing in front of the stop sign, waiting for Sakura. Sakura smiled as she ran up to him and gave him a loving kiss. Hinata looked away in embarressment.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked "Good morning, Sakura." Sakura looked around "Where's Naruto?" she said. Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't see him this morning." A dark red aura appeared behind Sakura, Hinata quickly waved her hands. "I-It's ok S-Sakura-chan, m-maybe h-he forgot..."

"THAT IDIOT WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, HE SHOULD BE WALKING HIS GIRLFRIEND, I'LL MURDER HIM!" With that Sakura grabbed both Hinata and Sasuke by the hand and dragged them to Naruto's house.

*****(Meanwhile with Naruto)*****

"Ero-Jiraya have you seen it?" Naruto now yelled as he looked everywhere around the house, Jiraya who sat on the couch annoyed by the constant movements by Naruto. "What are you looking for, Naruto?" he asked.

"The present i brought for Hinata! I put it right here on the counter yesterday!" Naruto said as he looked in the family room. Jiraya sighed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it..." Jiraya said as he walked up and opened the door. "Yes..." he stopped when he noticed the intense anger in Sakura's eyes, he gulped frightened. "Naruto...you have company..." Naruto walked up to them and stopped when he saw Sakura . "Hey Sakura-chan...what brings you hear..?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto you dimwit! Your job is to walk Hinata to school, isn't that what a boyfriend's suppose to do!" Sakura said as she started to strangle Naruto. Hinata giggled as Jiraya walked up to her. "Ohhh way hello there Hinata, you are looking rather beautiful today..." he said as he took her hand. "T-thank you, Jiraya..." Hinata said smiling.

Hinata turned to see Sakura still strangling Naruto, she smiled as she walked up to them. "S-Sakura...please s-stop hurting N-Naruto..." Sakura looked at her and sighed. "All right..." she got off of Naruto who caught his breath; he looked at Hinata and grinned. He stood up and faced her. "Hey...Hinata." he said as his cheeks were going pink. "H-Hello...Naruto." Hinata said as she also was going pink.

Naruto leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead, Hinata eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "I missed you..." he admitted. Hinata face was bloddy red as she started to fall backwards, Naruto caught her before she hit the hard floor.

"Man...Hinata, i hope you don't start too faint everytime i kiss you, because i'm going to keep giving you lots more kissess." Naruto said as he carried her on his back.  
>"Let's go, i"ll carry her like this..." Naruto said as he while carrying Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke left the house. Jiraya stood there. "Man...those kids." he said as he sat back down the couch.<p>

*****(Minutes Later)*****

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he and the others arrived in front of the school. Hinari, along with Ino and Kiba walked up to them. 'What took ya?" Kiba said. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked behind him. "Well...we kinda got delayed..." Hinari sighed. "Man...Naruto why do you always make her faint?" she said. Naruto chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you all made it, we should get going..." Iruka said as he walked up to them. "Where are we going exactly?" Neji said. Iruka smiled. "Well all of the people that are here are the ones that scored the highest out of the hole junior year. And as promised we're taken a trip to the Sand village. But the reason why i called you hear is because we need to abort the train..." By now Hinari and Hinata who somehow woked up and got down from Naruto looked at Iruka with fasinated eyes. "A train?" they both said.

Iruka nodded. "Yea, haven't neither of you two been in atrain before?" Hinari and Hinata both shook there heads. Hinari looked at Hinata and smiled happily. "A trian Hinata, you hear that?" Hinata nodded. "Just l-like the o-one in t-the movies..." Both smiled as they started tohead towards the train station. Iruka laughed as he watched them run. "Man...those two are something."

"Hinata! wait up!" Naruto yelled as he chased after her, soon then everyone followed.

**xoxoxo**

"Wow..." Both Hinata and Hinari said as they walked around the train station as if it was a candy store. "Is t-this the t-train?" Hinata asked as she touched it. "Yea, big isn't it?" she turned to see Naruto smiling down at her, she quickly looks at the train. "I-It is...i've o-only seen i-it pass by t-the window..." she admitted. "Well now your going to expirence your first train ride..." Naruto said happily. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Hai.." Hinata said.

Iruka then called the students to him. "Alright now i want you all to form into groups of two people..." Naruto then took hold of Hinata's hand, Hinata didn't seem to mind as she griped it tighter. "Now everyone all aborad..."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Hinata inside. Everyone then took a seat in their chosen, Ino sat next to Sai, Sakura of course sat next to Sasuke, Neji had somehow sat next to Tenten. Hinari and Hinata didn't sit because they were wandering around the entire train. "Hinata look here!" Hinari said as Hinata walked up to her, they opened the door where they saw they train start to back up.

"W-We're moving.." Hinata said as she stared at the road in amazment. Hinari looked at her and chuckled. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "I would like to travel, a-and see t-the world.." Hinari poked her cheek. "You really are childish are you?" Hinata smiled. "T-Think about i-it sister...w-wouldn't it be n-nice to s-see the world.." she asked. Hinari looked back at the tracks and sky. "It would be nice..."

"This is where you were..." both girls turned to see Kiba smirking, he walked up to Hinari and kissed her lightly. "Let's go and sit.." Hinari giggled. "Right." Hinari and Kiba left and Hinata stayed watching the road.

After a while of watching and admiring the peaceful lands.

"Hinata..."

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice she turned to see Naruto smiling at her. "I-I'm sorry Naruto...I h-hope i d-didn't make y-you wait..." she said apologetic. Naruto grinned as he walked up and grabbed her hand. "It's ok, i don't mind..."

"C-can we s-sit now..." Hinata asked shyly. Naruto then dragged her inside the train and picked a seat next to a big window. He sat down as Hinata sat next to him. Both of them sat in silence until Naruto shyly put an arm around Hinata's shoulder, Hinata blushed and smiled as she scooted closer and leaned her head against Naruto''s chest.

"Ano...Naruto."

"Yea?"

"H-How long w-will e be on t-the train?" Hinata asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well the sand village is pretty far, so i'd say about 2-3 days about there..." Hinata sighed happily as she snuggled closer. "Why is that good Hinata?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Because i g-get to s-see the pretty l-land with Naruto..." she mumbled before falling fast asleep. Naruto now had a blush on his cheeks as he grinned. He wrapped a second arm around Hinata. Both teens fell alseep in each others warmth.

Minutes later Hinata's eyes started to open slowly, she looked next to her to see Naruto snoring away. Hinata face turned red by how close he was towards her. Then suddenly she heard a rather odd sound. As carefully as she could she escaped from Naruto's grip and got up from there chair.

The sound started to became more louder as it sounded like evilish laughter. "Um...i-is someone t-there?" Hinata said nervously. She started to walk slowly towards the sound, she could feel her heart pounding really fast. "A-Ano...is s-someone there...?" she asked again.

"Hinata-hime.." said a voice, a very...familar...terrifying voice. HInata frozed on the spot a she slowly turned her head around and before she knew it she was pinned against the wall. "Hinata-hime...i hear that you have been disobeying orders..." Hinata stared into those brown eyes in horror. "Hikaru-sama...i-i-i didn't d-do anything, i-i would n-n-never disobey y-you promise..." Hikaru grabbed both her shoulders and slammed her hard on the wall.

"Stop lying! I'll just have to ask that blonde your soo attached with..." Hikaru said. Hinata's eyes went wide as tears were starting to form. "No p-please Hikaru-sama...i didn't d-do anything, please don't hurt N-Naruto-kun!" Hikaru smirked. "So it's Naruto-_kun_, why don't you call me that...he must really be important to you..." Hinata shook her head. "Hikaru-sama...don't p-please."

"I'll just have to punish you, for making a fool out of me." Hikaru started kissing Hinata's neck, Hinata tried to scream but was silence by the mouth with Hikaru's hand. Waves of tears were flowing from Hinata's cheeks. _'Please...stop'_ Hikaru layed her on the gound as he now started nibbling her ear. "Please H-Hikaru-sama...no m-more please!" Hinata said loudly. Hikaru slapped her across the face. "SHUT UP! YOUR MINE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME OLD LOSER!" He started to rip out her shirt.

"N-NO HIKARU-SAMA DON'T!" Hikaru didn't listen as he started to pull out her pants, as he tossed them aside he started to pull down his pants. "This will teach you..." Hinata sqiumed as she started to scream. "NO STOP IT! PLEASE I WON'T DISOBEY YOU AGAIN!"

"STOP IT! NOOOOO!"

Hinata cried silently as she suddenly felt to arms wrapp themselves tightly around her waist, she started to wanting escape the unknown grip. "Hinata...please come back.." Hinata's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice. "N-Naruto...?" she asked silently. "Hinata...please come back to me." Naruto's voice pleaded.

Hinata opened her eyes again to see Naruto staring at her with concern. "Hinata..." he said. HInata's eyes became teary as she cried in Naruto's chest. "Naruto!" she yelled as she started to sobb silently...Naruto gently tighten his arms around her. "It's ok Hinata, no one's going to hurt you anymore..." he said sweetly.

"Naruto...I-i'm sorry.." Hinata said as she continued to sobb, soaking Naruto's shirt with her tears. Everytime Naruto saw Hinata crying it gave him a huge ache in his chest, it hurt him deep inside. "Hinata...please don't cry." he begged as he pulled her so that she was looking at him in the eyes. "I hate to see you cry, it makes my heart burn like crazy you have no idea...stop crying Hinata, my tenshi...i love you." Naruto leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Hinata's sadness went away as she looked up at Naruto, her eyes were now sparkly as she smiled softly. 'T-Thank you N-Naruto, I love y-you too." she snuggled closer to Naruto's chest...she never wanted to be seperated by him from this moment on. Naruto smiled as he layed his head on top of hers. "Have sweet dreams Hinata.." he whispered.

And Hinata did dream happy that night. But why did she dream about Hikaru, she hasn't dreamnt about him since she left. Something seems odd.

**This is the end of chapter 28, i personally thought it was adorable when both Hinata and Hinari fascinated over the train, well i would too...since i never been on a train before either, anyway i would like to know what you think. So please review and i will see you all in chapter 29!**

**JaNe!**


	29. Train ride pt2

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 29: On the train pt.2**

**xoxox**

When the next day came, the train had stopped to take a short break...Iruka who was already awake went to wake up his students as they were all still fast asleep. "Everyone, we reached a stopping point, you may use the restroom and streached for 30 minutes..." Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, along with Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around her. "I could use a break..."

Ino had also woken up along with Sai, as well as Tayuya, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and everyone else on the bus. HInari was still soundly asleep, Kiba looked down at her. "Man...she looks way too cute." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, causing Hinari to smile and open her eyes. "Good morning Kiba-kun..." she said sweetly. Kiba smirked. "Morning..."

Naruto had woken up and looked closely at Hinata, he was still concerned about what had happen last night, Naruto wondered why she had the same nightmare as the time where he first met her, she hans't had bad dreams in a while. _'Hinata...are you afraid i'll beat you too?'_ Naruto thought sadly; he didn't notice when a hand touched the side of his cheek, he looked down to see Hinata smiling caringly at him.

"Naruto...good morning." she said as she rested her head on his chest. "Naruto...i'm r-really sorry f-for always w-worrying you...i d-don't want y-you to t-think that i-i don't t-trust you...it's j-just that i-i have a v-very bad feeling..." she said.

"Hinata..." Naruto said as he pulled her so that she was looking in his eyes. "I-i don't w-want to w-worry about that n-now...i want t-to enjoy m-myself w-with you...p-please Naruto..." she pleaded. Naruto smilied warmly at her as he leaned in and kissed her on the top of her forehead. "Me too..." Hinata smiled brightly.

"Alright girls, let's head towards the bathroom!" Ino yelled as she pulled Hinari away from Kiba. "You too, Hina-chan!" Tayuya said as she pulled Hinata out of Naruto's arms. Both Naruto and Kiba stood up. 'Hey what gives!" they both said together. Ino and Tayuya sighed in annoyance.

"Man..will you too relax.." Tayuya said. Ino nodded.

"It's not like you'll never see them again, you two are way over-protected over them." Ino said. Both Naruto and Kiba's face turned red "Of course we are!" Naruto yelled. "They are our girlfriends after all!" Kiba added. "We don't want to see them get hurt!" Naruto finished.

"Yea,yea" Ino said as she and Tayuya dragged Hinata and Hinari away; Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then sighed. "Might as well get refreashed ourselves.." Kiba suggessted.

"Yea, hey are you guys comming along?" Naruto saked the other remaining guys. Neji yawned. "Sure, why not..."

*****(With the girls)*****

"Man...this is one thing i hate about road travel..." Ino complianed.

"What is it?" Hinari asked as she washed her face.

"There's no hair dryers around..." All of the girls laughed. "I agree...sometimes my hair gets frizzy..." Tenten addmitted the room fell silent as the girls looked at Tenten. "It does?" HInata asks. Tenten nodds. "Yea, it's frizzy right now, i just keep it in buns so that it's not noticeable.

"I want to see it?" Tayuya says. Hinari nodds. "Me too, i want to see how frizzy hair feels..." By now all girls surrounded Tenten, who now had her back pressed up against the wall... trapped.

"Oh no...you don't want to see my hair. hehehe" Tenten said jokingly.

"We want to see your hair..." All girls now said together.

"Wait a minute-ah! no!" Tenten yelled.

Unknowingly that the guys restroom was next door and they could hear everything that was going on.. "Man...why are girls soo loud, even in the mornings..." Neji complained. Shino took off his jacket. "At least it's better than acting serious and boring all the time, like us guys we need to be more like them..." All the guys stopped and looked at Shino, Shino's body was very muscular. "Hey Shino why do you always wear sunglassess anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because i don't like showing people my face..." Shino added as he washed out his mouth.

"Why not, are you that shy Shino?" Kiba said mocking him. Shino sighed. "Unlike you two, i actually measure how much sunlight my face needs." Naruto and Kiba and the others gave suspisous looks to Shino. "So what your saying is..." Shikamaru started.

"That your face is really..." Choji added.

"Pale?" as in ghost white, or as in Hinata's skin white." Naruto added.

"Why don't we just remove the sunglassess...that's easier then having to guess." Sasuke added. Naruto and Kiba gave an evil grinn. "Your right Sasuke-teme.." Naruto said. "That does sound intresting..." Kiba added. Now all of the boys started to surround Shino.

"You wouldn't dare..."

*****(Minutes later)*****

The girls looked as the boys entered the boys; Hinari and Hinata stopped and looked at Shino. "Shino-kun?" HInata asked. "What's wrong?" Hinari asked as well. Shino walked slowly and sulking-like back to his seat and sat down. "I have been voilated...no one understands me..." he said depressed.

"O-oh no.." Hinata said. Hinari looked at Shino then glared at Naruto and Kiba.

"What did you two do to him?" Hinari asked. Kiba and Naruto laughed.  
>"Aw.. come on Hina-chan, we only had fun with him..." Kiba said. Naruto nodded. "Yea, we only took off his glassess, he's always wearing them along with that big jacket, it makes him look like a rapist." Naruto said. Hinata and Hinari looked at each other. Hinata couldn't help buy giggle. "Come on...S-Shino-kun...:" Hinata said.<p>

"Great now he's going to sulk all day..." Hinari said.

"Anyway we should eat!" Choji said loudly. "Yea that's all you think about isn't it Choji?" Kiba said. Iruka came back in and smiled. "Alright everyone we're off!" And the train started to move once again.

"How long do we have until we get there?" Hinari asked. Ino checked her watch. "Well, by the time now i'd say we'd get there by early morning tomarrow..." Ino said. Hinata and Hinari were chating happily to each other until Hinari's cell phone rang, she checked the caller ID and her face turned into that angry, independent girl from before. "S-Sister...who is i-it?" Hinata asked as she was concerned about the change of face Hinari made.

HInari smiled as she rubbed the top of her head. "Don't worry everythings fine...I'll just check this." she stood up and walked out of the main hall, she entered the next hall and sat down, she sighed as she pressed the talk button.

"What the hell do you want?" she said coldly.

"Hey is that anyway to speak to your fiance?" just hearing the voice made Hinari sick to her stomach.

"Your not my fiance, now what do you want?" she said. She heard the voice chuckle.

"I guess being away from me, caused you to forget how to speak to me..." the voice said seriously. Hinari chuckled. "As if, i;ve been dying to talk to you like this ever since i found out the type of guy you are..."

"Hina-hime...i miss you alot, please come back to me..." Hinari chuckled.

"Why should i, after everything you've done..and you expect me to take you back just like that...your crazy, really crazy.

"Hina-hime...please i told you i never cheated on you, besides it's your fault for not giving yourself up to me, like Hinata did to her man.." Now Hinari was mad.

"LISTEN TO ME KENJI! SHUT THE HELL UP!, IF YOU OR HIKARU EVEN DARE AS TO COME AND HURT HINATA, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH MYSELF! I DON'T CARE WHAT FATHER SAYS BOTH OF YOU CAN GO TO HEEELLLL!" She yelled very loudly as she threw her phone and started to cry, Hinata quickly ran as she heard the screams from her sister. "S-Sister!" she kneeled beside her and hugged her tight. "Sister p-please tell m-me what's w-wrong..."

Hinari wrapped her arms around Hinata. "Don't worry i'll protect you from Hikaru...and Kenji." At hearing those two names Hinata pulled away and stared at Hinari. "D-Did Kenji-sama called...?" she asked. HInari nodded. "That good for nothing coward how dare he call me saying that he misses me and wants me back...he makes me sick." Hinari spat out. Hinata looked toward the ground. "Ano..sister i h-have something t-to tell y-you..."

"What is it?"

Hinata then tells Hinari about her dream last night. After she had finish telling Hinari,Hinari rubbed her chin. "Don't you think that this could mean something...?" she asked Hinata. Hinata quickly started to worry.

"T-There not c-coming here a-are they sister...they won't c-come here r-right..?" Hinata said trying to get an answer from Hinari. Hinari sighed. "I-I don't know..."

"I mean we changed our number, how did he find out? and besides it shows the area code on it, so i think they know where we are..." Hinari admitted. Little do they both know that Naruto and Kiba are both listening to them outside.

"W-What will w-we do...?" Hinata asked. HInari's eyes saddened.  
>"We'll have to leave..." she said.<p>

HInata's eyes along with Naruto and Kibas's went wide. KIba eyes saddened as he watched his girlfriend. "Hinari..." he said softly. Naruto stared at Hinata. _'I-i don't w-want to w-worry about that n-now...i want t-to enjoy m-myself w-with you...p-please Naruto...'_ Naruto eyes softened as well. "Hinata..."

Hinata shook her head as tears were starting to form. "N-No sister i d-don't want t-to leave...i don't w-want to leave Naruto...I-I love him..i d-don't want to leave." she said to her sister as she tugged on her shirt. Hinari looked at Hinata caringly. "I don't want to leave either, i don't want to leave Kiba-kun, I love him and i don't want to lose him...but if we stay and continue as we are now, both Naruto and Kiba will become targets...please Hinata try to understand.

Hinata was now sobbing. "I d-don't want to...N-Naruto I l-love you, i don't w-want to leave. "

"It's ok Hinata, i won't let you leave me anyways..." said the known caring voice Hinata loved hearing soo much. She looked up to see Naruto holding her tightly. "Hinata... I told you that i was going to protect you, and that includes from that bastard Hikaru as well, besides i'm pretty strong i'm sure I'll do fine!" Naruto said, he wanted to see Hinata smile, he wanted to see her laugh, he hated to see her like this.

"That goes for me..." Hinari jumped when she turned around and saw Kiba smirking at her. Embarressed by her tears she looked away. Kiba kneeled down and embraced her tightly. "HIna-chan...i don't care who it is, i will beat up anyone that wants to bring you harm, i will hurt anyone that will make you cry. That Kenji guy if the first one on my list. I'll show him my animal skills." This caused Hinari to giggle and smile.

"Kiba-kun...Thank you." she said as she leaned in and kissed Kiba on the lips, Kiba then reasponded back to her without any thought or hesitation. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you Hina-chan..."

"I love you too, Kiba-kun..." HInari said back.

Hinata now had her head rested on Naruto's chest. "Hinata...you ok now?" Naruto asked, Hinata lifted her head up and stared into his sky-blue eyes, the eyes that made her heart beat fast whenever she would look at them. "Naruto..."

"Yea?" HInata could feel her face go red, as she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Naruto's...nose. she pulled away and hid her face against Naruto's chest. Naruto who was surprised by Hinata's sudden acion, he lightly touched his nose. He grinned and picked her up bridal style and gently layed her on the couch. Hinata then looked up at him, Naruto blinked then grinned "Hinata...please smile, I love seeing you smiling and laughing...so please smile for me." Naruto said softly.

Hinata knew that it was her fault that Naruto was soo worried about her...she wished that she had never had that stupid dream in the first place, because of that both Naruto and herself can't seem to let go of that dream. but Hinata wants to, she's goingto try her hardest to forget the dream and just have fun with Naruto and the others. She smiled at him, giving him a kind, warm, lovingly smile.

All Naruto wants is to see Hinata act like herself, he never knew that when Hikaru and Kenji came up it caused not just her but Hinari to change their characters. When Hikaru looks at Hinata he see's a small, fragil, innocent little girl that will do absolutly _anything_ you ask them too. On the other hand when Naruto see's Hinata, he sees a kind, sweet, adorable, and sometimes funny young girl. Who enjoys helping others and is a true friend to everyone.

Naruto was now happy to see Hinata's smiling face again, just like himself Hinata can sometimes go around wearing a 'mask' afraid to show what she truley feels...just like him; but Hinata always manages to see threw his 'masks' Naruto shook his thoughts away and looked at Hinata.

"How do you feel, Hinata?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Fine..T-Thank you f-for always c-cheering me u-up Naruto..." she said kindly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "well of course...i mean your my girlfriend and i want to protect the love of my life from any harm so...yea." Naruto added. Hinata's face was a shade of red. _'The love of his life...I'm the love of Naruto's life, i feel soo happy, but at the same time embarressed. I t-think i'm g-gonna...'_

Hinata then went limp, Naruto blinked at her then chuckled. Hinari walked up to them then sighed once she saw Hinata limp in Naruto's arms. "Well...that's one way of calming her down."

*****(Momens later)*****

"What do you mean that you may have to leave?" Ino protested. Hinari nodded.  
>"I'm not certainly positive but if things go really bad...we might." Hinari said until she looked at Neji. "Neji-nii has Kenji and Hikaru tried contacting you at all..?" she asked.<p>

Neji looked at Hinata who was still alseep but was now in Naruto's arms. "Kenji hasn't but Hikaru...he's been calling almost constantly..." Hinari looked angry. "Why didn't you tell us?" she yelled.

"How could I? both you and Hinata-sama were finally...for once in your lives...happy, am I right?" Neji said looking at Hinari.  
>"...Neji-ni..." Hinari said softly knowing that Neji was right.<p>

"I still don't understand?" Ino added. Sakura nodded. "What exactly does this all mean, we understand that both you and Hinata-chan have been in bad relationships...but." she stopped as Hinari looked at everyone.

"Hikaru and Kenji are powerfull people back in Hyuga village... they are also really dangerous, cruel-hearted people." Hinari now looked at Kiba. "Kiba-kun...you have no idea how happy it makes me, knowing that you said you'll take care of me...demo, Kenji is an evil guy. You don't know what he's capable of...he'll do anything to get what he wants, and i mean _anything_..." Kiba hesitated. "Well, so what? I'm in a mood for a little excitment anyway!" he said highly.

Hinari couldn't help but smile at Kiba, he always knows what to say in order to make her feel better. "But the real issue is..." Neji said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto eyes narrowed as he looked down at his sleeping angel. "Hinata..." he added.

Neji nodded. "Hikaru...he's someone you wouldn't want to mess with, he has people everywhere." Hinari nodded as she picked up from where he left off. "He may be really and extreamly wealthy but overall...he is evil. He wants soo badly to have a child with Hinata."

"That's why he's been calling me nonstop, making sure how Hinata's been 'behaving'as he calls it. He already knows about what happened. Naruto, Hikaru knows about you too..." Naruto now do you understand?" Naruto looked at Hinari, then at Neji, lastly he looked down at Hinata who was now looking at him with loving and sparkling eyes.

"We can't..." Hinata said. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Hinata-chan?' Tenten asked worriedly. Hinata came out of Naruto's grip and looked at Hinari. "Sister...we can't run away..." Hinari looked at her surprised to hear her say that.

"What are you saying?" Hinari asked.

"I'm tired...i'm tired of having to run from my problems!" Hinata argued. Hinari calmed down a bit. "Sister...please i know your tired as well, but don't you think it's about time we stand up to our problems insted of hiding from it?" Hinata asked sincerely.

"Hinata, you know that i wouldn't want nothing more then that, but haven't you forgotten about Hikaru! Do you know what he might do if he sees you!" Hinari argued back. Hinata looked towards the ground. "I do know...he'll do his routine. yell, then caress me, then yell again, then start to say loving words to me, he'll yell once more, hit me, then do what he always does."

"What if...you get... pregnant again...?" Hinari said, almost too saddened at the thought of Hinata getting pregnant by that bastard once again. Hinata smiled. "I wouldn't mind...because i'll have you and everyone here to protect me." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata..." Hinari said, she was happy at her sister...she has never seen her talk so confident before...she was proud. "hearing you now, i bet mom would be proud..." Hinata's eyes went wide as she walked up and hugged her sister.

"So what have you decided...?" Tayuya asked. Hinari and Hinata pulled away from each and smiled. "Were seeing this through the end!" both said happily. The girls cheered as they circeled both Hinata and Hinari in a loving hug, Neji smiled as he looked at Hinata. 'You have changed...this place has changed all of us in a way...'

"Neji-kun..." Neji looked down to see Tenten, her eyes were sparkling and were saddened. "Your not leaving too are you?"

Neji chuckled.

"Will you cry if i leave?" he said smirkingly. Tenten's cheeks went red as she looked away. "Of course not!, w-why would i cry?..." Tenten complained. Neji smirked as he walked up to her. "Because of the way you feel for me..."

Tenten's heart was pounding fast. "I-I...uh...well...um..." Neji silenced her by placing a finger against her lips. "Now need to tell me, I'll wait when your ready..."

Tenten nodded as she was still blushing.

Hinari looked to see Kiba looking seroiusly outside the window, she walked up to him. "Kiba-kun?" she asked. Kiba sighed. "Do you really think I'm that weak?" Hinari looked shocked. "Huh?" Kiba looked at her.

"I understand that Kenji is a dangerous guy...but is it really that bad for me wanting to protect my girlfriend.?" Hinari realized that she unkowingly have hurt Kiba's feelings by saying how strong Kenji is...she never once showed that she believed in Kiba's streangth.

"Kiba-kun...I-i'm sorry." Hinari looked away from Kiba's stare."I should have shown more faith in you streangth...it's just that I don't want to lose you...i-i love you...and i j-just don't..." she had small tears in her eyes as Kiba brought her face to look up at his. "Hina-chan...I'll still be there, after all I am your knight!" he said jokingly.

HInari smiled as she snuggled on Kiba'd chest. _'Everything...is going to be just fine...'_

Hinata and Naruto sat cuddled next to each other, this time they sat in the way back of the train. "It's r-really peacefull, b-back here..." Hinata said calmly. Naruto who had his arms wrapped around Hinata's waist nodded. "Yea it is..."

Both sat quietly enjoying each other's company and love.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"What caused you to speak up like you did just now?" HInata felt her cheeks go red.

"Well...u-um i g-guess i j-just realizedt-that we h-have people who c-care about us h-here, and also because I-I didn't want t-to l-l-leave you!" Hinata quickly said as her face was red and her heart was pounding.

"Hina-tenshi..." Hinata looked up, but her mind frozed when she felt something soft pressed up against her lips...her face was beet red. Naruto was **kissing** her!, her!, he was actually **kissing** her! Hinata slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, she felt Naruto grinn into the kiss as he brought her small body closer to his...both were puring all their feelings and love into that one...special..kiss.

Both pulled away and had their foreheads against each other. "Wow..." both said softly then then stared into the other's eyes...both felt comfort, love, all sorts of words that are unexpalinable...both have extreamly strong feelings with each other.

"I love you Hinata..." Naruto said caringly. Hinata smiled. "I love you too, Naruto.." Just as Naruto was about to lean in for another kiss, there was.

"NARUTO! WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO WITH MY SISTER!" Naruto and Hinata looked at see Hinari, Neji, and Sakura glaring at him. "NARUTO YOU HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THINKING OF DIRESPECTING MY COUSIN, IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!" Neji yelled. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT, WHAT WERE YOU EXACTLY GOING TO DO TO HINAYA-CHAN!" Sakura now yelled.

"N-Nothing! i was just...we were just...kissing, that's all!" Naruto expalined. "I don't believe you..." Sakura said. Hinari nodded. "Me neither..."

"That goes for me too..." Neji added. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "hehehe...I'll jut go over, here!" Naruto stood up and grabbed Hinata's gand and dragged her along with him. The train was silenced and everything was filled with annoyance and anger then aloud yell was heard. and Hinari, Sakura and Neji had their eyes twitching.

"N-A-R-U-T-OOO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

**And this was Chapter 29, i would like to know what you all thought about it, either was i would aprreciate if you'd review...thank you.**

**Sayonara!**


	30. Welcome to the Sand!

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 30: The Sand village.**

**xoxoxo**

"Wow...i-it looks s-so" Hinata started to say, until Hinari sighed. "Sandy-like..." Both Hinata and Hinari were amazed by the sand village, it was almost completely covered in sand.

"Man...i can't even imagine how it's like when it rains." Hinari added. Naruto walked up "  
>You don't even want to know..."<p>

"Now let's go and find our hotel, meanwhile you guys can show Hinata and Hinari around the village. Naruto as usuall grabbed Hinata by the hand and started to drag her along..."Hey guys let's go meet Gaara and the others now that we're here!"

"I agree!" Kiba added as he grabbed Hinari and started following Naruto. Hinata and Hinari looked amazed at people at the sand. _'I've never seen soo much sand before...' _Hinari gazed at all of the young women who were eagerly surrounding what apperead to be a young man.

"I wonder what's going on over there.." Hinari asked Kiba, Kiba looked towards the store and grinned and then looked back at Naruto. "Hey Naruto! we found him!" Kiba yelled as he walked Hinari towards the store. Naruto and Hinata followed behind them.

Once they have gotten a good view of the store they notice, the girls trying to get the attention of a guy with red hair. When then his eyes met Naruto's and Naruto grinned. "GARRA!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Garra and gave him a bear hug. "Long time no see buddy! how've you been!" Naruto yelled.

By now the girls had left, and Hinata and Hinari along with Kiba walked up to them.  
>"I see you haven't changed a bit, still as loud as ever i see.." said an unknown voice, Hinata and Hinari turned to see a boy with black hair and red marks along the side of his cheeks. Kiba walked up to him. "Hey Kankuro, how've you been?"<p>

"Great thanks." His eyes stopped at Hinata and Hinari, his cheeks went red. Kiba saw this and grabbed Hinari by the arm and pulled her close. "Sorry Kankuro, but these two are already taken..." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Wow Kiba, two girls and that are sister, man you don't play."

Hinata's face went red from embarresment, Kiba laughed. "No not like that!, i mean Hinari's my girl, while Hinata here is Naruto's" Kankuro's eyes went wide. "Naruto got a girl!" he asked surprised.

Kiba nodded. "Yep!" Kankuro sighed. "Man...if Naruto got a girl before me that means...man" Kiba laughed at Kankuro while Hinata and Hinari titled their heads in confusion. Naruto had let go of Garra and walked up to Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro long time no see!" Naruto said happily. Kankuro sighed. "Don rub it in..."Naruto stared at Kankuro in confusion wondering what was bothering him. "Anyway Garra i want you to meet someone..." Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her towards Garra. "This is my girlfriend named Hinata, she and her sister came from Hyuga village..." Hinata looked at Garra and bowed. "I-It's nice t-to meet you..." Garra bowed back. "The same to you Hinata..."

Then Kiba and Hinari walked towards them. "And this is Hinari.." Kiba said. Hinari smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you Garra..." Garra looked at Hinari and nodded. Hinari found it odd that he would reaspond to Hinata and not her, either way she let it go.

"So your the two girls that everyone in the village is talking about.." They turned to see a girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. "I take it you two must be Hinari and Hinata. Shikamaru has told me about you." Both girls smiled as they walked up to her. "Your Temari right? " Hinari asked. Temari nodded. "That's me."

Hinata watched as her sister chatted happily with Temari, she also didn't want to drag Naruto along with her since he was catching up with Garra; so she decided to look around the village for herself. She left the store and looked around the village. "I wonder i-if Sakura-chan a-and the o-others left t-to the hotel a-already..." Hinata thought as she started to walk.

*****(With the others)*****

"Finally we've made it..." Sakura said happily as she layed on her bed. The others had made it to the hotel, each two people were assaigned a room. "If the partners each had one room, that means that Hinata-chan and Naruto would be sharring..." She squealed happily at the thought. "Awww..."

"And what are you soo dovey about?" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her, since the sand village gets extreamly hot during the day, Sasuke had no shirt on. Sakura blushed and then smirked as she looked up at Sasuke. "All i can think about is how happy i am that you and me will be having a room all to ourselves tonight...with absolutley...no interruption" She walked up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. "What do you think about that Sasuke...kun?"

Sasuke smirked as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, they made their way towards the bedroom. Outside their window, Tayuya, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru were making their way towards the entrance of the hotel. "Where did Hina-chan and the others head to?" Tayuya asked. Shikamaru sighed. "I know...follow me." Shikamaru walked up front of the others.

*****(Back with Naruto)*****

"Where did Hinata go?" Naruto asked, he then spotted Iruka and walked up to him. "Iruka-sensei! he yelled. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hello Naruto? enjoying your self so far?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yea, i was wondering if you've seen Hinata around?" Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Hinata? no i haven't isn't she suppose to be with her partner?" Naruto looked embarresly at the floor. "Yea...the thing..is Iurka-sensei...i'm her partner..."

Iruka sighed as he rubbed his eyebrows together. "I should've known...do you want us to form a search?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. "That's ok, I think i have a some-what idea where she may be. See ya later Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka watched Naruto go and smiled to himself. "Man...he really does worry about her." he said as he started heading towards the hotel.

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hinata then noticed a group of children playing ball, she smiled and then she noticed a mother giving a small boy a baby teddy bear. For a second Hinata's eyes sadden, her eyes were getting teary. _'That's right...i just remembered about Kaito...' _Hinata started to rub her eyes but found it difficult to, that's until i tiny hand touched hers.

"Ano...excuse me." She looked down to see a small boy, with brown hair and the biggest sparlest black eyes...he was adorable. "Are you ok? why are you crying?" he asked.

Hinata blinked then smiled. she bent down towards his level. "I'm fine, really." she smiled. The boy grinned and pulled out a book infront of her, Hinata tilted her head. "Do y-you want m-me to read i-it to you?" she asked.

The boy nodded happily, then a young woman appeard behind him. "He's been staring at you since you arrived, i believe he has a little crush on you..." that caused the boy's face to turn red. "I-I do not!" he stuttered. Hinata looked at the mother and boy and giggled.

"I'd b-be happy t-to read t-to you..." Hinata said to the small boy who face lit up and grabbed her hand. "Yay!"

Naruto continued to search for Hinata, he then stopped when he heard his girlfriends voice. "Hinata?" Naruto turned to see Hinata on a bench, with a small boy on her lap snuggling against her chest while sucking his thumb.

That's when Naruto noticed that Hinata was reading the little boy a story.

"Not to far ago and not to far away there lived a beautiful, big teddy bear who sat on the shelf in a store waiting for someone to buy him..." Hinata read to the small boy, Naruto's body stood still as he stared at Hinata. _'Hinata...'_

" His name was Wolstencroft. And he was no ordinary bear, His fur was a lovely shade of white gray...he had honey colored ears, nose, and feet. He also had warm eyes and a wise look on his face." The small boy smiled as Hinata showed him the pictures.

"He had arrived at the store just before christmas, where their was a big, lovely tree in the window, all decorated with fairy lights.

"Yards and yards of sparkling tensil had been wrapped draped over everything; christmas music filled the store."

"Wolstencroft was very fond of the Jingle bells, he liked it's light, tinkling sounds...it had always made him feel very merry."

Naruto slowly started to make his was toward Hinata and the small boy._ 'Hinata looks really beautiful, i'm positive that she could make a great mother and wife someday...i'm going to envy the man she marries.' _Naruto thought. He then remebers Jiraya telling him that story when he was a kid. He enjoyed that story.

"At that time there have been lots of other bears to keep him company, In fact, there had been so many bears crowed into an narrow shelf where he scarcely had room to move.."

Hinata continued to read then she noticed that the small boy had fallen asleep against her. She smiled warmly as the mother came over and picked him up.

"Looks like he's out for the day..." the mother said. Hinata stood up. "He is v-very polite...i e-enjoyed reading t-to him..." Hinata said. "Why thank you, and may i say you are very pretty...i hope we meet again." The mother stated, Hinata nodded. "Me too."

The small boy had opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. "Thanks for reading to me..." he said half-asleep. Hinata walked up and looked down at him. "Thank y-you for l-listening...and i never g-got your n-name."

"It's Riku..." the boy said.

"I'm Hinata..." The boy had a small blush in his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed Hinata lightly on the nose, Hinata eyes went wide. "Oh my..." she said. for a minute she thought the mom might get offened. but the mother laughed. "Riku, honey who knows you might've stolen her first kiss."

Riku which didn't look tired at all grinned at her. "Well i'm in love with her! and as soon as i'm older i'm going to marry her!" he stated. Hinata blinked at Riku then smiled. That's until they heard footsteps.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned to see Naruto walking up to her. "Where've you been? I got really worried." he said to her. Hinata then realized she left without telling anyone...she felt bad for making them worried about her.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto..." Hinata said, Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey she's mine!" Riku yelled, Naruto pulled away and chuckled. "I'm afraid your too young..."

"So?" Riku argued, his mother laughed. "Sweety...Hinata already has a boyfriend." Riku's eyes started to go sparkly. "Then will you still read to me, Hina?" Hinata blinked at the nickname but then smiled. "Of course..." Riku grinned at her as he and his mother waved goodbye to Hinata.

*****(Minutes Later)*****

Naruto and Hinata started to walk around the village, Naruto then took hold of Hinata's hand and held it...Hinata only gripped it tighter. "So...my girlfriend was cheating on me with a ten year-old boy.." Naruto said jokingly.

"At least he pays attention to me..." Hinata said as she giggled.

"Oh...really." Naruto said as he started to poke her sides, Hinata laughed at the ticklish feeling. "hahahaha Naruto...hahaha s-stop i'm hahahaha t-t-tickilish!" Naruto grinned as he continued to poke her, Hinata laughed as she placed her hands on Naruto's and started to tickle him as well; Naruto laughed as he begged her to stop.

"HAHAHAHA H-HINATA HAHAHAHA STOP IT HAHAHAHA I HAHAHAHA!" Naruto begged, soon Hinata started to laugh with him as well, both laughed. Once they were done both looked at each other. "So what do you want to do now Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"C-Can we find a-a place to stare out a-at the village..." Hinata said kindly, Naruto grinned as he took hold of her hand once again. "Sure, let's go!"

*****(Back with the Others)*****

"Hey Hinari?" Tayuya asked as she walks up to Hinari which was nibbling on a lollipop. "Yea?" Tayuya looked around the room. "Have you seen Hina-chan?, i can't seem to find her anywhere?" she asked.

"She's probably with Naruto..." Ino added as she was ontop of Sai's lap.

"I agree, those two are always together...it's soo cute." Sakura added. Tayuya stared at them. _'Together...'_ her gaze stopped at Choji who was chatting happily with Shikamaru. Tayuya felt her face warm up. _'Maybe now...Choji might start to notice me...'_

*****(Back to Naruto and Hinata)*****

Both Naruto and Hinata had found a large hill, which allows you to see the entire Sand village from it, both had sat down leaning against a tree. Naruto had held Hinata lovingly in his arms while Hinata had rested her head aginst his chest. "Ano...Naruto."

"Yea?" Hinata had sat up and turned around to face Naruto. "I...w-was wondering...um i-if you have a dream." she asked shyly. Naruto blinked at her sudden question but then he smiled. "My dream huh?" Naruto had positioned himself next to Hinata. "Well...my dream is to become a famous and well-known baseball player..." Hinata's eyes widened.

"A b-baseball p-player...?" she asked again. Naruto nodded. "Yea, Ero-Jiraya told me that my dad was a baseball player, and that he was really fast...that's why i took baseball during middle school and my freashmen year, i figured that i could feel alot closer to my dad. Also because i love to run. When i run i feel as fast as lightning...as if the hole world had stopped when i run." Hinata nodded as Naruto spoke.

"But...an accident hppen, when i twisted my leg i couldn't run as fast as i used to but that won't stop me from achieving my dream! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he held a fist in the air. Hinata couldn't help but giggle and smile warmly at Naruto, he's someone that's sure of himself...he's never negative that's one of the things Hinata loves about him.

"What about you, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. HInata looked at Naruto, what did she want to do...there were soo many things that she wanted to be when she was young.

"A-Ano...i w-would like t-to be a c-children's doctor...a-also i would l-love to go and s-see the world...I'm not q-quite sure w-why i like c-children, maybe i-it's because i know w-what it feels l-like to carry o-one inside, to b-be a mother...and it's a feeling t-that can't possibly be e-explained with words.." Hinata said as she rubbed her now flat belly.

For Naruto, he knew that it must be hard for Hinata, to talk about what had happened. It has been awile since she had lost Kaito...but he knows that sometimes she thinks about him. Naruto wish that he can be there when she does remember back, be there to let her cry on him, and to kiss her soft, tender skin, telling her everything's going to be fine.

"Hey Hinata...?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him, tilting her head.

"Do you miss Kaito...sometimes?" Naruto says. For a minute Naruto thought he had said something wrong because Hinata hadn't said anything, but after breathing in and out Hinata finally spoke. "I d-do...sometimes i-i miss the f-feeling of h-him kicking...o-of singing to him k-knowing that h-he most l-likely can't h-hear me. Demo i k-know that h-he's still mine, a-and that h-he'll come back to m-me, only d-different t-this time.." Hinata admitted as she stared at the village.

"Yea, i agree...Kaito will never leave you. Your the best mom ever!" Naruto said cheerfully as he spread his arms apart, Hinata giggled at her boyfriends crazy anticts. "I-I'm sure you p-parents are really p-proud of y-you.."Hinata stated warmly.

Naruto stopped and looked at her surprised by her sudden words. "I'm p-positive that y-you'll be a g-great baseball p-player one day...even i-if you don't y-your parents must b-be extreamly p-proud, you've d-done so much...y-you've help changed others...I'm sure that t-their both r-really proud of y-you, Naruto." Hinata said as she turned to him and gave him a cute, innocent smile that only she can do.

"Hinata..."Naruto said as he pulled Hinata in for a hug, Hinata loved hearing the sound of his heartbeat as she knew that both of theirs were beating the same rythym...she also loved how he always smelled like oranges, so freash and she wanted to be the only one smelling him like this. Naruto also enjoyed how Hinata being so small, manages to bring her body so close to his...he enjoys smelling her scent of vanilla mixed with a little cinnamon...he also loved how her breathing calmed down whenever they hugged. That meant she also enjoys hugging him as well.

"Hinata...thank you." Naruto whispered to her. Hinata smiled against Naruto's chest as she looked at him not pulling away. She smiled at him as he grinned back; he then leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, then his lips met hers...both closed their eyes and moaned into the loving kiss, Naruto had brought her body even closer as he layed her down the grass, Hinata didn't seem to mind as for the first time she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

_'I can't believe I'm making out with Naruto like this!'_ Hinata thought, but her mind payed no attention as she was more concerned about the sweet lips that were toughing hers...she loved how Naruto always taste like ramen when she first kissed him. After kissing for like tem minutes straight both pulled away and looked into each others eyes, Hinata being embarressed as usuall hid her head against Naruto's chest.

Naruto chuckled as he found it cute when Hinata was embarresed. He kissed the top part of her forehead.

"I love you, Hinata" Naruto tells her as he stares into her loving eyes. Tinytears form in Hinata's eyes as she smiles back. "I lo-love you too, N-Naruto."

Unknown to them two dark figures were watching, one of them smirked mischeviously.  
>"That's him alright." The other figure nodded.<br>"Naruto Uzumaki...long time no see"

**I'm soooo sorrryyy! I know it's been forever since I updated, I suddenly ran out of things to add, but now I'm back and with new ideas, I apologize to all my reviewers. This time I plan on updating on some stories i left hanging so if some of you haven't read it please do. **

**And as always reviews wouldbe appreciated.**

**Bye-bye!**


	31. Hyuga twins special: Shino's day off

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 31: **Hyuga twins special: Shino's day off.

**This is set in Naruto's point-of-view**.

**As I said in my last chapter of Tenten's day off, I'm going to take the average lives of different characters and apply them to either Hinari's, Kiba's, Hinata's,or Naruto's p.o.v. This chapter is based on Shino's normal day.**

***Note: They are in the leaf, this does not apply to the story-plot**

**xoxoxo**

I walked out of my house, and started to walk around the village. I love Saturdays, their mornings are just soo good! Also Tayuya came and took Hinata away...i was hoping to spent time with her today...

As i walked i noticed Shino walking infront of me, i quickly hid behind a building so that he wouldn't see me. Shino is a really mysterious guy, sometimes i'm wonder how he would act when it was only him, Hinari, and Hinata. Suddenly an idea came to me...I could follow Shino around... not that i'm stalking him or anything...i just want to know what he normally does on Saturdays, ok maybe it is stalking but who cares...i'm bored dammit!

So i started on my jorney, i would normally follow him around then hide when he would turn around. He first entered the book store...he does seem like the kind of person that would read books, but i'm intrested at the type of books he reads so as he left the store i walked in and grabbed the book that was hanging off the shelf, and read the cover.

"Cloked...I never knew Shino was into fantasy books...well i guess he suppose to have some imagination..." I said to myself as i put the book back on the shelf.

"I figured you'd be following me around..." said that very well-known voice.

I turned to see Shino looking at me, well with his sunglassess on of course. "Who's stalking me? i don't know what your talking about...hehehe." I lied as i scratched the back of my head; Shino sttod there emotionless. "Your a terrible lier...Naruto." he adds. Well...i have to admit...i was never really good at the hole lying thing. I sighed as i dropped my hand.

"Your right..." i said. For a while Shino stayed quiet and as i thought that he wanted me to leave he spoke. "Do you really want to know what i do during my Saturdays?" he asks softly. I blink at him then grinn. "You bet!" i said.

"Then let's go..." he said as he turned and started to leave, i followed behind him. We walked in silence..to be honest i can't stand it! I mean who is this quiet? Not even Hinata is!.

"So..." I started to say but stopped when i didn't know what exactly to say to him...

"How've you been?" I decided to ask, i have to get somewhere, right? Shino was silent for a moment before looking back at me. "Fine."

"How you liking the village?"

"It's nice."

"Is it diferent from your village?"

"Sort of..."

"Is there anything about the village that you like specifically?"

"Not really..."

Man, he's only answering in two words...not much of a talker is he, why is it soo hard to talk to him. But I really would like to get to know him. "Naruto..." He said.  
>"Hm?" I looked at him.<br>"Tell me what happened..." Tell him what happened? what's he talking about?

"What are you talking about Shino? Tell you what?" I asked him once more. We stop infront of hill, we we a perfect view of the ocean...I really have know idea how we got here, but oh well. "Tell me what happened to Kaito." At the mention of that name, my eyes went wide. He knows about Kaito? As my eyes readjusted I looked at him.

"You know about Kaito? H-How?" I asked still in shocked. He chuckled, "Hinata will never tell me what happens to her because she doesn't want me to worry." He looked at me with his sunglassess, and how the sun's ray reflected it causing light to be exposed. "But I do worry..."

"Shino..." I said hesitant.

"Please Naruto..." He pleaded...for the first time.

"All right i'll tell you...everything." So as we walked we made our way to a bench and I told Shino everything that had happen to Hinata and Kaito.

"I see..." That's all Shino said, was he mad at me? I didn't know.  
>"Shino...you don't know how it feels to see women with their babies and knowing that Hinata could someday have been like that; but wasn't because I wasn't carefull." I told Shino how I felt and he surprisingly consulted back with me, I really enjoyed spending time wih him like his.<p>

After all that emotional gushy stuff, I took Shino to Ichiraku, there we had ramen and he told me stories about him, Neji-teme, Hinari, and Hinata as kids. I really enjoyed hearing them all.

We decided to part ways in the afternoon, I didn' really succed in my plan but at least I know that Shino is a very good friend to have.

Even soo...

...

I don't understand why he has to wear a jacket, or swater all the time.

...

Oh well, that's what makes him intresting to be around, in a wierd, akward, sort-of way.

_**I bet some of you hate my guts , I know I've taken a long time to write and I apologize, I hope you all are still reading with me. I try to not delay in my chapters.  
>As always reviews are helpful<strong>

**Thanks!**


	32. Naruto's Rival part 1of 2

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 32: Naruto's Rival!**

**NOTE: Tobi isn't Madara in this story, I'm not sure if that's allowed or whatever in here he's a cute little boy. I won't say what age though:P**

**xoxoxo**

In the outskirts of the Sand Village two unfamiliar figures were heavingly consulting with one another. "So, Dediera what's the plan?" said a low mysterious voice. The one known as 'Dedaira' stood up and turned his head. "What do you think? we'll just have to convince him to follow our commands." he added.

"Haha, and how do you suppose we do that Dedaira?" said a rather playful voice. Dedaira smirked "Easy Tobi...your going to have to capture the girl he was with yesterday..." Tobi grinned happily as he started to jump up and down. "Yea! I get to make a new friend!, Yippie!"

"Dedaira...are you sure about this? I mean, what happen was long ago." The unknown voice said once more.

"Long ago my ass, I will never forget how that pathetic Naruto humiliated me. Now let's go." Dedaira finally ordered.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"Thanks alot for helping me deliver the laundry to the villagers, Hinata and Tayuya." Temari said gracefully.  
>"It's ok Temari-chan!" Tayuya added.<br>"W-We don't m-mind helping y-you out..." Hinata also added.

The three girls walked around the village giving the elderly villagers their dried laundry,  
>"Here you go ma'am." Tayuya said kindly as she handed the basket to an old lady, who took it gracefully.<br>"Why thank you, sweety." Tayuya's smile went wider.

"Ahh...thank's soo much, your such an angel." An old man told Hinata as she gave him his basket. "Y-Your welcome..." Hinata replied back.

After 20 minutes the girls had finished what they started, Temari streatched her arms apart. "Ahhh...now that that's done, let's all head back shall we?" she suggessted.

"Hai!" Hinata and Tayuya replied, as soon as they started to head towards the hotel, they stopped when they heard an unfamiliar sound.

"W-What's going o-on, Temari?" Hinata asked. They then saw two older boys chasing a small one. "Oh...those are the neighbor's kids, their just playing." Temari started as she and Tayuya continued to walk.

Somehow Hinata knew that those two older boys were not just 'having fun' they were bulling that small boy. 'I can't just ignore him, he needs help!' And without Temari and Tayuya noticing Hinata headed towards the direction of the three boys, unknowing to her of the two shadows from before following her.

*****(With the rest of the gang)*****

"We're back!" Temari yelled as she and Tayuya entered the hotel's entrance, the rest of their friends were all waiting for the girls to return, Gaara was planning to show them the most wealthiest part of town located in the Sand.

"Did it all go well?" Neji asked. Both girls nodded as they sat in an avalible chair. "It did, Tayuya and Hinata both did an excellent job." Temari commented. Hinari looked around the entrance. "So where is Hinata?" she asked.

Tayuya and Temari looked at each other confusingly. "What do you mean?" Temari asked. "Yea Hinari, Hina-chan's right her-" She looked next to her to see nothing but an empty chair.  
>"What the-! She was right next to us!" Tayuya explained then looked at Temari "Did Hina-chan follow us on the way back?"<p>

Temari shrugged "I'm not really sure..." Sakura sighed sadly. "Ooohh, I hope nothing bad happened to Hinata-chan."

"All we have to worry about is Naruto finding out, you know how protective of Hinata he is." Hinari suggessted. The rest nodded. "Speaking of which, where is Naruto?" Tayuya asked suddenly.

"He went to do morning excersizes with the rest of the guys." Ino said. "All except Neji-kun, of course..." All girls slowly looked at Neji who raised an eyebrow."Are you all saying I don't excersize?"

"No, of course not!" Tenten explained. Hinari nodded in agreement.  
>"We're just wondering why aren't you with the guys?" Neji looked at his cell phone. "Because I just prefear not to, is that all right with you girls?" All girls nodded in agreement.<p>

"HINATA! I'M BACK!" said the voice of the only hyperactive person. All girls looked at one another, Hinari placed a finger in front of her lips. "Remember not a word, got it?" she whispered softly. The rest nodded, including Neji of course.

The boys walked in all tired from all the running that was done, "Hinnnaa-chaaannn!" Kiba said smirkingly as he walked up to Hinari who put a hand in front of his face. "Na,a,a not until you shawor first." she told him, Kiba pouted for a second then grinned. "All right then, let's cleanse ourselves guys!" Kiba instructed the guys.

As all guys were heading upstairs Hinari figured that Naruto night go to his room to take a bath, and if he doesn't see Hinata there he will start to worry. "Hey Naruto!" Hinari yelled, Naruto stopped and looked back at her. "Yea?"

"Um, Hinata's sick and she told me to tell you that she doesn't want you to go into the room, so don't go in there allright?" Hinari ordered Naruto.

"Oh...ok, I guess." Naruto reasponded as he continued walking up the stairs. _'Hinata...are you ok?'_

***(Back with Hinata)***

Hinata had followed the three little boy's to an alley, as she carefully walked up to them she noticed that she had steped on something on the floor, she picked it up and it revealed to be a swirl decorated orange mask with a small black hole on the top right corner. 'Could this be the boy's?' Hinata wondered.

"Haha, your such a baby!" said a boys voice.

"Am not, give me my mask back!" said another voice who appeared to be the one who's being bullied.

"That's enough you two!" Hinata stated as she walked up to the two boy's . "Now unless you don't want me to tell your parents you would leave him alone." Both boys nodded slowly and ran away. Hinata sighed lowly "That was close..." she whispered.

She walked up to the boy and crouched down to his level, she then rubbed his hair. "It's all right, everything's fine now." she tells the boy sweetly. The boy slowly looks at her, Hinata takes in his features, he had black smooth hair, and big aurban eyes. He noticed the mask that Hinata has in her hands, she notices his gaze and offers it to him.

"I think this is yours." The boy takes the mask and smiles at Hinata. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." With that Hinata tells the boy that it's getting late and he should head home, her as well.

"huuh? already, don't you want to play a game?" The boy asked somewhat strangely.  
>"I'm sorry but, it's really late and my friends may be worried, maybe tomarrow." The boys suddenly smirked. "Well, your friends are going to play as well<em>.'Something's wrong with this boy, something's telling me to leave'<em>

"Um...Gomenasai but, I have to go."Hinata stood up and started to back away slowly, the boy stood up and steped forward slowly. "Demo...don't you want to know the name of our game?" he asked.

"W-what is i-it?" Hinata asked now getting nervous.

"It's called hide n seek,and how it will go is that your friends will seek.." As Hinata took a final step back, she felt something pressed up against her back, she frozed and slowly looked up to see a young guy with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail. "Hello there, cutie."

"While you hide...Hi-na-ta" Hinata's eyes widened until Dedaira covered her mouth, as she tied to escape she found herself feel dizzy until she finally collapsed in Dedaira's arms.

"We have her..." Dedaira then looked at the boy, he smirked "Well done...Tobi." Tobi grinned.  
>"Haha so can I continue with my fun? Can I?, Can I?" Tobi pleaded, Dedaira chuckled. "Sure why not."<p>

"Yippie!" Tobi jumped then quickly left the alley, Dedaira looked at Hinata and smirked. "Now you'll have no choice but to accept my challenge, Naruto Uzumaki.

**I bet some of you hate my guts , I know I've taken a long time to write and I apologize, I hope you all are still reading with me. I try to not delay in my chapters.  
>As always reviews are helpful<strong>

**Thanks!**


	33. Naruto's Rival part 2 of 2

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 32: Naruto's Rival! Part 2**

**xoxoxo**

'W-What happened...to me?' I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes, and all I saw was complete darkness...  
>"W-Where am...I?" I ask myself in a whisper.<p>

"Good, your finally awake..hm" came a very strange voice. I look up to see a boy with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, he wore a grey tank with some dark blue shorts. Who was he?

"W-Where am I?" I asked him, he smiled and was now infront of me, then I noticed he was looking up and I was looking down, I look toward my hands to see that they had chains around them.  
>"W-What's going on? W-Why did y-you do this t-to me?"I ask as I start to squirm a way to get out of these chains.<p>

Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek, I was looking into the boy's eyes. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I know that someone will come to rescue you...That's who I want..hm" This man scares me...Sister, Neji-nii, Naruto...please help me.

*****(Back with the others)*****

Everyone was talking happily to each other, then Sakura looks at Hinari. "So, Naruto still hasn't found out?" HInari shook her head.

"And that's how it should be, in a few minutes we'll all go in search for her. I do hope she's ok." Hinari adds. Tayuya then snaped her fingers. "How about we try calling her, she always picks up her phone."

"Great idea!" Tenten agrees as she dial's Hinata's number and places it in her ear she waits. The phone rings...rings...and rings...

"No answer, that's odd." Tenten states as she ends the call.

"Do you think something could have happened?" Ino suggessted. Hinari sighed "I hope not, let's go out and search." The girls nodded.

As soon as the girls had left Naruto comes down the stairs; only to find the room empty he looks around to see none of the girls. "Now thats odd, did Hinata leave with the girls..." He thought then shook his head. "No, Hinata always tells me where she's going. Could she still be asleep?" Naruto thought as he walks back upstairs.

He's infront of the door of him and Hinata's room, as he's about to open the door his cellphone rings. He looks at the caller ID to see an unknown number. "That's odd, I wonder who it is" Naruto pressess the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Naruto answers.  
><strong>"Why Boss it's good to hear you, know who this is...hm?" <strong>Naruto's eyes shock wide. _'That voice it can't be...?'_

"Dedaira? Is this you?" Naruto asks.  
><strong>"Why yes it is, Im so glad you still remember me hm.." <strong>_'I don't get it? Are he and the others still together?, How did he get my munber?, What does he want?'_ Naruto glared to the phone "What do you want Dedaira?" He asks. Dedaira chuckles in the other line.

**"We still haven't finished our fight, after what you did, don't you think you need to be punished? After all we followed your 'incorrect' orders...hm?" **Naruto sighs. "Your still thinking about the past, you know that what we were doing was wrong, you and the others only believed in what Kisame said. So I quitted because I didn't want to be apart of hurting others anymore."

Dediara sighs **"That's a shame Naruto, and I was positive that you would be comming with no exceptions especially when you hear this..." **Naruto raises an eybrow "What are you talking abo-"

"Naruto..." Fear and Shock spread across the entire part of Naruto's body. _'No...that voice, it can't be...It isn't.'_

"Hi..nata? Is that you?" Naruto asks in hope that its not, that it's a prank and that Hinata is really alseep in their room and in their bed. "Naruto...please help me." That voice belonged to Hinata. Naruto got angry.

"DEDARIA!" Naruto yelled, at this time he didn't care if he had woken up the guys or not, all he cared about was finding Hinata.

**"So, did you change your mind hm?" **Naruto sighed softly and nodded. "I accept, now tell where Hinata is!" Naruto yelled.

"Hehehe, now if I did that it won't be as much fun. Don't worry I'll have someone escort you there...hm" and he hunged up.

"Wait! Wait! HInata!" Naruto yelled but heard no reasponse, just then Sasuke came out of his room and walked up to Naruto. "Hey dope, what's with all the yelling?" He asked; his face fell serious when he saw Naruto gritting his teeth. "That bastard...he has Hinata." Naruto tells him.

"What are you talking about? Who has Hinata?" Sasuke was confused as too what had cause Naruto's sudden change. "Dedaria...he has Hinata, he wants to fight me." Naruto said. Just then the both guys heard the girls walk in.

"Good, lets go and tell the girls then..." Sasuke says as Naruto grabs his arm as he was about to go down stairs. "Shhh..." Naruto placed a finger infront of his lips. "Talk low and lets listen..." Sasuke goes along with his plan regardless.

The girls sit down, HInari stands up and starts to walk back and forth. "This is bad, We've checked almost the whole village and we cant find Hinata, or at least a clue that will lead us to her...!" HInari yells as she starts to wipe the tiny tears that are beginning to form in her eyes.

"This makes no sence, if Hinata was really safe then she should have called you or at least Naruto for that matter." Tayuya added. Sakura nodded. "I agree, Hinata has always made sure we knew where she was, and whenever she doesn't tell us, Naruto always manages to find her."

"I know, but we have to make Naruto doesn't find out that she's been missing since yesterday morning." Tenten states. Upstairs Naruto's eyes widen and both his fists tightens up. "Since yesterday..."

_'HInata I'm back!'_

"Since yesterday..."

_'Naruto, Hinata's still sleeping she told me to tell you to not disturb her if you can.'_

"SINCE YESTERDAY MORNING!" Naruto runs down the stairs and walks up to Hinari and the girls. "Why didn't none of you guys tell me that Hinata was missing...and since yesterday morning too!" Naruto yells. All of the girls avoid Naruto's stare, they knew that when Naruto gets the way he is, he will not listen to reason.

Hinari looked at him. "Because we knew that this was the way you were going to react.." Naruto glared at her. "Well, Hinata has been kidnapped..." Hinari's eyes widened along with the other girls. "Kidnapped...what do you mean?" Hinari asked.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I guess it's time you guys knew the truth..." Everyone wondered what Naruto could possibly be hiding. He breathed in and then out.  
>"Back then when I was young, I...was part of a gang." All of his friends were shocked, Hinari looks at Naruto. <em>'A gang...wow I never knew that Naruto had a rough childhood.'<em>

"I mean...back then I didn't really care about myself, I had just found out that my parents had died and that I was an orphan. Not only that I was always causing trouble and annoying the adults...I didn't even have a place to live at that time." Naruto said.

"But then I met certain people...who were the same as me, they were orphans like me. Also I had started to hate the villagers. I didn't understand why they hated me soo much. So there were five of us...and I was the leader." Naruto sighed again as he made his way towards a chair.

"And throughout the village we would cause trouble, ya know. We would steal, pull pranks on the adults, almost everything to piss off the vilagers..." he added.

"Naruto..." Hinari said softly.

"But then I started to feel that what we were doing was wrong, I don't know why but I felt bad for what I was doing and I wanted to stop. So I told my friends that we needed to stop everything we were doing but, they wouldn't listen and at that time we had a new member named Kisame...he was a little older then us but he was way dangerous." Naruto's friends continued to listen to Naruto's story.

"And one day I saw that Kisame had ordered one of my old mates to randomly beat on this kid, and as soon as I saw him I reacted and charged at him; which caused for me and him to get at it. Everyone went around saying that I had won, but that's when Ero-Jiraya had found me and took me into the leaf village where I lived with him." Once Naruto finished everyone continued to stare at him.

"So, one of your old friends is the one who has Hinata-chan?" Sakura asks. Naruto nodds in agreement. Hinari sighed and stood up "Then I say lets go back and look even harder for Hinata." Naruto nodded "I also agree, lets go.." Everyone nodded.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Hinata panted heavily as she tried again to undo the hard chains that were tied around her wrists. "I...I have to e-escape." she pulled her wrists even harder that blood was starting to run down her arms.

The door opened and Hinata looked up to see a young man but this one had red hair. He was holding a plate full of food and a cup of water. Even though Hinata was afriad, she was still really hungry. "I figured...that you may have wanted something to eat."

Hinata looked into to the boy's eyes they were a pretty soft red color. "T-That's f-for m-me...?" she asked. The boy nodded as he pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the chains, Hinata then started to fall, but insted she fell ontop of the boy causing the food and drink fall out of the boys hands and spill toward the floor.

The boy opened his eyes and blushed when he stared into the sparkly lavender eyes. He carefully sat himself and Hinata down. Hinata stared at the boy for a while. _'It's weird, I don't feel afriad of him anymore...maybe he's not as bad as the blonde-haired one.'_

The boy scratched the back of his head. "U-Uh I'm sorry about that..." he apologized. "huh?" Hinata added, then she smiled softly. "I-It's fine...but can y-you please l-let me go free." she pleaded. The boy looked at her, for a moment he was starting to give in into her plea he avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry but I can't, Dedaira wants us to make sure you don't escape until Naruto gets here."

In hearing Naruto's name Hinata eyes widened. "N-Naruto? Why do y-you guys want N-Naruto?" The red-eyed guy looked away until Hinata suddenly grabbed his hand, he hesitated and looked at Hinata to see her face pleading him. "P-Please don't h-hurt Naruto!, p-please I b-beg you! W-Why him! W-What has h-he done!" Hinata continued to yell until a loud 'bang' was heard and she collapsed ontop of him.

The boy looked down at her delicate but injured form. He tried to shake her a bit. "Hey...Hey are you ok?"  
>"Your pathetic Sasori..." Sasori looked up to see a young woman with long blue hair and brown eyes, she wore a white and red diagonal-striped tank top with blue jeans. She had an old rusty pipe in her hands. Sasori looked at her. "Konan..." and then quickly at Hinata. "Why'd you do that for? She did nothing wrong?" Sasori said as he stared at the unconciuous body before him.<p>

"Because she was making to much noise..." Dedaira said as he walked in and grabbed Hinata from Sasori's arms. "We don't want our old boss to find this place so easily now do we...hm?" with that he carried Hinata out of the room, then Konan followed. Leaving Sasori alone as he looked toward the ground to see the streams of blood on the chains.

*****(Back to Naruto and the Others)*****

Naruto and his friends walked around the village asking the villagers if they have seen Hinata, or if they know something...so far they haven't gotten so much luck. "Alright Naruto, where should we go next?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked and put his index finger to his forehead.

"Or do you have any idea where this Dedaira person would be hiding?" Neji added. Naruto then snapped his finger's "Soreda! I think I may know, follow me!" Naruto then started running east while his friends followed him.

After a few minutes they made it to an abandoned warehouse. "A warehouse?" Tayuya said. Kiba whistled "Wow, not bad. Looks perfect for a kidnapping." Naruto glared at it. "Im not a 100% sure if Hinata's there or not, but that's not going to stop me from entering in and finding out for myself."

Naruto and the others enter the ware house, it was dark and dirty and it had spider webs in every top corner. Sakura and Ino shivered "Ughhh...scary.." Sakura states. Ino nodded "I agree, this place gives me the creeps.."

"HEY! DEDAIRA!" Naruto yelled, but he didn't recieve an answer. He then walked around while continuing to call out Dedaira's or Hinata's name.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura and Ino yell as they search.

"HINATA!" Hinari yells hoping to hear her sweet sister's voice.

"Haha. It's no use Hina-nee-chan isn't here!" said a mysterious unknown voice. Naruto and the others stopped and looked at one another. "Hey any of you guys just hear that?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded "I heard it too." Hinari added. "Yea I did too." Tenten added.  
>"As did I." Shino also said.<p>

"Hey, up here! up here!" Everyone looked up to see a young boy sitting on top of a long pieace of wood hanging out by itself. "That's a boy..." Tenten states. Sakura walks up "Hey! what are you doing up there? Come down or you'll hurt yourself!" she reassures the boy.

"HUH?" The boy says and then grinns. "Haha I wont fall but If you insist I'll come down!" The boy jumped down to where everyone got a good glimps of him. Naruto walked up to him. "What are you doing at a place like this?" he asked.

The boy looks at Naruto cutely "Hm? why?" he then grinned "Because I was waiting for you!" Everyone looked at the small boy with curious eyes. Hinari then walks up and stands next to Naruto. "Spill it, you know something don't you?"

As the boy looks at Hinari he gives her a shocked look "Hey! You look like Hina-nee-chan! wow..so your twins. Subarashi!" he jumped up and down singing "Haha twins,twins, twins, twins,why have one when you have twins, twins, twins!~haha" Kiba clenches his fists "That's it! I'm getting tired of his voice, just tell us where Hinata is!"

The boy stopped singing and smirked. "Haha, that's for you guys to find out." Naruto raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked. The 10-year old took out his mask and put it on top of his head. "Well I was told by Dedaira that I had to lead you to him, but It's not no fun if I just take you there...so I we're going to play a game. I have two other people that are here in the village your job is to find them and bring them here."

Kiba rised an eyebrow and chuckled "Huh? that's it?. Well that should be easy" The boy lifted a finger "One more thing, they don't know that Dedaira sent me to bring you guys so, it'll be like your total strangers to them. Watch out for one of the two, she has a very short temper while the other should be easy since he's a softy."

"Well that's it for the rules, oh and only two have to go out, the rest stay here. So choose wisely." The boy then turned his position upside down while Naruto and the other's talked amons one another.  
>"Ok guys, first off any voulenteers?" Sakura asks, no one voulenteered. "I'll go..." everyone looked at Hinari. "I want to find Hinata as soon as possible, besides it won't take too long to find just one person." Sakura nodded. "Alright so we have Hinari and Naruto" Naruto nodded "I agree, besides I already know the two people that this kid's talking about."<p>

"Alright then.." Neji added.  
>"It's settled..." Kiba said. The boy noticed everyone step back as Naruto and Hinari walk up. He grinns playfully "So you two are the ones, haha okie dokie. Oh and by the way my name is Tobi. Haha good luck!"<p>

Naruto and Hinari walk out of the warehouse and faced one another,Naruto sighed "Alright Hinari, the two people Tobi are talking about go by the name Sasori and Konan. Konan has blue hair and Sasori has red hair." Hinari nodded "Alright, I'll text you whenever I find the other" Naruto nodded. " I will as well."

"Now lets go!" Naruto said as he and Hinari ran their seperate ways. Hinari walked around the village looking for anyone with red hair. Just then she saw a guy with red hair, she ran up to him and touched his shoulder. "Ano...excuse me, but do you by any chance know someone by the name Dedaira" the young man turned around and nodded a no. "I apologize miss but I know no one of that name."

"Oh, thank you. I apologize for bothering you." Hinari bowed an apology as she watched the young man walk away. "Man...this could be harder then I thought..." with that Hinari continued down her way.

Meanwhile Naruto decided to search for Konan, _'Man...where would Konan be at a time like this...' _Naruto knew that he shouldn't waste anytime, he wants soo badly to find Hinata. "Hinata...hang on I'll find you, I promise."

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Sasori sat at a bench watching the kids play with one another. His mind however seem to always to back to Hinata. "Why can't i get her annoying face out of my head.?" he asked himself. " Even soo, Konan didn't have too hit her soo hard...Maybe I could check up on her." Sasori quickly shook his head. "No, No I shouldn't have to worry about that girl. I must follow Dedaira's orders."

"And why is that?" said a voice that sounded unfamiliar to Sasori. He turn his head around to see 'Hinata' glaring at him. His eyes went wide "You! But how did you escape?" Hinari knew that she had found the one Tobi was speaking about.

"Sorry but your comming with me...now." Sasori glared at her. "And why in the hell would I do that? Im not going anywhere with the likes of you!" Sasori was stopped when a fist collided with his face, causing him too fall down. He looked up at Hinari who was glaring at him even more. "What I'm saying is not optional, you will come with me or I'll make sure you wont talk again for the rest of your miserable life. Got that?"

Sasori stared at her in shock and fear. _'What's going on...? Is this the same girl that Dedaira captured? No, it can't be...she's totally different then from a while back.'_ "Um...Who are you?" Sasori asked. Hinari smirked. "Im Hinari, Hinata's twin sister..." _'Hinata...wait is that the girls name? So their both twins...'_

"I see..." Sasori then stood up. "I'll accompany you then." HInari nodded as she pulled out her cell _'Time to inform Naruto...I hope he found the girl already'_ And Hinari texted Naruto. She pulled away her cell phone and looked at the red-haired boy. "Now should we get going?" she asked.

Sasori nodds as he follows Hinari. _'I wonder what's going to happen...?' _Sasori thought.

*****(With Naruto)*****

Naruto has been wondering around the village but had no luck in finding Konan. "Man...so far there's been of Konan anywhere." He stopped and sighed. "And I have to hurry..." suddenly he heard his cellphone. He took it out and opened it. "Hm? It's from Hinari..."

_'Hey Naruto, I already found the red-haired boy that you said Tobi was talking about, have you found the girl yet?'_

"Man...Hinari your really good, heh then I shouldn't give up so easily either!" he yelled earning back his profound confidence. With that mind set Naruto decided to ask around to see if any of the villagers have seen her.

He first came across a villager walking along with his two daughters. "I know I'll ask that man.." Naruto said to himself and walked up to the man. "Hey excuse me sir?" The man turned around as his two daughters shyly hid behind their father. "Yes, how can I help you?" The man smiled.

"I was wondering if you have seen a girl with blue hair around?" The man went silent as he thought for a moment, he then shook his head. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen that girl around today."

"Oh...well thanks anyway." Naruto said as he started to turn to leave until a child-like voice stopped him. "Wait!" he turned to see one of the man's daughters she had light brown hair tied in two pig-tails. She also had big black eyes and wore a small blue dress.

"I've seen a girl like that before." she told Naruto. "You have? Can you tell me where?" Naruto said as he kneeled to the girls level, she smiled. "I saw her head towards the hill past the park." Naruto grinned as he rubbed the small girls head. "Thanks.." He stood up and ran towards the hill.

*****(Back to the others)*****

"Man, I hope Naruto and Hinari-chan hurry." Tenten says as she checks the time on her watch. Sakura nodds "I agree, we shouldn't waste anytime where we can find Hinata-chan." Tobi looks at them and grinns. "Well, I'm in no hurry they can take as long as they want."

Just then the door opens and Hinari comes in with Sasori. Sakura and the others look at the unknown red-head. Tobi grinns "Haha, good job you found Sasori!" and he jumps down and walks up to them. "Huh? Tobi what's going on here?" Sasori asks.

"That's what I want to know..." say another unfamilar voice, this time belonging to a girl. Hinari and the others turn to see Naruto accompanied by a girl with blue hair. Sasori eyes widened "Konan? You two?" and he looks at Naruto the longest "Naruto, is that you?"

"It's been a long time Sasori, nice to see you." Naruto says in a serious tone of voice. Tobi continues to smile as he laughs. "It's nice for you two to be here!" Konan looks at Tobi and glares at him. "Why you little brat, what's the big idea sending these two to come and fetch us. Who ordered you to do that?"

"Hm? Why Dedaria did, he just didn't inform you two about it." Konan and Sasori looked at one another. "Now, your going to take us to where my sister is." Hinari stated as she looked at Tobi, he blinked his eyes before giving off his cute child-like smile "Haha, alright as promised I'll do it, Konan and Sasori will accompany us as well."

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hinata wakes up and then whinces in pain. "O-ow...my h-head, it h-hurts alot." she notices that she's in a dark room. "W-Where am I n-now...?" she looks down at her hands to see that their not tied niether are her feet. _'I'm not tied to anything..can I escape?'_ she thought as she stands up and starts to walk, since it's dark she walks with her arms up front of her, hoping to find a wall of some sort.

"W-Why is it s-so dark." she says to herself. Suddenly she trips on something causing her to fall. "I-It's soo dark t-that I can't s-seem to find a-a way out..." she could feel tears start to form in her eyes. "I-I'm scared I-I want to g-go back to m-my friends...sister, N-Naruto...I'm scared." she continued to cry silently."W-Why am I a-always the o-one to get i-into these s-situations...? Someone...please help m-me."

Suddenly she saw a tiny light coming from somewhere. "H-Huh? a l-light...I should f-follow it." she then slowly crawled towards the light which it eventually led her to a closed door. She stood up and ran her hands through the door hoping to find the handle, she then found it._ 'Ah! I found the handle!' _she thought happily.

She turned the handle but it was locked. "I-it's locked..oh, that's right!" Hinata then pulled out a pin from her pocket and used it to turn the hole of the handle, then she heard a 'click' sound. Hinata smiled. "I-I did it..." she took a deep breath and slowly turned the door and slowly opened it.

She took a deep breath, she could feel her heart pounding fast._ 'Alright Hinata...calm down. You can do this, be brave!' _she carefully took her head out and saw only one path. "I-It appears to be c-clear." she says lowly. She then looked back in the room to see a long metal pipe, she grabed it and then walked out of the room and ran as fast as she could hoping to find the exit.

_'I did it! I got out! Now all I need to do is find the exit and I'll be safe again!'_ Hinata thought happily as she continued to run, she stopped when she heard footsteps. She then hid inside a opened door and took a small peek outside and saw the blonde-haired man from before. _'He's the one who brought me here...what does he want with me..?' _suddenly a certain memory crosses Hinata's mind.

_'' Dedaira wants us to make sure you don't escape until Naruto gets here."_ Hinata's eyes widened. '_Could that man's name be Dedaira and what does he want with Naruto...? Wait a minute, so he's using me as a hostage knowing that Naruto will come and save me.' _Hinata's eyes softened. _'I can't let him hurt Naruto...so i must escape!'_

As soon as Dedaira had left Hinata got out of her safe zone and continued down her path and as she ran she passed by the room she was first in. "I-I must b-be getting c-close.." she said lowly just as she turned she felt someone grab her hand and wrapp their arms around her waist.

"Now, now...and where were we about to go? hm?" Hearing that voice made Hinata's eyes widened, when she looked ahead she could see a door and beyond that she saw the outside, this caused tears to now form and run down her cheeks. "That's too bad...and you were soo close to finally being free, hm."

He turned her around and wiped her tears away and took the pipe away from her hands. "Your really something, I never met a girl so determined as you before. Hm...I find it really cute."

"Why...?" Hinata said as she looked at Dedaira. "Why do y-you want N-Naruto?" she asked. Dedaira smiled. "Why? because we were great friends and he completely put that aside to force me to stop doing what I've been doing for almost my hole life!" Even though Hinata didn't know what he was talking about she could sort-of understand why he was angry.

"D-Do you s-still want to b-be Naruto's f-friend?" Hinata asked, Dedaira hesitated. "All I want is to settle things with him once and for all, and for that to happen I need you...cutie. Hm." Hinata looks at him.

*****(Back to Naruto)*****

"Alright and we're here!" Tobi said loudly as Naruto and the others looked at the building. "It looks like in abandonded factory..." Tayuya states. Naruto stares at it. "And it's very big...Dedaira..." Konan and Sasori look at it. "It's usless.." Konan says.

Everyone stares at her. "There's a total of 25 rooms as well as 25 secreat rooms and 5 underground rooms, how do you expect to find her?" she says with a smirk. Everyone looks at Naruto who looks at Konan. "I will find her, because I wont give up...ever."

Konan smirks "Tsk, I see you haven't changed a bit." Naruto then looked at the building. "I say we split up." Neji nodds "I agree, we may have a better chance in finding Hinata if we were to split up.."

"Alright everyone let's go.." Naruto orders as he and his friends enter the huge building. As they started to make their way deeper inside, Sakura stopped. "Hey, where did that Tobi kid go?" Everyone stopped and looked around to see Tobi, Sasori, and Konan gone.

"What the...?" Sasuke said as everyone looked around them. "Where in the hell did they run off too?" Kiba asked. Naruto however ignored that and continued to walk. "It doesn't matter, we're here and all we need to focus on is finding Hinata." Hinari nodded.

"I agree."

"Let's split up!" Ino stated. Naruto nodded "If anything happens let's all meet back here or let's call each other." Everyone nodded.

"Right!" Naruto turned and faced a path way. "Let's go!" And with that everyone went their seperate ways.

Hinari ran as fast as she could through the halls while looking inside the open rooms, hoping to find her sister in one of them. "Hinata...don't worry I'm comming for you! I won't let that creep hurt you!" she promised herself as she ran through another long pathway.

Sakura ran downstairs as she came to a big door with a big hallway, for a minute she stepped back in fear until she shook her head. "This is no time to be a baby Sakura, Hinata-chan needs you.!" she stated as she ran through the big and scary hallway.

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hinata found herself on the floor with chains around her arms and feet, the chains in her wrist were injuring the already injuried wounds she had made from trying to escape the first time. "Your back..." she looked next to her to see Dedaira standing straight as the small boy, the red-haired boy from before and an unknown lady walked in.

Dedaira looked at the small boy who Hinata quickly recgonized being the boy she helped save from those 'bullies' also the boy who was some-what reasponsible for her being captured "You did well, Tobi..." Tobi gave off his cute smile.

"Haha!" Hinata looked at him _'Tobi..so that's his name.'_

"Yep! Naruto and twin Hina-nee-chan and the others are here as ordered!" Hinata's eyes went wide _'E-Everyone is here...? Sister...Neji-nii...Shino-kun...Sakura-chan...Tayu-chan...N-Naruto..Everyone.' _Dedaira smirked as he looked at Hinata and walked up to her, he placed a finger under her chin lifting her head up so that she was starring into his eyes. "It's a shame...I was starting to enjoy your preasence...maybe I should steal you from your boy-friend and call it even. Hm?"

Hinata shook her head and glared at him "Wait until Naruto get's here...you'll be sorry..." Dedaira grinned "Hm, I'll show you who the loser really is.." He pulled away from Hinata who had small tears now running down her cheeks. Sasori looked at Hinata and felt something he had never felt before...pain?...Guilt...?...and sadness?.

_'Why?...Why does she make me feel so different? What does it all mean? Why do I get the urge to embrace her tightly...'_ That caused Sasori's face to turn red. Tobi noticed and grinned happily.

"Haha, Sasori likes Hina-nee-chan!" Hinata who was still crying silently looked at Sasori and Tobi; this cause Sasori's blush to darken. "Sasori likes Hina-nee-chan!"  
>"I-I do not!" Sasori stuttered. Hinata looked at Tobi and suddenly got an idea.<p>

"Tobi..." Tobi stopped and looked to see Hinata motioning him to come to her. He smiled and walked up to her. "Hai, Hina-nee-chan!" Hinata smiled at him. "Do you like sweets?" she asked him, Tobi's big child eyes turned into big red hearts as he nodded his head. "I love sweets." he tells her.

Hinata smile widened a little as she looked at Tobi with a motherly look "Then how would you like it if I took you to a candy store." Tobi frozed and looked at her. "You...really...mean it?" He asked resembling the small child he really is, Hinata nodded. "I do...but I need you to untie me.." Tobi looked at her chains and then smiled.

"Alrighty!" He pulled a spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the heavy chains from Hinata. Hinata then stood up and picked up her phone which was inside Konan's pocket who clearly was asleep. "N-Now..I j-just need to warn N-Naruto." and with that she left, but then stopped when she heard tears.

She turned and saw Tobi crying, she walked up to him. "I-I should have known you were lying! No one would ever want to take me to a candy store! No one cares about me because I'm an orphan!" Everything seemed to make sence to Hinata know, the two boys bulling Tobi, him taking orders from Dedaira and the other two, and him always wanting to play and always happy and energetic..it's because he's an orphan.

Hinata smiled and wrapped Tobi's small body in her arms, Tobi frozed once he felt himself wrapped around something warm...and motherly. He looked up to see Hinata smiling at him. "I told you I was going to take you to a candy store...I never lie." Tobi's cheeks went a shade pink. _'Hina..ta...she's really pretty almost like she'd be good enough to be my..'_

"So...your still taking me to the candy store...?" Tobi asked while pouting, Hinata giggled and smiled. "I am." Tobi smiled happily as he hugged Hinata back. "I like you Hinata! and I'm sorry for being a bad boy to you."

"I like you too, Tobi and I forgive you..."

*****(With Naruto)*****

Naruto continued to run through all of the hallways, and checked all of the rooms, even though he was about to be out of breath...he continued to run anyways. "Kuso...10 rooms checked so far and so far nothing...Hinata, where are you?" He said to himself as he continued to run.

Within a few minutes he had made it to a large room, he started to walk slowly..He quickly messaged all of his friends to meet him there seeing as he was feeling a rather familiar presence. "Naruto...so glad you could make it hm."

"Dedaira, why don't you show yourself..?" Naruto asked as he looked around the dark room. The voice obviously belonging to Dedaira chuckled "As you wish...hm." Just then the lights were flicked open and Naruto turned to see Dedaira chargeing his fist at him, Naruto quickly douged his fists and crouched down as Dedaira was beginning to bring up his high kick.

"I see that you've learned how to avoid my attacks good, hm" Dedaira then started to throw puches and kicks at Naruto, who which avoided the ones he could and blocked the others with his own fists causing to trying to attack Dedaira as well.

Just then Naruto's friends ran into the room and witnessed the fighting scene before them. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Yahoo! Naruto kick his ass!" Kiba cheered his friend on. Naruto's fist collied with Dedaira's face and his kick with Dedaira's stomach causing him to fall. Naruto wiped the dripping blood comming from his nose and mouth.

"I...will...not..be **HUMILIATED AGAIN, NARUTO!**" Dedaira stood up and took out a gun, just then someone quickly pasted through the door and wrapped her arms around Dedaira's waist. Naruto looked at the girl and a loving smile grasped his lips. "That's..Hinata."

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time.  
>"Hina-chan!" Tayuya called.<p>

"I w-won't let y-you hurt N-Naruto..Tobi, the gun!" Hinata ordered as Tobi jumped down and grabbed the gun form Dedaira's hands. "Haha, you won't be needing this anymore." Dedaira looked at Hinata "Why you..!" He started to move around hoping to detach himself from the girl. Until Hinata let go and with two fingers poked Dedaira's pressure point causing him to fall limp on the ground.

Hinata breathed in and out as she looked up at Naruto, her cheeks went pink and she smiled as she ran into his arms, Naruto catched her and twirled her around and embraced her tightly as if his depended on it. Hinata also embraced her love back. Both missing the sweet scent of the other.

"Hinata...you have no idea how worried I was. I was afriad that I was going to lose you..you have no idea how happy I am to have you here safe and protected in my arms again." Naruto said as he smelled his lover's hair.

Hinata nuzzled her cheek into Naruto's jacket. "Naruto...I knew y-you'd come f-for me, but w-when I s-saw Dedaira t-take out h-his gun, I-I was a-afriad that h-he'd killed y-you. I w-was afriad of y-you dying..I l-love you N-Naruto..." Hinata said as she started to cry out tears of realief and happiness.

"Hina-tenshi.." Naruto looked at her and wiped her tears away and smiled his playfull grin. "I love you too, Hinata now until forever..." Just as the two were about to seal with a kiss. Hinari, Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the girls grabbed Hinata in a major bear hug.

"Waaa! Hina-chan I'm soo happy!" Tayuya said as she nuzzled her cheeks.  
>"I was worried to death!" Sakura added as she nuzzled Hinata's other cheek.<br>"Never scare us like that again.." Hinari told her sister as she and Hinata hugged the other lovingly.

"Now what do we do with him?" Neji said, everyone stopped and looked at Tobi who stopped jumping and walked towards Hinata and hid behind her while holding her hand. Tobi looked at her and smiled. "Haha!" Hinata smiled and looked at her friends. "I-I say that T-Tobi should c-come back with u-us.."

Everyone stood quiet until their minds procced the nine words that had escaped Hinata's mouth.  
>"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled in unsion. Hinata simply giggled, along with Tobi who grinned happily.<p>

*****(Later that night)*****

Naruto looked angrily as Hinata layed in their bed but Tobi next to her snuggling against her chest. Hinata had noticed Naruto and found it utterly cute that he was jealous. "What's w-wrong Naruto.?" she asked.

Naruto pouted. "It's no fair Hinata, why does Tobi get to sleep so close to you..I want to be the one doing that." Hinata giggled but also wanted to snuggle with Naruto. She looked down at the sleeping boy who was cleaned and groomed. "H-he seems t-to have t-taken a liking to m-me..."

Naruto tyked annoyed. "It's not like he's your boyfriend..." he whispered quietly. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his and he turned to see Hinata smiling at him, he looked to see that Hinata had carried Tobi to the couch in which he snuggled against the soft pillow. Naruto looked at Hinata who simply smiled with a blush spread across her face...like always.

"C-Can we sleep n-now Naruto..?" she asked him, her answer was recieved by her feeling herself being carefully pulled down towards the bed with arms wrapped around her waist. She stared deeply into those cerulan eyes she ever missed.

"Good night my angel." Naruto said with a wink and a grin. Hinata blushed a little darker as she decided to make her boyfriend blush as well. "Good n-night, my f-foxy knight.." That caused Naruto's cheeks to go red, even though Hinata stuttered she felt victorious at making Naruto blush.

Both laughed before leaning in and kissing each other good night.

**And this chapter's done, I wanted to make a fight scene so please tell me what you thought about it, either way I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**JaNe!^_^**


	34. Hyuga twins special: To the candy store!

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although i wish i did. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 33: Hyuga special: A trip to the candy store!**

**And I'm back with another Hyuga Twins special, this one comes along with the last chapter where as promised Hinata takes the child-like and adorable 10-year-old Tobi to the candy store. And on we go! Oh and also this will be set in Tobi's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**xoxoxo**

I was happy, no I was beyond happy! I was excited, maybe even beyond that all I know is that I'm so thrilled to be able to finally go to a candy-store! I've always wanted to go but couldn't since the villagers in the sand village already knew about me.

I walked while holding Hinata's hand..she's very kind, sweet, soft, warm-hearted, and very motherly...I don't know why I keep saying motherly but I don't care.

"Here we are, Tobi..." I hear her voice warn me, I gulped and quickly looked up and my eyes went beyond wide. The outside was just as pretty as I imagined the inside. The title 'Candy-Store' was in a form of a candy cane, and it had small chocolate rounds of coins.

I was already jumping with joy, I wanted to go in now and now! But I tried to hold it in until Hinata told me it was ok to go in. I looked up at her and she looked down at me and nodded. I quickly let go of her hand and ran inside the store..

I froze in my tracks...the store was...paradise the rows were seperated by candy choices, one shelf full of canfy-canes, another full of chewing gum, another full of 'Laffy Taffy's' and another full of Chocolates..and other types of candy I've never seen before...But I was afriad Hinata was going to tell me to only get one.

I looked up at her. "Hinata..." I say, she looks down at me. I quickly looked to my feet...that's been a habit of mine. "I can only get one...right?" I say. Then I felt a hand lift my chin up and I was looking into her eyes...their the most beautiful things I've ever seen they look like big white lavender candy.

"You can get whatever you want..." Wait, did I just heard right or did she say I could get whatever I want?..no she couldn't have said that could she. I looked back at her and she giggled. "You can get anything you want...but not too much though." I couldn't not believe it I could get whatever I want! I was soo happy that I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Tobi...what's wrong why are crying...?" I don't know for some reason I was in Hinata's chest sobbing.."N-No one ever c-cared soo much f-f-for me before...why w-why do you care...H-Hinata...?" I suddenly ask. I felt Hinata lift me up and sit down with me in her arms in a chair. "I guess, it's because you remind me of my son.." Her son? Hinata has a son? But I've never seen him. I wiped my tears and looked at her.

"Where's your son...Hinata?" I asked. Her face softened for a minute as she looked up. "He's in the sky.." So he...died. I saw a tear escape her eye and I slowly wiped it away. "How old was he...?" I knew that I had no right to ask that...but I somehow wanted to make Hinata feel better.

She then started to rub her belly slowly and I looked up at her to see her smiling a sad smile. "He died in here...so he was never born.." I looked at her for a long time until finally something started to make sence. "I get it now." I said.

"Hm?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "You never knew how it was like to have a son, and i never knew how it was like to have a mom..so maybe that's why we get along soo well." Hinata stood quiet until she smiled her normal caring smile and nodded. "I think your right..." she said as she rubbed my head.

"Heheh!" I gave her my child-like smile and snuggled back into her chest...she was always so warm that I never wanted to depart from it. "Tobi..what about your candy?" Hinata asked. That's right! I can snuggle anytime, but now it's candy time!

I quickly jumped down from Hinata's lap and started off my candy search. "Wow! I want this one!, no this one! Maybe this one! Ohh! Look at this!" I said each time I found something I liked even more. I actually have no idea how long I was in the store..

But I paid no attention to it.

*****(That Afternoon)*****

Me and Hinata were walking back from the store..and I placed a candy in my mouth every 5 minutes until I could feel Hinata's gaze on mine and she giggled.  
>"Tobi..don't eat it all, if you do you won't have enough for dinner.." I nodded and tied up my candy. "Yes, Hinata..."<p>

We walked in silence for a while until I glanced up at Hinata, I swallowed long and hard and grabbed her hand. "Say, Hinata?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled warmly.  
>"Yes..Tobi" she asks.<br>"From now on c-can I call you...M-Mom..." I say with a tiny blush in my cheeks. I felt Hinata's steps stop and I stopped and looked up at her...she was starring at me with wide eyes for a while..after that she smiled and kneeled down to my level. "I would like that...Tobi."

I then threw myself into her arms and cried...I finally had a mom..I finally had someone who loves and cares about me...my Mom rubbed my back and whispered caring words. "I-it's ok Tobi...your not alone any more.." she says to me as she leans in and kissess my cheek. That calmed me down and I looked at her and smiled even though tears were still streaming down my boy cheeks.

After that we continued our way back home, now more comfortable with one another until something crossed my mind.

"Say...Mom." It felt really good once those words escaped my mouth.  
>"Yes Tobi?" I grinned.<br>"If I can call you Mom, does that mean that I have to call Naruto Daddy?" I knew that Hinata had a red blush across her cheeks.  
>"Um..Ano."<br>"And will I have to call your twin, Auntie Hinari?" I say again. After gaining control of her self Mom gripped my hand even tighter. "You may call them whatever you wish..." she tells me.

"Hehe Alright!" I grinn loudly. I was happy to finally have a family...I promise to not misbehave anymore...that's if of course I simply have too.


	35. Love Target: ChojiTayu!

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me. **

**And on to the story!**

**Chapter 34: Love Target: ChojiTayu**

**xoxoxo**

"That trip to the Sand sure was an expierence wasn't it Hina-chan?" Tayuya asked as she and her best friend Hinata headed to the mall to meet up with the rest of the girls. Hinata nodded as she giggled. "I-It sure w-was, Tobi w-wouldn't let m-me go t-through the f-front door this m-morning.." Hinata said.

"Haha, I think it's cute how much Tobi thinks of you as his mother.." Tayuya said as she poked Hinata's cheek. "T-Tayu-chan..." Hinata said as she and Tayuya continued making their way towards the Mall entrance.

"There they are!" They looked to see Hinari and the other girls walk up to them. "Took ya long enough!" Ino stated as the others nodded. Tayuya and Hinata looked at each other and then at their friends. "Sorry about that, we were caught up talking.." she said.

"Alright girls let's get this shopping over with!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tayuya and Hinata by the hand. "Alright girls first let's stop by the interior store..and by new clothing.." Ino added. Hinari and Tenten walked next to each other. "Wow...their soo hyper.." Hinari said, "I agree" Tenten added with a nodd.

The girls first entered the interior shop and tried on bras and panties, Sakura and Ino both modeled it out, and then Tenten and Tayuya, with finally Hinari and Hinata..This helped the girls recieve stares from alot of male guys walking in and out of the Mall. Hinata covered her chest and lower part. "C-Can we p-please c-change back i-into our o-old clothes..?" Hinata pleaded.

Sakura and Tayuya smirked as they removed Hinata's hands from her self. "You see Hinata..I told you, you had a body that you would cover up. Ino looked at her chest and then her friends. "Hey, Hinata-chan..no fair. Your melons are bigger then mines!" she pouted. "I-I'm sorry Ino-chan.." Hinata said as she quickly went back into the dressing room.

After that the girls stopped at the clothing shop and there they tried on all sorts of clothes..As Tayuya came out in a pretty blue and green dress, with matching blue sandals. Tayuya smiled and bowed as her friends clapped at her modeling. But out of the corner of Tayuya's eye she saw Choji who along with the boys was staring at her in awe.

_'Choji-kun..he's finally watching me. I better make this one count.' _Tayuya stood and started to twirl around and around. She knew that Choji was still watching her..and since her friends were yelling her name she figured she was doing a good job.

Until...she felt herself hit someone and then trip on the floor causing the person's beverage to spill on top of Tayuya and the 'not-paid' dress. "Tayuya!" her friends called to her and helped her up. "Tayuya, are you ok?" Hinari asked her.  
>"Are you hurt?" Ino added.<br>"Can you stand?" Tenten added.  
>"How do you feel?" Sakura said.<br>"Tayu-chan..." Hinata said as she touched her friends shoulder, she noticed Tayuya look at someone and followed her gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw at who it had landed on. "Tayu-chan..." Hinata said once more.

Tayuya felt tears well up as she quickly escaped from her friends and left the store, along with the siren that had proven that someone had left without paying for a 'certain object'. She ran passed Choji who tried calling her but didn't as he figured she should be left alone.

"Aww.." Sakura stated. Ino nodded "Poor Tayuya..." Hinata starred at Choji who kept looking back as he was heading into another store. _'So that's what it was...'_ Hinata stated as she and her friends grabbed Tayuya's things along with their payed clothing and headed out of the store.

*****(Minutes Later)*****

"Huh? really?" Sakura said as she and everyone else sipped their smoothies. Hinata nodded. "I-I saw h-her looking a-at Choji-kun..." Hinata had told her friends that Tayuya had noticed Choji's preasence and twirled around to get his attention.

"So do you think that Tayuya likes Choji?" Ino asked as she chewed on a french fry. Hinata nodded "I d-do.."

"Well how does Choji feel about this?" Hinari asked her sister, Hinata shrugs "I-I don't k-know..but I-I feel bad for T-Tayu-chan."

The five girls sat down in silence until Sakura and Ino grinned "Got it!" The other three looked at their two friends who were secreatly talking to one another. They then looked back at them and grinned even more. "We know exactly what to do?" Sakura said.  
>"You do?" Hinari asked. Ino nodded.<p>

"Yep, leave everything to us two." Tenten raised an eyebrow "And what exactly do you too plan to do?" she asked.

"This calls for...The MatchMakers!" Both Sakura and Ino said in unsion as they wink and give off their sexiest face. HInari, Tenten, and Hinata starred at the two with a blank face.  
>"Ehh..the MatchMakers?" Hinari repeated. Ino nodded "That's right, our love target is ChojTayu!"<p>

Hinata stayed in silent as she listened to Sakura and Ino explain their plan while HInari and Tenten asked for exact explanations into their 'plan'. Hinata sighed. _'Man...here we go again..'_

*****(With the guys)*****

"Naruto, your falling behind! Keep up, ya slow poke!" Kiba said as he and Naruto were playing a video game in the game store. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Shut up Kiba, your not doing so well your self. At least I'm not getting beat." Kiba eyebrow twitched. "You wanna go, rat!" Kiba yelled.  
>"Bring it, dog breath!" Naruto added.<p>

"Man, this is such a drag. C'mon Choji let's ditch this place." Shikamaru said as he looked at Choji only to see that he's not at his side. _'That's odd, where did Choji go...?'_

"Loser!"

"Mut!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"That's it!"

"Their not going to stop anytime soon..." Neji stated. Sasuke agreed "Should we just leave them?" he asked. Shino nodded "I think we should.." With that said the boys left the store leaving both Naruto and Kiba with their arguing.

*****(With Tayuya)*****

Tayuya had passed through security and left the mall and ran toward a lake, there she hugged her legs and cried. "I'm so stupid!" she says to herself.  
>"What was I thinking, twirling like that...all I wanted was for Choji-kun...to notice me. But he never will!" she yelled and sobbed even more.<p>

Beknowest to her Choji was listening to her cries and words behind a tree. _'She wanted me to notice her..? I don't understand does she...?'_ Tayuya wiped her eyes. "Choji-kun you idiot! Can't you see I like you!" Choji's eyes went wide. _'Like me...? She..likes me?'_

Choji walked up behind Tayuya and suddenly embraced her, Tayuya gasped at the sudden touch. "W-What the...Choji-kun!" shefelt her cheeks go red. Choji tighten his embrace "Someone told me that a hug can heal the pain of the heart..." Choji said softly. Tayuya then snuggeled herself into Choji's arms. "Choji-kun..."

"Tayuya-chan..." She notices that Choji was now infront of her and looking into her eyes. Tayuya blushed and tried to avoid his eyes. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "Did you mean what you said..." Tayuya looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Meant what?"

"That you wanted me to notice you and that you like me...?" Tayuya forze as she felt her cheeks go really red. _'He heard me...H-He heard me say that I l-like him!...' _"W-Well I um..." she started to say and then she breathed in and out. "Yes Choji-kun, I meant every word..." she tells him.

A small blush covers Choji's cheeks and he just stares into the eyes of the girl who just confessed to him. 'I..can't believe it...how can she like someone like me.?'  
>"How...could you like someone like me, Tayuya-chan?" Choji asks suddenly.<br>Tayuya blinks and then smiles. "Why not?"  
>"Huh?" Tayuya now takes his hand and lookes at him.<p>

"I mean, your kind, very funny, and I think that any girl would want to be with someone like you...Choji-kun.." Choji couldn't believe his ears and eyes. _'T-try going t-to a place w-where you will n-never see your self g-going..' _Choji remembers the words Hinata had told him. _'That's right opposites..I mean, HInata-chan's quiet and Naruto's loud, Kiba's playfull and Hinari's more serious..maybe I can learn to love Tayuya-chan if I just tried...'_

Tayuya seeing his silence as rejection she stood up and as soon as she was about to turn, Choji grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Tayuya's eyes widened "C-Choji-kun..."  
>"I can't say I love you...but I do like you. Maybe we can try, and maybe learn to love one another..." Choji said as he pulled away and smiled. Tayuya now had small tears running down as she nodded. "Ok!" with that she quickly leaned in and captured Choji's lips casuing both of them to fall towards the ground.<p>

Both pulled away after a while and stared at each other, and then laughed.

"Yaaaa!" Both stopped and looked up to see their friends, the girls ran up to Tayuya and hugged her tightly. Congragulating her. While the boys bumped fist with Choji, congragulating him as well.

"Tayuya we're soo proud!" Sakura and Ino stated as they looked at one another. "You see, our MatchMaking worked. Hinata, Hinari, and Tenten stared at the two with blank faces.

"RAT!"

"DOG-BREATH!"

Hinata and Hinari heard the voices of their arguaging boyfriends and looked at one another and smiled. "Oh, Kiba-kun!" HInari said loudly. Kiba looked at quickly forgot Naruto and ran to his girl-friend catching her in a kiss. Naruto glared at Kiba then sighed.

He continued to walk, until he heard that sweet, innocent, loving voice that only one person can do. "Naruto..." he turned to see Hinata smiling at him. Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head. "Hinata, I was hoping If I could talk to you..." Hinata blinked and then nodded.

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and led her somewhere away from the others. Once they were safe Naruto looked at her and scratched his head. "Hinata...I was wondering, If...well" Hinata wasn't sure what Naruto was going to ask her. "N-Naruto...what i-is it?"

"I want to know if you would like to go on a date with me tomarrow!" Naruto said. Hinata suddenly stood there and her face went bloddy red. 'A...d-date. My first date with Naruto...' and Hinata fell limp into Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at her unconscious body and smirked as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Maybe...I was a little to forward."

**Wow...two chapters in one day. I'm so glad. I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter and once again review is always helpful.**

**Naruto: See you all in Chapter 35!**

**Kiba: JaNe!**


	36. Naruto and Hinata's Date!

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me. **

**And on to the story!**

**Chapter 35: Hinata's first date!**

**xoxoxo**

"Hinata-chan..there's no need to be soo nervous.." Sakura said as she and Hinata made their way to school. Hinata was really nervous on the thought of going on her first date with Naruto. She and him had just got together and she wasn't sure on how she should react.

"D-Demo Sakura-chan...What i-if I make a-a fool out o-of myself." Hinata tells her dear friend. Sakura laughed at her cute but clueless friend. "Hinata it's Naruto we're talking about. With him you don't have to worry about making a fool out of yourself. Just act like how you normally do.." Hinata felt a little better knowing that Sakura was there to cheer her up.

"Your r-right..." Hinata smiles and looks at her "Arigato..S-Sakura-chan." Sakura grinns "Haha, don't mention it!"

Once she and Sakura made their way inside the school building, They heard their friends calling them. "Sakura-chan!"  
>"Hinata!" they turned to see Ino and Hinari. "Good Morning.." Hinari says as she hugs her sister, Hinata repeats the same thing and hugs her sister back. "Are you two ready for today!" Ino says loud and proud.<p>

Hinata and Sakura look at each other then at Hinari and both nodd. "You bet!" all three say united. "Alright then off too class we go!" They then follow Ino to class. Once the four girls entered the class room hey automatically heard the two loudest voices in the class.

"HINA-CHANN!" Hinari blinked then giggled as she walked up and sat in her seat next to Kiba.  
>"HINATA!" Hinata blushed and looked up to see Naruto waving and grinning happily at her. She took a breath and made her way to her seat next to him. She then looked at Naruto and smiled at him. "G-Good Morning, Naruto..." Naruto grinned "Good Morning to you too." he leaned in and pressed his lips against Hinata's; who in shock fainted and landed her head on top of her desk.<p>

"AH! Hinata, you ok?! HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he shook her gently. After no progress he sighed. _'Man...Hinata, I do hope you won't faint while we're on our date.'_ After a while Hinata had regain composer and looked to see herself being carried on the top of someone's back. "W-What happened?" she said lowly.

"Hinata, thank goodness! Your awake!" hearing that voice caused her to look down to see the spiky well known blonde-hair. "N-Naruto..aren't I t-too heavy..?" she asked while recieving a chuckle.

"Nonsence..your as light as an empty bowl of ramen!" Even though that comparrison was...out of the ordinary. Hinata took it anyway. "N-Naruto...you c-can put me d-down now.." she tells Naruto who surprising to her moans a little.

"Aww..can I carry you just a little more Hinata-tenshi...please." He begged. Hinata giggled at his cute yet child antics. "A-Alright..a l-little more t-then..." she agreed. Naruto grinned. "Dattebayo!, Arigato Hinata.." With that Naruto had carried Hinata to their next class.

*****(Afterschool)*****

"Hinata!, wait up!" Hinata turned and smiled to see Naruto running up to her. "Hehe, I was wondering If i can walk you home?" he said as he scratched the back of his head and gave his cheeky grinn.  
>"O-Of course, Naruto..." Hinata said with a smile.<p>

Naruto and Hinata held hands as they started their way to Sakura's house. Naruto figured that he should talk about their planned date. "Say Hinata, I have a few things planned for our date, so...can I pick you up at around 5:00?" he asks

Hinata looks up at him and nodds "Sure N-Naruto..." he smiles and tightens his grip on their interwhined hands and both continued in silence. As soon as they reached Sakura's house both teens faced the other and looked at the other with a small blush spread across their cheeks. "Well, I'll see you later Hinata." she nodded in reasponse. "Y-You too, N-Naruto..."

Naruto then leaned in and as soon as he and Hinata were about to close the gap the door open and small hands wrapped themselves around Hinata's waist. "Okaerinasai, Mom!" Hinata looked down, without noticing the disappointed look on Naruto's face of course.

"Hello, Tobi. D-Did you miss me?" Hinata said as she rubbed the top part of Tobi's head. Tobi grinned and nodded his head. "Yep, you bet!" he stopped and looked at Naruto. "Huh? Mom what's Naruto doing here?" Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I came to drop Hinata off, in two hours I'm taking her on an amazing date!" Naruto yelled as he spread his both arms apart.

Tobi looked at Hinata and then pouted "Awww..so I'll have to stay by myself with Sakura..?" he asked giving off his famous puppy dog eyes. Hinata giggled as she rubbed his hair once more. "D-Don't be sad, Tobi...it won't take long..." she then faced Naruto.

"Y-You'll be back a-at around 5:00..?" she asks, he nodds. "Yep, I'll be here at around 5:00 sharp!" with that Naruto leaned in and pecked her on the lips and ran away. Hinata smiled and waved until Naruto's shape was out of eye-sight; and she entered her house along with Tobi.

*****(4:40 p.m)*****

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror as she looked at her choice of clothes. She had on a yellow dress with two strapes and went down to her knee caps; along with matching yellow sandals. Now the only issue that was concerning poor Hinata was...

"How a-am I g-going to d-do my hair...?" she looked at her hair in the window and thought about it for a minute and smled. "T-That's right, I c-can wear the f-fake hair I-Ino-chan brought m-me.." since she had never wore fake hair she asked for Sakura's assintance.

"Hinata-chan...I'm sure Naruto would appreciate it even more if you went with your normal hair.." Sakura says as she carefully places the fake hair on Hinata's head. "D-Demo Sakura-chan...I w-want to look m-my best for N-Naruto...after a-all this is m-my first date.." Sakura stopped and looked at her.

"Your first date, as in ever?" she asked. Hinata nodded. "But haven't you went on dates with your ex?" she shook her head. "T-To him...I w-was never w-worthy enough t-to be d-dated.." Hinata said in a sad voice, until she felt a hand lift her head up and she was starring into emerald eyes. "Hinata-chan, I think you are very pretty and that Hikaru prick was a jerk to not realize it." and she grinned.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata said as she could feel tears well up, but Sakura giggled and quickly wiped them off. "Now, now Hinata-chan, no more crying.." Hinata giggled as she nodded. "H-Hai.." with that Sakura went behind her and continued on her hair. Once she was done Hinata looked at herself in the mirror.

Even though her 'hair' went down to the top of her shoulders, she still smiled at herself. "N-Now, I can l-look good f-for Naruto.."  
>"Mom..." Hinata turned to see Tobi pouting at her, Tobi has been clinging to her like a doll..she admits that she finds it cute. "Tobi..don't you w-want your mom to have fun?" she tells him, recieving a small nodd.<p>

"But I also want to spend time with you..." he said as she could see tears welling up. She bent down and hugged him. "How about when I come back, you and me watch a movie." Tobi looked at her. "Can you make hot cocoa, and chocolate-chip fudge brownies...?" Hinata giggled. "Of course..."

"And don't forget me.." they turned to see Sakura. "Whatever it is..as long as it involves hot cocoa and chocolate count me in!" she smiled. Hinata and Tobi laughed. "So what do you say, Tobi...?" Tobi grinned and nodded. "Okie Dokie!"

Just in the doorbell rang and Hinata got up and bid farewell to Tobi and Sakura. "Have fun in your date Hinata-chan, If Naruto's hurts you in any way be sure to call me!" she yelled as Hinata walked to the entrance.

_'Ok..breath Hinata..' _Hinata breathed in and out and opened the door. There she saw Naruto standing there giving off his well known 'nervous' look. And she studied his features: he had on a black and orange jacket with some black pants but his jacket was open and he had on a white shirt with a red whirlpool.

"Eh...hey Hinata." Naruto said as he pulled out a white rose and handed it to her, Hinata looked at it in shock."N-Naruto...arigato. It's beautiful..." she shyly walked toward him and on her tip toes leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto admits he was surprised since Hinata had never iniciated a kiss before but either way he closed his eyes and kissed her back passionatly.

Both pulled away and Naruto chuckled. "I also forgot you look absolutly beautifull Hinata..." Hinata smiled "But..." she then looked at him concerned for the word 'but'  
>"You don't need to put on that fake hair to impress me...I love you just the way you are. So I want to date you with your normal length hair.<p>

"N-Naruto...are y-you sure. I w-was told that m-men only d-date girls wth b-beautiful and l-long hair..so I w-wanted to make sure y-you weren't a-ashamed to be seen w-with me..." Hinata said as she touched her hair. Naruto said nothing as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Hehehe, I'm sure you know by now that I'm not like normal guys." That made Hinata smile as she giggled. "I've told you before..I would never, ever hurt you or force you to be something your not. I love Hinata..the shy girl, who faints when I make her uncomfortable, the one who always blushes her cute one of a kind blush. The one who smiles that warm-hearted smile...Hinata is the love of my life. Not how she looks like."

Hinata was glad that she didn't wear make-up because now she would have mascara running down her cheeks because of the new tears. "N-Naruto...I'm s-so happy you h-have no c-clue...I want y-you to know t-that I will a-always love you too."

With that Hinata, in front of her boyfriend took out all of the fake hair and had her normal length hair shown to her date. Naruto took out his arm and grinned. "Now we can go.?" he asked. Hinata looked at the rose and asked if she could quickly put it in a vase with some water. After that she came back out and took hold of his arm.

"N-Now we c-can go..." she tells him, Naruto grinns at her and both walk away. As they walked in a peacful, loving silence...Hinata looked at Naruto and asked.  
>"N-Naruto...where a-are we g-going..?" she could see that playful, foxy, grinn spread Naruto's lips.<br>"Don't you worry about a thing Hinata. I have this hole date planned."

*****(Moments Later)*****

"HUH! What do you mean you gave away our table?" Naruto yelled angrily at the host; Naruto's first plan was to take Hinata out to a very fancy-like, but expensive dinner. Clearly Naruto _did _something that caused his reserved table to be given away.

"Young man, did you know that you were schedualed for a table during lunch hour..." Naruto stopped and looked at him. "Lunch hour...? But I came here at-" the host nodded.

"At 8:00 am in the morning...we don't hold reservations for that long...so we put you in the lunch hour since it was closest...If you had wanted a reservation for dinner hours then you should have came and made an appointment during the afternoon..." Naruto glared at the host.

"Why...you little. That's it you and me! RIGHT NOW!, LETS GOO!" Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and started to pull him away from the resturant. "N-Naruto! It's o-ok, let's g-go somewhere e-else!" Hinata tells her pissed off boyfriend.

"Miss, I think you should find a better boyfriend then him, clearly your too good for him..." Now that comment got to him. "WHAT WAS THAT!" and in a puff of smoke Naruto was out of Hinata's hold. She blinked and then turned to see that Naruto had the young man in a head-lock.

"A-Ah!, Naruto..l-let go o-of him!"

*****(Another Moments Later)*****

Both Hinata and Naruto walked in silence, Hinata looked at him once in a while to see him in a very...very...very grumpy and upset mood. _'Poor Naruto...I hate to see him soo upset. Maybe I can make him feel better..'_ Hinata thought as she grabbed hold of his hand and stopped walking, also resulting Naruto to stop as well.

"N-Naruto..please don't b-be sad. It's o-ok really.." Hinata reassures him. Naruto however still had the same face from before.

"Look a-at the b-bright side, now y-you don't h-have to w-waste so m-much money.." Naruto had stayed quiet not saying a word, until after a while. "I guess..." Hinata smiled and took his hand.

"W-where are w-we going n-next Naruto..." Hinata looks at him to see his grinn return. "You'll like this next place Hinata, datebayo..." Naruto reassures his girlfriend.

With that both teens started to make their way to 'Music Garden' Hinata smiles sweetly as she looks around. _'It's been a while since I've been here. It still looks so beautiful...' _  
>"So w-what are w-we going t-to do h-here...?" Hinata asks as Naruto winks at her "Don't worry Hinata, I've arranged for a group to play music while we ride on a boat."<p>

In a way Hinata, was surprised that Naruto would arrange something...so, well special and romantic. She was happy that he had went through the trouble to have it planned. "That s-sounds romantic N-Naruto..." Hinata adds as she tightens her hold on her lovers hand.

They then came up towards the boat, unfortantly the boat...was kinda small. Hinata stared at it with a smile happy that she gets to ride on it, but on the other hand Naruto was angry. "Where's our boat, I asked for the biggest one, not this small one!" he complained and looked around. "Not only that but where are the musicians..?" he asked.

Just then the horn of a boat was heard and Naruto and Hinata looked out to see the arranged Musicians playing to what appeared to be a newly wedded couple. "HEY WHAT GIVES, I ARRANGED FOR THAT BOAT FIRST!" Naruto yelled as he pointed towards the boat. The newly wedds stare at the blonde with a look of suspision as if the poor boy had lost his mind.

"We apologize..." Both teens now turned to see a much older man with a tuxedo on as he had a face of pity. "But...they offered the most money. We're willing to offer a new group of musicians for you and your date..." Naruto looked at him "No need to, We're leaving...now." and in anger he grabbed Hinata by her hand hard and pulled her away.

*****(Another Moments Later)*****

"Those jerks...first the restuarant now the damn musicians and owner decided to brush off my requestion because somebody had offered more damn cash..." Naruto was angry, he was upset that his date with Hinata was getting no where exciting and special. The time now was 6:30 they had been on their date for two hours and have done basically nothing.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata said as she had losen Naruto's hard hold on her hand and stepped back as she rubbed her now red hand. Naruto flinched and looked hurt when he saw how he had hurt his prescious angel. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you...it's just that I.." Naruto started as he avoided eye-sight with the young girl.

He then felt a hand touch his cheek and turn his head to where he was now gazing at lavender eyes."Naruto...it's o-ok really. I-I'm sure that e-everything will b-be ok..." Hinata said as she smiled at him. After a few seconds of silence Naruto smiled "I guess so..I do have one more place to take you." He said as he took hold of her hand.

"I-I'm sure t-that it w-will go w-well..." Hinata prayed as she and Naruto strolled to there last place. Naruto had asked Hinata to close her eyes.  
>"H-Huh what f-for Naruto?" she asked.<br>"If I told you it would ruin the moment right, so closey,closey!" Naruto said as Hinata giggled and slowly closed her eyes.  
>She then felt herself being lifted from the floor, her face went red as she remembers that she has a dress on. "N-Naruto! W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing..!" she asked as she could feel her cheeks heat up.<p>

"Don't worry Hinata I won't look , this is from protecting you from falling down and hurting yourself!" She could hear her boyfriend say to her. Her panics siezed as she nodded, showing that she highly trusts her boyfriend. Hinata felt like a princess as Naruto carried her towards their next and final destination.

"Ok Hinata, I'll put you down now." Hinata nodded as Naruto gently and carefully put her down, with her eyes still closed. "Now, on three you can open your eyes..k?" she heard Naruto's voice warn her, she nodds.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Hinata opens her eyes as they go wide, it appered to be a small pinic but the scenary was just perfect, the red sun was at start to set and the birds flying across the sky along under a tree that relases white blossoms.

The place was...too perfect, Hinata had covered her mouth as she smiled at it. "You like it?" Naruto asks as he rubbs the back of his head. He paniced when his girlfriend wouldn't answer "You don't like it! Urg! I knew that this idea was stupid, I told Sakura-chan that but she didn't say anything and only said 'Go for it, Naruto' urgh...I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto apologized.

Hinata shook her head as she puts her hands down and looks at him. "I...I love i-it Naruto, It's b-beautiful." she adds softly. Naruto blinks as he laughs with a blush across his cheeks. "Yea well, ya know...hehehe" He then grabs hold of Hinata's hand. "Now let's enjoy ourselves alright?" he states. Hinata giggles while nodding. "H-Hai..."

*****(Hours Later)*****

It was night time, and Naruto and Hinata held hands as they made their way towards Sakura's.  
>"I'm sorry that the date didn't go as planned Hinata, I really wanted it to be special." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him and giggled. "I-It's alright Naruto, I d-don't care w-where we go as l-long as I'm w-with you..." Hinata stated as she rested her hand against Naruto's shoulder.<p>

Naruto looked at Hinata and couldn't feel anymore happier then he was. _'Hinata, your just too perfect for me...you always know exactly what to say to make me happy. I swear to always love you and to be by your side.' _Naruto swears to himself.

"Oh, W-we're here..." Hinata says as both teens reach Sakura's house, Hinata turn and faces Naruto as she smiles. "I-I really e-enjoyed our date, N-Naruto.." she says, Naruto nodds "Yea, so did I!" He states with a grin. Now all that was left was silence, as Naruto makes his way to Hinata and lifts her chin up. Both press their foreheads together and then their lips, Naruto wrapps his arms around the girls waist and brings her closer, while Hinata wrapps her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

Both remain in the same position as they kiss for 15 minutes until finally they pull away gasping for air. Naruto grins as he leans in and lightly kisses Hinata ontop of her forehead. "Goodnight, Hinata" he says. Hinata smiles as she nodds "G-Goodnight, Naruto..." she walks up to the door and waves 'goodbye' to her boy-friend and walks inside the house.

**Aww how sweet, a perfect end to a perfect date. Either way please give me your opinions. And as usuall I apologize for any Grammer errors that I made. And I'll see you next time.**

**Next Chapter: Two angry people are lurking around and about. And their heading towards the village..**

**Bye-bye!**


	37. Revenge and Plan of the Ex's

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me. **

**And on to the story!**

**Chapter 36: Revenge and Plan of the Ex's**

**xoxoxo**

Even though Hinata and Hinari both enjoyed their lives in Konoha, their was a dangerous feeling that both had deep in their bones. It was a Saturday evening and in the forest caually making their way towards Konoha Village walked two figures.

"Man, I can't wait to see my Hina-hime, It's been soo long!" Kenji said with a grinn.  
>"I agree, I wonder how much my Hinata has changed..." Hikaru added calmly showing no emotion.<p>

Suddenly both teens felt an emotion of anger.  
>"Hina-hime left me...A woman never abandons her man. For no DAMN REASON!" Kenji yelled as he clenched his fist. Hikaru however still emotionless nodded "Hinata, knows where she stands and she clearly knows what's going to happen to her."<p>

And both angry fiances continued down their path.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

Back in Konoha village, Hinari, Hinata, and Neji sat in Neji's apartment talking about their wierd feeling.

"I c-can explain i-it, for some r-reason I feel r-really scared..." Hinata said as she showed her hands shaking. Hinari grabbed hold of her hands tightly. "I agree I've beeen getting a weird feeling. And I feel really angry that I can't explain it."

"Well, then I guess our happiness is about comming to it's end." Hinari and Hinata's eyes widened as they looked at Neji.

"W-What do you m-mean, Neji-nii..?" Hinata said almost as if she knew what her cousin was talking about.

"Are you saying that...that those two...could probably." Hinari started as Neji nodded.  
>"They could already be here in the Village." At hearing that caused Hinata to go into a panic.<p>

"N-No I d-don't want H-Hikaru-sama to come h-here! If h-he's here then I-I wont b-be as h-happy! And N-Naruto-kun...NARUTO-KUN! H-He'll hurt N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she hugged her knees tightly and as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Now Hinata, calm down..." Hinari said as she walked towards Hinata and held her tightly. "Everythings going to be alright, But I also don't want Kiba-kun to get hurt." Hinata looked up at her sister. "Ano...w-what should we d-do?" she asked.

"Hinata, we'll have to distant ourselves from Naruto and Kiba...meaning." Hinari waited as Hinata's eyes went wider and she started to shake her head. "N-No...Sister..." Hinari nodded as she wiped away the tears that were forming.

"We'll have to break-up with them.." Neji looked at his cousins concernly._  
>"I do hope that everything will go well for them, I feel bad for them both and now for Naruto and Kiba as well...'<em>

*****(Some where else)*****

Kenji and Hikaru entered through the village gates. Kenji looked around as he started at the village girls and whistled. "Woah, not bad if I say so myself.." he commented. Hikaru walked up as he could see the high school's building.

"We will find them there, I'm positive. Now Kenji, stop your addicting flirting and let's head to the apartments.." Hikaru said as he walked up ahead.  
>"So, your free tonight?" Kenji said to a village girl.<p>

"KENJI!" Kenji jumped a little as he quickly wrote his number on a piece of paper he took from his pocket and gave it to the girl. "Gotta go!" he said as he started to run, but...not before turning and running backwards giving the girl the 'call me' hand gesture.  
>"Call Me!"<p>

**Alright, so this chapter wasn't as long as my other ones but at least it's something.  
>So tell me what you...the readers, thought about it and let me know.<strong>

**Next time: Hinata and Hinari make the most painful decision, and then come face-to-face from their nightmares.**

**See ya Next time!**


	38. The Return of the Forgetful Past

**The Hyuga Twins of Konoha **

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal...Naruto does not belong to me. **

**And on to the story!**

**Chapter: Return of the Past**

**NOTE: This is a sad chapter...just so you guys know.**

**xoxoxo**

Hinari held her sister closly as she cried softly into her shirt, she rubbs her sisters back. "I know that this is a tough decision..for both of us. But it's the best we can do, for both of them." she states. Hinata nodds.

This was resulted after reading a certain text message.

The next day both Hinari and Hinata walked to school both walked in silent. Hinari held onto Hinata's hand. "Everything's going to be allright Hinata..." she tells her, Hinata nodds she hasn't spoken since she and Hinari left the house.

"HINARI! HINATA-CHAN!" Both twins look ahead to see their friends, they smiled as they walked up to them. "Good morning!" Ino greets happily.  
>"Good Morning..." Both Hinari and Hinata say in unsion. Sakura blinks as she walks closer towards them "Is something wrong? You both seem kinda down..." she asks.<p>

Hinari shook her head "It's nothing really we're fine.." Sakura and the rest had a hard time believing the two young twins. _'I know that somethings wrong..' _Sakura thinks. _'I know Hinata-chan, and something's abviously bothering her.' _Tayuya also thinks.

_'I wonder why Hinari-chan and Hinata are acting so strange, somethin's abviously up.' _Ino adds.  
>"HINA-CHANNN!" Hinari's eyes widen for a second as she regains composer. <em>'This is it Hinari...' <em>she thinks sadly.  
>"HINATA!" Hinata tries to stop her eyes from watering as she keeps her head down.<em> 'I-I don't want t-to do this...N-Naruto...' <em>she thinks.

The boys then walk up and greet the girls, Kiba walks up to Hinari and smiles "Good Morning Hina-chan.." as he was about to wrapp his arms around her, Hinari steps back. "Huh?" Kiba says confused by Hinari's sudden movement._ 'She never avoids my hugs or embraces.' _he thinks to himself.

Naruto had noticed Hinata with her head down and walks up to her "Good Morning Hinata..." Naruto says as he's about to lift Hinata's chin-up for a 'Good Morning' kiss, Hinata steps back. "Hinata?" Naruto says now getting highly concern for his love. Hinari looks at both boys. "Me and Hinata both have to talk to you." Naruto and Kiba looked at each other worriedly.

*****(Moments Later)*****

In class Naruto's friends have gotten now highly concern for what had happened. Naruto and Kiba had suddenly walked into the class room, all angry and upset while Hinari and Hinata (mostly Hinata) entered the room sadly. They sat in their asignted seats as Iruka began the class.

"Now today we will start on..." He stops when he see's two hands raised. "Yes Kiba, Naruto?"  
>"May we switch our seats?" Kiba asks, Naruto nodds "Yea, we would like to sit somewhere else from now on..." Both boys sounded angry. Iruka examines the two boys anger with the two girls's sadness and seemed to glimsped out what had occured.<p>

_***Flashback***_

_Hinari, Hinata had led both Naruto and Kiba towards the side of the school. "We wanted to tell you both something..." Hinari starts. "I-it's important..." Hinata adds. _

_"Ok, now I'm really getting worried.." Kiba adds. Naruto nodds as he walks up to Hinata and takes hold of her hands. "Hinata, your making me worried, tell me what's wrong..." he pleads to her. Hinata then starts to tear. "G-Gomenasai..." she adds softly and tearfully. _

_"Kiba-kun, you know that I love you with all my heart and that my love for you will never change but...I can't no longer continue this with you..." Hinari explains. Kiba doesn't know what his girlfriend is trying to say. "What are you saying Hina-chan...?" he asks._

_"Hey, c'mon you know you can trust me. Hina-chan I hate it when your upset so tell me what's wrong?" He says sweetly until Hinari glares at him. "Idiot!, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" she yells, Kiba freezes in his spot._

_After watching Hinari and Kiba, Naruto looks down at Hinata as his eyes sparkle up. "Hinata...does that mean that you also...?" Hinata looks up at him and nodds "I l-love you N-Naruto, and I a-always will demo your weren't t-the boyfriend I e-expected you t-to be.." Naruto's eyes were now teary as he walks closer towards Hinata and embraces her._

_"Please don't leave me Hinata, I love you soo much, I can't see myself with no one else but you. Your my life, heart, soul, and breath...your my everything. Please Hinata..." Naruto states. "Stop.." he hears Hinata say and without looking at him she says "You don't a-attract me a-anymore, you a-annoy me.." With that Naruto lets go of Hinata and steps back._

_"Hina-chan...why?" Kiba asks, Hinari sighs "Because you acted like a child, always laughing and roaming around in one knot, I need a mature guy not a kid." Kiba lowers his head as Hinari see's tears on the ground. _

_"Fine then, If that's how it's gonna be..." Kiba starts off.  
>"So be it, do what you want..." Naruto adds as both guys leave. Hinata quickly sinks to the ground and sobbs even more know. "S-Sister...it hurts, I-It hurts.." Hinata states as Hinari rubbs her younger sister's back. "I know it does, but that way they'll be safe.<em>

_***End Flashback***_

"Well I suppose I could..." Iruka glances towards the door and flinches. "Oh, that's right!" he then faces the class. "We have two new classmates, please be respectful." The class nodds as Iruka faces the door."You may enter now.." he adds.

"With pleasure..." Once the two figures were introduced to the class, Hinata's and Hinari's heart rosed. A boy with black smooth hair entered the classroom, he had aurban eyes and wore a grey tank with a black jacket ontop with some black jeans and black shoes. He looks towards the class and grinns.  
>"It's nice to meet you all I'm Kenji Matsuda, and I hope we can all get along.." He bows and looks up when his eyes finally lands on Hinari's he smirks. "Hina-hime, you missed me..?" he asked.<p>

Everyone turned and stared at Hinari, Kiba took a glance and noticed how angry Hinari had gotten as she remained quiet. "..." Kenji laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, still such a hard shell to crack." Kiba looked at Kenji as rage started to built up inside him. _'That's Kenji...the one that beated Hinari all the time, that good for nothing prick!' _Kiba thought angrily.

Ino looked at Kenji with the same anger as the rest of the girls _'He's such a jerk but why does he have to be soo cute!?' _she thought angrily yet dissapointly. Kenji slowly scanned the students in the class. "If your here Hina-hime, then that means that little Hinata is..." he stopped as he chuckles. "There she is, she's always hiding her face with her-huh? Why did her hair get shorter...man Hikaru isn't going to like this." Kenji said smirkingly as he looks outside the class.

And then a another boy enters, he has brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a white polo-shirt with no buttons buttoned while wearing a dark grey tank with some black jeans and black shoes. He doesnt introduce himself but rather looks at the young girl with her head towards the ground.  
>"Hinata..." he says. Hinata flinches at his tone, she knows that tone is of demanding and anger but in a rather dicent way. He speaks like this whenever theres other people around. Hinata looks at her hands and their shaking uncontrollably now. She squeents her eyes. <em>'Stop shaking...stop shaking...stop Hinata...' <em>she beggs herself.

Naruto stared at his love in pain as he glares at the one who had raped her_ 'Hikaru...who the hell does he think he is?' _he thinks. Iruka had stared at the two figures, the two boys glaring at them, and the two girls avoiding eye-contact with neither of them. He sighs lowly. _'I know that this is going to be a rough week...'_

The bell rings and Hinari quickly grabs her back and starts to head out until she hears: "Hina-hime!" she turns to see Kenji smirking "Let me walk you to class..." he offers, HInari glares at him. "No way..." she adds and head towards the door again and he takes hold of her hand HARD and looks at her. "Did I ever say you could choose, Isn't the girl suppose to follow the mans commands and orders and the girl's not suppose to f*&(ing complain? So get moving..." he states as Hinari allows him to lead them.

Hinata stands up and puts in her chair then she gently walks over to Hikaru, and stands next to him. "What the hells up with your hair? Couldn't you have taken better care of it.?" he asks some-what angry. " I-I was bullied a-and t-they cut my h-hair..." Hikaru smirked . "Guys don't like girls with guy hair,and you should eat less your gettin fat." Hinata only remained looking towards the ground as she nodded. "Hai..."

"Also, I think you should be punished for running away from me, and for disobeying my orders so your not going to you next class..." Hikaru stated as he grabbed Hinata's hand HARD and walked her out of the classroom. Sakura and the others watched as their friends left the class.

"I do hope that Hinata-chan will be ok..." she says. Tenten nodds "I hope so too.." Ino sighs as she looks at Naruto and Kiba "Aren't you two going after them?" Kiba and Naruto flinched as they tked. "Why should we?" Kiba said angrily. "_Their_ the ones that broked up with _us_, not the other way around..." Naruto added.

Tayuya glared at them "You both are way in over your heads.." she says. "They love you both soo much to just suddenly break-up with you..." Shino states. "One thing is that Hinari and Hinata will both do anything in order to please Kenji and Hikaru's standards and will do anything they have to so that they don't cause damage.." Neji explains. Kiba and Naruto remained quiet as they watched their angels leave with their abusive fiances. _'Hinari...' _  
><em>'Hinata...'<em>

*****(With Hinari)*****

"Let go of me, Kenji!" Hinari yelled as Kenji led her up towards the roof-top of the school, he then shoved her towards the fence. Hinari falls towards the floor as she looks up at the angry man. "You think I would have just let you slide, after you ran away from me! Who the hell do you think you are!?" He yelled as he kicked her in the stomach.

Hinari squeented her eyes in a slight pain as she glares at Kenji.. "I'm so..." she gets up and clenches her fist as she's about to strike his face. "You...GOOD-FOR-NOTHING JEEERRRRKKKK!" Hinari's fist was blocked as Kenji looked at her. "Wow, Is Hinari finally going to pick a fight," He shoves her fist away and uses his own to hit her in the face.

As she starts to lose balance Kenji grabs her arm punches her hard in her face once more, Hinari then falls toward the ground unconcious. Her face is red and her nose is bleeding.. Kenji looks down at her as he sighs and kneels towards her and positions her body sitting infront of him as he wrapps his arms around her. "I love you...Hina-hime. Your my fiance.." Hinari had tears streaming down her cheeks. _'Kiba-kun...I need you, please...'_

*****(With Hinata)*****

Hikaru had dragged HInata towards the downstairs abondoned floor in the school, the lights were dimmed and there were no rooms. Once they reached the center of the room Hikaru let go of Hinata's hand and had his back toward her. "Hinata..." he calls her name again. Hinata, as if already knowing the routine she lifts her head up.

"Tell me, is our son dead...?" His voice is soft yet demanding and angry. Hinata closes her eyes and nodds "Hai, Hika-!" she was silenced by a slap on the face, she reagins her balance and stands straight up. "Do you know who's reasponsible for our son's death?" He now slaps her once more and then pushes her against the hard, cement, wall. "DO YOU!?" He yells. Hinata had already soaked the ground with her tears.

"I-It's m-m-my fault...I-It's all my f-f-f-fault...!" Hinata admits all saddly. Hikaru takes out a belt "And someone told me that you've gotten close with that blonde-haired prick I saw you sitting next too. Have you been cheating on me with him?" Hinata quickly looked at him as she shook her head. "N-No! I ha-haven't done a-a-anything with N-Naruto-k, I mean U-U-Uzumaki-san. M-Me and h-him are j-j-just classmates!" she yells.

"Your such a liar and a slut...YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He then whips Hinata hard in her back, she screams as she tries to escape Hikaru's whips. "Trying to escape..." Hikaru takes both her hands and pulls them up behind her head as her face his pressed up on the floor.

"Your worthless, naive, pathetic, ugly, clusmy, you can't even protect your own child. YOUR NOTHING SPECIAL!" Every single whip felt like a thousands knives stabbing Hinata's back, she had no streangth to speak, nor think. She felt useless and she was a faliure...

After the whipping was done, Hinata sobbed as she sat on the ground, covering her eyes with her hands. Hikaru dropped his belt as he walked towards Hinata and held her in his arms. "You know that I will never abandon you, Hinata...you are my fiance, my future wife. We can have another child. I love you and that will never change. Your my whole world and my life..I need you Hinata..." Hikaru said as he lifted Hinata's chin and wiped away her tears.

"All you have in this world is me, I'm the only one that will ever love you fully and completely.." Hinata stayed quiet as she allowed Hikaru's lips to press up agaisnt hers. Her mind and thoughts seemed to roam around her head. _'Naruto-kun...this ii-s the o-only way I c-can protect y-you..I'll a-always love y-you...' _Hinata thinks to herself.

Both girls knew that escaping their fears would have been the right answer, they were happy and living in Konoha seemed to be like their new home. New friends, new changes, new lovers...But sometimes if the past wants to they can return with much damage and hurt as the first.

**Loved it, Hate it, your opinions are really helpful. I thought that this chapter was emotional and sad but still tell me what you think of it. And this is the end of 'The Hyuga Twins of Konoha Leaf'**

**Or is it really the end...**

**Well, Bye-bye for now!**


End file.
